The Forbidden Daughter
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Emily Miles is a half-blood child of Hera, which is impossible. Zeus targets to kill her. When a son of Zeus, James Andrews, steals Emily's heart, she had hope that he may be the one to convince his Father not to kill her. But does it end there?
1. My Worst Enemy Turns Into A Harpy

**The Forbidden Daughter**

_Okay, so this is a brand new story I kind of crept up with. It's a story about a girl named Emily Miles who happens to be the daughter of Ryan Miles a mortal man and oh! The queen of the Gods, Hera. I know, shocking right? Please review on my first chapter. This is going to be a short sequel, so updates are probably on the coming! Enjoy. :]_

* * *

I guess the way to start a story is to go with the Climax. Or is it the Prologue first? Well, who cares? I'm not that _normal. _Of course I'm not normal_. _I'm ADHD dyslexic and I always get kicked out of every school in the United States especially in New York. I know right? That is total torture.

I'm Emily Miles. A 16 year-old teenage girl who studies at the Lady Clarion Academy for Sophomore Year... And let me tell you, it is not the _best _school in town. There are packs of rich people and bullies that happen to tease you for no specific reason. I once passed by a cheerleader there when it was my first day and she was like, _"Hey, your grandma looks like Justine Bieber in his Mid'80's." _I mean, seriously_,_ I never even met my Grandparents' for Heaven's sake!

But thank God that today is the last day of school and it is the first time in a whole year that I didn't get kicked out of a school. Don't ask me why, but for some un-rational reason, they just simply kick me off without even myself knowing why the heck they had to. Yeah, maybe I can pull it off this time. I got off of bed and went straight to my mirror. My chocolate brown hair was messy. I usually let it be _just as_ when I'm practically stubborn but when I'm in the mood, _damn_, I hate it when it's messy. I took my comb and brushed my hair. Then, I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I put on my jeans and a simple Pink t-shirt, grabbed my backpack full of finished requirements and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Let me tell you something about my house. It's a _mansion. _Like literally a ten story building-slash-mansion. Everything here is full of Columns and marble floors, including my room. That's one reason why I got a shot to study at Lady Clarion Academy. My Father was freaking rich, as in a major billionaire maker, but not in an illegal way.

I went up to the kitchen to see my Dad in his business suit while drinking a cup of coffee and reading the daily paper. My place in the table had Waffles with chocolate syrup on top and beside it was my favorite Hot chocolate. Oh yeah, speaking of my Dad; his name is Ryan Miles. He's the director of almost 80 movies this year and the manager of _The New York Times._ I know right? No wonder he gets a billion bucks every day. He's a busy guy, but he never forgets to hang out with me during weekends.

Who is my Mom, you ask? I seriously don't know. I'm dead serious dude. I once remembered her being with me maybe when I was just one year young. But further than that age, she never came back. I know she has chocolate brown hair like me and I get the beautiful blue eyes from my Dad. I wonder where my Mom has gone off to. My Dad and I never really talk about My Mom so much, so I just try to resist asking. My Dad thinks it is painful talking about Mom.

"Morning Daddy," I told him as I took my seat and started munching on my Waffles.

"Morning sweetheart," Dad folded the paper and put it on the table. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip before saying, "Today's your last day of school, right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled through crumbs of Waffles on my mouth. "First time I didn't get expelled."

"I'm sorry about that sweetheart." He said with sympathy and I nodded.

"It's okay. The important thing is that I get to study, right? I get to learn a lot of things." I told him, looking at him for he might understand my situation. He knew about my expels and one time when I was maybe in Middle School, I got expelled from the Music and Dramatic Arts Academy in North Carolina and of course I didn't know the reason, the school tells the reasons to my Dad. My Dad practically almost dissipated the school to ashes with the power of money. But I told him not to and lied about remembering doing something un-lady-like in school that time and I told him that because I wanted to save the school. I was never mad at the school's that expel me, I just simply nod when my Dad tells me I got expelled and I just simply move on without another word.

My Dad managed a smile. "Of course, dear."

"Um, dad?"

"Yes?"

"I don't usually ask this, but..." I faltered and Dad looked like he might lose his breath. "What really happened to Mom?" I thought he would rage at me for bringing that subject up, but fortunately he just sighed.

"Your mother..." Dad faltered. "How do I begin with her? She's a wonderful woman. She's beautiful. No woman has ever caught my attention since the day I had my last breakup. We were so in love, you know?"

"Where did you meet her?" I asked as I put another Waffle in my mouth.

"I met her at the Brooklyn Bridge." Dad smiled, as if remembering the exact memory in his head. "I was taking a break from another Movie done when suddenly I saw her. She was crying and I had the urge to comfort her. Then, she went up beside me without her noticing. So I asked her, _"Are you okay?"_ When she looked at me, my heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful even with her hair in a mess from all the crying she was doing. She had gold eyes which were rarely seen in New York. By the time she looked at me, it's as if all her problems and tears went away."

"Wow." I said, amazed. I finished my waffle and drank up my hot chocolate. Then I asked, "What happened to you two? Did you however think about marrying her?"

"I wanted to." Dad's face fell. "I wanted to so badly. But I can't."

"Then why?" I stammered and before I wanted to ask more, the limo honked its horn. Probably telling me to get out of the house and get to school.

"Your ride is there." Dad told me and managed a smile.

"But-"

"I'll tell you more about it later when you get home, okay?" He kissed my forehead. "Bye sweetheart. _Be safe._"

I smiled at him. "Bye Daddy." I kissed his cheek and ran off to the front doors. The guards opened the doors for me and I got inside the limo. As I rode to school, I thought about what my Dad told me that he couldn't marry my Mom. Why? Was their love a 'One Night Stand' Affair? Does my Mom already have a husband? Who knows? Maybe she does. Maybe she doesn't. But that idea is not going to stop me for completing my last day at Lady Clarion Academy.

I did make a few friends in Lady Clarion Academy. A total of five I guess. And these five friends of mine are filthy rich. Two of my friends' parents owns a major company while three of them owns a total of eight five star restaurants around the world. Let me tell you for course that in our group, there are three girls and three boys so the friendship is balanced and equal.

I had one friend there though; he's a boy and a cripple. His name is Grover. He really doesn't like walking, in fact he prefers sitting in class all day listening to boring Algebra than to walk around. That, I don't know why. But he's a good friend. He's usually the one I'm close to among the other boys in our group. One more thing, always remember to give him Enchiladas for lunch. It's his favorite and sometimes it's pretty weird that he can chew up cans when he's nervous. But I think I find that very normal. See? I am so not normal.

I arrived at school and thanked Mr. Williams who drove me to school and skirted up to the front doors of School. There I met up with my friends. The two girls in my group are named Jessie (a red-head, totally fashionable), and Carla (blond girl, counselor for love problems). The boys are Michael (black haired guy, Student Council President), John (blond dude, a Glee Club guy) and of course you know Grover (typical black haired boy, cripple).

Michael started talking about a speech he's making for the Culminating Activity for today and Jessie, who is actually, by the way, Michael's girlfriend, disagrees with every word he says for his speech. Carla starts to tell me about boys and how they are so incompetent, I tried not listening to her though but I did take a few of her advices. She was practically the only girl I ever trusted in our group; Jessie? Not so much. Grover and John greeted me then started to go through their conversation about Nature and all those environmental stuff.

The bell rang and we all went to our separate classes. My first class was English, and let me tell you. I always get a Major F+ in English, to sight the fact that I am dyslexic ADHD. The school understands that, but they will do everything to make me learn how to read those English stuff. Grover was also going to English class with me. Usually, he's the one who teaches me rather than Mrs. Kane.

After English class, I got another F+ in our quiz because I broke off some spellings like "Atrples" which is supposed to be "Atropos". Next to my English class is Greek Mythology class. Which Grover is in as well; to cut everything off short, Grover and I have the same schedule. So, you don't have to wonder why I'm much closer to him than to anyone in our group.

Now speaking of Greek Mythology, it is the _best class _I had since I started to study here at Lady Clarion Academy. I was pretty much the best one in class because when Mr. Thorn asks about which is which and who is who, I can answer quite well. And besides that, I'm the only one out of all the students in Lady Clarion Academy who can understand Ancient Greek. I know it's weird, but it's the only thing I can understand other than English. We were having another one of Mr. Thorn's Oral Pop Quiz's that everyone in class is having trouble with. Lucky for me, I'm not them.

"Question number 58," Mr. Thorn said. "Who is the goddess who started the Trojan War?" He looked around for somebody to call. Then, he stopped mid-way of the room and called, "Tricia!"

Tricia is the girl who always bullies me, she's shorter than me and has so many pimples on her face, and I wonder how she even gets friends. She has auburn hair and her Mother is the Executive Producer of _Today's Movies_. Nobody really likes her except her pack of 100 friends who is playing plastic with her.

"That's so easy!" Tricia baffled. "It's Aphrodite."

"Wrong." Mr. Thorn announced.

"What?" Tricia snapped. "You can't be serious? Of course I'm right! She's the one who made Paris _get _Helen from Sparta! And a thousand ships had to sail to Troy just to get the damn girl! Which approximately means it was Aphrodite who started the Trojan War!"

"I'm sorry you have to explain but no. It's not Aphrodite. There's a counter-part for her cause of the Trojan War, but fully, she didn't." Mr. Thorn said before turning to me. "Emily, would you mind telling the class y_our _answer?"

"Uh sure," I stuttered. "Uh, let's see. It's um. Eris, the Goddess of Discord." Then there was small silence. Mr. Thorn took a look at his paper of answers (is that what he calls it?).

"Correct." Mr. Thorn announced and everyone started murmuring agreement and clapping to this except Tricia and all her _so called_ popular friends.

"Wrong!" Tricia protested. "It can't be!"

"Tricia, dear, please take your-"

"No!" Tricia continued. "I will not allow this kind of favoritism!"

"Tricia, this is not bound through favoritism! Now please sit-"

"No!" Tricia burst madly, all heads swiveled to her place. Her knuckles were turning white and suddenly they turned grayish and so was her face. It was so weird. Everybody started gasping as Tricia formed into something like a bird, her hands turning into wings. Her teeth reformed like fangs, her clothes tattering, her eyes turned bloody red and her hair went up to a not so neat bun. Everyone screamed in terror as Tricia snarled her fangs. The students started running for the door, practically over crowding the halls and hitting the emergency button which sent a huge wave of wailing in the classroom. I looked around and realized I was left in the room staring at her in terror together with Grover, a boy and a girl, and Mr. Thorn.

I hid under my table and I thought Grover was about to do the same. But he didn't, he was just standing there. Tricia snarled again. Green liquid fell on the hard wood floor.

"Where is she?" Tricia snarled, her raspy voice sending chills down my spine and making the hair on my back rise.

"Leave her alone!" The girl yelled at Tricia and Tricia roared. Yes, she literally _roared_.

"She is forbidden to be alive!" Tricia yelled in a murderous voice. "She is a mistake from the vow of the Goddess! She has offended the King of the Gods!"

My eyes widened as I shivered under the table. _She _is _Me. _Grover carefully crotch down to look at me, he was scared as well that he grabbed his Coke tin can and started chewing on it which was _so _unlike him. "E-everything's going to be alright Emily, don't worry." He told me through mumbles of Tin foil. Apparently, nothing's going to be alright.

"What is going on Grover?" I asked nervously.

"Just stay down okay? Don't ever look up, just stay down." He commanded and I nodded as if he was the law.

"It isn't her fault!" Mr. Thorn said. "She was born that way!"

"She was born forbidden in this world!" Tricia yelled. "Now give her to me! Or I'll get her myself!" She snarled and I heard her try to attack the girl and the boy. I got up from under the table and yelled, "Leave them alone you monster!"

"You!" Tricia's head swiveled to my direction. "You must die!" Tricia snarled and flew up to me. I docked her and landed badly on the giant Globe beside Grover. Grover grabbed something from his pocket and started playing a song on it. I didn't know what it was, because my vision was blurry, I felt weak.

"You must die daughter of Hera!" Tricia snarled murderously and my eyes snapped open. I don't know if I heard right. I can feel her flying up to me when I heard a _slash _behind my back. I looked back to see the boy holding a 17 inch Celestial Bronze sword; which is for your information really prohibited in Lady Clarion Academy. I don't know where the heck he even got that. Tricia roared in anguish and targeted the boy.

"Annabeth! Grover! Take Emily away from here!" Mr. Thorn commanded as Annabeth A.K.A the girl and Grover shoved me off the Globe and ran me out of the Classroom. We went for the front doors and they dragged me inside an SUV Van. They put me at the back and they both sat on both my sides.

"Argus, step on it!" Annabeth commanded and I felt the Van move with extreme speed. My vision was still blurry. I couldn't make out what was happening.

"What-what's happening?" I asked, my voice felt like it was full of sand. None of them answered as they both stared at each other with nervous looks on their faces.

"We have to take her to Camp, immediately." Grover said nervously and Annabeth nodded. And then after that, I fell asleep.

Then, there goes my dream. Don't get me wrong, my dreams always come true. Like one time I dreamed there was a storm coming to San Francisco and New York, and when I woke up hard rain fell from the sky as lightning and thunder boomed together as one murderous death weapon. But this dream had to be IMPOSSIBLE.

I dreamed that I was in a forest full of Trees and there was a waterfall nearby. Thunder and Lightening roared from above violently. It was night as rain fell from the skies. In the forest, I saw two birds fighting; An Eagle and a Peahen (Female term for Peacock). The Peahen was badly wounded, while the Eagle kept on pricking at it murderously. I wanted to help the poor bird, but I know I couldn't. It was a dream. The Peahen tried to run away but its left leg was broken into a weird angle. The eagle on the other hand was eager to kill the peahen.

Then, when the Eagle saw how treacherously wounded the Peahen was, it came to its aid and cuddled up next to her. The rain stopped, the thunder and lightning subsided. The night was clear now, the sky was full of stars and the full moon shined brightly on the two birds. The Eagle purred softly at the Peahen and wrapped one wing on the Peahen's body as if comforting her. And just like that, the wounds of the peahen cured and as it cured, the peahen stood up weakly. The eagle snuggled the peahen and quickly flew up to a tree, probably returning to its abode.

I woke up with a start. That was the weirdest dream I had since the time I dreamed about two models fighting (literally). My vision was blurry again. But when my vision focused, something took my breath away. I was lying on a pink soft silk bed. The room I was in was beautiful. Before the bed I lay was an Oak door designed with peacock feathers. Beside the door was a door closet, probably full of clothes I guess. The room was painted pink and white. The flooring was marble. Columns were designed on each corner of the room. Beside the bed I lay was a tray of Cookies n' Cream shake and Chocolate brownies.

My head felt dizzy, but that doesn't stop me from musing about the place where I'm in. I thought about what happened to me before I fell asleep. A monster was in our classroom with Grover, Mr. Thorn, some girl named Annabeth and a boy. The Monster was Tricia, my worst enemy in school. And she was snarling about how my birth was forbidden. What is wrong with my freaking birth? Sure I'm ADHD dyslexic, but that doesn't have to do anything with my birth, right?

The door swung open and there I saw the same girl with me in the classroom, Annabeth. She had blond curly hair and deep gray eyes which pretty much ruined her appearance. She was wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt that read "Cmp Haf Blod" or is it "Camp Half-Blood"? Oh right, yeah; Camp Half Blood. What? It's my ADHD, figures.

"Oh, thank the Gods. You're finally awake." Annabeth sighed in relief and I looked at her confused.

"Um, excuse me? Who are you? And where am I?" I asked her and I thought that was the dumbest question I have ever thought about asking her.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Annabeth said sympathetically and smiled. "I'm Annabeth Chase. Oh and by the way, you're in Camp Half-Blood."

"I can see that." I gestured to her shirt and she followed the direction of my gaze, also looking at her shirt.

"What's Camp Half-blood? Why am I here? Why did Tricia turn into a gray bird thingy?" I asked straightforwardly. I'm so confused right now, I wanted to go home. Plus, I wanted to get things straight to the point or else I might blow up or something. And if you're thinking that literally, please, for Pete's sake, it's a figure of speech.

Annabeth sighed. "I'm sorry Emily, but I can't explain it that way."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you recovered?"

"Come again?"

"I said," Annabeth repeated. "Are you recovered? As in, are you feeling well?"

"Not in this condition." I told her. "I feel Nausea."

"Why don't you eat Ambrosia?"

"What the heck is Ambrosia?"

She told me. "It's the food of the Greek Gods?"

"Are you kidding me? There's no such thing." I told her reluctantly and she sighed.

"Yes there is."

"What are you talking about? What's going on? I want to know what the heck is happening to me. Am I dreaming or something? Did Tricia really turn into that thing? Oh my God, I think I should get medication…" I faltered breathlessly. I'm so freaking confused right now, I needed answers so badly. Yeah, that's a thing about me. I'm so demanding.

"Just eat the brownies and drink the shake. When you're finished, we can go." Annabeth told me and sat down on the bed. I grabbed a brownie and took the shake with my other hand. I munched on the brownie and felt myself relax. I took a sip of the Cookies n' cream shake and my body began to recharge. All my demanding questions started to relent.

"What are these things?" I asked Annabeth.

"_Those_ are called Ambrosia and Nectar. The one you're drinking is Nectar and the one you're eating is Ambrosia." Annabeth explained, as if lecturing me on something I should have known since I was a freshman.

"Aren't those the food of the Greek gods in Greek mythology?" I thought out loud.

"Yeah, they are. They can even heal you." Annabeth said. "If a mortal eats or drinks either of them, they would've burst into a trillion pieces."

My eye brow lit up in surprise. "Wait a minute. I'm mortal." I put down the brownie and the shake and stood up. "Oh my God, I'm going to die!"

"No! Relax. You're _not _going to die." Annabeth told me

"But you just said-"

"You're _not _mortal. You're _half _mortal."

"Excuse me?" I asked, totally confused. I actually thought that was an insult.

"You heard me. You're half mortal."

"I know, I heard! But what does it mean? I'm half mortal half what?"

Annabeth didn't say anything. She lowered her head as if she might regret what she's about to say.

"Half god," Annabeth said and I froze. Wait a min- I'm half mortal half what?

"To put it up in its complete term, you're a demi-god, or more specifically Half-blood." Annabeth told me. "Why do you think this T-shirt-" She pointed at her orange shirt, "is printed Camp Half-blood?"

"God…" I muttered and frowned as if forgetting something. And then it hit me like lightening. "Wait, demi-god? Like... Oh my GOD. In Greek mythology, there are a huge number of demi-gods. Hercules, Perseus,"

"And you're," Annabeth pointed at me. "Ha, you're one of them. So am I."

"Then, who's your god parent?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Why, the wise daughter of Zeus, Athena of course."

"Wait, Camp Half-blood's parents are _Greek gods?_"

"Of course, there's no such thing like half mortal half Norse God or Egyptian. This place is perfect for children of the Greek Gods."

"Wow, really?" I asked totally amazed and freaked out all at the same time. I've been studying about Greek mythology a lot. And I know every detail about it. "Wait, did you say your god parent is Athena?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Well... isn't she supposed to be like- a _Virgin _goddess?"

"Children of Athena are made from her thoughts. Athena falls in love but it doesn't inquire any sexual interaction."

"Oh… So," I said. "Can Gods go to earth in their god form?"

"Not exactly," Annabeth said and started to explain, "You see, gods usually go down to earth to explore and fall in love. Sometimes they go in their godly forms but not fully. Sometimes they go their mortal form. So it's kind of the same basis here."

"I see." I said thoughtfully. "So, who do you think my god parent is?"

Annabeth froze and I felt guilty as I asked her, "Annabeth, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Annabeth stammered nervously.

"I'm sorry about the question." I apologized. "Is it really that personal? I mean, about my god parent?"

"Not personal." Annabeth corrected. "_It's complicated._"

"Why?" I asked her, confused.

Annabeth shook her head. "It's nothing. Come with me, I want you to meet the first god you will ever encounter. Note to yourself: shut your mouth if you've got something bad to say. Well, that is, unless you want to be turned into a Leopard."

* * *

_That's a wrap for Chapter 1! Thank you for reading! If there's any problem with grammars and spellings, please don't hesitate to PM me and let me know._

_- EMPG22HoPe_


	2. News Flash, my Mom's a goddess?

**The Forbidden Daughter**

_First of all, I'd like to thank 'ilovemybestfriends' formerly pen named as 'Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter' for reviewing about grammatical errors. I tried to edit it again and see if there are any more. I am also trying not to relate Emily's story to Percy's. So, thank you so much 'ilovemybestfriends'. You totally saved me from embarrassment. Yeah, and for those who still think there's grammatical error, please PM me and tell me any suggestion for the error. Okay? So, here's Chapter 2! I hope you guys would enjoy. :]_

* * *

I didn't protest as she led me out of the Cabin. Wait, did I just say Cabin? Where did that came from? Anyway, as we made our way out of the Cabin, the place took my breath away. This place was crammed with pictures of Peacocks and Pomegranate fruits.

We came out from a side of the place, and beside that was a statue of woman sitting on a throne. A peacock lay sleeping on her lap, her robes were gold and her hair was Chocolate brown like mine. She has blue eyes, but when you look closer, you can see those gold lines on her eyes. She wore a diadem, that kind of ornamental crown Greek Queens wear in the Ancient Times. She looks familiar, she looks like..

"Hera." I muttered and stopped as I stared at the statue.

Annabeth grimaced. "I have bad history with that goddess."

I lit up an eye brow at her. "Why?"

"Let's just say, I gave her a meaningful disrespect for wanting a perfect family." Annabeth replied.

"You've met her?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I did." Annabeth said. "And it wasn't easy talking to a Queen."

"Of course it's not." I told her. "You have to call her 'My Lady' instead of her name. I very much respect this goddess."

"Typical." Annabeth muttered silently, which I heard by the way.

"What's so typical about that?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Gods, you're too nice."

"What?" I looked at her weirdly.

"Nobody would even want to hurt you except..." Annabeth faltered.

"What are you talking about, Annabeth?" I asked her, she was really confusing me now. Despite the fact that she has said that thing about my god parent is _complicated._

"Nothing," Annabeth replied. "Come on."

She pulled me away from the statue and we went for an open arch. As we went out, I was facing a number of ten different colored cabins that formed a U around a hearth. There we beds of flowers before each cabin and statues of Greek gods. Like Hermes, Hera and Athena.

In front of the hearth was a white five story building and beside it was obviously a volleyball court. Some kids between the ages of 13-15 were playing there. On the right side of the building was a field full of strawberries. There were girls tending the plants and strawberries. Beside the fields was a Forge that contains shields and swords being shaved and weapons that hung above working tables. Ten boys were working there and they were all so muscular, I felt my knees turn Jell-O. Before the forge was a simple warehouse and all I could see inside were shields, swords and all those other weapons you use for battling. I needed to explore this place much more, because it's really getting my attention.

"Wow." was all I could say. "Is this how Half-blood's live their lives?"

"Guess you could say that." Annabeth said. "But it isn't easy you know."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not easy being a Half-blood, Emily. It is _impossible._"

"Are you kidding me? This place is heaven. I love it here."

"Everyone does. A lot of activities are done here to prepare you from the mortal world. We've got armory, forging, arts and crafts, singing and all those other stuffs like in any ordinary camp, but here in Camp Half-blood, it's no ordinary mortal camp for you." Annabeth explained. "You are here to train and become a hero."

"Like... Hercules and Perseus, right?"

"Yes." Annabeth nodded. "Why do you think you're diagnosed ADHD dyslexia? You're impulsive. Those are your natural battle reflexes. They keep you alive in your battle."

"Wait, hold up." I told her. "So, I'm supposed to hold a deadly sword in Camp?"

"You can hold one only on often fighting events like Capture the Flag or Unarmed combat. Like I said, you're here to train. All half-bloods are here to be trained."

"So, I'm like going to stay here, _forever?"_I asked.

"Not forever." Annabeth giggled. "That is, if you want to go year-round, well you could. But if you want to go only on summer, it's acceptable."

"Good." I sighed in relief.

"Now," Annabeth required. "to the Big House."

"Big House?"

"Yeah, just right over there." Annabeth pointed at the five story building. "_That's_the Big House. That's where all Council meetings are held and an all expense battle tent. We usually plan our battles there together with our Director."

"I see." I said. "Alright, take me there."

Annabeth smiled and pulled me to the Big House_._

We entered the Big House,and when we did I thought someone stole my breath away. The ceilings were filled with Chandelier. Columns and curtains were lined at each corner of the large room. There was a fire place and three Golden couches that surrounded the hearth. A chubby man sat lazily at the couch on the right. He had dark messy hair and is wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt and blue shorts. He's a chubby man who looked like he hadn't moved in that couch for days. He had deep tan skin and currently drinking on a can of diet Coke.

On the left in front of the chubby guy was... woah! I rubbed my eyes and focused them on what I was currently seeing. There it was, a man's body on the upper part and a horse's body at the back. I remembered that kind of creature in Greek mythology. I think it was called Centaurs. The man had brown hair and a brown beard. A quiver of arrows was slumped on his back. He looked like a lot like...

"Mr. Thorn?" I asked with eyes lit up in curiosity. The Centaur swiveled his head towards me and smiled. "Hello there, Emily."

Then he turned back to face the chubby man.

Annabeth coughed and I snapped from my musing. "Chiron, Mr. D…"

The two men looked at us and the chubby man frowned at me as he turned away and groaned. The centaur smiled at us. At least he's not like Mr. Grumpy over there.

"Annabeth and Emily, please have a seat." The Centaur or more specifically Mr. Thorn ordered us and we oblige. As we took our seat, a random Nymph (I think that's what they call it in Greek mythology) served us grilled cheese sandwiches and diet coke. I myself was still staring in awe at Mr. Thorn.

"Mr. Thorn? Is that really you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, child; this is really me. In my world, I'm known as Chiron."

Chiron… I repeated in my mind. Who was Chiron in Greek mythology?

"As in," My mouth slung open from amazement. "_The_Chiron?"

"If you meant The Chiron, the trainer of Hercules, then you meant right." Chiron smiled and I stared at him dazed.

"B-but. You're my Greek myth teacher." I told him and he smiled.

"Temporarily," Chiron said. "I was only there to teach you about Greek mythology and to protect you."

"Protect me?" Then I had a flashback of what happened to me before I was sent here. "Wait a minute, that bird in the classroom who was Tricia. That was a Harpy right?"

"_Fury…_" Chiron corrected. "I always knew such a powerful monster would be sent by my lord. "

"Wait, who? Who's _My Lord?"_I asked.

"Zeus," The chubby man answered for Chiron. "Lord of the Skies, Ruler of Olympus. I hope you know that, child."

"Yes I do, sir." I told him respectively and he smiled, chuckling in the process. "I like this girl already. At least she's not as stubborn as Percy Ja-"

"Mr. D." Annabeth warned and the chubby man scoffed, who I think is _Mr. D._

_"_Mr. D. is it?" I asked while frowning, trying to go through names in Greek mythology that starts with a letter D. Then I smiled. "You're Dionysus, god of Wine."

"That's correct, dear." Dionysus smiled. "But in this Camp, I'm known as Mr. D instead of being called Mr. Dionysus, I mean seriously. The name is too long."

"I couldn't agree more." I smiled.

"Hmm..." Mr. D thought as he rubbed his temple. "I wonder… why would Zeus want to kill you when you seem to have done nothing wrong. Well, except become a spawn of…"

"E-excuse me?" I cut him off nervously.

"We were getting to that." Chiron interrupted and turned to me. "Emily, you _do_know you're a half-blood right?"

"According to Annabeth I guess. It's because I've got ADHD dyslexia like every other Half-blood."

"It's already proven you're a half-blood because you have crossed the Magic Boundaries. Mortals are not allowed here and can barely see through the mist." Chiron explained, as if he was lecturing me with Greek mythology again. "Each half-blood of course has a God parent, and your friend, Annabeth's, is Athena the goddess of Wisdom."

"I've been told." I nodded. "Mr. Tho-, I mean Chiron. Do you know who my god parent is?"

They all exchanged nervous looks. Seriously? Everyone does that when I ask who my god parent is partly sometimes even when I ask something simple which seems to be complicated to them. Is my Mother _that_so essential?

Chiron then turned to me and nodded. "Yes. I know very well who your Mother is."

"Who?" I asked quickly. "My Dad has been keeping this away from me for years. I resist the urge to ask about my Mom because Dad is broken-hearted. I don't know."

"Should we tell her?" Mr. D asked, "He's going to kill her in a few months you know? Maybe even days…"

"Dionysus!" Chiron scolded and Mr. D flinched. I don't know who was older between them, but I'm guessing it's Chiron, whether he was a god or not.

Suddenly, a guy came out of the dim light from the right side of the room. He was taller than me, maybe an inch taller I guess. He had dark messy hair and blue electric eyes that I thought were _very_attractive. He's just as about my age, maybe even a year older. He was wearing an orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt like Annabeth and matched it with denim jeans and black converse.

"Mr. D." The guy interrupted smoothly.

"What is it?" Mr. D muttered annoyingly.

"I've finished up the reports on the Cabin inspection and I've finished Katie's last report on the Strawberry Fields. Things are going well." The boy flashed a smile and flipped his hair, which made me stare at him attractively. I actually think I was drooling, which is embarrassing, by the way.

"Well done," Chiron nodded, impressed. Suddenly, the guy looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry! Yes umm... Emily, meet James Andrews."

"Hey." I smiled at him and he looked at me like I've just won a beauty pageant or something.

"Hey there," James smiled at me. "Your god parent is?"

"Undetermined." Annabeth coughed and I frowned at her.

"I see." James looked at Annabeth. "You do know who her mother is?"

"Well, duh!" Annabeth said as a matter of fact. "What do you think?"

"Whatever." James rolled his eyes at Annabeth and turned to smile at me. He approached me and we shook hands. "James Andrews, son of Zeus. Everyone knows that."

"Wow," I muttered. "Really? You're-"

"Yeah I get that a lot." James flashed a grinat me. "It was nice meeting you Emily-" He stopped and asked for my last name.

"Emily Miles," I told him and I realized we were still holding each other's hand which made me really blush and which I hope he didn't see.

He lifted my hand and kissed it. Oh my Gods! He kissed my hand! Ahh! Holy Zeus, what is up with me?

"Till' we meet again, Emily." James let go of my hand, flashed another one of those handsome smiles and left the room. I sighed dreamily.

"Umm... back to mundane land?" Annabeth snapped at me and I flinched.

"Oh right…" I coughed. "Where were we?"

"He's going to kill you." Mr. D started.

"W-who's going to kill me?" I stammered nervously and they were silent.

I frowned a bit, "Okay, scratch that question and let's go back to the main reason why I'm here. Who is my god parent? Is she Demeter? Aphrodite? What?"

"Are you interested in marriage?" Mr. D asked as my mouth slung open and my left eye twitched.

I said something wise like, "Excuse me?"

"Just a general question child," Mr. D said. "Are you?"

"Err... Yes." I answered. Don't get me wrong. Marriages are the best thing in this world! And having kids? That's my lifetime wish! But I'm a patient girl, even if I'm demanding. I'm willing to wait forever to get married.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Mr. D continued.

"Well... yes." The questions were getting awkward by the millisecond.

"How many?"

"It depends, I guess…" I faltered. "This is getting weird..."

"Are you willing to be a good mother to your children if you ever had some?"

"Of course,"

"Question: You actually caught your fourteen year old daughter with cigarettes in her closet, what do you do?"

"I'll talk to her about it and how cigarettes are dangerous to her health. I'll ground her for a week I guess, but after that, she's free to go. But she is under provision for smoking." I replied and Mr. D nodded.

"Now child," Mr. D said."Think about the things you've answered from my questions about marriage and children."

I did thought about it. I mean, why would Mr. D ask about such things? I'm only 16 and turning 17 in the next few months. I'm too young for marriage. Then, I thought maybe this was a test. A test to know if I truly am a half-blood or if I'll figure out who my god parent is. At first, I thought about marriage, then childbearing. Then, I tensed. My eye brows lit up nervously. No way. No way is she my mother. It's impossible. It can't be. It can so not be. She would never even… My Mother is…

"Hera."I breathed lowly. "She's the goddess of marriage and childbirth and wife of Zeus. She's my… my _mother."_

Mr. D nodded. I looked at Annabeth and she too was nervous and tensed as I was.

"No freaking way," I shook my head reluctantly. "She can't be. My Dad can't possibly fall for her. She's a faithful goddess, she..."

"She may be dear," Chiron interrupted. "But apparently, she has had enough of Zeus. He came home with another infidelity slung on his oath. So your Mother fled. When she met your Father, she has never fallen in love with a man ever so deeply as your Father. Aside from Zeus, your Father filled Hera's heart."

I was touched sympathetically but still... "I accept the fact that she's my Mother. It's an honor. But I am…"

"Forbidden to be alive?" Chiron interrupted short and I nodded. "That's true child. Zeus wants to kill _you_instead of Hera herself who committed the mistake. But don't mistake your Mother for giving birth to you. She is doing all she can to prevent Zeus from killing you. As of now, Hera is begging him to stay with her no matter what."

I sighed in relief but felt like I have all the burden of my mother on me. But, like Chiron said, my mother was doing her best to save my sorry ass. I turned to Mr. D. "Does my Father-"

"He knows." Mr. D said. "He knows you're a half-blood, he knows you're in real trouble and he knows he has fallen for the goddess Hera."

I nodded. "So… what do I do now? Scream and die to satisfy Zeus?"

Annabeth and Chiron exchanged looks. Oh by the way, I'm starting to hate it when they do that. Then Chiron turned to me. "You'll have a tour around Camp."

"What about my Dad?" I said worriedly. "Does he know I'm right here now?"

"He knows, don't worry." Annabeth patted my back and I smiled as we turned our backs on Chiron and Mr. D.

"Oh and Emily-" Chiron called as I turned around to look at him. "Capture the Flag. Tonight. 7:00."

"Capture the what?" I asked.

"Capture the Flag." Annabeth corrected. "I'll explain on the way. But first," She grabbed a dagger from the strap on her waist and cleaned it. "You must train."

"Oh God…" I muttered confusingly. "Scratch that, Oh my gods."

"Come on." Annabeth pulled me out of the Big House, away from hearing range of Chiron and Mr. D. "Let's go meet the other Campers."

"But you said we'll train-"

"Yeah, but." Annabeth said. "Social status works best before doing something extraordinary. Okay?"

"You're the boss." I smiled at her and she smiled back as she led me out.

I still can't forget about his smile. The way he looked at me with Attraction. It made my stomach fill with butterflies. I will never forget him. All of him, his name seem to me printed in my mind no matter what erase I do. James Andrews, Son of Zeus.

* * *

_Okay, so that's it for Chapter 2! Now, don't get me wrong, I have planned for Emily to fall in love in my story! I hope you awesome readers liked this chapter! Reviews please. :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	3. I pick up an Ancient sword

**The Forbidden Daughter**

_Okay, so I received reviews about Mr. D a bit too OOC there. Sorry about that. Don't worry, Mr. D is just acting up all sweet in front of Emily when Chiron is there. But when he's not? Then, say hello to old Mr. D. So anyway, like I said, Emily will start to fall in love with James Andrews, the son of Zeus. We'll see! Thanks for the reviews and hope you'll enjoy reading Chapter 3. :]_

* * *

Annabeth led me back to the place where 12 Cabins surrounded a hearth. That was the time I didn't notice the other cabins that were behind the twelve. I wondered if that was the place for those Campers who still don't know their god parent.

"Actually," Annabeth started. "The _undetermined _ones or the ones who doesn't know their god parent yet is usually crammed up in Hermes's cabin." Is she freakishly reading my mind?

"But now," Annabeth smiled as she sighed dreamily, "Thanks to Percy's wish for the gods to change, he made them claim and recognize their own children at the age of twelve so no more undetermined campers get stuck in Hermes's cabin. That's why we have more cabins other than for the 12 Olympians."

I nodded. "I see. So who's Percy?"

Annabeth blushed and I knew that Annabeth is crushing on this guy. "He's a son of Poseidon. He defeated Kronos in the last war-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Last war? Isn't – Kronos chopped to bits in pieces in the depths of Tartarus?"

"It's a long story." Annabeth explained. "I can tell you that later when we have free time. Right now, we have to get your schedule."

"My schedule?" I asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded. "Every camper has their own schedule. And right now, your schedule is fully booked up."

"Oh gods," I muttered. "Does this have anything to do with deadly weapons?"

Annabeth drew a long breath and muttered. "Yes, it has _everything _to do with deadly weapons. Come on. Your schedule's with James." Annabeth pulled me to the cabin right next to where I left the cabin with the statue of Hera in it, which approximately means _my _cabin.

"J-James?" I stammered as I felt my cheeks color.

"I knew you'd like him." Annabeth grinned. "Every girl in this Camp is crazy for that guy."

I lit up an eye brow. "Even you?"

Annabeth gasped in mock surprise. "By Hades, no! Seriously, if I put up with that guy once, I wouldn't even want a second chance. And besides, I have a boyfriend."

"Percy?" I asked and Annabeth's cheeks turned scarlet red while I smirked at her.

"Well... yeah," Annabeth stammered and suddenly snapped. "Oh, what the heck! Of course he's my boyfriend! The boy you saw last in the classroom was Percy Jackson, my boyfriend. Okay? There. Happy?"

"No wonder." I said playfully. "How long have you two been together?"

"A year and a half…"

"You were together for a year and a half? That's tight." I told her, amazed.

"I know right?" Annabeth said in agreement and muttered something in Ancient Greek. Maybe counting the months they've been together.

I coughed to get her attention. Fortunately, she did. "Oh yeah, the schedule, right, well then, come along now."

I followed her to the Zeus cabin. The cabin was two-story high, practically the same height as my cabin. Two white polished columns surrounded the arch entrance. The roof was the same as Hera's cabin and before the roof were pictures of Greek gods.

As we entered the cabin, I caught a glimpse at the far end of the cabin where a statue of a man sat on a godly throne in his white Greek toga. The man had a grayish beard and jet-black hair. He held a lightning bolt and beside him perched on his left arm was an elegant Eagle.

"Does Zeus really look like that?" I asked Annabeth and she turned her head nervously at me.

"Y-yeah…" Annabeth stammered. "But usually he wears Business clothes with the natural necktie, pants, leather jacket and stuff like that."

"Why are you stammering like that?" I asked her.

"If I were you," Annabeth said. "I'd be careful with the names when it comes to the gods."

"What's so wrong about calling him Zeus?" I asked confusingly and distant thunder rolled from above.

"You do know he wants to kill you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Because I'm a daughter of Hera with another man and the rest goes to the explaining. Seriously, I was thinking after Ze- I mean _he,_" I pointed at the statue of Zeus. "Cheats on Hera, I think it was really appropriate." Another loud thunder rolled.

"I couldn't agree more but," Annabeth was interrupted by James who just came out from behind the statue of Zeus. He was now wearing a black T-shirt and jeans where his hands were hidden in his pockets.

"Oh hey Annabeth," James said then turned his head to me and flashed a smile, "Hello Emily."

"Hey." I smiled back at him.

Annabeth coughed. "Yeah, okay. James, Emily needs her schedule."

"Oh," James muttered then lit up a handsome brow with a handsome smile. I can't believe I just said handsome two times in a sentence. "I almost forgot. No wait, scratch that. How could I forget to give someone as beautiful as Emily her schedule?"

I blushed scarlet when he said that. Did he really mean that? James removed his right hand from his pocket and brought out a Papyrus scroll and my jaw dropped.

"How did that fit there?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Well, it was first a simple papyrus. It changes into a scroll when you hold it outside, but turns back to a papyrus when you keep it inside your pocket." James walked up to me and brushed his hand with mine as he gave me the scroll. With just that touch from James, my body tensed and butterflies filled my stomach.

"Thanks." I told him as I opened the scroll. It had separate schedules from Monday to Friday. I sighed in relief as I saw everything was written in Ancient Greek which is for your information, I'm dead seriously good at reading. I then read my schedule for Wednesday.

"What time is it?" I asked them both.

Annabeth looked at her watch and smiled. "Perfect timing, its 10:59, that's a minute before?"

I looked at my Wednesday schedule. "Sword skills?"

"Perfect," James smiled. "I can take Emily there. That was about my next schedule too."

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He said slowly as he stared into my eyes and I had the urge to stare back at them. I don't know why everything's turning upside down. Just by looking at James' eyes already makes me feel like I can trust him. That he can be a friend, slowly progressing. I am already attracted, almost noticeably falling for him.

Annabeth coughed which irritated me a bit. "Yeah, so I'll just... no, wait." Annabeth frowned at James, as if she couldn't trust him. "You sure you'll take care of her?"

"Are you kidding me?" James asked Annabeth in mock surprise. "We're just about almost the same age. Of course I can take care of her."

Annabeth huffed. "You better! Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" James smirked at Annabeth and she went ballistic.

"I'll kick your ass straight into the Fields of Punishment!" Annabeth screamed at James then turned to me as she calmed down. "See you later at Greek mythology class, Emily." She gave James one more distasteful look before marching out of Zeus's cabin.

I lit up an eye brow. "What's up with her?"

"Love issues." James told me. "Not working out between her and Percy."

"Sorry to ask." I said.

"Nah, she'll get over it." He held out his hand, as if gesturing me to top my hand on his. "Shall we?"

I smiled at him and took his hand as he led me out of his Cabin. And I swear, I felt a cold rush on my spine and I was seriously blushing. How can a guy like James be so sweet on the first day?

As he led me out, I started asking questions. I hope they aren't too personal. Because to be honest, I'm not really good with words and questioning, it all just seems to keep up from nowhere. I express my words through writing, which is kind of weird because I'm dyslexic which is a VERY big disturbance at writing and reading for a half-blood. I plan to get a major in Journalism for college. Question is: will I even _reach _college when I know for a fact that the King of the gods out to kill me?

"Hey James, can I ask you something?" I broke the silence as we passed by a couple of Aphrodite girls giggling at me and James. I gave them a distasteful frown and they quickly backed away. Yeah, no one messes with the daughter of Hera. Even if they didn't know I was Hera's daughter.

James ignored the girls and looked at me with that handsome smile. "Anything,"

"Have you ever met your Dad?" I asked, but I know it's kind of stupid. But hey, I was thinking Zeus would spare a few moments with his son. Thunder rolled from above. He turned his gaze to the sky as if absorbing the energy genuflecting through the open air.

"No." James answered lowly and I wished I have never asked that stupid not to mention complicated question.

"Don't feel bad about," I tried to comfort him in the sweetest way as possible, "Neither have I met my Mom. But I was really curious, is it normal for gods to not see their half-blood child?"

"It's forbidden." James muttered and he looked at me sternly which sent an electrical chill down my spine. Son of Zeus, ha, figures. "_I'm_ forbidden_._"

I lit up some pretty curious eyebrows at him. "How can you be forbidden? Isn't it normal for Zeus to have half-blood children?"

"Doesn't it bother you?" He asked me. "You know, with the whole daughter of Hera thing?"

"Of course it does. But that's not the counterpart I have to bargain with my Mom." I said. "But anyway, how could you be forbidden?" Silence. He didn't say anything and I felt guilty just as I saw his face fall. Great job Emily, you just ruined your chance with him.

"Oh my gods," I muttered, panicked. "I'm so sorry. Was that confidential? It's okay if you don't tell me-"

"No, its alright-" He stopped abruptly and drew a deep long breath. "Do you still remember the Titan War?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's the battle between the gods and the titans, right?"

He nodded. "There was another Titan war after that and it happened just last year."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "How could there have been another Titan war? It's not like Kronos rose from Tartarus or something."

"He did." He said in a low voice, hoping no one could hear our conversation. "And it was also because of a stupid oath that the Big Three broke."

"What oath?"

"After World War II, the Big Three swore a pact to never have anymore half-blood children. That's because a prophecy has stated that one of the children of the Big Three holds the fate of Olympus. Which either means, this half-blood will end the reign of the gods with one wrong move or he'll make the right choice." James explained and I nodded, gesturing him to continue. "Fortunately, he made the right choice."

"Then…" I faltered. "Who's the half-blood child of the Big Three who held the fate of Olympus?"

"Percy Jackson." James said with a smile. "Heard of him?"

"Only knew he was a fugitive for the past six years I guess. He was on television because he was reported to have kidnapped his own mom."

"Yeah, but he was the one who saved Olympus. But still, he's as dangerous as I am. We attract monsters." James said.

"But other half-bloods can attract monsters too, right?"

"Yeah," He said. "But children of the Big Three, well, we attract monsters more. We are forbidden to be alive because the Big Three swore by the River Styx."

"Guess we're both on the same page." I smiled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's forbidden to be alive. It's nice to have someone who I could relate to. Without you, I would've been a laughing stock here. But a miracle it is that the gods might have took pity on me."

For once in that whole conversation that seemed all so complicated, he smiled. He gave me that handsome smile of his that makes me melt every single time I see it.

"I don't have a reason why my Dad wants to kill you." He told me. "But if I ever have the chance, I'll be praying for him not to. You're so different from all the other girls here at camp. You don't boast about the fact that you're Ryan Miles's daughter. Instead, you'd rather be as simple as you can be. _I _can't even see that from an Athena girl."

Confidential truth: I blushed, like, scarlet red blushed. Sure I get a few compliments from people I barely know just because I'm Ryan Miles's daughter. I do appreciate it, but I feel like it's not even in their hearts to say that. They only say that because they don't want to displease my Father or to simple get an autograph from my Father.

But when compliments such as that came from James Andrews, it felt different. I feel like I can trust him. I feel like he's all I need to wipe the worries away. I was slowly and instantly falling in love with him. I don't know why, but I have _never _felt this way before. It's kind of scary and agitating at the same time.

"You think so?" I managed to say, realizing I've been silent and blushing (guess James saw that) after what he said.

"You're so different Emily Miles." James took my hand and I tensed. The hairs of my skin went up and my heart started beating fast like a drum.

"So..." He faltered and stared deep into my blue eyes that matched his electrical blue eyes. "Different.."

"How… different?"

"Good... different." James replied. For a girl who's madly in love with a guy, she would've squealed like there's no tomorrow when the guy she likes is leaning down on her. As if wanting to place a kiss. I'm not a squealing type of girl, more like an _inside _type of squealing girl.

Just as the moment was coming so close and perfect, a flash of white appeared beside us. To my surprise it was Annabeth's face; green trees were behind her, a few chattering campers and white mist swirling around her. I backed away just as I saw her because she was frowning, as if she might throw a temper tantrum any minute on an innocent kid or something.

"James!" Annabeth yelled at the guy in beside me. "I told you _not _to fool around!"

"Was I?" James smirked and I bit my lip, holding a giggle. Unfortunately, Annabeth scowled at me and I squeaked nervously like a little mouse.

"I left you with her for five minutes and you haven't picked a sword for her!" Annabeth yelled at James. "I thought you'd be doing Sword skills now. But it's like what? 12:05! Do you have any idea-"

"Chill will you, smart ass?" James interrupted while grinning at the offended and _'I'm-going-to-kill-you-later'_ look of Annabeth. "We were just talking."

"Talking?" Annabeth scowled. "Bah! It was more like _flirting._" I blushed at that. Seriously, what is it with me and blushing this day? Was James really flirting with me? Well, he's no son of Aphrodite but then again…

"Take her to the armory..." Annabeth calmed her voice, but I can still hear the anger in it. "Pick her the perfect sword and _train _withher. Not, _flirt _with her. Do I make myself clear?"

James frowned. "Hmph. Being told by a child of Athena what to do. You're just a Niece to me."

Annabeth's eyes' widened in horror. "You dare call me your NIECE?"

"Well duh." James smirked. "If you could go through the family tree of the gods, Athena is my half-sister which makes you my..."

"Oh forget it!" Annabeth said in exasperation. "Just train her and don't do anything that would-"

"Sure thing, that's a piece of ambrosia, no problem about that." James smiled wickedly at Annabeth.

"_No problem._" Annabeth repeated in distaste. James frowned at her again and waved a hand on the mist. My breathing was finally normal. The nervousness subsided. Everything was back to normal. Or as I hope it is.

I looked at James. "How in the name of the gods was she able to appear like that?"

"Iris Message." James replied while stroking his hair. "Communication stuff, cell phones are not allowed here, it would attract monsters even more."

"Well that sucks." I muttered.

"I agree." He stepped from one foot to another, as if pacing. "So umm… let's get you your sword."

"Right," I nodded. "Sword; sword skills, got it."

He took my hand as we strolled down camp. Beside on what looked like an Arena was a little warehouse basement. The warehouse was all made of wood. Above the oak wood door was a golden shield with two swords making an "X" before the rusted shield.

As we entered, I caught the smell of dirt and the whole place looked like it was abandoned for eons. The place was full of different armors and swords. Body armor and shields hung on the wall beside windows that dim a light, adding brightness to the dark room. A variety of swords lay on tables with white linen fabric that's filled with dust. There were cabinets and small box trunks.

But part of me stung. The place felt ancient. It's as if the armors, shields and swords here were from the Trojan War or more of from the greatest heroes in the ancient times.

James went through the collection of swords. He picked up a few swords, small, medium and other sizes. I then realized that this place was packed with celestial bronze swords. Not even a single silver steel sword preoccupying the cabinets and walls. As I walked up to James, he looked back, a dagger in his hand. He gave me the dagger and the weight loss on my hand, the dagger must have crushed it. Seriously, a dagger this heavy?

I looked at James and he rubbed his temple. "Too heavy,"

"No duh, Sherlock," I frowned at him a bit. This dagger was crushing my hand like crazy. James chuckled and reached for the dagger. I groaned, "How am I going to find a sword in this place?"

"You just have to believe in yourself." James told me as he continued to scramble through different swords.

"Believe in myself that I'm going to die?" I frowned. "Sure that works."

James turned to look at me. He gave me a panicked look. "No! That's not what I meant-"

I flinched at his sudden snap. I looked at him. Beads of sweat rolled from the sides of his head. His knuckles were turning white; he looked like he needed to collapse in just two nanoseconds. He looked... _guilty._

"J-James?" I stammered, horrified. He stopped abruptly and drew a deep long breath. The sweat dissolved. The whiteness of his knuckles turned back to normal. He took my hand and I had the sudden urge to pull it away. But the warmth of his hand told me that there's nothing to be afraid of.

"I'm sorry, Emily." He sighed desperately. "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked and he looked at me with pleasing eyes.

"Nothing." James said in a stiff and firm voice. Which is really _unlike _him, as far as I've observed. He relented from my hand and turned back, picking up daggers and swords. I wonder what was bothering him. But what bothers me now was the last look of guilt on his face. There's something he's keeping that he doesn't know how to tell me. But I shrugged and tried to help myself as well. I also searched for swords.

It took us about eight minutes to find me a sword. No matter how hard we search, we can't seem to find the perfect sword. Some swords would be too heavy, too light, too long, too short or just really not my type of sword.

I sighed desperately and sat on a trunk cabinet. As I sat, I felt it suddenly make a creek sound that made me flinch and scramble backwards. Don't get me wrong. The creek sounded like a giant haunted mansion door closing up to trap innocent people.

I slowly walked up to it and opened the trunk. My eyes widened as I stared at a 16 inch sword with a gold handle. The color of the blade was a mixture of the color of Celestial bronze and silver steel. I picked it up and just as I did, it glowed white and my eyes would've burned if I hadn't close my eyes. The glow died when James held it with me.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"That Emily is Jason's sword."

"Wait," I thought. "Jason? Like that Jason and the Argonauts who searched for the Golden Fleece?"

"Yes." James nodded. "That's the very sword he used to kill the dragon that guarded the Fleece."

"All I need is a sword that can dissolve a dragon." I joked and he chuckled. I'm glad he had a small hint of happiness there.

"Dragons… Monsters... The works, it is celestial bronze and silver steel."

"But, why are all the swords here Celestial bronze except this?" I asked curiously.

"It's an ancient sword, Emily." James said. "It's powerful and can kill mortal and monster alike. When it's only Celestial bronze without the silver steel, it can only harm monsters but not mortals."

"So, I can kill a mortal with this?" I asked and he nodded.

"But that sword can't be taken." James told me, looking away.

My face fell. "Why not?"

"It is cursed." James said.

"How could it have been -"

The door creek open and there appeared Mr. D with the same clothes. But this time, he had a permanent scowl on his face.

"Miles! Andrews!" Mr. D yelled at us and I flinched. "Are you - cutting classes?"

"No, Mr. D." James answered, scowling back at Mr. D. I don't even know how on earth does James get the guts to scowl back at Mr. D. Then I just remembered. Mr. D is also a son of Zeus. A demi-god before he was turned immortal by Zeus. Only Mr. D is older. Yeah, but like brother like brother.

"Miles, get to sword skills!" Mr. D yelled at me. "You may be a daughter of Hera but that doesn't mean I should respect you child. If you want to experience _death _which Lord Zeus will cause you, let alone sword skills! But if you want to survive a master bolt, you better start training. There's probably no skill for a daughter of Hera. She's as reluctant as you. She barely even knows how to answer back but just hide in a hole and mimic about it."

I balled my hand to a fist. I'm going to punch this guy.

Mr. D chuckled in mock. "Daughter of Hera, ha, yeah, right. You should be dead child. Camp Half-blood will get nothing from a daughter of Hera. You're all just marriage and childbearing. Seriously, who cares? In fact, Lord Zeus would've been better off without Hera."

"Okay hold the phone." I interrupted him with a frown.

I felt anger seep through me. Who is this fat scum-sucking god telling me I've got no skill to train just because I'm a daughter of Hera? Doesn't he know I'm as vengeful and bitter as my Mother?

"First, you're all sweet andkind to me and now you've got the nerves to yell at me like that? You may be a god, but you were once a demi-god too! You were only turned into a god because Zeus pitied you. It seems unfair you get to turn immortal. That rarely happens except if you're a hero! Which you're not and barely even saved a city in Greece!"

Thunder roared from above but it didn't rain. The dim light of the sun disappeared and got replaced with dark fissions. The warehouse turned dark and Mr. D turned the switch on. A single light bulb lit up from above us. Mr. D glowed with red aura. I thought he would turn into his true form but he relented.

Mr. D glared at me. "You have made an enemy out of a god, Emily Miles. You will pay for this."

"Yeah," I huffed. "Like that would happen? Now why don't you just go and get drunk? Besides, that's what you always do right? No wonder you're so chubby."

Mr. D's flashed me a tremendous glare.

"Emily, that's enough…" James stammered nervously.

"Soon, daughter of Hera_,_" Mr. D gave me one more distasteful look and marched off. As he left, I kicked a table and a few swords fell on the floor. My hand balled to a fist. Nobody messes with me. God and mortal alike, they don't know how I do things and Mr. D was just humiliated. Thunder rolled from above but as Mr. D disappeared, the sun started shining again.

"Emily… you just." James faltered and held up my hand, gesturing him to stop.

"That's what a God or mortal gets... for disrespecting a daughter of Hera." I blurted. "I need the sword."

"But Emily -"

"James, please?" I asked him. I realize all my anger fled away, but my Nemesis madness for Mr. D will stay planted within me. But for now, I'll subside that. "How am I going to survive your Father's death source whatever you call it if I don't have a sword as perfect as this?"

James looked into my eyes. I love it when he does that. He sighed and gave up, "Alright."

"Yes!" I cheered and the sword glowed, but this time with Gold aura. I didn't have time to close my eyes. Fortunately, it wasn't as bright as the first one. I lit up my eye brows. "Why did it glow gold now instead of white?"

James mouth fell. "The blessing of Hera."

"Pardon?" I asked him.

"Your mother has blessed the sword and removed the curse." James said. "You are destined to hold that sword."

I smirked. "I told you, my mom rocks."

"But -" James stopped abruptly. "It will someday betray you."

"In what way?"

"I don't know." James thought. "But anyway, the sword is called _Argonautia,_ Greek for Argonauts."

"Too long," I said. "I'll just call it Argo."

"You ready for Sword skills?" James asked.

I nodded. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

With that remark, I was right. I felt enlightened. The sword felt right on my hand. I feel like I have all the power to kill a monster or even a mortal.

James led me to the Arena. The place was full of dummies and targets. A group of maybe what called Apollo kids played Archery and a few Ares kids I think we're doing sword skills. I was staring in awe at the Ares kids when James suddenly tapped his wrist watch and it turned into a shield of Aegis. I flinched and backed away. James brought the shield down and smiled.

"It's a gift from my Dad."

"Do kids of Zeus always get that kind of stuff?"

"Only for the best," James winked at me. He brought out a sword from the shield and it was a 16 inch Celestial bronze sword with silver curves on the handle. James tapped his wrist watch again and the sword disappeared.

"Your sword is hidden under a shield of Aegis?" I asked him.

"Sure it is." He smiled. "It's a special gift, used to be my sister's."

"Sister?"

"Yeah, well, actually half sister. Thalia Grace." He said. "She's a hunter and she gave me this shield before she left me here at camp for the past five months."

"Oh." I nodded. "So… can we start now?"

"Sure, just give me time to - Woah!"

That was the time I realized I had the hilt of my sword under his chin. I didn't know how on earth I got to do that. I never intended to but -

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry." I said. "That wasn't me."

James grinned and used his sword to slam mine. It's good that I contained my balance and still held onto it.

I clashed my sword with his. Doing the usual battle stuff you see in Ancient movies like Troy or The Odyssey and stuff like that. I tried to dance around, trying to wear him off by clashing my sword. Apparently, he knew that trick. As I tried to thrust at him on his chest, he clashed it off and spun my sword. He caught the handle and took my wrist and spun me around. It was then I realized I was leaning back on James's totally muscled chest with my own sword beneath my throat. I blushed a bit then I realized I was still in battle.

"Not bad daughter of Hera," James breathed into my ear. My face felt hot and butterflies filled my stomach. I smiled while blushing but I grabbed my sword and managed to elbow him off while I clashed his sword off from his arm. His sword flew up to the very entrance of the Arena. When James was about to grab for it, I put the hilt of my sword under his chin. He stopped abruptly, staggering a few steps back as he stared at me in awe. The campers that were in the Arena seem to have watched the scene.

"Um.. I -" I put my sword down. "Did I win?"

"Win? Emily, you nailed him!" Annabeth's voice rang in the arena. I turned to find her at the entrance of the arena, now wearing a yellow t-shirt instead of the usual orange one. She was holding James' sword while holding hands with a guy a few inches taller than her. He was bulked up like James and he had dark messy hair. His sea green eyes were warm and welcoming and he wore a dark sea color t-shirt. His face was familiar, like I've seen him on television before.

"Are you - Percy Jackson?" I suddenly asked and the guy beside Annabeth smiled.

"Percy Jackson it is." Percy smiled. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood."

* * *

_Okay, did my full effort on this. I hope you guys would forgive me with the whole OOC of Mr. D, but in my opinion I think Mr. D has gone too far when he argued with Emily. Anyway, at least I tried. So I hope you guys liked this chapter and tell me what you think about it. Reviews please. :)_

_-EMPG22HoPe \:D/_


	4. Too Much Bad News Will Kill You

**The Forbidden Daughter**

_Hey guys! Missed me? I missed you too! And I miss updating this story and my other Percy J stories. Anyway, I'm finally glad that National Novel Writing Month is over, and guess what? I won! With a word cont of 65,862 words! I'd like to thank everyone who PM'ed me, wishing me good lucks and giving me congrats. As long as you make a 50,000 word novel, you're already a winner. You could join too next year and get your book published! Unfortunately, I'm still not yet half-way through my novel so I'm thinking of finishing it this December. So, I'm getting way too off topic and I want to start writing Chapter 4 now because I've been having ideas the whole November with this story! Oh, and also for Truth Underneath the Heart! Oh, and I suggest this is BETTER viewed in 3/4 screen. Please Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

"Emily.." Annabeth said as her gray eyes darted on the sword on my hand. "Impossible.. No one has ever claimed that sword.. it can't be."

I shrugged. "My mother blessed it actually, just after I got it. Although," I lifted the sword in my hand and looked at it with a wince. "It has mortal steel and it's cursed. I can't fight with mortal steel swords because it could kill."

"Don't worry," Percy said with a smile. "You can wash off the mortal steel in the waters of Lemnos. Plus, you're not the only one who has a cursed sword." He slipped his hand in his pocket and brought out a ball point pen. He clicked it and it turned into a 16 inch celestial bronze sword. "He's called Riptide."

"_Anaklusmos_." I said above whisper. "Um, in Greek."

Percy nodded. "Dyslexia?"

"ADHD." I said and Percy chuckled softly.

"We all are," Percy said as he walked up to me. We were 8 inches away from each other as he rubbed his jawline. "Daughter of Hera, huh?" I nodded and he smiled. "Makes you my cousin. Took enough time for Hera to cheat on Zeus, that bastard." Thunder rolled from above as Percy flinched and stared at the sky then back at me. "Mind you, Zeus is not a very good uncle."

"Yeah, so is Poseidon." James said instinctively as he brushed the dust off his left shoulder then turned his gaze at Percy. "Where have you been, oh dearest cousin?"

Percy grinned. "Meeting in Olympus. They needed me to give a quest to a child of Aphrodite about finding the latest makeup. Partly because Aphrodite called me." He lit up an eyebrow. "And I suppose you've been touring Emily around?"

"Oh, I have," James answered with a fake smile. "In fact, we were just about to go to Greek Mythology class now-"

"But before you two do," Percy said as he swung his celestial bronze sword proudly then turned to me. "If you don't mind, Emily. I'd like to have you in battle. I saw what you did to James. Apparently no in this camp ever defeated him except you and me. Very dire, don't you think?"

"Watch you mouth, Son of Poseidon." James snapped. "I was just going easy on you. Wait till' you see me in full battle armor."

"I do respect that cousin," Percy replied grimly as he waved a dismissive hand." But let's not fight when we have a new camper."

"How sympathetic of you," James asked in mock surprise. "Sure don't see that from a Son of Poseidon."

Percy just replied him a grim grin before turning back to me again. "Do you accept my challenge?"

I smiled. "I'd love to-"

"But, she has Greek Mythology class." Annabeth interrupted softly as she walked up to me and slipped an arm around mine. "Which she'll be taking with me."

"Wonderful timing," James said as he sheathed his sword on his belt. "That was about my next class." I smiled at him and he grinned at Annabeth. "Of course, the seat plan is already settled. Don't want Chiron kicking you with his hooves."

Annabeth cursed in ancient Greek and glared at him. She nudged before pulling me out of the Arena. As we brushed passed Percy, Annabeth game him a peck on the lips before dragging me out. "Come on, Greek Mythology class is in the Big House and I'm the teacher."

"You are?" I asked as I lit up an eyebrow.

"Yes," Annabeth nodded. "Though, it's supposed to be Me and Chiron. But Chiron has a meeting in Olympus so he told me to take charge for awhile."

"But how about that seat plan James mentioned?" I asked as passed by the Strawberry Fields and Armory. We were now 3 blocks away from the Big House.

Annabeth groaned frustrated. "You have to sit beside him, since Chiron _"entrusted" _quotation him to teach you more about it than me."

"Really?" I asked as my cheeks colored.

"Yes." Annabeth exaggerated as we entered the Big House. Same couches and marble floors. Same columns and decorations. We walked up to the left side of the main room and started to head for an oak wood door. Annabeth opened it for me as I entered the morning bright room.

I expected to see an ordinary classroom, as Annabeth said with classes. But this was different. What I saw is a.. well, classroom. But the only difference is that the chairs were made out of cream white marble stones. There were at least 20 of them and 20 of those of cream white marble stone tables, all facing a gray marble stone chalkboard. Or so I think it's a chalkboard, or maybe that's just for reference. 2 feet high transparent windows gave light inside the room, and from outside you could actually overlook the Strawberry Fields and the Arena from here. The room was painted pinkish white and columns surrounded every corner. I walked two more steps inside the marble floors of the room/

Charts and pictures of Gods, Goddesses, Nymphs, Satyrs and Centaurs surrounded almost half of the room. There was even a family portrait of the 12 Olympians with Chiron with them. Seated in front of the room on 6 chairs were 3 girls and 3 boys. 2 of the girls were blonde and one was dark haired. Then, 2 of the boys had brown curly hair and the other was blonde. I pointed at them and asked Annabeth, "Who are those?"

Annabeth smiled. "The blondes are children of Aphrodite. The two curly brown hair guys are sons of Hermes, they're actually twins. The dark haired girl is a daughter of Demeter while the dark haired guy is a Son of Hephaestus."

I nodded. "That't great. But tomorrow they won't be with me, right?"

"Well, only Travis, Connor and Katie will be with you," Annabeth said as she walked up to the chalk board and the 3 girls who were chattering melodiously stopped abruptly as Annabeth gestured me to walk up to her. I shrugged and did walk up to her. She put a hand on my shoulder as she said, "Hey guys, this Emily Miles."

The blonde girls started to go, "Oh my Gods! Is she?"

"Yes, she's the daughter of Ryan Miles, the most sensationally rich guy around the globe who's been making hit movies, and also a daughter of Hera, I hope you all know that." Annabeth explained thoroughly and the girls nodded in respect.

"Now, this is the first time we'll have a Child of Hera in class," Annabeth stared at me cautiously and smiled, "So whatever you do, don't make her mad. Because she has a character of the Goddess, Hera."

They all nodded and Annabeth smiled at them. She pointed at the twins with curly brown hair, one with green eyes and one with blue. "This is Travis and Connor Stoll, Sons of Hermes. It's actually a miracle that their last name is _Stoll _though they don't see the humor in it. Do you?"

"I do." I giggled at the fact. Stoll actually is another word for Stole, and in which Stole comes from the word Steal, which is actually Hermes' , god of messengers best quality. Stealing. Well, at leas the twins got the Genes from their father. Annabeth then pointed at the dark haired boy who had deep blue eyes. "And this is Jake Mason, Son of Hephaestus. He's the Cabin leader of their Cabin."

Then, she pointed towards the two Aphrodite girls who I think are twins as well. Because they both had curly brown hair and green colored eyes. "And these girls are Fiona and Tirona Grant. They're twins and daughters of Aphrodite." Then Annabeth nudged me and whispered, "Be careful, they can charm speak you into doing what they want you to do." I nodded cautiously and Annabeth turned to point at the dark haired girl. "This is Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. She's also the leader of her own Cabin."

The door suddenly opened and there appeared James in his jeans and orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt. He panted for breath as he held onto the door knob which kept him balanced. He breathed heavily and sat at the second row behind Connor. He slumped on the seat and smirked, "So, what did I miss?"

"You missed approximately 5 minutes and 43 seconds of Greek Mythology class, happy now?" Annabeth said grimly and James just grinned. "Yeah, I'm usually late." James then patted the seat at his right side, just before Travis and smiled. "You sit beside me, Daughter of Hera,"

"Glad to, Son of Zeus." I answered back and walked up to the chair beside him and took it.

Annabeth muttered something about children of Zeus being so incompetent before giving her signature smile, "Alright, new lesson today-"

Annabeth was interrupted with the door slamming open again. The girl at the door had dark hair and blue electric eyes, just like James', she wore an Orange Camp-Half Blood T-shirt with matching jeans and red sneakers. The girl turned to look at me, then at Annabeth and she squealed. Like literally _squealed_. She even squealed with Annabeth. Annabeth came rushing up to the girl as they shared a long bear hug with greetings and warm welcomes.

"Thalia!" Annabeth squealed again. "How? When? Why?"

The girl named Thalia giggled as she pulled away from Annabeth. "Artemis said for Two months, I can stay at Camp. Just yesterday and Artemis was busy for the next two months, so she let her hunters stay in camp."

"This is wonderful!" Annabeth said. "So, you'll have this as your next class?"

"You think?" Thalia asked and they both giggled as Annabeth walked up to the front of the room up to the marble stone chalkboard, and Thalia who sat right next to James. She smiled at James as she greeted, "Hello brother."

"Hey, Thal." James greeted back. "How have you been?"

"Great! we had at least 10 times the Hunters, Guess no woman can trust a man no longer, huh?" Thalia asked with a giggle and James chuckled softly. Thalia turned her head in my direction and smiled. "You must be the Daughter of Hera?" She asked and I nodded. She rubbed her jawline with her index finger and thumb. "You look familiar. You look like Ryan Miles' daughter. Are you?" I nodded and she started squeal again. "Oh my Gods, I am such a big fan of your Dad. Not to be abusive and all, but your Dad is _hot." _

"Um, thanks?" I stammered, not knowing what to say. Yeah, believe it or not. Women chase after my Dad. He's not only a billionaire maker who releases movies, he's also one of those 1990's movie hot-shot super star and actor. He once played as Zeus in one of the movies like Clash of the Titans or something. But who knows? Not me, I've got nothing to know more about that. Because even before I was born, my Dad was famous. Not to gloat or brag, but he is.

"Hmm," Thalia tapped her index finger on her jaw and shrugged. "No wonder my Mom had a crush on your Dad. Anyway, nice to meet you Emily Miles. I'm Thalia Grace," She gave her hand as I clasped my hands with her and shook hands. "Though most people call me Thalia, I _never _use my last name."

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Complicated stuff."

"Sorry to ask." I said sympathetically and she grinned.

"No big. Nice meeting you, Emily."

"Alright guys." Annabeth announced as she tapped the marble stone chalkboard with a wooden stick. "Lesson for today is about the Titan War. Emily," Annabeth called as she pointed her wooden stick at me. I nervously stood up from my seat and asked, "Yes?".

"Right, now can you tell me what is the other term for the Titan War?" Annabeth asked.

I answered straightforwardly, "Titanomachy."

Annabeth smiled. "I knew you're a master in the Myths." She sighed and waved a dismissive hand, telling me to sit down. Just as I did, she continued to discuss, "So can anyone tell me who let the Titans into battle?"

"Atlas, that stinky Titan." Thalia said with a grin as she nudged me. "You know, I was supposed to kick butt that Titan when we were about to save Lady Artemis. Oh, and Annabeth of course." She winked at the girl in front of us.

Annabeth smiled. "And this punishment for leading the war?"

"To hold the sky on his back." James said as he gave his signature smile.

Annabeth lit up an eyebrow. "And I suppose you're proud of this because-"

"Because my," James looked at Thalia as he cleared his throat and said, "_our _Dad did that. Though, it's a good thing that my mother didn't come out from her father's head." I held my breath as I saw Annabeth smile wickedly. "Well, at least my Father isn't a whore who chases mortal woman every day of his life. At least my Father isn't unfaithful to his oaths and promises."

James waved a dismissive hand and said absently, "Moving on." I sighed quietly. There's nothing more worse than a daughter of Athena and a son of Zeus fighting. Annabeth then continued discussing.

"You alright?" James asked as he put his hand on top of mine that lay on the marble cream stone table. I tensed and blushed. "Yeah," I said and stammered. "It's just um - never mind."

"Come on Emily, you can tell me." James said and he squeezed my hand. "You trust me, right?" I looked straight into his blue electrical eyes that made me catch my breath. His eyes are so cute, so handsome, so.. by the Gods. When I realized that I haven't been replying for what look like 10 seconds, I stammered and said, "I do, it's just.. Let's just talk about this after class."

"Sure, I can respect that." James said as he flashed me a smile and let go of my hand. And for a Son of Zeus, he's not so bad after all.

* * *

After Greek Mythology class was my free time, well says on my scroll. I didn't know what to do on my free time, but I had the urge to go find a phone and call my Dad to tell him I'm in this Camp where half-blood children of the Greek Gods actually train to become great heroes. But I remembered that phone's aren't allowed at camp. So I just shrugged and went wherever I think is right. Just as I was about to head to the Strawberry Fields, I heard Annabeth and Thalia called out, "Emily!"

I turned to look back as I saw them jogging up to me. Just as they were 4 inches away from me, Annabeth put her hands on her knees panting for breath while Thalia looked just as fine. "Where you heading to?" Thalia asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know where. It's my free time, actually. And I don't have anyone to go with or talk to during my free time." Annabeth suddenly breathed deeply before composing herself. She put her hands on her waist as she smiled, "Well, do you want to talk to your Dad?"

My eyes widened. "I'd love to! But, you said phones aren't-"

"Shh!" Thalia and Annabeth shushed me as they grabbed me both in either arms and dragged me to the 12 Cabins that surrounded a Hearth. They led me to a Cabin in between the Cabin that looks like it's been over rated by grasses on the rooftops and a cabin with blue water colors for the roof top and columns. Just as we entered the Cabin, Thalia closed the door quietly then turned to us.

It was no guess that I'm inside the Athena cabin, because bookshelves were _everywhere_. There were approximately 28 bunks with 28 bookshelves for each bunk. All the bunks were covered in gray blankets, some in white but there more gray than white. Their bunks were all folded clean, pillows fluffed and blankets lay ironed on the bed sheets. The bunks were lined on either side of the cabin, making an honor guard in the middle straight to an oak wood door which I would have guess is the bathroom. There were lamp shades beside each bunk and treasure chests colored gray before them.

Annabeth raked over at least 5 cabin bunks before arriving at hers. She opened her treasure chest and shuffled through it. She threw out an Architecture book on her bed, a Teddy Bear, Camping bag and Anti-Spider spray before saying, "Aha!" as she brought out an ordinary cellphone. My eyes widened and my mouth opened with an 'o'. "No way," I muttered, "You can't possibly have a cell phone? How could you keep it inside there? What if somebody sees it?"

"Yeah, right." Annabeth grinned. "If anyone ever dares try opening my chest, I swear to Hades they'll taste Tartarus at the end of their throats." She tossed me the phone and I caught it with both my hands. "Dial the number of your Father and call him. Tell him urgently that you're fine and that you will be home by Saturday or Sunday. I swear, he already knows you're a half-blood and he dreaded this day would come."

I looked at the phone and I asked her, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Annabeth said. "Don't worry, if you ever get caught, I'll make a cover-up story."

"Thanks," I told her before dialing the number of my Father's cell phone number. He answered the call after 3 rings and asked, "Hello? Ryan Miles, Manager of the New York Times, how can I help you?"

"Dad, it's me, Emily." I said and I heard my Dad sigh in relief at the other line.

"Thank God, you're alright." Dad said and he softened. "You're in the Camp now, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I said.

He sighed desperately in the other line. "I dreaded this day. But I'm glad you're safe. Emily, sweetheart I want you to stay at Camp for as long as you need to-"

"Dad, you knew," I interrupted as Thalia and Annabeth looked at me. They gave me a look of _'Meet us outside' _before closing the door of the cabin. I sighed and sat on one of the bunks. "You knew my Mother was Hera, the Goddess of Marriage and Wife to Zeus. A _greek goddess. _Why didn't you tell me?"

Long silence was heard at the other line, and after merely 10 seconds, I heard my Dad sigh in response as he explained, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It was too dangerous for you to know. You're the first and only child of Hera who's been born half mortal half god because Hera wasn't that much unfaithful. But I'm telling you that your Mother warns me about her husband."

"I know about Zeus wanting to kill me," I said bitterly and thunder rolled from above as hard rain started to pour out of the heavens. "He wants to kill me because I was made out of infidelity of his wife. But Dad - you could've told me." Tears started dwelling up my eyes as I sniffed and rubbed the back of my hand on my eyes to stop the tears. "I would understand instead of to be put in danger."

"Sweetheart, I'm really sorry." Dad apologized at the other line, and believe it or not, in my sudden exquisite theory, my Dad is crying. Like literally, crying. "I'm sorry I have gotten you into this. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have done that to Hera-"

"Dad, don't blame yourself." I smiled a bit, "You loved her, and for once you made Hera feel special about herself. You made her feel loved that Zeus couldn't even do to her," Thunder continued to roll from above as hard rain started to pour murderously. "Tell you what, I'll go home by Saturday, then we can talk about it, okay?"

"I'm really sorry about everything, Emily-" Dad said above whisper.

"Dad," I interrupted. "Saturday, okay? I _promise. _Do you already know where Half-Blood Hill is?"

"Yeah, I know." Dad replied and I smiled.

"Meet me there, okay? 9:00 A.M." I said in a whisper.

"Okay sweetheart." Dad said as I heard his Agent, Caryl Newman called for his 3:00 meeting. "Gotta go now. Be careful okay, and stay safe."

"I will."

"And don't forget to be nice to everyone there. They're also your family," My dad added, "and I don't want you picking a fight with someone there-"

"Bye Dad." I giggled and hung op at my Dad. He's always like that, protective and at the same time way too clingy. Just in time, Thalia and Annabeth went inside with scrolls on their hands. They both sat either side of me as they asked simultaneously, "So, how was it?"

"I'll have to meet my Dad by Saturday, down the Half-Blood Hill." I said and Annabeth nodded.

"Well, we're actually on our way to our classes, and since it's your free time-" But Thalia was cut off by the sudden appearance of James Andrews at the front steps of the Athena Cabin. What made me wonder curiously is that James had a sudden look of worry and his knuckles were turning chalk white as one held onto the door knob.

"Sorry to interrupt, but," James stammered as he turned to look outside then in again. "Chiron wants to see us. All four of us. He instructs us to visit Olympus."

"What?" I yelled and they all looked at me as I stammered and coughed, "I- I mean, err, why?"

"Filed trip." James said with bitterness in his voice. "But I have a feeling it's not really a meeting."

"We can't go." Thalia interrupted as she rose from her seat beside me. "A meeting, with all the Olympians?"

"Just about that, sis." James nodded.

Thalia shook her head. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Emily just got to Camp, and if you're concerning all the Olympians, you don't mean.."

"No, Emily can't go." Annabeth said as she glared at James. "Your Father will kill her right then and there in front of the Olympians. We'll go but Emily stays."

"Annabeth, Chiron instructs Emily to come as well." James said as he leaned the side of his arm on the side of the door. "Whether she likes it, or not."

I glanced at Thalia and Annabeth with a worried look. If today is the day of my death, then let the Fates cut my string of life. I nodded and said, "I'll go."

"Emily, you shouldn't!" Thalia snapped as she grabbed both my shoulders and shook it as she said, "Listen to me, you don't know Zeus! When he plans to kill, he wants it directly. Do you understand me, Emily?"

"If he wants me killed, _fine._" I said bitterly as I looked at James and nodded. "Let's go."

"Emily," Annabeth warned. "Thalia's right. Do you want to get killed in front of the Olympians? In front of your Mother? This will haunt her the rest of her life, and you would have just made your Mother a laughing stock if you died then and there in front of her." Annabeth had a point. Thalia let go of my shoulder as Annabeth placed a hand in one. "Stay."

"She really needs to.." James said and Thalia shot him a look.

"Oh, so you _want _to see her die in front of the Gods-" Thalia snapped but James interrupted him, "Zeus told me he will do no harm to Emily." We all stared at him completely confused. "Well, for now of course. He'll spare Emily, but if something goes too far, it's over."

"Wow, that helps a lot James," I muttered and he grimaced lightly. I looked at Thalia and Annabeth, nodding. "We go."

"This isn't going to be easy, Emily." Annabeth warned me. "It's never easy when you're facing the twelve Olympians."

"Yeah, but I guess it's pretty easy to die in front of them." I said as I stepped outside the cabin and turned to look back with a bitter smile. "Don't you think?"

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

_

* * *

_

_Well, I guess that's about it for Chapter 4. I'm still thinking of what would happen when James, Emily, Thalia and Annabeth visit Olympus. It's pretty risky just thinking about it. What do you think? I really need some suggestions for Chapter 5. But anyway, I'm glad I updated for awhile, I suppose. But it won't be an everyday update. I still haven't finished my Novel yet. Anyway, I hoped you like it and review of what you think about this chapter, okay? Thanks. ;)_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	5. Claiming is an Itchy Situation

**The Forbidden Daughter**

_Well, here is Chapter 5! Okay, the chapter took long simply because I have mid-term exams._

_I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. They all belong to Rick Riordan. What I own is the plot._

* * *

"You can't just barge in on Olympus just like that!" Thalia yelled as she tried to keep up with me as I ran to my cabin, full speed ahead. Like I said, if it's death I want, it's death I'll get. Easy as counting 1, 2, 3.

"You haven't been claimed yet!" She blurted as I lifted an eyebrow and stopped in my tracks.

I turned my head to look back and asked, "What?"

"Your mother hasn't _claimed_you yet." Thalia said as I saw Annabeth and James running up to her. "You have to be claimed before you even go to Olympus. You're still an ordinary mortal if you haven't been claimed by your godly parent."

I sighed; I had my chance of death. "Fine, I won't go. But as soon as this claiming starts, we go to Olympus."

Thalia nodded. "The claiming usually happens at dinner or at the camp fire, sometimes even in between Capture the Flag."

"Speaking of Capture the Flag," Annabeth said, as she glanced at Half-Blood Hill — the sun was setting behind it — then turned to me with a smile. "I want you on my team tonight, you seem to be a good fighter. I was surprised you get to nail James Andrews at the Arena."

"Will do," I nodded. I grabbed the scroll from my back pocket and opened it; Ancient Greek written in black ink started to appear on the papyrus scroll. I scrunched up my eyebrows to look at my Wednesday schedule. It was already 12:00 and time for…

Suddenly, a horn blew all over camp which alerted the campers to settle in front of their cabins, forming two lines: one for girls and one for boys. Thalia groaned as she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the Zeus cabin. James followed while Annabeth parted from us, going to her own cabin to settle her campers. When I reached the foot of the Zeus cabin, thunder rolled from above which sent a chill down my spine. I trembled, and Thalia felt my nervousness. She let go of my wrist and sighed.

"You probably hate me now." I told her and she shook her head sadly, closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath.

The horn blew again and the lines of campers started marching south, up to the pavilion where thirteen long picnic tables stood. The aroma of the food reached the semi-circle of cabins.

"Is it always like this when it's lunch?" I asked.

"Usually," James replied. "Although the last time everyone was running to the pavilion was to get the first turkey for their cabin." James snickered. "That was last Christmas."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "James, you don't have to mention that."

"Remember how we got the turkey, Thalia?" James started to laugh. "They didn't know we —"

"Alright, James, enough —" Thalia said, but somehow she managed to laugh. "Okay! Enough, let's get to lunch. Don't want to keep Mr. D waiting for us."

I frowned, hearing my nemesis' name. "You mean that old drunk? Hmph, let him get drunk in Tartarus."

"Emily," Thalia warned. "He may have once been a demi-god but he's still one of the Olympians."

"Fine," I humph-ed and crossed my arms on my chest. "But if he _dares to _insult me —"

"You can kill him with your sword," Thalia interrupted. "Mother of the Gods, you're like your mother."

I smiled. "Aren't I?"

We arrived at the Dining Pavilion two minutes later. Campers were chatting and amusing each other. Others were simply fighting and yelling curses. Thalia told me that I should be sitting at Hera's table. But since I would be the _only _one there, she told me to sit with her and James at Zeus' table. Which I didn't really want to do because it would be a major sign of disrespect to the King of the Gods. As I sat at their table, their voices started to fade as they all looked at me. Each of them with different eyes and different hair colors. Some faces were hostiles, some were pretty, and some were not so beautiful. They all stared at me intensely and started to whisper in each other's ears.

I'm not one to gloat, but I do have a good sense of hearing. I could hear one blonde girl with green eyes whisper to her friend, "Isn't that girl Hera's daughter?"

The blonde girl's friend giggled as she replied, "I heard her _mother _met _Ryan Miles_at the Brooklyn Bridge."

The blonde gasped as she shook her head in disbelief. "No way! Ryan Miles? You mean that hot director of _'Dear Diary'_?"

"Exactly. that hot director of 'Dear Diary'." Her friend nodded and I flinched.

This was going to be like before. People complimenting me and giving me fake smiles just because my dad is Ryan Miles. You know, I'm sick and tired of people faking things around me. The murmuring continued to echo in the dining pavilion as I tried to ignore their sinful mouths. Some of the whispers came out a little good but some were brutal and very offensive; I felt like marching down to those people and throwing a tantrum. But I thought that I should keep my temper for a while. I'm a newbie; I have to _try_to fit in with everybody else.

The voices of the campers died as Chiron galloped up to the pavilion together with that old drunk Dionysus. Yeah, I prefer to call him Dionysus than Mr. D. Dionysus arrived with an oversized Hawaiian t-shirt, denim shorts and some tennis shoes. He walked up to a picnic table full of half-man, half-goats, or to use the correct term, satyrs. As I watched Dionysus take his seat at the head of the table, I suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar satyr. I could've sworn that I'd seen that face before. When the satyr caught me looking at him, he smiled and waved a hand. That's when I realized I was looking at _Grover,_my one and only best friend at Yancy Academy.

"Alright, settle down. everyone, settle down." Chiron's voice echoed around the Pavilion and everyone stopped murmuring, all heads swiveling to face Chiron at the other head of the table with Dionysus and the satyrs. Chiron cleared his throat before saying, "Thank you. Now, I'd like to announce that we have a new camper today —"

But Chiron was suddenly interrupted with a sudden burst of murmurs from the other tables. Most of them were staring right at me, fingers of different sizes pointing at me, as if I was only a statue and not a person. I could feel my cheeks starting to color as the murmuring got louder and all eyes were on me. Including those of a few young girls with different colors of skin who had platters of food on their hands.

"Oh, for the love of Tartarus, just shut your little demi-god mouths!" Dionysus suddenly snapped at them, which made the murmurs and chattering die out again. The Satyrs in front of him trembled at his loud voice. I just rolled my eyes and stared at him indifferently. When the pavilion was silent, Chiron cleared his throat again and nodded at Dionysus, giving him a silent thanks.

"Now, as I was saying. We have a new camper today." Chiron said as he turned in my direction. He looked as if he was suppressing a smile. I gave him a confused look, not really sure how to interpret his body language, until Thalia nudged me and whispered quietly, "Stand up."

Without hesitation, I stood up from my seat as all eyes darted back to me. A chill went down my spine as I breathed in the aroma of the food being served. It made my stomach growl in both hunger and nervousness, that queasy feeling mixing with the sensation of hunger. I swallowed hard as I stared at Chiron, who was smiling at the other campers.

"This is Emily Miles." Chiron announced and people started murmuring again, but Chiron just ignored it and continued talking. "She arrived at camp two hours ago and has been in two classes. I do believe that some of you know her —" There were nods of agreement from a few of the campers I met in Greek Mythology class. "And I taught her Greek Mythology at Yancy Academy. I always sensed that she was a half-blood. Thank Grover, our senior satyr, for saving this young lady."

"Oh yeah, Grover!" I heard Percy's voice yell and everyone agreed simultaneously, cheering out to the heavens, "Grover! Grover! Grover!"

"Alright, settle down, everyone." Chiron said and the voices died, obliging Chiron's command. "Good, now, Emily —" He turned to me. "I would like you to introduce yourself."

"Um," I said nervously, not knowing what to say. So I just shrugged and said, "I'm Emily Miles and I'm the daughter of Ryan Miles —" I wasn't able to continue because the murmuring started again, some in delight and some were in disgust, but most were in shock. I believe some of the Aphrodite girls started squealing when they heard my Dad's name. Seriously, even teenagers love my dad? Wow, he's one ladies' man. No wonder Hera fell in love with him.

"Everyone, quiet, please." Chiron said as he groaned hopelessly. Yeah, he always does that in Greek Mythology class when nobody shuts up while debating whether Aphrodite is a daughter of Zeus or if she is even older than Zeus since she came from Uranus' blood. "Do you still have anything more to say, Emily?"

"Um, actually…" _I'm a daughter of Hera and Zeus is trying to kill me because his wife bore a demi-god child without his seed. _I almost said that, but my senses told me not to. Actually, they told me never_ to._I was about to say something else when all of a sudden, everyone, even Thalia and James, gasped and stared at me with intense and nervous eyes. I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"No way." I heard Katie, yeah, I remember her, say as her jaw dropped, and she stared at me in both awe and fear.

"What?" I asked again, and this time I looked at Chiron, who bowed to me. The satyrs followed Chiron's example. And soon enough, everyone in the Pavilion, even the young girls who had colored skins and Dionysus himself bowed down to me. I was getting weirded out until I felt the light weight on my head. A mixture of green and blue colors shot out at the tables and platters of food. I scratched my head just as it started to itch.

"Okay, I'm serious." I said, losing my patience as they still knelt there, bowing down to me. "What is it? Why are you all bowing down to me?"

"Hail, Emily Mae Renaldi Miles." Percy's voice suddenly rang as I felt a shiver run down my spine. How did he know my full name? I looked at Percy as I saw his head tilt up, staring at me with praising eyes. "Daughter of Hera, Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Marriage and Wife to Zeus, King of the Gods."

And without any other thought, I felt my eyes getting heavy, and the weight of my head getting light as I collapsed on James and Thalia's table. Darkness filled my sight as I went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Emily..." I heard a woman's voice whisper in my ear. Her voice was soft, calm and gentle, like a dove's feather. Soothing me into a wonderful and relaxing sleep. Suddenly, out of the blue, I was inside a room big enough to be a volleyball court. The walls were velvet red. Marble columns stood at each corner of the room. I sat on the edge of a big majestic velvet red bed filled with pillows of gold and sheets of white. A golden curtain hung around the bed, surrounding it and brushing against the edge of an end table right beside the bed.

I examined the room more and thought that this was no ordinary room. This room was huge, and more fit for ten-foot tall giants. There were big golden double doors at the left side of the room, and an open balcony in front of the bed where I sat. The open balcony actually overviewed New York.

"Emily..." The woman's voice whispered again in my ear as a chill went down my spine.

I felt the presence of someone sitting beside me. I thought at first that it was a ghost, but when I looked at the woman who sat on my right side, she was nothing like a ghost. She could be compared to Aphrodite herself. She was a beautiful woman with brown hair that curled at the ends and rested on her torso, peach-colored skin, and hazelnut eyes. She was dressed in a simple white toga, but when she moved, the color of her toga changed like oil on water. She had a beautiful smile on her face that seemed to glow as much as the golden wreath on top of her head.

I didn't know if I was wrong or right but I had to check, and so I said, with no hesitation, "Mother?"

The woman's smile grew as she nodded. "I knew you'd recognize me, darling. Oh goodness, look at you —" She gave me a warm hug before pulling away and saying, "You've grown, darling. Why," She giggled melodiously; I could hear the angels sing. "You have your father's eyes."

I didn't know what to say. I was simply speechless. I've never seen my mother before. Ever, not even on my 13th birthday or anything. I had the small urge to be mad at her, but I remembered what Dionysus said — or was he just faking it? _Hera is doing her very best to soothe Zeus, calm him down to give you a little more time to survive. _She's supposedly carrying the burden, but since then I've always thought that I was the one carrying _her _burden. But instead of getting mad at her, I smiled at her and felt hot tears trickle down my face.

Hera's face fell just as she saw the tears in my eyes. She quickly brought out a tissue from behind her and wiped the sides of my eyes as she said, "Darling, don't cry. Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry, especially when I'm not there to comfort you." She hugged me tight and I sobbed without a thought, hugging her back, embracing every moment I have with my mother. When I was a kid, I always thought that I never had a mother because my dad never told me anything about her. But those thoughts have been blown away now that I was here, feeling the warmth and comfort of my very own mother. And — I couldn't believe that it was true — my mother is a _Greek goddess._

"I'm just so glad to see you," I sniffed, and my throat dried up, as if to disable me from adding the word "Mom." But I did anyway. Hera gasped as she pulled away and looked at me, and to my surprise, she too had tears in her eyes.

"None of my children have ever called me that." Hera whispered sadly, a fountain of tears flowing from her eyes. "Ares, Hephaestus, Hebe... they never..." She sniffled and pulled me back into a hug. "It's been far too long since I've last hugged you. You know the last time I hugged you is five days after I gave birth to you. After that I didn't have the chance. My husband kept me locked up in Olympus."

"How could he?" I asked, suddenly outraged at what Zeus had done to my mother. "It was just one affair..."

"Made by the Goddess of Marriage." She choked. "I swore by the Styx to never commit such infidelity. But your father… Ryan Miles... he was just so... handsome and caring." She pulled away and stroked my cheek with her hand. "We were so in love, Emily."

"I know, Mom." I smiled a bit. "He told me how you two met."

She shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry you didn't get to know the truth until you were thirteen. It's actually a law now to claim our children before they turn 13; unfortunately Zeus did not allow me to claim you. So I waited for two years, trying to get out of his sight so that I could claim you. And today was the perfect time for you to be claimed, right in front of everyone else so that they would know that you're my daughter."

"But —" I interrupted, "Aren't you ashamed of having me…you know, as your daughter?"

"Ashamed? Heavens, no!" She exclaimed. "I'm proud to have you, darling! Forget what others say about you. They're all just jealous because my daughter is stronger than all of them."

"I thought that the children of the Big Three are the strongest amongst all the other children of the Olympians?" I asked, remembering James' version of the story in comparison to my mother's.

"But they didn't tell you that the six children of Kronos are also as powerful as the Big Three." She explained. "I'm one of the six children of Kronos, and you, as my daughter, are more powerful than the next generation Olympians such as Apollo and Athena."

"Wow," was all I could say. I blinked twice and started thinking. "So that's why they bowed down to me when... when..."

"When I was claiming you," she finished for me. "That itchy feeling on your head awhile ago at the dining pavilion is from the peacock feather that appeared above your head. It's a sign that I claimed you as my child."

"Cool," I said and looked around the room. "Um, are you still locked up?"

Hera sighed sadly as she rose and walked up to her balcony. I blinked before following her outside. The view amazed me. My eyes widened in both awe and disbelief. Four hundred feet in the air below was the whole city of New York. I realized it was night time as the horns of the cars below honked, echoing throughout the city. Streetlights were lit and there was heavy traffic below. My kind of ordinary mortal world. Hera leaned forward on the balcony as she took a deep breath.

"I will only be able to get out of here during the Council meeting, which we will be having in two days." She said, her eyes never leaving the sight of New York.

"But James said that there will be a Council meeting right after lunch that me, Thalia, and he have to go to." I said with confusion. Why were all the stories mixed up?

Hera lifted a brow in curiosity. "Darling, what are you talking about? We never have any Council meetings on Wednesday except if it's important. Today? By the Titans trapped in Tartarus, no."

Suddenly, when I was about to say to clarify what was really going on, someone pounded on the big golden doors inside the room. A man's voice, powerful and strong, shouted menacingly, "Hera!"

"That's my husband." Hera trembled as the man called out her name again in fury. She waved a hand in front of me as a golden locket appeared. It was shaped like a heart, with red and blue diamonds. A silver lace attached to the locket that shimmered in the night. The locket moved forward and placed itself around my neck.

"What's this?" I asked, holding up the locket.

"A remembrance." Hera said quickly, as she kissed the top of my head. "Tell your father I love him with all my heart..."

"HERA!" The voice got louder now, and I could hear the golden doors of the room almost breaking.

"And remember to never trust Zeus' son, James An —"

Before my mother could finish, a crash came inside the room and gold dust hovered in every inch of the room. "Good-bye, darling." Hera waved a hand before me just as I heard the man come crashing into the room, shouting, "You dare bring your insolent child —"

* * *

I gasped for air as I sat bolt upright up on my bed. I knew it was my bed; only it wasn't my bed at home — it was my bed in _Camp. _I thought that all of this was just a dream. That my mother was a Greek Goddess, that my Greek Mythology teacher was a centaur, that my best friend Grover was a satyr, and that Zeus, the King of the Gods, wanted to kill me. But as I sorted through the things that happened to me within the last day, I came to the very sorrowful conclusion that none of it was a dream, nor was it a fictional story that I read on the internet. It was all _real_.

I was back in the same room where I woke up last, when I was attacked by a fury. And this time, there was no cookies-and-cream nectar shake, nor were there any chocolate ambrosia brownies beside my bed. My room was so dark; the only thing I could see was the moon's light that shone over the floor of my room and nothing more. I heard the door of my room click open and a light shone in front of me. A figure stepped inside the room and clapped his hands as the lights in my room turned on.

I would've been happy to see James Andrews in front of me, under normal circumstances, but I remembered what my mother had told me in my dream: _Never trust Zeus' son, James Andrews. _Although she wasn't able to complete his last name, I'm certain that it was he who my Mother was trying to make me avoid. And he was right in front of me, in his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, denim jeans, and green slippers. He had a tray of chocolate brownies and a glass of cookies-and-cream shake in his hands.

His smile sent a chill down my spine as he walked up to me and sat on the end of my bed, settling the tray of food there. He sighed in relief before saying, "By the gods, Emily, you had everyone worried." When I didn't reply, he looked at me with suspicious eyes. He rose from the end of the bed and walked around to sit beside me. I had the sudden thought of moving away but I had the feeling that I shouldn't.

"Emily," James said as he moved his hand on top of mine. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I, um," I stammered, not knowing what to say. Thank the heavens for the mysterious girl in the green dress who entered my room, making James shove his hand away from mine. She was just about my height, with long black hair, green cat-like eyes that looked calm and gentle.

"James!" The girl who entered my room giggled as she ran up to James and kissed him on the cheek. And I swear to the gods, a zing of jealous ran through my body. Who does she think she is, barging into my room and kissing James? How impolite. My body stiffened as the girl looked at me with a soft smile.

"You must be Emily Miles." She said, as she sat beside James. "I'm Lucy Russell, daughter of Demeter." Rage and jealousy hit me. So, this little Miss Goody-Two Shoes is a daughter of Demeter, huh? An arch-enemy of my mother Hera. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I guess." I said through gritted teeth, but it seemed Lucy didn't even mind the look of jealousy on my face. In fact, she continued to have that sweet and gentle look on her face. It made me feel a little kinder towards her.

"You almost gave us a heart attack there, Emily," Lucy said as she brushed the dust off her green dress. "Don't worry, it happens all the time. Most of the claiming always comes with fainting. Especially for someone who's been claimed as a daughter of Hera, I guess."

"Oh, really?" I tried to sound amused, but it came out sounding as if I would throw a tantrum at her any minute.

"Um, Emily, this is Lucy." James smiled and kissed the girl's cheek. "My girlfriend."

"I can see that." I said bitterly as I shoved off the pink blanket that had been on me. I placed one foot on the cold marble floor and shivered. Another foot until I stood behind my pink bubbly bed. I examined myself. This time, I wasn't wearing my pink t-shirt and jeans. Instead, I was wearing a knee length yellow dress with a white sash around my waist. My hair was fixed with a pin on the top of my head, the same curls still at the end of my chocolate brown hair.

_Wow_, I said to myself, _I look like a Greek goddess._

I heard a giggle from my door and saw the same girl who first came to my room and served me chocolate brownies and cookies-and-cream shake. Her stormy gray eyes flickered with joy and relief. She squealed as she ran up to me, her blonde curly hair bouncing up and down. She would've squeezed me to death if I hadn't managed to choke, "Too tight."

"Oh, sorry." Annabeth said, as she sighed in relief. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, young lady?"

"By the gods, Annabeth, you don't need to act like a mother!" I said in irritation and covered my mouth immediately after. What did I just say? I thought Annabeth was going to kill me because of what I said, but she just giggled and put an arm around my neck.

"I bet you're starving." She said as she pulled me out of my room and entered the room that had my mother's statue. "You didn't even eat lunch because you fainted..." As Annabeth continued to talk, I turned my head slightly to look back. Suddenly, I felt my heart starting to shatter. What I saw shocked me to Hades. He even dared doing it with _her _in my room.

James Andrews wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist as he pulled her close. Lucy giggled and tilted her head up to reach his lips. Even though I told myself to close my eyes, I couldn't. Instead, I let my heart break into a million pieces as I saw James and Lucy kiss inside my room. Tears started to form at the edges of my eyes, but I stayed strong. Mother was right. _Never **ever **trust Zeus' son, James Andrews._

_To Be Continued ..._

* * *

*Sniff*. Sorry for that sad cliffhanger there, I know and think it made you cry, so here, have a tissue *gives tissue*. Thank you for reading and for the reviews. Oh, and I would like to dedicate this Chapter to my dearest friend, **ilovemybestfriends. **She owns James Andrews's girlfriend, **Lucy Russell. **;)

I would like to thank **Chasing Laughter **for Beta reading this Chapter**. **She's done a lot of changes to it, but it's okay with me, since I realized I _did _have some Grammar check to do. And yes, this is my first time to Beta a Chapter to someone else other than my Father, so thank you **Chasing Laughter** so much. ;)

Oh, and please visit my profile to vote on the POLL. I really need your opinions, so please please vote on the poll. :]

**MERRY CHRiSTMAS TO EVERYONE iN THE PHiLiPPiNES AND iN THE OTHER COUNTRiES. i HOPE YOU HAVE A MERRY ONE. :D**

-EMPG22HoPe ;)


	6. It's Her Fatal Flaw

**The Forbidden Daughter**

Yay, Chapter 6. ;)

I really enjoy writing this story, because of the reviews and the people who adds it to their favorites list. Thank you all so much for reading this story. This got even more Favorites than my story, "The Truth underneath the Heart". Well, simply because the plot was my random idea. It just came to me. So, thank you so much! And I am getting way off topic, so please enjoy this 6th Chapter. So, sad to say this isn't the Chapter _yet _where Emily goes to Olympus for the meeting. It's in the next chapter, okay? So, please enjoy. ;)

* * *

"Annabeth, you're late." Chiron said just as we arrived at Dining Pavilion filled with torches that lighted the Pavilion. And thank the Gods that my arrival wasn't a bother to the Campers who were melodiously laughing and chatting with each other. "Your siblings have been waiting for hours just to-"

"I'm sorry, Chiron." Annabeth said just as she grabbed two platters of Roasted Beef from the buffet. "I had to check on Emily."

Chiron's eyes narrowed just as he heard the mention of my name. Then, he turned to me with a smile. "Are you recovered, Emily?"

"Um, I think I am." Annabeth handed me the platter of Roasted Beef and gave her a silent thanks.

"Well, I'm glad you are." Chiron leaned forward and cupped his hand on my ears. "Word from your Mother, she wants me to protect you at all means."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Zeus." He whispered and leaned back again to gain his proper posture. I nodded, saying. "Oh."

"In the meantime," Chiron said. "You can sit with Me or with Annabeth."

"Can I at least sit with Thalia and Annabeth together?" I asked kindly. "Well, it's because um.. They're the only ones I'm close to."

"And Percy." Annabeth squeezed in with a giggle.

"Apparently, that's against the Camp rules." I heard a man's voice say behind my back and I swore to Hades if I only had my sword.. I turned back to see **Mr. D**wearing a large leopard shirt, white denim shorts and red slippers. He crossed his arms around his chest just as he arrived in front of me. "The rules _clearly_states - that you are not allowed to sit on anyone's cabin table except your own. Since you're already claimed by Hera, you should sit at her table."

"But Hera doesn't have a table, so does Artemis and Hestia." Annabeth complained as she searched around the Pavilion. "It's a respect to the Virgin goddesses and to the Queen of the-"

"But is it respect now that Hera has claimed a child? Just two hours after she got here?" Dionysus grimaced. "I know for a fact that you don't like protecting this child of Hera simply because you hate her Mother. But your Mother, Athena has sent word for you to protect her. But in meant protecting, doesn't mean you have to protect her while eating."

"Mr. D." I said softly and he looked in my direction with a fake smile.

"Yes, child?"

"Say, have you been working out?" I asked without hesitation. Annabeth blinked twice and lit up an eyebrow. I continued, "You've been losing a lot of weight and that Leopard t-shirt has been fitting you very adequately, don't you think?"

Dionysus cleared his throat as he fixed the collar of his t-shirt. "Why, it has child. Well, I've been working out for a little while, can't forget to bring those dumbbells from Apollo."

I nodded. "You should continue that. It would make you look like an authority to this Camp and a very good leader training these - " I swayed my hand around the Campers who were eating the Roast Beefs delightfully. "Well trained campers. It's for future references."

Annabeth smirked at Chiron. "Chiron?"

"Well," Chiron shifted from hooves to hooves. Okay, I just said _hooves._"Since we cannot disrespect Hera.."

"Okay, thanks Chiron - Bye!" Annabeth quickly said before shoving me off to the table where Thalia sat. Now, she wasn't wearing a Half-Blood t-shirt, this time she was wearing goth clothes. A black Barbie t-shirt with a knife stuck on the its head, black pants that were almost torn to pieces, black boots, dark makeup but her lips were puckered rosy red.

"Where were you two?" Thalia asked as she narrowed her eye, tapping her black nail-polished nails on the table. "Are you feeling well, Emily?"

I shrugged and nodded, "I guess I am, though I had the weirdest dream.."

"It happens to every Half-blood in this Camp. More often, it happens in reality." Thalia explained as she accepted a golden goblet from a Nymph. She looked at the empty glass and grinned, "Diet Coke." Suddenly, black cider started to foam in the goblet and filled the glass with cold diet coke. My eyes widened as she took a sip of the drink.

"How on earth-"

"You take a Goblet, tell it what you want to drink and it appears magically." Annabeth explained thoroughly. "It's for reference. We don't drink Nectar for Supper."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well," Thalia said as she put down the goblet on the table. "If Annabeth hadn't said it earlier, Nectar can burn you. I mean _literally_burn you. If you drink too much, it will take you to Hades. Nectar is actually only for healing half-bloods, so is Ambrosia. If you eat too much Ambrosia, it could burn you."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't even take the slightest bite of James' brownies and shake." I grimaced just as I mentioned his name. My heart started to shatter into pieces just thinking about him. I replayed the scene I last saw in my own Cabin. _James Andrews wrapped his arms around Lucy's slim waist. Lucy giggled softly and titled her head to reach James' face and without a thought, James and Lucy were kissing, inside my own_cabin. I felttears started to sting my eyes at the thought of seeing it that way. I'm such a hopeless romantic. I'm in love with someone that I shouldn't be in with because that someone is already taken. He's a Son of Zeus, go figure.

Annabeth seemed to sense my sudden silence. She put a hand on my shoulder and I snapped my eyes as the small tears at the edge of my eyes fall on the ground. I looked at her and she seemed to be memorizing my body language. I saw Thalia blink twice as she stared at me, blue electric eyes filled with concern. Just as my day could get any worse, I heard James Andrews' voice behind my back yell, "Hey Emily!"

I bit my lip and grabbed Annabeth's hand, dragging her away from Thalia's table and up to a celestial bronze bizarre with red and orange fire. I chocked and breathed in, counting from One to ten in my mind. Annabeth shook my shoulder and asked, "Emily, what on earth is wrong with you?"

"I just.." I stared to say but I bit my tongue, preventing myself from saying it. "Never mind. Let's just eat first." Annabeth just shrugged and handed me the platter of Roast Beef. I started to grab for a fork but Annabeth slapped my hand away as I winced at the pain.

I narrowed my eyes. "What was that for?"

"You're not going to eat that Roast Beef." She told me and my jaw dropped.

"Well, why not?"

"See, Emily before we eat, we offer food to the Gods or to one god in particular." She explained as she stepped in front of the bizarre that smoked with fire. "Example." She threw the Roast Beef in her platter at the smoking fire and it blazed, the smell of burned Roast Beef filled the air. My eyes widened as the fire started to turn blue and Annabeth said, "To Athena." The blue fire turned back into red and orange fire and the aroma of the burned Roast beef disappeared.

I blinked twice and she gestured for me to do the same. I gulped as I asked, "Am I going to offer it to my God parent."

"God parent or any other of the Gods." Annabeth said and I nodded. I threw the Roast Beef on the smoking fire as the air filled with the smell of burned Roast beef again. The fire suddenly turned into a very dark shade of red, almost the color of blood. I looked at Annabeth and she nodded her head. I stammered nervously, "To Hera." The fire blazed murderously again before turning back into orange and red fire. I took a deep breath before Annabeth smiled and dragged me back to Thalia's table.

I felt a queasy feeling in my stomach as I sat in between Thalia and Annabeth and across James Andrews. I fell silent the whole time while eating dinner. Annabeth and Thalia were having a moderate conversation about what's happening in their lives since the last time they met. James, on the other hand was always there to make a break while Annabeth discusses which irritated her so much, she wished she had her dagger right now. After dinner, I walked straight to my Cabin, not even minding to bid Thalia and Annabeth good night. Took a quick shower in my small bathroom, changed into some night dress I found in my Cabinet and slumped my whole body on the pink bubble bed.

As I lay on my bed that night, I twisted and turned, unable to find the perfect position to sleep. I took a deep breath before purposely bumping my head on the pink soft pillows which I wished were metal. I hate this day. I hate it so much.

I am probably kicked out of Yancy Academy right now because I was attacked by Trixia who was actually a Fury sent by Zeus, Oh and need I remind you Zeus wants to kill me? You know, the King of the Gods in Greek Mythology, yeah that Zeus. And my Mother happens to be Zeus' wife, Hera which makes it obvious why Zeus wants to kill me. I am falling in love with a Son of Zeus which I shouldn't be falling for since my Mother, who came to me in either a dream or in reality, told me not to trust him. And I always knew my Mother was right. James Andrews should never be trusted. He just broke my heart by kissing his girlfriend inside my Cabin. Can you believe the nerve of that guy? It all happened so fast. I can't even believe that Greek Gods are real.

* * *

_2 days later.._

"Emily!" I heard Annabeth's voice yell from outside of my Cabin. I groaned and shoved my Greek Mythology book off my study table and put back in the bookshelf. It has been two days since I've been claimed as the Daughter of Hera and most likely a Camper in this Camp. A few days ago, I've been gaining a few friends; they all seem to be really nice. Well, except for the Ares kids, they scare me out to Hades. I mean seriously with their brute faces and kinky yellow foul smelled teeth? Who would've thought that Trixia, might be one of them. These past few days I've also started to memorize the whole Camp. I know where the Archery class is, the Pegasus riding, the Climbing Wall, the Canoe Lake, and so on and so forth. I know it and the worst class I ever took was Pegasus riding. Well, I'm just not really drawn that much to daughters of Aphrodite since Hera and Aphrodite rarely agree with each other. The best class I ever took was Greek Mythology, Ancient Greek and Sword-fighting. I was really surprised on how great I was in Sword-fighting; Argo was a really good company to me.

Another thing is that I've been ignoring James as well as with Lucy, his girlfriend. I still can't believe he broke me to pieces. And I thought that he was perfect, with his handsome blue electric eyes and dark messy hair, what girl wouldn't fall for such a guy? But I shoved that thought away and felt my stomach queues', just thinking about him makes me want to burst out into a fountain of tears. The scene in my cabin always replays in my mind every time I hear his name and think about him. Gods, I hate him. I hate him so much I could send him to the deepest depths of Tartarus. JAmes with Lucy is just a pain.

Lucy is nice though, she's peaceful and most of the time quiet whenever we have classes together. She's good at Pegasus riding and worst at Sword-fighting. See, we're different from each other? While I'm vengeful, bitter and vain she's kind, peaceful and way too generous for my taste. But somehow I feel a little sympathy for her since she's only got a few true friends and some just betray her. Then again, you should have seen her mad. Whenever she's mad at somebody especially to those Ares kids who bullies her, she puts curses on them which is really much of her specialty. I try to ignore her when she tries to talk to me, but I still have that sympathy hanging on my sleeve I just had to talk to the girl. Really, she's just about my age, what's the worst that could happen? Oh yeah, the worst? Lucy Russell is James Andrews' girlfriend. Got those words stuck in my head every time I see her or her with James. I can't help but feel jealous.

"Emily!" Annabeth's voice continued to shout and this time I could already hear her at my front doors marching up to my room. I composed myself for awhile, today was Saturday and it was already 8:30 in the morning. 30 minutes before I meet my Dad at Half-Blood Hill. I walked up to my door and opened it to see a panting Annabeth, holding on the door knob, her other hand on her chest that was breathing in and out. She was wearing a red knee-length dress, it's hems had black ruffles. And she was.. wearing red high heels! Annabeth never wears red high heels, she swore she's never. She was holding a red purse, and she had makeup on which matched her blonde hair which was tied in a neat bun.

"Woah, there." I said as my jaw dropped. Great, she has a dress while I have shirts and jeans. "What on earth are you wearing?"

Annabeth's cheeks turned red. "Everyone asks that.."

"Well, despite the high heels and knee-length dress and puckered up makeup, you can't avoid having eyes on you." I said as a matter-of-fact. Annabeth cursed the Aphrodite girls under her breath for giving her the damned out high heels.

"Anyways," She said, changing the subject as she prop her upper body up to compose her posture. "Your Dad is coming in 30 minutes and you better get ready. We'll meet back in Camp at 5:50 in the afternoon with James and Thalia so we could got to Olympus. They hold meetings by 6:00 and nothing more. If we're late, we're dead."

"Gee, talk about being so kinky with a tight schedule." I commented and thunder rolled from above. I just rolled my eyes before asking, "Mind telling me why you're wearing a dress?"

"I'm going on a date with Percy." Annabeth answered quickly while scrambling through her red purse. When her eyes narrowed, she was muttering, "No, no.. no!"

I lit up an eyebrow as I asked. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth slapped her hand on her temple and if I were Annabeth, I'd say that hurt really bad. "I left my lip stick in the Van."

"Okay, first of all, you don't _wear _make-up." I said as she continued to rummage in her purse. "Secondly," I grabbed a tissue from my study table and gave it to her. "You don't have to wear make-up to impress Percy or anything. Just be yourself, that's what I do."

Annabeth damped the tissue softly on her lips as the color start to fade. "It's just that.. we had a fight a week ago and I'm not sure if he forgives me for it. And today is our Anniversary."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Annabeth nodded. "And his birthday."

"Tell him I greet him a Happy birthday."

"Yeah, sure." Annabeth said as she finished last of the lip stick on her bottom lip. "Oh yeah, before anything else, Lucy wants to see you."

"Lucy?" I asked and felt myself urge into throwing a tantrum, but I stopped myself before doing so. I cleared my throat and asked, "What does she want?"

"Well," Annabeth closed her purse and said, "She wants to tell you about some misunderstanding.. something about James?"

"Oh, that." I grimaced and Annabeth lit up an eyebrow.

"You've been upset, why's that?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing, Annabeth."

"Suite yourself." She looked at her red watch, seriously what is it with Annabeth and red stuff? Her eyes widened, "Oh gods, I have to go!" Annabeth gave me a tight hug before running off to the front doorway of my Cabin. "I'll see you later Emily!"

"Sure!" I yelled after her. "Have a fun with your date and Happy Anniversary!"

"I will and thanks!" I heard her giggle from the distant and after seconds, she was gone. I sighed and started to close the door before I heard a gentle voice say, "Um, Emily?"

I opened the door a little and saw Lucy also wearing a dress, and this time it was green. She was wearing green high heels and had no make-up on. She was tapping her high heels on the marble floor and her hands were on her back.

I breathed. "Annabeth told me you wanted to talk to me."

Lucy blushed. "Um, yes. Well.. Remember the other day I went inside your Cabin?"

Okay this girl is going to get it now. I cleared my throat, "What about it?"

Lucy bit her lip before quickly saying, "I'm sorry about kissing James in your cabin, Emily. It was extremely rude of me. I hope we can be friends."

I bit my lip as well, _don't throw a tantrum, don't send her to Tartarus, and don't kick her ass to the Fields of Punishment. _"Why are you apologizing?"

She shifted her foot and looked down sadly as she said, "I don't like when people are upset with me. It's my fatal flaw. I try and please everyone and make them happy."

"Listen Lucy, you don't need to apologize." I told her but I regret telling her that because, even to my enemies, I never lie. I hate lying. "I'm totally cool with it." _Which I'm totally not. _I gave her a small smile. "It's the past, and we can forget that, right?" _Which I totally can't. _I gave her my hand, gesturing her to shake it. "Friends?" _Which I highly doubt would ever happen. _

Lucy brightened up a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." _Not really. _I said with a smile. She shook my hand and unexpectedly she hugged me. I stiffened a bit, then I had that sudden virtue of sympathy, so I hugged her back.

When she pulled away, she started to say in glee, "Oh thank you Emily! Thank you so much."

I shrugged. "Nah, it was nothing. Say, why is everyone wearing dresses?" Annabeth was wearing one because she had a date with Percy, Lucy is wearing one because, well I don't know. And earlier today I saw some were also wearing dresses, for the boys they were wearing tuxedos.

"Didn't you hear?" Lucy asked. "Tonight's the Olympian Ball."

"Olympian wha-"

"It's celebrated every 16th of August." Lucy continued without even giving me the chance to speak. "It's a celebration of the Camp's victory in winning the war against Kronos."

"Um, so it's like a prom?"

"Well, kind of. But it's more of a casual style kind of ball than a prom." She explained and my eyes lit up.

"So, we're like going to have to find a date, at the ball?" I asked and Lucy nodded. "But I thought the Olympians has a meeting today?"

"Well, they have the Ball after the meeting."

"And why are you wearing a knee-length dress?" I asked and looked outside the window. "The others are wearing.. Holy Zeus are those ball gowns?"

"Oh, I'm not wearing this to the ball." Lucy said as she sighed dreamily. "James is taking me to a special Covent Garden today. He told me to look at my best and this is all I could ever have. I thought about having make-up but those Aphrodite girls were a killer."

"I see.." I answered slowly. Really? James is taking her out on a date? What, is she rubbing it in my face? "Does everyone have to go?"

"Everyone." She nodded and looked at her watch. "Goodness, I'm going to be late. See you soon Emily!"

"Yeah, see you." I said lowly as she ran off to the archway of my Cabin. I slammed the door shut just as I saw her disappear. I can't believe it, first a kiss now James is taking her out on a date? I can't believe this! I scolded myself to stop crying because I felt like I could pour my heart out in my own room. Then, I checked my digital clock. Oh shoot! 8:58 A.M. I have to get going.

I grabbed denim shorts and a sleeveless green t-shirt from my closet before heading to my bathroom. After taking a quick shower, I put on my clothes, grabbed the only item I had when I came to Camp Half-Blood, my bag of finished school requirements which I didn't pass two days ago. I closed the lights in my room and skittered out of my cabin.

I arrived at the edge of Half-Blood Hill panting for breath. Okay, I admit I didn't have my morning exercise today because I was finishing some Ancient Greek homework. Who knew Camp was like a school. I sighed in relief as I saw a black limo heading my way from the road below. It stopped in a corner and the door shot gun door flew open and out came my Dad. I was glad he wasn't wearing his business suit instead he wore white khaki pants and a blue t-shirt. His black thick hair had gel (I know it does, he's my Dad duh) and his blue eyes glistened in delight.

My eyes widened in excitement as I ran down the hill, squealing in joy, "Daddy!" Hey, when you're a fifteen year-old girl who's a Half-blood and has a busy Dad during the whole week, it's normal to call your Dad _Daddy. _Really, even 20 year-old girls does. Dad chuckled as he held his arms open for me to slam onto him and give him a tight hug.

"I missed you so much!" I told him and he chuckled caressing my chocolate brown hair softly.

"I missed you too sweetheart." He whispered before pulling away from me. He put his hands on his hips as he asked, "So, where do you want to go first?"

"Hm," I thought while tapping my chin with the tip of my index finger. My eyes lit up. "How about we find me first a ball gown?"

Dad's jaw dropped as his eye twitched. "A ball gown?"

I nodded. "Well, you see tonight is the Olympian Ball and all half-bloods have to go. So I need a ball gown like A.S.A.P Dad."

He chuckled. "Oh well, if you say so. Wait-" He stopped abruptly before he lit up an eyebrow. "What time is that Ball?"

"7:00 but I have to get back to Camp by 5:45."

"Why?"

"Well," I shifted my foot and said nervously. "I have a meeting in Olympus."

My Dad felt speechless before saying, "No way."

I smirked. "Way."

"So, that means you're going to see your Mom." My Dad smiled and I smiled back. I know he misses Hera; I can see it at the look of his face. I just hope he doesn't mope and cry about those times he was with Hera, because when I was Seven, gods I've already been there. Dad was telling me a bedtime story that time when he read about a King and Queen and then he started to talk about how much he missed Mom and ends up crying.

"Actually, she already saw me." My pulse started to beat just as I heard the most familiar voice of a woman. It was soft and gentle, like Angel's been singing. My Dad and I swiveled our heads to the right to see a beautiful woman in golden Greek robes. She was wearing a golden diadem on her long chocolate brunette hair which had small curls at the end like mine. Her hazelnut eyes seemed to have tears forming just below it as she made eye contact with my Dad.

I smiled as I ran to her, giving her a tight hug before breathing, "Mom." I felt her smile as she caressed my hair. I pulled away and saw her looking at Dad. I looked back and saw that Dad just stood there, dumbfounded by the sight of Hera, the Goddess of Marriage and Childbirth. Hera giggled at the sight of my Dad not even making a single move; I think he's not even breathing.

Hera walked up to him and giggled again. "You just never change, don't you Ryan?"

"Hera, how on earth-" My Dad started but Hera shushed him by putting a gentle index finger on his lips.

"I got a little help from Hephaestus, so you don't need to ask anymore further questions." She said straightforwardly as she turned and looked at me. "Mind if I join you two for the whole day?"

"But what about your husband?" My Dad suddenly asked and Hera narrowed her eyes before rolling them.

"He's with another Woman in South Dakota." She muttered sadly and I bit my lip just hearing my Mom's voice said.

"Oh, Hera.." Dad faltered and she looked at him.

She smiled a bit. "It's okay. As long as I'm with you and Emily , there's nothing more I could ask for."

"For real?" I asked excitingly. Hera nodded and I squealed. "We don't mind at all, Dad –" I looked at him. "Can she?" Dad smiled but he wasn't looking at me like he does when I'm trying to talk to him. He was a different Dad now that Hera is here. He was staring at my Mom lovingly.

"Dad!" I tried to snap at him but he didn't keep his gaze away from her. I groaned and opened the car door at the back and threw my bag at the empty seats. I just hate being ignored. I turned back to look at my parents. Now I'm not an Aphrodite girl, but I just wanted to sign dreamily at the sight of my Dad kissing Hera deeply, his arms around her waist and Hera's arms around his neck. It was just so beautiful. They were both smiling in their kiss. I giggled quietly before getting inside the car. At times like these, it's just nice to know that your Mom and Dad is reunited, in front of their one and only daughter.

_TO BE CONTINUED..

* * *

_

Wow, that was pretty sweet in my opinion. What do you guys think of Ryan Miles and Hera together? Please review! I was in a rush doing this and haven't had the time to Beta it because I've got my Novel stuck on HIATUS and I have to really write just a little Chapter for it. Don't worry, I promise to update as soon as I can for the Chapter of Council Meeting and the Olympian Ball. You're going to love it. Thank you for the reviews, they really encouraged me to continue writing especially my dearest friend, "**"ilovemybestfriends". **I therefore dedicate this whole story to "ilovemybestfriends" since she's so crazy about James Andrews and all that. ;)

I do not own PJO, they belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own Lucy Russell, James Andrews' girlfriend, she is owned by **"Ilovemybesfriends"**.

Thanks for reading and please review! Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy it while school's still out! :D

-EMPG22HoPe (I prefer being called Ella or Maedelle, whichever you prefer). xD


	7. Zeus's Pantheon Loophole

**The Forbidden Daughter**

Sorry if I haven't updated yet, I was trying to finish my projects early. So, here it is. It's going to be a long chapter that I hope you'd enjoy. By the way, this is best viewed on ¾ screen. ;)

* * *

I'm going to explain to you what happened the whole entire Saturday, well.. half of it. So yeah, I was inside the Limo talking with my Dad and of course my Mom, Hera who have previously appeared to me in a dream and abruptly appeared at the edge of Half-Blood Hill to spend her day with me and my Dad. But it's kind of creepy though because I always thought that Zeus would kill me right then and there in front of my own Parents for Hera being with me the whole day. But hey, it's not my fault I was born this way, Gosh.

So yeah, our Limo headed due west of Manhattan and we spent the day shopping. Okay, mind you I mostly spend my time with Dad in Malls and we shop. While I buy some 'not-so-expensive-but-totally-cute-and-affordable' clothes, my Dad buys Tux's and Pin stripe suits for special events, meetings and important organizations.

And after hours of shopping, we went to the bookstore. Now mind you that for a daughter of Ryan Miles – and Hera, it's probably normal for a demi-goddess to like reading books. Well, I just do. See, Books are really good and sometimes they give inspirations and guides. I learned that from my English teacher, Ms. Del Cano.

Just as I finished paying for the book, "Only the Good Spy Young", Hera – efficiently my Mom, told us that she'll treat us for Afternoon snacks. I hesitated and my Dad insisted that he should be the one to treat. My Mom went all, "Oh contraire Ryan, you're always a one with words." I didn't quite get that but my Dad shrugged and go on to whatever place Hera would lead us.

So, as expected we would be arriving at the upper east side of Manhattan in front of a two-story high building with flourished windows and solid walls. It must have looked like a French or Italian restaurant because with my very distinct problem with Dyslexia, I read the sign with hot pink cursive that (with my Dyslexia) says, "Sizilian Pixa."

"What the fudge?" I said with eyes lit up and my Parents looked at me with cautious eyes. I blinked at them. "What? I didn't say the F word!"

Hera shook her head as she said, "You didn't darling, but you had an attempt."

"I did not – " I said but my Mom warned me with a look and I backed down and muttered, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright dear." She said simply. I nodded and continued to scrunch my eyes on the sign. Seriously? Did I just read "Sizilian Pixa"?

"With your high aspects of Dyslexia, it is read as _Sicilian Pizza._" My Dad said as he looked at Hera with a smile. "This is the place where – "

"You and Mom had – " I was about to say something when Hera butted in

"Our first date." She sighed dreamily as she looked at Dad with dazzling eyes. "I remembered it like it was just 15 years ago."

My stomach rumbled. "Um, I hate to break the lovey-dovey moment, but um, there's a fifteen year-old girl here who can't wait to grab a slice of Pizza."

They didn't seem to mind me though, so I just shrugged and marched in inside the restaurant. Okay, so the rest of the day went smooth though. There were no interruptions (excluding my Parents suddenly reminisce), no thunder shock from Zeus nor was there a Monster after me. I'm glad nothing ruined this day - especially this very day with my Dad and Mom.

My day with my Parents ended as soon as the clock struck 5:45. I gritted my teeth and wished I didn't have to go to a stupid Council Meeting, yet if it was totally urgent, I would go. I looked at my Mom and she took a long shaky breath before looking at me with worried eyes.

"It's time." She said quietly, out of ear shot from my Dad who was paying the bill with my Mom's money.

I bit my lip and asked, "What is the Council Meeting about anyway?"

Hera shook her head. "I wish I knew."

"What?" I said, suddenly surprised. "But you're – you're the Queen of Olympus. You _should _know."

"I _should _but this time it's quite different darling." She said as she took my hand. "A warning, my dear. Be careful with your words. My family is anxious and very sensitive – one wrong word and you'll be lining at the Fields of Punishment." Okay, ouch like totally ouch.

"But – " I protested, I was never good in holding back words I want to yell to the world.

"Please," She pleaded. "Just for tonight; and at the Olympian Ball."

As my Dad finished giving tips to those who served us the food, I quickly nodded and said, "I will Mom." I felt myself sigh in relief to see the calm look of my Mom back. Dad checked his watch and sighed desperately.

"Well Ems, guess you need to go now." He turned to Hera. "You too, dove."

Hera blushed. "I'll just walk back to – "

"No!" Dad suddenly burst and then coughed as he said, "I mean, don't walk. I want to drive you there."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before smiling and saying, "That's very sweet of you, Ryan. But I really must be going. Our assembly is by 5:50, I have to go."

Dad sighed in defeat. "Very well."

Expectedly, I had the best day with my Parents even though my Mom had to leave early for the Council Meeting Assembly. And I also realized that I'm late for _my _Assembly. Oh Gods! Just as my Mom bid us good-bye and left, we walked up to the Limo and drove back to Half-Blood Hill. Luckily, it only took us five minutes to get there.

I opened the doors of the Limo with two of my yellow shopping bags before the driver could. I turned my head and saw my Dad smile. I lit up an eyebrow as I asked, "What?"

"Thanks Ems." He said.

I laughed a bit, "For what?"

"For.. everything.." He faltered. "If it weren't for you.. your Mother and I would've.."

"Hey, no problem Dad." I kissed him on the cheek before saying, "I should be the one thanking you. You and Mom made my day."

He smiled. "Be careful at the Council Meeting – and have fun at the Olympian Ball. I'll pick you up tomorrow by 8:00 in the morning."

I nodded. "Okay, bye Dad –"

"There you are!" I heard Thalia's voice yell. I looked back and saw her running down the hill together with Annabeth and James.

I turned back to my Dad before saying, "Love you Dad."

"Love you too Ems." He said with a wink before the driver closed the doors.

"Do you need any help, Ms. Miles?" The driver asked and I shook my head.

"No but thank you anyway." I told him before he bowed and rode on the driver's seat, taking the Limo west back to New York. I turned back and sighed deeply before looking at the three who were three inches away from me.

"You're late." Annabeth said with a small frown.

I shrugged and asked, "Sorry? Um.."

"No, it's okay Emily." Thalia said. She was wearing a black knee-length dress and thank goodness she's not wearing high heels but.. Boots? Her black hair was tied in a red ponytail and left a few strands of hair at the side of her head which exposed her freckles. I didn't know Thalia had freckles.

"Let me guess," I said as I tapped the tip of my finger on my chin. "You went on a date too, huh?"

"Say what?" Thalia suddenly burst. "No way. Nu-uh, _never. _I'm a Hunter of Artemis for goodness sake; it's abided from our laws to fall in love."

"Oops," I said. "Sorry, I kind of forgot Artemis was a virgin goddess."

"Anyway.." James interrupted and I shot him a glare. We haven't been talking in Camp for two days and it bugs him, I guess – because every time he wants to talk to me, I just ignore him. That's what my friend in Yancy Academy, Carla – who is good in love problems – say. If you want to get over a guy, you have to _ignore _him.

"It's almost 6:00, so.."

"Let's go!" Annabeth said quickly as she ran east to the Van with a Strawberry printed on its body. I shrugged and ran together with Thalia and James.

"Wait a minute," I said as I sat beside Annabeth. "You said we'll be going to Olympus."

"Yeah." Annabeth nodded, urging me to go on.

"Then, isn't Olympus like in.. Greece?" I asked, totally confused. A van going to Greece? This is totally out of the world – impossible.

Thalia giggled. "Western civilization, Emily. Ever heard of it?"

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Well, since Western civilization moves, Olympus also moves. The last time Olympus moved, it was on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Now that Western civilization moved _again_ – Olympus is on top if the Empire State Building at the 600th Floor."

My eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me," The van started to move and we drove east. "There are only 102 floors of the Empire State Building. How are we going to – "

"We'll handle it," Annabeth interrupted. "Don't you worry about it. By the way," Annabeth pointed at my shopping bags. "What's inside that?"

"Oh, this?" I asked as I lifted up the two shopping bags. "These are 18th Century Ball Gowns. Isn't that what we're all supposed to be wearing at the Olympian Ball?"

"How did you know that it's supposed to be an 18th Century Ball Gown?" Thalia asked, suddenly surprised of my facts.

"My.. my Mom told me.." I faltered and they all stared at me with cautious eyes. "What?"

"Your Mom.." Annabeth faltered. "As in, Hera?"

"Um, yeah? Why?" I asked and they fell silent. "Why?"

Thalia shook her head. "Nothing."

I sighed and shrugged before looking out the window. Tonight's going to be a long.. long.. long.. night.

* * *

Three minutes later, we arrived in front of the Empire State Building. We got out of the Van and left my bags there for awhile since Annabeth said the Van won't be going anywhere, it's just going to park.

We walked up to the counter and acted _normal _like Thalia said. But I hardly think _normal _is the correct term for us, since the four of us are never that _normal._

"Key to the 600th floor, please." James said as he brought out a patch of drachmas. The guy behind the counter was reading a Newspaper and drinking coffee. He put down his newspaper and stared at James with cautious eyes.

"Just who do you think you are?" The man asked and James smirked.

"Son of Zeus." He said proudly which I rolled my eyes at. "We were sent to be present at Olympus' Council Meeting."

"And your other friends?" He pointed at us.

"This is Thalia, my half-sister." James introduced as he put a hand on Thalia's shoulder, then he turned to Annabeth, "This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Then, he looked at me with worried eyes which I thought was really cute but I shoved the thought away just as I feel like I want to swoon about his gorgeous eyes. "And this is Emily Miles, daughter of Ryan Miles – and Hera, Queen of the Gods." He leaned both of his hands on the counter with a smirk as he asked, "Going to give us the key now, Mr.?"

"Right away." The man said as he tossed James a golden key. He nodded at the man and thanked him before we headed for the elevators.

As the doors went *ding*, I heard the song "Stayin' Alive" by Bee Gees playing and I groaned hearing that song as I stepped inside the Elevator with Annabeth, Thalia and James. My Dad_used _to and _always _played that song every morning when I was six to wake me up, simply because my Dad says it 'bugs' me and could make me 'stay alive' during school hours, which I hardly get the humor.

Annabeth inserted the key on a silver knob just above the 102th floor button. She switched the key and the Elevator swiveled left as I held on to the railings, sounds of nuclear energy whisking pass my ears, as if we were racing inside a track. Then the Elevator reared right as we all slammed on the walls of the elevator.

"Is it always this way?" I yelled over the noise.

"For Half-Bloods, yes!" Thalia agreed while nodding.

"Wonderful!" I said with fake impression. I heard the lines of the Elevator almost breaking. "Totally wonderful!"

After two minutes, the Elevator stopped swiveling and rearing and we all uncontrollably slammed our faces on the Elevator doors. Just as we stuck our faces off the doors, it dinged open. We all stepped out and I almost fainted right then and there or suffocated.

We were standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below us was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of us, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled places – a city of mansions – all with white-columned porticos, glided terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires.

Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive tree and rosebuds. I could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheatre built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, only it wasn't in ruins. Everything was neat and clean, like a newly made and corporate city.

I heard James mutter, "Same old place, same old grounds, and same old people - though don't take _old _seriously, but you could if you get the humor."

I looked at him with eye brows lit up. "You've been here?"

"Psh!" He said as he waved a hand. "I've been here for a week."

"Now now James, no need to gloat." Annabeth told him as she rolled her eyes and headed first to the cloudy steps. "We better hurry." We all nodded as we skittered up the cloudy stairs and ran in the roads up to the largest building in between those of the small ones which I consider as Temples of the Gods.

Meekly, I would've bothered few of the people beside the roads giving us strange and worried looks. They must've known we were supposed to be here for maybe – I don't know – five minutes ago? But I followed James', Annabeth's, and Thalia's example in ignoring them.

As we passed by a few Satyrs, one young lady in a rainbow colored 18th Century ball gown said with a worried tone, "Annabeth, you're late!"

"I know!" Annabeth said a matter-of-factly as she stopped before her which we did the same. "Are they mad?"

"Are you kidding?" The lady asked. "They almost erupted the Mount!"

"Tartarus." Annabeth muttered menacingly which made me take a few steps back.

The lady nodded at Annabeth. "I'll see to Lord Zeus immediately of your arrival."

Annabeth sighed in relief, "Thank you Iris." The lady who was as Annabeth called 'Iris', bowed before heading to the big golden doors. As she opened it, I had the urge to sneak a peek but Thalia gave me a look that says _'Don't you dare eavesdrop, Miles'. _I whimpered a bit at her look but finally gave up and stood there staring at the doors once it opened again.

Iris walked up to us and said, "Your Audience with the Olympians is still acceptable. Lord Zeus wishes to have their first audience with Emily Miles and James Andrews."

My heart skipped a beat and my breathing slowed down. I swallowed and looked at James with nervous eyes who gave the look back in concern. I nodded at Iris and regretted doing it. "We'll go." I said before swallowing again. My hands started to tense as I gripped the sides of my shorts.

"Very well, now if you please follow me.." Iris said as she led us to the big golden doors of the building. As I passed by Annabeth and Thalia – they both gave me good luck looks before their faces faded and we were facing the doors, two inches away.

I looked at James, which I hardly did these past few days, but now it didn't matter – we were going to be alone – _together _in front of the Olympians. I guess it was normal for James to have an audience with them but it was never normal to me. What impression would the Olympians give me for being the _Forbidden _daughter of Hera?

"It's going to be alright." He told me silently as Iris opened the doors carefully.

I huffed while tensing. "That's easy for you to say."

He smirked. "I got your back."

"You got my side."

"Oh, right. Gotcha."

I nodded as I took a deep breath – already hearing yells and curses inside the room. I swallowed again, and this time I think I was swallowing either my pride or my gut.

As James and I enter the room, I figured and registered somehow that this doesn't even _look _like a room.

Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was glided with moving constellations. Twelve thrones were arranged in an inverted U, just like the Cabins in Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were all occupied with Ten-feet tall people – no wait scratch that not people, _Gods and Goddesses._

They were all talking and arguing, not even minding James and I's appearance so we waited and waited until the doors behind us shut loudly which caught the gods' attentions and took glimpses at our direction. I felt my stomach queues at the sight of the Olympians staring at us, well not us – but _me. _They made glimpses at James a few times but most of the time; their eyes were all on _me._

I stood there dumbfounded as I stared at each and every one of the Gods in the room. Most of their eyes were cloudy gray, and some were hazels and rubies. I saw a few features of young gods seated on the U, but four of the Gods on the top most of the U were much older, mature and powerful than the young ones.

A couple seated on their respective thrones made power of the invert of the U – and I didn't have to smack my head a few times to know who the couple was.

Seated on the left – _my _left was a man who had a well-trimmed beard, marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. He wore a pinned-striped dark blue suit. His face was proud, handsome, and grim, his eyes rainy gray like those of the young gods. His eyes stared at me intently, almost forming a frown but the woman beside him shot him a look and he backed down a bit. And I didn't have to think twice of who this man is, because I already _know _who he is.

The woman beside him – of course was my Mother, Hera in her golden robes but more elegant and queen-like than the one she wore just a few minutes ago. Her chocolate brown her splayed over her torso and her hazelnut eyes kept an eye on the man beside her.

After minutes of utter silence, Zeus - with his proud and grim face, nodded up to the end of the U on his side of the invert. The young man at the end nodded. He was wearing a white Greek toga and had jet-black hair. His golden sandals had wings as of his helmet. He held a Caduceus and a golden clipboard. He stood from his throne and cleared his throat.

"The Meeting shall begin with our first audience, James Andrews – Son of Zeus, **_King_**of Olympus and ..." Hermes stared at me with his cloudy gray eyes before shrugging and said, "Emily Miles, Daughter of Hera, **_Queen_**of Olympus." Those words Hermes pinned down struck me more than I thought it did. When he pinned out the word _King _and _Queen, _it's as if he's saying I shouldn't be here and neither is James. Hermes turned and nodded at Zeus, "My Lord."

Zeus nodded at Hermes as he turned his gaze at us. "Ancient Laws." His voice boomed and echoed the hall which sent a shiver down my spine and the smell of ozone fluttering the air.

He continued just as he caught the attention of everyone in the room, "We have made Ancient Laws over the past millenniums we lived in Gaea, but somehow do we _ever _obey them?" There were a few mutters from the young gods but Zeus ignored them. "No, we don't. Most of us _don't, _and simply most of us just _don't _care about obeying the laws."

"Oh please Dad, it's not like _you _obey the laws." I heard a young god say who wore bloody red Greek armor and had a sword sheathed on his belt, he had a military-style haircut and shades on his eyes.

"Ares, you will close your mouth!" Zeus thundered and everyone fell silent. He cleared his throat as he said, "In other terms called; Divine Intervention. Now, all of you know that Divine Intervention is _against _our Ancient Laws. We could help our children, but we are _not _allowed to contact them through Iris Message, Personal outings, Graduations and so on and so forth. We can only contact them through dreams – _every _once in a while or maybe even once a month or so."

Zeus turned to Hera as he said, "Unfortunately," Then he turned to the man at his other side who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and white shorts, he had the same looked as Zeus only his beard isn't as stormy gray as Zeus's. "Some and even most of you did it within.." Zeus turned his gaze back to Hera then at me. "**A whole day.**"

There were a few gasps and chatters that resounded the Hall but it was soon faltered by the sound of Hera's voice threatening, "There is, though a _misunderstanding _to your discussion –_My Lord._" Hera pressed the word 'My Lord' in disgust of maybe.. just maybe, Zeus being King of the Gods.

Zeus smiled wickedly. "A misunderstanding, my dear? So, you are oblivious to the fact that I am pointing out _you _to be that someone?"

"Oblivious enough, my king." She replied in distaste before turning to look at me.

"Emily Miles." Zeus' voice echoed the halls and made the other gods fell silent of the hearing of my name.

I bit my lip before bowing down to him, in both _respect _and _disrespect. _"My Lord."

"I bare you witness child and swear by the Styx to never lie of what question I may ask you that you need to answer truthfully." He said straightforwardly and I swallowed.

"I swear by the River Styx to answer truthfully of whatever question you may ask me."

Zeus smiled wickedly, _again _as he said, "Good. Now, tell me child. Did you, however spent the day with your _Mother._" I wanted to punch this guy, I seriously want to punch him on the gut, but I kept my patience low.

I nodded. "Yes, My Lord."

He looked at Hera with a frown. "Have you seen what you've done, Hera? It's against the law – "

"There is after all a second emotion statement," Hera interrupted, her gaze turned to Zeus then turned to Hermes. "Hermes? Could you read the law about Divine Intervention?"

Hermes nodded as he stood and the voices faded. He brought out a papyrus scroll behind his back as he opened it and cleared his throat before saying, "Olympian Pantheon Law, Section VI, Chapter 235 verse 305 to 310. Gods are simply _not _allowed to visit, contact or interact with their half-blood children for one whole day and may only be done by the simplest shortest of time in acts of dreams. This act, may lead to a Century of punishment and torture."

Zeus glared at Hera. "What do you say to tha – "

"_However,_" Hermes' voice echoed. "If the action of interference with the child for a whole day happens for the _first _time, it could no longer lead to such punishment. If repeated several times, punishment must be served well to the violator."

There were a few, "Oh's" and "Ah's" from the young gods which made Zeus bluff a bit from embarrassment, because his beard almost flickered with lightning as he boomed, "No! That is impossible! There is no such thing – "

"Is so!" Ares said as he stood from his throne and grabbed the scroll from Hermes, walking up to Zeus and facing the scroll on his nearly red face. "See this? Do you read this, Dad? _If the action of interference with the child for a whole day happens for the **first time**, it could no longer lead to such punishment. _You wrote that for crying out loud! It only happened _once _and Mother should not be punished."

"_You _should be." Hera pointed out and there were a few murmurs of agreement from the others. Ares threw the scroll back to Hermes who caught it perfectly like a football. Ares stepped down and went back to his seat, eyeing Hera who gave him silent thanks.

"I saw you Zeus." Hera continued as she pointed an accusing finger at him. She then turned to look at James, she was trying hard not to frown, but somehow it showed really deep in her beautiful face. "James Andrews, I bare you witness and swear by the Styx to answer me truthfully." Silence quickly filled the room.

James swallowed and cleared his throat before saying, "I swear by the River Styx to answer you truthfully to whatever question you may ask me."

"Tell me, boy." Hera said. "Did you somehow spend a whole day with your Father?"

James nodded. "Yes, My lady."

"How many?" Hera smirked.

James tensed and eyed Zeus who was glaring at him, threatening him to never dare say a thing. But I know James would be answering truthfully, heck he swore by the Styx. "Two." Everyone gasped inside the hall except Me, James, Hera and Zeus whose face was turning red from either Anger-slash-rage or embarrassment.

"But I wrote that law!" Zeus complained. "I call the shots for the punishments."

Hera glared at him as she gritted her teeth. "But that doesn't mean you won't be punished as well for doing such an act! Hermes – " Hera turned to the wing sandaled young god at the end of the U in Zeus's invert. "I would like to have an audience with Themis tomorrow at the Pantheon Judgment Hall together with Zeus and all the others. We will file a case about the violation - "

"Hera!" Zeus' voice barked but Hera glared at him without a thought.

"Now!" Hera commanded menacingly and Hermes saluted without another word muttered before flying up to the left side of the hall. I heard a raspy woman's voice say at Hermes' direction, _Geez, talk about being so kinky._

A man's voice replied, still in Hermes' direction, _I wouldn't say that if I were you Martha –_

"You will close your mouths snakes!" Hera's voice said violently which made both voices yelp in fear, _Uh-oh!_

Hera then turned to Me and James with a calm look. "Our audience with you two is finished. The time limit of 30 minutes is over – "

"Now, HERA!" Zeus' voice threatened violently which made the hall groan as small marble stones fell from above.

"NEXT AUDIENCE!" Hera's voice yelled over Zeus' as I heard the doors open behind us. I turned back to see Iris, peeping her head at the side of the door.

"You may come out now." Iris said calmly. I nodded without another word as James and I exited the hall before things could get violent with Zeus and Hera. I never seen my Mom that so mad. Her hair was almost turning auburn red and her eyes flickered like rubies that time instead of hazels. It was terrifying, fearful and outrageous.

I sighed in relief as the doors behind us shut, but I could still hear the violent and never-ending argument of Zeus and Hera echoing the halls we last left.

Iris cleared her throat as she said, "Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace."

James and I stepped out of the way as Annabeth and Thalia walked inside the halls. Thunder rolled from above as hard rain started to pour. Iris gestured us to sit on the bench underneath the Oak tree, without another thought I ran up to the bench and sat on it. I was soaking wet - luckily the tree made a roof, but some drops of rain were still passing down onto me.

I saw James sit beside me as he puts both of his hands at the back of his head, his eyes close and lost in deep thoughts. _Don't talk to him – _Carla said in my mind. I bit my lip and sighed.

"I can't believe they made us go to their meeting to bear witness to their mistakes." James suddenly said, breaking the silence between us. "Why can't they just admit they're wrong?"

I flinched and looked at him skeptically. "Are you saying that my Mother is.. _wrong_?"

He opened one eyed before smirking, "Well, not that I would know."

"So you are saying that – "

"Emily, I didn't say anything." James interrupted and I glared at him for that. "I'm just saying that all Gods have mistakes and they should learn to reciprocate.. you know admit that they're wrong. They're not _that _perfect."

I sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right."

James smirked. "I'm always right."

"Not all the time."

"Yeah, you get the idea."

"What idea?"

"That I'm right."

"You're weirding me out."

"I always weird people out."

"Why?"

"Because it annoys them."

"You're getting annoying."

"See? It's working. I am right."

I laughed a bit at his sudden humor as our pointless conversation continued. I wanted to bang my head the whole time we were talking. Why am I talking to him? I hate him! Why am I talking to him? Dang it. This isn't working out. But, there's just this conscience inside me that says, _You have a chance. _Heck, like that's ever going to happen.

And just as I thought this day could get any better – it just got better because of James. With his flirtatious sense of humor, his electric blue eyes that I seem to see deep into his soul, his dark messy hair that flew back by the strong current of the wind, his enthusiastic and handsome smile, the way he talked and said my name like a prayer – it was _freaking _beautiful.

Our seemingly short conversation ended with the storm disappearing, the dark clouds and the lightning that thundered endlessly – were all gone. Dusk appeared in the sky as the sun was setting, ending the day with a peach-colored sky. I sighed and thought when was the last time I had the chance to be in such peace in front of a sunset.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood." James smirked and I lit up an eye brow.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. "This is the best day I ever had."

"With the exception of the Olympian Ball?"

"Well, not really.." I faltered and thought about the ball gown my Mom and I bought at Forever 21. "How do you even celebrate the Olympian Ball?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been to one. It's just one day Chiron announced that we're going to have an Olympian Ball and everyone started wooing. But I heard that it's great, with the dates and relationships, it's like a Senior prom in advance."

"Do we have to.. dance?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious. "I don't really, you know.. dance. Well, I dance Pop, Hip-Hop and Jazz but ballroom? I'd be steppin' on the foot of my partner."

James chuckled which made me blush. _Welcome back, Emily. _My conscience whispered in my head. I smiled at that thought. No more Ms. _He has a girlfriend, why would I ruin such a thing. _It's like talking to the same old James two days ago when he led me to Sword skills and picked me up a sword, Argo. I could never forget that.

"Don't worry; I'm sure your partner will have the full patience to dance with an inexperienced ball room dancer." James winked at me with a smirk which made me blush even more.

"Do we choose our own partners?"

James smiled. "Sure we do. It's a celebration for crying out loud, just have.. _fun. "_

"Fun?" I asked. "At an 18th Century Olympian Ball?"

James shrugged. "Hey, it could be. There's dancing, talking, awarding and all that.. nothing too personal and kinky. Just that simple 18th Century Balls you watch in Sepia."

"Do we have to wear those blonde wigs?" I asked, suddenly feeling nausea at the thought of wearing such a thing. Ball room dancing? It could be worse. Blonde wigs in the 18th Century? It's the worst of the worse.

"Eh, who needs em'? Besides, we guys would be wearing Tux." He winked at me. "Some tight, some fit, some too large, it's never easy, you know?"

"Must be hard being you." I teased and he smirked. He just loves it when I tease.

"You'll get there soon, Miles."

I smirked at him. "Been there; done that, Andrews."

"Emily! James!" I heard a familiar voice of a man say. I looked at James who mirrored the same confused look I had. He lit up his eye brows at me, as if he found where the voice came from. I lit up an eyebrow and he pointed behind my back. I turned to see the same misty picture I first saw that floated in the air with Annabeth in it. But this time, it was made out of a rainbow; fading a bit in the background.

"Chiron." I said. "Gosh, you almost scared me to death."

"Is the meeting finished?" Chiron asked and we shook our heads.

"Well," I said slowly. "Me and James' meeting with them is finished. But Thalia and Annabeth are still in there."

"You have to get back to camp and dress. The Olympian Ball starts in about.." Chiron stopped abruptly and asked a Camper what time it was. The camper shook his head and asked another Camper. Chiron – evidently feeling hopeless of the time, just shrugged and sighed. "Never mind. Just get back to Camp and dress."

"Can't I just dress here?" I asked and Chiron looked at me skeptically. "Well, you see.. my Ball gown.. I just bought it today and it's inside the Van.. so."

Chiron shook his head. "As far as I would allow that, still I cannot. You must get to Camp. We can never leave a Camper behind before going to the Ball. This is a very special night and let's not ruins it."

I nodded respectfully. "Whatever you say, Chiron."

"Good," Chiron said as he stroked his beard. "We will talk about your discussion at the Council Meeting on Monday. But right now, you must get to camp."

"What about Thalia and Annabeth?" James asked as he turned to look at the doors where Thalia and Annabeth were.

"No time." Chiron replied. "Back to camp now."

TO BE CONTINUED..

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't write the Olympian Ball in this Chapter. But I promise and swear to the Gods that it will be full on Chapter 8. It just didn't fit Chapter 7 that much, okay? So I hope you enjoyed.

Mind you again that **Lucy Russell **is owned by **ilovemybestfriends** and this story is dedicated mostly to her. I'm already writing Chapter 8 as you're reading this so the next Chapter will be updated tomorrow. I'm really sorry I didn't get to update so soon.

EMPG22HoPe. ;;)


	8. Of 18th Century Gowns and Tuxedo's

**The Forbidden Daughter**

Hey loves! Sorry for the really late delay, but I had the mental writer's block. I want to post this as quickly as I can because it's Valentine's Day. I love you guys so much, you inspire me a lot when giving me reviews. It gives me more courage to continue writing this story. So I hope you enjoy this. ~;)

* * *

_18__th__ Century Dresses. _The children of the Greek gods were wearing _18__th__ Century Dresses. _Well, you don't see that in a minor decathlon. In my opinion, it's just weird. Well, in a way in which they have to celebrate a victory – wearing 18th Century Dresses. But I shoved the thought away for awhile just as James and I got off the van.

The end of dusk made the hair on my skin go up at the sudden coldness; a wind was blowing like a mad hurricane that whipped my hair to the side. A lot of Campers were starting to get inside Long Island Strawberry Delivery Vans while Satyrs and Nymphs helped them up.

Chiron galloped up to us, wearing a black tuxedo _without the pants. _"I'm so glad you two came. The Ball will be starting in less than ten minutes. Do you think you can get dressed in the least of five minutes? Traffic in New York is quite heavy on Saturdays."

James and I both nodded. Before I could trudge up to my cabin, I noticed James glancing in different directions, as if looking for someone. I blinked at him and asked, "Who you looking for?"

James looked at me; his bottom lip left a bite mark which I haven't noticed since we left Olympus. "I can't find Lucy."

"Oh," was all I could say. I bit the right side of my bottom lip. Okay, so.. major conclusion: _I'm not going to have a date in the Ball. Perfect. _

"As for Lucy Russell," Chiron said in between our silence. "She is in the infirmary right now. She can't go to the Olympian Ball."

James' eyes widened. "What happened to her?"

"I think you can settle that later-"

"I want to know _what happened _to her." James pressed and I winced at the danger in the tone of his voice.

Chiron sighed and shook his head. "I simply don't know James. Just all of a sudden, Valerie from the Apollo cabin called me to check on what happened to Lucy because according to her – some poison entered really deep in her body which may take a few days – maybe even a month to heal."

"I have to go see her." James said as he took a step forward, but Chiron stopped him with one hand rose.

"You will see her when we get back to camp." Chiron said as he let his hand fall. "For now, you must get dressed."

"But-"

"I promise you will see her for the whole night if you wish," Chiron said. "But only until 11:00 P.M."

James sighed and gave up. "Alright."

Remember how my friend Carla told me to ignore him so I could move on? I can't believe I was a fool to even think about talking to him. Why didn't I just ignore him? _Why didn't I just ignore him?_ I hate myself, gods I hate myself. There's no chance with James. He's _crazy _for Lucy, and it hurts. I thought I had a chance with him, but maybe he just makes girls think that way. And I was a victim of his crime.

He's in love with a girl who likes flowers, why can't he be in love with a girl who plays the guitar, yes and that's me. How can he even compare flowers to guitars? By the gods, why can't Eros just shoot him in the butt and make him fall for me? How much flaws do I have to change? How much-

"Ms. Miles." Chiron said as he cleared his throat. "I believe you should be getting dressed now."

"Oh," I said again. "Yeah, I will." I glanced for the last time at James who was asking a few campers if they've seen what happened to Lucy. I sighed and walked up to my cabin, pain in my heart.

"Oh, and Ms. Miles?" I heard Chiron add. I turned to look back.

"I hope you enjoy your surprise." Chiron smiled and galloped up to a Satyr who had a clipboard and pen. I hung my mouth open in an 'o', mimicking about Chiron's words. What surprise? I shrugged and thought, nah.

I lazily opened the door to my room and sighed tiredly as I switched open the lights. I settled my bags beside my tall mirror and grabbed a towel and a robe behind my door. Just a quick shower won't hurt; I don't even have to wear makeup to the ball. Seriously, on my Dad's meetings on premiere nights, even if my Dad's secretary Caryl _forced _me to wear makeup, I don't. The only time I wore makeup was when I joined _Little Miss Pageant_ when I was seven and on my graduation, the rest never.

"Okay, so after getting claimed, just _today _you _ignore _me. Yep, Emily Mae Renaldi Miles, you just never change." I heard a girl say and my eyes snapped open just as I looked at the direction where the voice came. My mouth hung open as I stared at the girl sitting on my bed with three makeup kits. She was wearing a purple 18th Century Ball Gown and had her blonde hair pinned.

Carla twirled her hair with a finger as she smiled and said, "You don't mind if I barge inside your _godly _room just like this, right?"

"Ahh!" I squealed as I ran up to Carla and hugged her tight. "How on earth did you get here? Wait – oh my gods, you're a demi-god!" I pulled back and shook her shoulders. "You're a freaking demi-god?"

Carla laughed. "Daughter of Aphrodite, at your service."

"Oh my gods, you're a daughter of Aphrodite." I gasped. "How did this-"

"Okay, the camp is buzzing like a bee hive!" Carla said as she rose from her seat and paced around. "You're a daughter of Hera? This is classic, Ems! Hera never had any demi-god children, except you, I guess."

"Well, yeah."

"I can't believe Ryan Miles fell in love with Zeus' wife." Carla exaggerated as she threw her arms in the air. "I mean – it's like .. _Wow._"

"Um," I interrupted. "Are you going to splash me with a bunch of makeup or are you just going to continuing buzzing out all the Camp news?"

"Splash you with a bunch of makeup, of course darling!" Carla said as she smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. Carla, though I have to admit really was beautiful. But it's so weird that she's a daughter of Aphrodite since Carla hates boys.. well not that much I guess. "Now shower as quick as you could!"

So, I did. And maybe after 50 seconds, I was wearing my Lavender 18th Century Gown. Carla started with the makeup while I just sat there staring at my friend who magic my face away. Carla is a monster when it came to make-up's. Sometimes, it only takes her 30 seconds to finish a makeup, with the puckered red lips, blush and eye liner; she's a mad scientist in the category of make ups. Somebody give this girl an Oscar award.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on my door and it flew open by itself as Chiron entered the room. "We should be going now."

"Wait – I'm not yet done," Carla said. "And .." A dab of lipstick. "Done!" Carla grinned at Chiron. "What do you think?"

"She looks wonderful, dear." Chiron said. "Hurry now, girls. We're running late."

I rose from my seat as we followed Chiron outside the Cabin. I didn't even have to check what I looked like, but I know I look fine and I hope I just don't look like an 18th Century Barbie doll, that's just embarrassing. Just as Carla and I entered the van, I saw James walking with a girl from a distance. Great, he's finally found a date to replace -

"Lucy!" Chiron exclaimed surprisingly. "How on earth?"

"It was James-"

James grinned, "I just mixed up a bar of ambrosia and three drops of nectar, some chemicals."

"You played with chemicals?"

"I needed to make her better, didn't I?" James turned to Lucy who blushed deep red before getting kissed by James on the forehead, my stomach started to feel queasy.

Chiron shook his head. "Never mind, we'll talk about this later. Right now, you two get inside the van quickly."

James and Lucy hurried up to the Van as they climbed in and sat at the opposite direction. The whole trip to the Empire State Building had me disturbed completely because of James flirting Lucy. I sighed and Carla looked at me as we arrived in front of the Empire State Building.

I climbed down as Carla followed. She looked at me again and nudged me.

"Hey," she said. "You seem to have a _love _problem here. Care to explain?"

I looked at James and saw him helping Lucy down the Van. I shook my head and replied, "Maybe later. I don't feel like talking right now." _I never feel like talking when I see them together. _

"Suite yourself." She said as we all followed Chiron up inside the Empire State Building.

It took maybe most of our time to shove only ten campers inside the Elevator then another ten again; it almost made an hour I guess. Just as we arrived at the steps of Olympus, Chiron instructed us to choose partners and I frowned just hearing it.

I saw some Aphrodite girls snatching up some guys with dates _already. _I got out of the other Campers' way as they started finding partners. I tried to search for Carla but it was useless anyway, despite the 18th Century Dresses – I couldn't even see the view of Olympus.

"Found a date yet?" I heard James Andrews ask behind my back. I bit my lip and turned to look at him. _Oh my gods. _Why does he have to be so freaking handsome? Why does he have to love a girl who loves flowers and not a girl who loves the guitar? He was wearing the same tuxedos like the other boys but his hair was flicked to the right side straight like it's been put on some gel. He had his hands shoved inside his pockets and he was smirking at me.

"I don't need one." I tried to tell him firmly, but half-consciously failed to do so.

James grinned. "Yeah right."

"Don't you have Lucy waiting for you?" I asked him, almost raising my voice. I can't take this; I have to get away from him. I have to keep my distance from this dangerous, handsome, intoxicating .. wait, what did I just say? Intoxicating? Where in the name of Zeus did that come from? Oh dear, Carla help me!

"She said she wanted her half-brother Jeremy first. But she said she'll be dancing with me though." James explained and I rolled my eyes.

"So? What does this have to do with me-"

"Alright, those who have partners can now enter the doors!" I heard Chiron instruct from the west, but I didn't have time to look at him because the Campers started moving again and forming lines.

James walked up to me and kept an inch distance from me which almost caught my breath. He smiled and whispered in my ear, "I want you to be my date."

I caught my breath and asked, eyes blinking from the disbelief of what I heard. "What?"

James pulled away from my ear and flashed me a handsome smile. "I guess that's a yes."

"Wait no – I mean no, I didn't say I didn't want, it's just that – what about .. Lucy? She's going to go nuts when she finds out we – I mean you - .."

"Chill Ems," James said. "It's totally okay with her."

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"James and Emily, please hurry up." Chiron commanded.

"But-" James took my hand and pulled me to his side so close I almost kissed his cheek. When he saw my blush, he smirked and leaned down.

"You look ravenous." He whispered.

I lit up an eyebrow as I whispered back, "Do you mean ravishing?"

"I do." He said before pulling away but never slipping his hands off mine or even making some distance between us. And with that, we entered the Golden doors.

* * *

As expected, everything would be elegant and casual. But my eyes deceived me as I thought at the back of my mind, _this is __**extravagant. **_

The room was designed with golden curtains, table sets and seats. Pillars were being snaked by a line of vines with red roses. The marble floors were polished clean that you could actually see your own reflection on it. At the end of the room were the Twelve Olympians' respected thrones, each and every one were seated just like I last saw them. Only they weren't wearing Greek togas, they were wearing _18__th__ Century Dresses. _Tuxedos were being worn by the gods and ball gowns for the goddesses. Why do I get the feeling I'm the only one who finds that weird enough?

The room was half crowded with different kinds of people. Half of them aren't _even _people. There were Centaurs, Satyrs and Nymphs everywhere. Demi-gods and minor godlings were lingering around. And believe it or not, they're all wearing _18__th__ Century Dresses. _I can't believe I'm the only one who finds it very weird and absurd for Greeks like us. Pachelbel Canon in D Major was being played which preferably suited an 18th Century accent.

The sounds of the violins were coming from the left top floor which I hadn't noticed since I got here. Up on the second floor were the Nine Muses playing violins, some in harps but most were playing the violin.

"Wow." I muttered and James looked at me.

"Yup, never gets old." He sighed.

I lit up an eyebrow. "You mean you've _seen _this before?"

James scratched the back of his head. "Well, I've imagined it in movies."

"In movies?"

"Yeah, you know that Percy Jackson Lightning Thief? Where they show the freaking awesome throne room? Imagine it with _this._"

I blinked but then let out a giggle. "You're creeping me out."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, it worked _just _as you planned."

James smiled. "I'm glad you're happy."

I smiled. "Why make _me _happy?"

"Well.." James shifted from foot to foot. "From my observation, you've been quite down these days."

"Wait – you _observe_?" I giggled. "I didn't expect that from a Son of Zeus."

"True, true." James nodded. "But I did somehow expect depression from a Daughter of Hera."

"Well, you can't blame her, can you?" I said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah.." He said slowly. "Maybe I can't.."

Suddenly, the sound of glass being dinged by a spoon resounded the throne room and the nine lovely Muses stopped playing and put down their violins and harps. We all looked at the direction where the glass was still being tapped by a spoon.

Zeus (a.k.a James Andrews' father and the King of the gods who wants to kill me because I'm a half-blood daughter of his wife and not his) stood from his throne with a golden goblet of nectar on his hand. He moved the spoon away from the tip of the goblet before clearing his throat.

"Gods, Goddesses, Half-Bloods, Nymphs, Satyrs, Centaurs and all kinds of creature in our Greek culture." The lord of Olympus' voice echoed the very large room. "Today, we celebrate liberty, joy and victory. Glory, if you may say so. How many years," He paused then went on. "Have we been preparing for such a battle? How many years have the Great Prophecy boggle our dreams and thoughts? _Five._ Five years of persistence, patience and courage. And to face the Titan army?"

Zeus sighed almost in defeat before looking at us, Half-Bloods. "And we hate to say it though, that we thank our children for helping us in this war." A loud roar of cheers echoed the room as boys from the Ares Cabin started making a riot, but was cut off when Zeus went on. "If it wasn't for them to take the Titan Army, the gods would have been nothing but ash right now. And so are you all."

The man beside Zeus who was wearing a blue tuxedo who I assumed was Poseidon cleared his throat at Zeus who rolled his eyes in mere defiance. "And now, may I present, the child in the Great Prophecy. The Hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon!"

Everyone cheered in the throne room as Percy walked up to the Olympians before bowing down before them. Zeus gave Percy his goblet of nectar as a few nymphs scurried up to Percy to wear him a golden wreath on his head. Percy smiled and waved the goblet as everyone cheered wildly like wild animals, well.. some of them if you know what I mean.

"To OLYMPUS!" Percy proclaimed.

"To OLYMPUS!" Everyone's voices echoed the room as everyone cheered.

"Let the celebration begin!" Zeus declared as the music started and the Muses played Medieval Fiddle (Vielle). A few people crammed at the sides while the ones who wanted to dance stayed at the middle. I sighed in relief, now I could go get myself a punch or some sweet little nectar, I'll –

"Where do you think you're going?" James Andrews had caught my wrist before I could take another step forward.

"To get some punch?" I asked reluctantly.

James grinned. "Now, that's not very nice to talk to your date in your first prom."

"Okay, first of all this isn't a _prom. _It's an 18th Century Ball and secondly I can't call you 'date' yet if we're not even together."

James flinched at the last line. "I'll go get some punch for you."

"No – you don't really have to – "

"I see you never let a man do your own responsibility." He said.

"Yes," I said. "And it doesn't matter if it's one of your 'observations'."

"Well, I never let a woman do their own responsibility. I do it for them."

I coughed. "Gentlemen."

James smirked that handsome.. oh gods. "Be right back."

Just as James was six.. seven..eight.. meters away from me, I sighed in belief. I don't think I was even breathing the whole time we were talking. I can't believe that I can't have him.. have all of him. It's so unfair, love is unfair. Gosh, I hate me being a Hopeless Romantic. It isn't right falling for James Andrews. Seriously, I heard records of him have almost, what? Eight girlfriends, including Lucy! Good gods, all of his Father's genes had come to _him._

When James came back with the punch, we had a real conversation. It was really like a date, well only in an 18th Century Ball, that is. We started sharing interests like books, movies and bands. I found out that he can play Basketball _and _is an MVP player. I was like, "Oh my gods, are you serious?". We shared jokes and gossips, talked about Music and songs. Gladly, I mentioned that I play the guitar and rock at it. He was very impressed and really was asking me to teach him. I laughed a bit and blushed as I nodded my okay.

As I watch Lucy dance with her half-brother Jeremy to the tune of song, I thought about how lucky she is to have James as her boyfriend, only a little unlucky for James' quick interest with other girls like his father. Lucy is nice and I really like her, it's not that I hate her, really – I don't. I'm just jealous and bitter, that's all. What? Oh yeah, blame that on my Mother.

Just as James excused himself, the song finished and a whole new song played. The Muses switched from 18th Century Medieval to 21st Century Modern. They started playing Crazier by Taylor Swift. I was in a fit of finding James as quickly as I could, but then that just broke off just as I saw another group of Half-Bloods go on the floor. And my heart broke just as I saw James Andrews holding his darling Lucy in his arms as they started to sway into the song.

And with that, I ran out the doors of the throne room and didn't look back.

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

* * *

Oh, poor Emily. I'm really sorry if I made that ending really sad because I'm as sad as Emily is right now. It's Valentine's Day, mind you and I don't have one for myself, so yes I had to admit I base on my mood on Emily's mood a little bit. But I promise you, it was all part of the plan I'm writing for the whole plot. So, I hope you liked this really really short update and I hope you review your opinion. Your reviews will be replied if they were ever questions.

Again, Lucy Russell belongs to **ilovemybestfriends** who is an awesome inspiration. This story is dedicated to her. Because she, Emily and I are Hopeless Romantics. ;)

_PS. _I plan on writing maybe at least 2-4 songs in this story for the Chapters where Emily teaches James how to play the guitar. Tell me if it's okay with your guys, and if it is, please request some songs. Two songs for Emily to sing and two songs for James as well.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone and Happy Independence Day for those who are single like me. ;;)

-EMPG22HoPe. ;)


	9. Blue Eyes, A Dance, Nervous Kiss

**The Forbidden Daughter**

Okay, I'm sorry for leaving such a bad cliffhanger there! But seriously, it was all part of the plot and I didn't attempt to write it with my 'brokenhearted' feelings. It just suddenly came and I had a lot of strength to write the cliffhanger. So yeah, just a short information of the cliffhanger and all that. I'm so glad I updated. Thank you all for the reviews! They inspire me even if you review a single compliment-like word. Okay, so I'm saying too much. Enjoy reading. ;)

* * *

I ran, yes I ran. I ran and almost cried but I didn't. The cold Saturday night made me shiver as I sat on a marble stone bench, putting my hands on my face and sighed – trying not to cry.

"Ah, I see where this is going."

I quickly looked up, hearing the voice of a very familiar woman. She smiled and sat next to me on the bench. She caressed my hair softly and kissed my head before giving me a sad smile.

"Want to talk about it?"

I sniffed and tried holding back the tears. "I don't know if I want to, Mom."

Hera sighed, "Sweetheart, if you keep all your feelings bottled up in your heart, you won't be able to survive. You'll have heart problems. Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Did you see them together?" I asked instead of answering my Mother's question.

Hera thought about it for awhile. "Well, technically yes. It was either I saw them or was I busy trying to keep my husband _away _from the nymphs?"

I stifled a laugh. "I think it was both and I don't have to think twice if you don't watch your husband."

"Oh, he can be.." Hera sighed sadly as she looked up at the night sky. "He can be _sweet _sometimes.. he can be jealous whenever I'm around any man.. if you know what I mean."

"Oh." Was all I could say. "Guess he'd be saying the same thing."

"Oh, no darling." Hera shook her head. "He says the total opposite of it. He just doesn't get the clue sometimes, he's a very obtuse man. Unlike your Father, of course. Your Father is a charmer. I don't know.. it's like.. your friend's mother, Aphrodite just.."

Hera sighed quietly. "The point is, you can't expect too much from people, especially from people you love. _I _myself didn't expect that charming accent from your Father or Zeus' obtuse attitude."

"So you know." I told her like I wasn't listening to what she was saying.

"Of course I know dear." She put her hands together. "I know _everything _about it. From your first gaze at James to the way you looked at him walking hand in hand with.. what's his girlfriend's name?"

"Lucy."

"Ah, yes. Lucy, that's the girl." Hera grimaced. "Daughter of Demeter, isn't she? Well, figures are figures darling. It's one of the gods' genes. History repeats itself and ancient happenings.. well just _happens _to those of our children in the 21st Century. See? You can't expect too much, it's dangerous."

"What's so dangerous of wanting to have a dance with the cutest guy in camp?" I almost whined like an 8 year-old. But if I hadn't had the blood of a god, I would've been slapped by now.

Hera smiled. "Nothing's wrong about that dear. Well, the only thing that's wrong with it is that the cutest guy in camp you want to dance with has a girlfriend. And that's the hard part, sweetheart. He's in a relationship."

I sighed and I rubbed my temple with the bottom part of my hand. "You're right, Mom."

She stroked my cheek. "Honey, I know this is hard for you. But please.. just stay away from that.."

"I know Mom." I said. "I tried to. But what does he do? He tempts me, that's what. The more he tries to talk to me, the more I want to talk to him as well. Why does everything have to be so complicated about him?"

"Because his Father is as complicated as him." Hera finished. "That's just it. I don't know why, but you're not the only one who sees complications from a _man._" She said the word _man _like it was a sin to say that word.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing, and most of all it's dangerous." She stood up and gave me a hand. "But as far as I know, I've never seen you love someone this so badly."

"Mom." I blushed. "I only like him."

Hera giggled. "Oh darling, you're too kind to say that. I prefer that you say you love him."

"I do _not._" I laughed. "I just _like _him."

"Well," Hera smiled. "I hope you'll like your surprise later."

"What surprise?" I asked curiously as we walked back into the Throne room. A new song started to play, Can I Have This Dance? From the High School Musical movie.

"You'll see." She smiled before kissing the top of my head and heading for the direction where Mr. D (a.k.a 'The Wine Dude', Dionysus) was mixing up cocktail drinks.

"Emily!"

"Gah!" I screamed almost louder than the music. The good thing is I didn't. And I frowned at Carla who grinned at me with eyes lit up in curiosity.

"Enjoying prom?" She asked as she raked her hands on her blonde hair.

"Again, Carla. For the umpteenth time, it's _not _a prom. It's an 18th Century Ball."

"Whatever," Carla waved a hand. "It's still looks like a prom, mind you."

"Well, yeah. With a totally weird theme for '18th Century Ball', I mean who does that?"

"Weird people?" She suggested.

"Exactly my point." I shook my head. "And you don't get it."

"Ah, I see where this is going." Carla said with a smile.

"Now you're sounding like my Mother. Good gods, what is wrong with this world?"

"Actually," Carla pointed out. "It's your world. But in the world of Greek myths, it's totally _mayhem. _When I read the myths, I was like, "This is totally going for Ophra". Everything about myths was like Soap operas. It's just.. ughh."

I flinched. "Mind you, I love myths and yes it is a _Soap Opera._ Couldn't agree more."

"Then why _don't _they act like Soap Operas here?" Carla complained.

"Well, like, duh." I said as a matter of fact. "It's the 21st Century. Soap Operas are back in the Ancient times."

"True, but mortals know that even though years past, Greek mythology is just another Soap Opera, _fictionally._" Carla pointed out just as James passed by us together with.. ughh.. you guessed it. Lucy.

When Carla saw my glum expression, she smirked. "He's a cute guy, you know?"

"Who?" I asked absent-mindedly.

Carla rolled her eyes impatiently. "James Andrews."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I said.

"You two would be perfect for each other." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh Miles, you're freaking hopeless." Carla exaggerated. "You like him, right?"

"No."

"Yes, you do." She twirled the end of her blonde hair. "And he has a girlfriend."

"Yes."

Carla paused for a while. "I think I know where this is going."

"Where?"

"You're jealous." Carla concluded and I snapped back into reality.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Psh! No, why would I be?"

Carla smirked. "I know that look, don't pretend."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so I _like _him. What's the big deal?"

"And you're going to teach him how to play the guitar?" Carla asked.

"No, I mean," I said. "Well, yeah. I'm just going to _teach _him. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Right, like that would happen." Carla laughed. "Don't need to act so innocent Emily."

"You're ridiculous." I said a matter of fact.

"Why thank you." She said as if I meant it as a compliment. We both laughed and went on to what we were supposed to be talking about.

* * *

Suddenly, the music stopped and the sound of a microphone being tapped sounded the room. A man cleared his throat as all eyes went up to the balcony where the Muses singed and where Apollo played his lyre.

"Gods, Goddesses, Half-Bloods, and other immortal deities." The man said. "Our next step for Tonight's ball is a very special dance. It can be the most unexpected couple you'd ever see, but their just there."

As the man continued talking, I asked Carla. "What is he talking about?"

Carla nodded as she listened to the man speaking in the microphone. "I think he's talking about your Mom and Zeus."

"My Mom and who?"

"Please welcome, our King and Queen of Olympus. Zeus and Hera." The man welcomed. "Music!"

A piano started to play and I looked at Carla. We had the same idea in mind. We squeezed in with everybody to watch the couple dance in the middle of the room.

There they were, my Mom and Zeus swaying in the middle of the room to Close To You by The Carpenters.

"Wow." Carla muttered. "So this is their Olympian Tradition into celebrating their victory over Kronos. The King and Queen dancing. How wonderful."

"I think they look dashing." James said and I turned to look at him. He was smiling and he had his hand on my shoulder.

I frowned at him. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I would but I wouldn't since you're in a.. _gown_." James said with a smirk.

"Do you need to emphasize the word _gown_?" I asked as he walked up next to me.

"Yes, I would because you look so beautiful in a gown." James complemented and I blushed. When James saw me blush, he gave me that signature smirk before turning to the couple dancing in the middle of the room.

_Why do birds, suddenly appear?_

_Every time you are near _

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you_

"Did they do this last year?" I asked James and he nodded with a smile.

"The King and Queen's dance?" He asked. "They always do it. I don't know why, but they just do. Maybe because it represents how Zeus defeated Kronos before and from that time on married Hera. That kind of tradition has been going on since the Ancient times."

_Why do stars, fall down from the sky?_

_Every time you walk by_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you_

"Why haven't I heard about it in the Myths?" I asked him.

"Well," He said. "Not all Traditions in the Ancient Times are written down on Papyrus. Plus, it's all between the Families. I guess the gods doesn't want any mortals knowing about their secrets. Well, especially _this._" James shook his head and smiled. "Now, _this _is just epic. What mortal could _actually _know that Zeus and Hera dances in front of everyone? Crazy, right?"

"Crazy but dashing as you described earlier." I said in defense.

James nodded. "True that. But if I weren't half-god, good gods of Mount Olympus – I'd go crazy."

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkle moon dust in your hair_

_Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

I watched as my Mom danced with my "Father-in-law". It seems unlike her though, but while she was dancing with him, she was smiling – like she had no care in the world but to dance with Zeus. Well yeah, it could have been better if she was dancing with _my _Dad, but I don't have a care as well. As long as my Mom is happy to whatever she is up to, I'm happy.

As Zeus twirled Hera to our direction, I saw my Mom smile at me before giving me a wink. I was still intrigue about what she said to me outside just a few hours ago – About some surprise. What surprise?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to make an addition to this King and Queen's dance." The man (or god if you prefer it that way) interrupted but didn't stop the music. "Please give a round of applause to Zeus' Son and Hera's Daughter, James Andrews and Emily Miles."

A loud cheer erupted in the room and I had a confused look as I asked James, "What did that guy in the microphone just say?"

James smiled and I saw the others moving away from us, oblivious to our appearance and that horribly white spotlight on us. James offered his hand as he asked, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

_That is why _

_All the girl's in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me_

_They long to be _

_Close to you_

I could feel my jaw drop and I just stared at James in awe. Was James Andrews asking me to dance? Together with our parents? In the middle of Olympus' throne room? Now _that's _what you don't see in the movies.

As I felt all eyes on us, I swallowed hard and looked at Zeus and Hera who were still dancing but were looking at us and giving us encouraging looks.

I took James' hand and replied to his request, "Why yes, my lord."

We both laughed before James took me to the floor beside our Parents.

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkle moon dust in your hair_

_Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

In his eyes of blue.. I could just stare at them. Those eyes were the first thing that caught my attention at James. His eyes are just so handsome, so wonderful. They were electrifying, like just one look at them my heart would skip a beat.

He slipped his right arm around my waist, he held my right hand and I put my other hand on his right shoulder. As he pulled me close, I almost lost control of myself.

"You look nervous." James snapped me a little from my musing.

"Oh, that," I shied. "That's nothing. It's just.. well you know."

James smiled. "First dance?"

"Yeah.." He was three inches taller than me; His dark messy hair was flicked to the right. His eyes light up when he smiles, it was just so.. handsome.

_That is why_

_All the girl's in town_

_Follow you around_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you_

I swayed in his arms as we twirled and made contact with our parents, but soon departed when the looks became intense.

"You don't need to nervous." He told me.

"That's easy for you to say." I said reluctantly. "You got to dance with your girlfriend in an 18th Century Ball."

James smiled sadly and I don't know about his body language, but all I know is that when I mention about Lucy, he just pauses and makes the long silence.

"But anyway," I said, trying to move to another subject. "I'm always nervous when it comes to firsts like first dances or first boy friend or first parties and all that."

"But what makes you _more _nervous?" James asked me and I looked at him. He had that challenging look in his eyes.

"First.." I stammered and took a deep breath before replying. "First kiss."

I looked away and tried to stare at anything or anyone that could make such a distraction as I danced with this guy in front of me. But as I always do attempts, they are a hundred percent Epic Fails. We swayed and twirled, and neither of us said anything after my last sentence.

_Just like me_

_They long to be _

_Close to you_

The song ended. But James didn't let me go; instead he led me to the right hall way where an open arch stood generous for people to come out freely.

As we got out of the room, we stopped in front of a water fountain with a statue of Zeus and Hera. James' arm was still around me and I still held his hand.

"James.." I breathed out and he hushed me with the tip of my finger.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me quietly.

"What? Now?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Now."

"I don't know James." I told him. "Should I be?"

James smiled at me. "Who needs to be, Emily?"

Before I could answer him, our lips met. My first attempt was to push him away since I know at first this was wrong and he had a _freaking girlfriend. _But my self-conscience relented from me just as I felt how soft and loving James' lips were.

I felt light-headed just as he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Instead of as planned to push away, I kissed him back and raked my hands on his dark messy hair, making it.. well more messier. And making the kiss.. well more passionate.

After approximately 40 seconds, James and I pulled away from each other as we breathed for air. I gazed at his dashing blue eyes and it took my breath away.

James smiled as leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Don't forget, you have to teach me how to play the guitar Miles."

"Do you even _have _a guitar, Andrews?" I whispered back in his ear.

"Yes." James said. "I've been trying to learn how to play it since I was – what – 12 years old."

I giggled. "And why do you want to learn it now, from a daughter of Hera?"

"I guess a Son of Zeus needs a little lesson from a Daughter of Hera." He replied and I could feel him nuzzling my ears.

"James.." I breathed and James looked at me from the sound of his name.

"Your eyes are beautiful Miles." He smiled. "Eyes like no other."

"You have handsome eyes too Andrews." I said as I stifled a laugh, James did the same.

"Emily Miles, where in Hades' name are you?" I heard Annabeth's voice ring in the room 50 inches away from us.

I laughed and looked at James. "I have to go. Annabeth's going to kill me if she doesn't find me."

James laughed. "Over protective much?"

"She acts like her Mom." I told him and he smiled.

"Are you still nervous?" He asked me and I smiled at him.

"Who needs to be James?" I repeated the same words he told me before he locked his lips with mine for the first time.

James just gave me that handsome smile before leading me back to the throne room.

_Best freaking day __**ever.**_

**To Be Continued..**

_**

* * *

**_

Aww, such a cute cliffhanger. :")

Did you guys like it? Review if you must! I made a lot of effort doing this, so I hope you enjoy. Review your opinions, okay?

This story is dedicated to **ilovemybestfriends** and permanently owns **Lucy Russell**, James Andrew's girlfriend. Oh really? :-jj

Reviews please! And thank you all for reading. ;;)

-EMPG22HoPe :D


	10. Facing the Capulet

**The Forbidden Daughter**

Okay, I assume this will be the _longest _chapter. Because first of all there will be: talks and too much drama. If you think too much drama will kill you, leave this page immediately and at all costs do not come back to _actually _read it. I'm just being sarcastic here. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy this very _long _chapter. ;)

* * *

**_Four days later.._**

Lucy Russell. Oh good gods of Mount Olympus.

I threw my blanket off me and quickly got out of bed. I was back in Camp and today was Wednesday, the day I scheduled James for the guitar lessons. But I didn't think of James today or any other way that he kissed me at the Olympian Ball last Saturday. I know it was romantic and all that, but as I went through the _freaking _process. Oh gods, Lucy Russell.

I checked my digital clock and saw that it was 7:00 in the morning. I raked my hands through my hair and sighed deeply. What was I thinking? What the hell was I _freaking _thinking? I just can't kiss a Son of Zeus who has a _freaking girlfriend. _That's just a _freaking sin. _Why am I _freaking _out? Oh yeah, because my _freaking _self-conscience happens to be back. Why did it _freaking _go away when I was kissing James? Good gods, forgive me.

So after merely 30 minutes or so, I came to conclusion that I'm going to tell Lucy the truth – or what if somebody _already _told her? She's going to hate me! Why am I so afraid of this girl? I handled her before, why can't I handle her now? Well, that's because I'm holding a grudge against her. And I have a secret she doesn't know and I know she hardly wants to know.

What? So I'm just going to barge in inside the Demeter Cabin and tell Katie, "I kissed your boyfriend." That's epic and _freaking _wrong. How am I supposed to tell Lucy? She's a really nice girl and she treats everyone as a family. How am I supposed to –

"Miles, are you awake?" I heard Carla's voice echo from outside of my door.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I told her. "Just give me five minutes to shower."

After I showered for five minutes as promised, I let Carla into my room as she sat on my bed. She looked around my room and shook her head.

Yes, that's right. My room was a _mess. _Okay, so I just moved in with all my _stuff _here at Camp last Monday.

"You do know you don't have _room service _here in Camp." Carla said. "And today is Cabin Inspection and Drew and I will be the one to inspect."

"Oh good gods," I told her. "Can it wait? I mean at least give it a two for consideration."

"I don't know about Drew, but I'd give this place a one." Carla said as she crossed her legs. "So, how are you and James doing these days?"

"Uh," I stammered. "What do you mean?"

"The whole camp is buzzing, Emily." Carla said. "Everyone knows about you and James." _So Lucy already knows.._

"Is she mad?" I asked.

Carla lit up an eyebrow. "Who's mad?"

"Um," I said with a pause. "Lucy. You know, James' girlfriend." Those words left my mouth bitter.

"Mad?" Carla exaggerated. "Are you kidding me? Lucy Russell – mad? Now that's what you don't see in a minor decathlon. No, Lucy isn't mad. She thinks you two are best friends and it's totally cool with her."

"But – " I stuttered. "Doesn't she know anything about Me and James.. you know."

Carla's eyes lit up. "What do you mean I know? Emily, is there something you should tell me?"

"I uhh – " I said. "Nothing complicated, just a little cliché and all.."

"Emily." Carla warned me.

"Alright, James Andrews kissed me last Saturday at the Olympian Ball _after _we danced." I blurted out and I closed my eyes to calm myself.

"You what!" Carla exclaimed.

"He started it!" I whined and it was ridiculous.

"But – you could have _pushed _him away!"

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "You think _I _didn't have an attempt?"

"Well yeah," Carla said. "First kisses make you nervous, I know that. And when you're nervous, you don't push away that easily. In fact, you go further to it."

"I know I was wrong, okay?" I told her. "That's why I'm going to tell Lucy."

"Are you mad, woman?" She asked exaggeratingly. "How do you think she'll react?"

"I don't know, cry?" I asked. "She's a gentle girl and.. oh what the hell!"

"Emily, just calm your senses for one freaking second!" Carla yelled.

"How can I calm down if you're – what – making me so guilty about this?"I yelled back.

Carla sighed and closed her eyes, counted one to ten before opening them again. "Look, the only way you can tell Lucy that you kissed her boyfriend is that you _talk _to her boyfriend first and tell him to scrap the memory of your kiss on the Olympian Ball."

I sighed. "Alright, I will." I sat on my bed and put my hands on my face.

"Hey, don't worry." Carla said. "I've got your back."

I felt a tear starting to form on the sides of my eyes. "I really didn't mean to do it. I just-" I choked. "I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid. I should just kill myself right now."

"Stop talking like that Miles. What happened to you?" Carla asked. "It was just one _wrong _and _dangerous _kiss."

"You wouldn't know what I'm feeling Carla." I told her. "You're a daughter of Aphrodite. It's _normal _for you to kiss guys. Actually you even make it a habit of yours."

"Okay, so I kissed _one _guy." She told me. "And guess what? I felt bad about it too. Because that guy I kissed had a girlfriend and his girlfriend is a _freaking _cheerleader." I started to sob.

"Look, you can just tell James that you just want to be friends." Carla said as she put an arm around my back. "After that, you can go to Lucy and apologize."

I sniffed. "She did apologize to me before."

"About what?"

"About kissing James inside my Cabin."

"She kissed James Andrews _inside _your Cabin?" Carla asked surprised.

"Yeah," I said. "But she apologized for kissing James. And I should apologize as well for kissing James behind her back."

Carla patted my back. "I think you're doing the right thing, daughter of Hera."

I looked at her. "You think so?"

Carla smiled and helped me up. "I know so." Then, she looked around my room. "But before this dramatic Endeavour starts, I think you better clean up for a while."

"Yeah, you're right." I rose from my seat then gave Carla a hug. "Thanks so much."

"Hey, no worries." She told me and pulled back. "Love is complicated, Emily. You can't expect things to go right."

I smiled at her encouragingly. "I sure hope you said that before I kissed James."

Was I really going to tell Lucy? _No. _My self-conscience echoed in my mind. _Yes. _The real me spitted back. Okay, so I tell Lucy _first _before James? Or do I let her find out that I – oh what the Hades! I came to conclusion: Tell Lucy right in front of her – of course without anyone _being _there. I mean – who would actually tell someone they kissed their significant other in front of a crowd of demi-gods? An idiot, right?

Okay, so I'll just tell her about it in Greek mythology class right after my Javelin throwing. I groaned and rolled my eyes at my Papyrus scroll of schedules. Javelin throwing was never my thing – usually I get burn marks – but other than that, I was just really scared of seeing Green fire.

I finished putting the last piece of my jeans in my drawer before closing the lights in my room and leaving off for breakfast just as I heard the horn blow. I walked out of my cabin to see the others cabins lined up and prepared for breakfast. On the right side of my cabin, James and Thalia were already leaving and marching up to the Dining Pavilion. I quickly followed them as of Cabin two was next in line.

"Good morning, Emily." Thalia greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning." I told her.

"Any plans for today?" She asked me just as Percy caught up with us.

"The usual," I shrugged.

"Ah, unarmed combat." I heard Percy say behind my back. He was holding up his own scroll of schedules and he looked at me. "Now, about that offer I had – "

"Okay," I stifled a laugh. "You and me – sparring later."

Percy lit up an eyebrow. "You do know Poseidon and Hera aren't much that of enemies."

"Yes, well they were before." I blurted and I shut my mouth with both my hands. _Idiot, why did you say that?_

He look of surprise was there until it formed into a grin. "Really now?"

"Well, yeah." I said nervously. I wasn't supposed to say that to him. But I guess I better say it to you now.

When I was with my Mom and Dad last Saturday before the Olympian Ball, my Mother told me stories about her family relationships: who's who, what's who's attitude, who's better, who's worst and the list just goes on. I took a hint of note on the part where she told me about her and Poseidon's rivalry of being the favorite as youngest since Poseidon is born next after Hades and Hera born after Hestia. It goes on with the population of their siblings in male and female.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, maybe trying to go through myths of Poseidon and Hera ever fighting. He shook his head and said, "I don't recall any sibling rivalry of my Father except Uncle Zeus and Hades. But we'll see, Miles."

"Oh so now you're calling me by the last name?" I asked playfully.

Percy shrugged. "Hey, Miles is a _very _famous last name. Mind you though, your Father is Ryan Miles."

"S'yeah, I know that." I said. "But sometimes I just wish people could see me as a normal person rather than being _The _Ryan Miles' daughter."

We arrived at the Dining Pavilion and this time I had to sit on my cabin table _alone. _I guess the Hephaestus cabin made it a hundred percent sure I get my own table. I groaned and I face palmed. One day, _one day _I'm going to nail one of my half-brother's kids in Capture the flag.

An hour later after breakfast, I went to my cabin for Cabin Inspection. Unfortunately, the Senior Camp Counselors had come right before I even made it there. They were inspecting the bed and drawers – good gods even the shower.

Katie Gardner wrote something on her clipboard before she realized I was there.

"Hi Emily." She said with a smile before giving me a hug. Katie and I have been good friends these past few days, especially in Greek mythology class. We know how to settle our differences when it comes to loopholes and misshapenness in the myths. Simple as Alpha and Omega, she's like a big sister. She's – what? 17 years old and counting.

"So," I said as we both pulled away. "What's my cabin rating?"

"A mild consideration for new campers – as Chiron had said for the past six years – we'll give you a three." She said as she wrote something on her clipboard. "There's still a little mess in the bathroom. I think you should go and check it out."

I looked at my open bathroom door, the lights inside were open and someone was inside. I peeked over and saw Travis Stoll checking the sink. Just as he saw my reflection in the mirror, he turned and gave me a smile.

"Good morning, Emily." He said. "How's your morning?"

"Good – I guess." I said and Katie smirked at Travis.

"Travis – don't rob her." She warned and Travis raised both his hands in defeat.

"I won't, I promise." He said as he walked pass me and up to Katie. "Besides, I don't want to anger her Mother. Especially _her _mother."

I laughed. "Don't worry, my Mom's not that of a Temper woman."

"Right." Travis nodded then looked at Katie. "Cabin three's next."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Of course I know _that._"

"Just reminding you, beautiful." Travis laughed just as they started to leave my room. My eyes widened. Did Travis Stoll just call Katie Gardner – _beautiful_?

I saw Katie's face flush just as she turned her head to look at me. "See you later at Greek mythology class, Emily!"

"Yeah, see you!" I yelled after her.

"Oh, and by the way-" She yelled. "Lucy forgives you if you're ever going to apologize to her! She said she's used to it!"

I lit up an eyebrow as I tried to run a little to make my voice louder from our distance. "Used to what?"

"James Andrews kissing girls in this camp!" Was all I heard from Katie before I let my bottom legs slip down and I stared at a distant hearing the last of Katie's words.

* * *

Three hours later I was walking up to the Big House for Greek mythology class.

Entering the room, I saw Chiron and Annabeth discussing the eleventh labor of Hercules. The other campers turned to look at me and I caught the sight of Lucy Russell sitting at the second row of seats. She smiled and waved at me – I replied her with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late Chiron." I said and nodded. "And Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled at me, her gray eyes gleaming in tiredness. "You can sit down now."

"Thank you." I told them before sitting next to Lucy beside the window where you can see the Volleyball Court. Chiron continued discussing and Annabeth explained some minor details.

I sighed and slumped on my seat. I felt Lucy put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Emily?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Honestly, no. Look, Lucy – "

"Did Katie already tell you?" She interrupted gently.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah, she did. Lucy – I am _so _sorry. What I did was wrong. I should've just – I .. Ugh." Putting both elbows on the table, I covered my face with my hands. "I'm the worst daughter Hera has ever conceived." I cursed under my breath.

"Emily." Lucy said and I looked at her. She was smiling. Why was she smiling? Oh my gods, why was she smiling? "It's okay."

"No, it's not." I told her as calm as I could. "It's not okay. I kissed him in Zeus and Hera's garden right under your nose. I kissed him and I didn't push him away. I kissed him and I knew it was wrong, but did I stop? No. Foolish as I am always."

Lucy giggled. "Emily, it's okay. Really, I forgive you."

I blinked. "You do? I mean – just like that? No fouling of revenge or anything like that?"

Lucy laughed this time. "Silly, no. I'm not that kind of person, you know. And –" She started to blush as she leaned in my ear and whispered. "There's this guy I'm crushing on."

I gasped quietly, "Really, who?"

"It's –"

"Ms. Miles and Ms. Russell." Chiron called our attention and we shifted uncomfortably in our seats, looking at Chiron with fearful eyes.

"Would you mind telling the class who were the guardians of the Golden Apples of the Hesperides which are _the _Golden Apples that are Zeus' wedding gift to Hera?" Chiron asked and Lucy looked at me nervously. I nodded and stood up.

"The guardians of the Golden Apples of Hesperides are the hundred-headed dragon, Ladon and of course the Hesperides who are nymphs and daughters of Atlas." I answered and Chiron nodded, almost half-impressed.

"Very good, Ms. Miles. You may take your seat now." He said and I sighed together with Lucy in relief before sitting down.

"What kind of guy is he?" I asked Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "He's one of your half-brother's sons, a son of Hephaestus."

I gasped quietly. "It's just a crush, right? What if James finds out – "

"Oh, let him be for a while." Lucy said as she waved a hand. "He can be with any woman he wants now. It's an exception since he's a son of Zeus, but sometimes he should learn to be more faithful to me."

I blinked twice. "You sound like my Mom."

Lucy eyed me worriedly. "Oh dear, do I?"

I laughed. "Well, a little."

"Ah," She said before shifting in her seat for a comfortable seating position. Then, she suddenly switched topics. "So, do you like him?"

"Like who?"

Lucy lit up an eye brow. "James, of course."

"Oh – him?" I asked, suddenly nervous. Why am I so nervous? "Not really."

She giggled quietly. "I doubt it. No girl misses out on him."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Oh, the typical incest that runs in the family." Lucy grinned. "Every girl in camp is crushing on him."

"Well, sister. You better hold on tight to your boyfriend, because there's a line of girls lining up to be James Andrews next 'girlfriend'." I told her with half the humor.

Lucy laughed and I felt a touch of relief settle on my chest. She's the nicest person I have ever met. She's carefree and gentle. Kind and forgiving, but not a one who forgets. I don't think she _even _gets mad. But I doubt it. Maybe when someone offends her personally, _that's _when she strikes a tantrum.

"Yeah, I should." She faltered. "I just wish I could find a way to make our relationship work."

"Why, what's wrong with your relationship?" I asked her just after I thanked Annabeth for giving me a papyrus and a pen.

"Well," She said hesitantly.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry." I told her. "I shouldn't have asked. That must've been complicated. I'm really sorry."

Lucy shook her head. "No it's alright, it is best if you find out. It's hard to keep the truth away from you."

"Away from me?" I asked. "What truth?"

"Can't you see the pattern, Emily?" Lucy said sadly but her eyes stared right into mine like she's looking deep into my soul. "My boyfriend is in love with you."

Walking back to my cabin, I opened the lights inside my room and sat on my bed, frustrated. Emily Miles, why did you have to bring up that gods damn topic in front of Lucy Russell? Why? Gods damn it, why? How heartless and self-centered can you be? How prudish can you be? I can't believe you had that damn attitude from your _Mom_.

I groaned so loud I had to grab a pillow and slam it on my face to refrain myself from groaning any louder. I just ruined it for Lucy. I ruined it for Lucy _and _for James. They were okay, like any normal teenage couple should be. Until I came – _accidentally._

I lay on my back on my bed as I stared at the ceiling. How can things go so _wrong_? It was just a simple, little plan. Tell Lucy and _apologize. _After that – nothing more, nothing less. But there was more and it was less than less.

"Miles, you've got a hot Son of Zeus waiting for you in the North Woods!" I heard Carla yell at my front door. I tried to register the words for a few seconds before snapping back to reality and throwing the pillow back on my bed. I rushed up to my door just before Carla could try to open it.

"What do you mean –" I said but was interrupted by Carla.

"You were supposed to teach him Guitar lessons, right?" She asked in anxiety. Carla had a worried look. "2:30 P.M."

"Oh good gods, I have to –" I turned back to try and get my guitar. Then, suddenly at a spur of the moment, I stopped and turned to look at Carla.

"You little – " I tried to think of an offense but couldn't seem to find a good one. And most of my good ones are best to be said in a *bleep* term, since those words aren't really _good insult _words.

Carla laughed as she walked pass me and sat on my bed. "Emily, your face was PRICELESS! I should get that pictured in my mind over and over again."

"Carla." I warned her as I closed my door.

"Oh Emily, you're too worried." Carla said. "And besides, it's better to be fashionably early when it comes to dates like these."

My face flushed. "Carla, it's not a date."

"Sure it is." She said as she crossed her legs. "You'll both have a picnic, then you'll teach him how to play guitar. Oh it's just so romantic!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just going to teach him and have snacks with him. It's not a typical kind of date and it will _never _be a date."

Carla shrugged. "Suit yourself. But listen, I wasn't lying about James waiting in the North Woods. He really is there. He even has a few papers of Guitar chords."

I sighed. "Guess I should just get there. We were supposed to meet by 3:00."

Carla smiled. "It's better to be fashionably early than to be fashionably late. And when I say _fashionably, _I am speaking of makeup, clothes – "

"Okay, too much information." I said as I grabbed my guitar enclosed inside a green case and my chords on my study table. "Bye Carla."

"Have a fun date!" She yelled after me just as I was at the brink of stepping out of my cabin.

"For the umpteenth time, Carla!" I yelled reluctantly. "It's so not a _date_!"

"Whatever!" Carla yelled back.

Finding the North Woods wasn't such a hard thing to do. I mean, I've done Capture the Flag with the Demeter, Ares, Apollo and Aphrodite cabin. So, finding the North Woods was a piece of Ambrosia.

Walking at the shores of the Canoe Lake; I spotted James a few meters away sitting - leaning back on an Oak tree – reading something on a notebook that looked like a music notebook. I walked up to him and sat beside him, settling my guitar case on my lap.

James smiled. "Well, you're early."

"Sure I am." I said before leaning back on the Oak tree. "Listen, about the Ball.."

To be honest in all of this – I have never thought of talking to James about what happened at the Ball last Saturday on Monday or even yesterday. I was too.. how should I put this? _Afraid. _I was a _Cowardess – _even though that's not even a word. I couldn't put the right words to it.

On Monday, I would've barged in the Demeter cabin and told it right in front of Lucy. But plan Alpha was very _inappropriate _and _idiotic. _Even for me to even tell it to James. Well, for James – Thalia would've kicked my ass out of their cabin if I tell James one-on-one _inside _their Beta yesterday wasn't either because I was already talking to Lucy – I forgot to tell her about the ball. James was _"busy" _he air quoted himself because he was doing an oral report for Greek mythology class.

So Wednesday, I was destined to do it for real.

_Wednesday. _

My first day in camp.

_Wednesday._

I had to confront the couple.

What a match.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked as he laid his chords on his lap and putting both his hands behind his head.

"About what happened to _us_," I said slowly. "After the King and Queen's dance.."

"Oh," James said, maybe realizing something. "Emily, I.."

I shook my head. "It was wrong. Well, technically _I _was wrong. _I _shouldn't have – you know – … kissed you." I sighed and looked out at the Canoe Lake just as a naiad started spying on us. I closed my eyes and counted one to ten before opening them again. "I just really need to forget about – all of it."

"All of it, Emily? Every single minute of your time at the Ball?" He asked, and I was surprised when I heard the hurt in his voice which caught me off guard. "Even our dance with our parents?"

"Well," I stammered, the shock was still there with me. "Not _all _of it. Don't get me wrong – the dance – it was wonderful, really wonderful. But what happened _after _the dance was – well, just _wrong._"

I knew James was looking at me, that's why I am trying to keep from having eye contact with him. Especially with, well – _him. _Those eyes are just so hypnotizing and intoxicating that it's so dangerous just looking at him – excuse me scratch that, his _eyes. _His gods damn _gorgeous _eyes. Did I ever tell you that those were the first things I noticed in him? His _eyes._

He sighed. "Well, I should be the one who's apologizing here."He paused for awhile before looking at me, and this time I didn't resist. I looked right back at him. "I did the move. I'm .. I'm sorry Emily."

I shrugged. "It's okay. I mean, past is past, right?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Guess it is."

"Hey," I told him. "Tell you what, let's cut the drama and get started on that guitar lessons."

James smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Okay, so.." I shuffled through my basic guitar chords. "Let's start off with the three principal chords. Now, when holding a guitar, you hold on to the neck of the guitar with your right hand…"

"So, how was it?" Carla asked as we walked up to the Dining Pavilion for Dinner.

"Oh it was.. good." I replied smoothly.

Well for the record, if Carla were someone a bit more _closer _to me more than a friend, I'd say it was amazing. James and I settled the guitar lessons as – well, friends. Really good friends. Too bad that little 'romance' connection between us was over. But I didn't have a care now. For now up to my death, I see James as a really good friend and someone you can run up to when you have problems.

Okay I know you're thinking, "What the devil happened to you? Don't you like _like _that guy? You were all crazy about him at first and now you're letting go?". I believe this is what Carla would've said to me when I tell her that I am so over James being with Lucy. So you see, I just want Lucy to be happy. This is really for Lucy's sake as well. She's a really nice girl. I don't want to hurt her feelings and I have no intention to.

Carla lit up an eye brow and she stopped walking, leaving me walking a few steps forward before realizing her pause. I turned and she gave me a smolder.

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"_Good?_" She imitated me. "It was _good. _Please Emily, I _know _there was something more."

"Good gods Carla, there wasn't anything more to the word _good. _I taught him a few chords, we ate snacks on a typical picnic type, taught him how to tune the guitar and that's it. Nothing more."

"Oh, nothing more?" She lit up her eye brows suggestively. Then, she walked up to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Did he kiss you again?"

My face flushed. "What? No!"

"Aha!" Carla said above whisper as she leaned back to look me in the eye. "I knew it! You two are 'together', right?"

"No." I said. "We're not together and I certainly do not have "feelings"," I air quoted . "for that guy."

She gasped, it's as if this is a surprise to me because she always gasps when I say something really simple and true that she just can't accept those facts.

"You don't?" She asked, the shock still never leaving her.

"Yes, I don't." I told her promptly. "James is made for Lucy, not me. They're perfect. And ever since I came here, I became the downfall of their relationship."

"So, you – like – left him?" She asked traumatically.

"Geez Carla, it's not as if we were an item." I said.

"But – you were." She faltered.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, everybody has been buzzing, they think you and James _are _an item." She said , her face almost shocked to death.

"Please Carla, if you continue to listen to Camp gossip, I swear you wouldn't survive your Unarmed combat with Fabian tomorrow just, well thinking about that gossip." I told her and her face flushed red.

"You're right." She gasped as she twirled her blonde hair.

You see, Carla has been crushing on this Fabian guy – he's British – ever since he came here. He was claimed by Athena a few days ago in the middle of Capture the Flag. He's a really good strategist, and for a son of Athena, he's quite the heartthrob as well as James is. But the thing with this Fabian guy is, he always sticks around with that Nina girl – she's American just like Carla and I – who is a daughter of Hermes. This, much to Carla's dismay was a heartbreaker to her.

We arrived at the Dining Pavilion just as everyone was already eating.

I grabbed a meat tenderloin from one of the selection of foods, mash potato for side dish and a plate of buttered asparagus. I walked up to the brizare and threw the plate of buttered asparagus in it.

"To Hera. I sure wish you were here Mom." I whispered quietly, hoping no one could hear. The fire suddenly blazed into the color of a peacock's feather. Blue, green and orange. I smiled at that, thinking my Mom wished it were too.

Just when I took my seat alone at Hera's table, Annabeth and Travis came rushing up to the Pavilion over to Chiron and Mr. D's table. I got worried because Annabeth was sweating like crazy and her face was chalk-white. Travis on the other hand was trying to keep his composure. He must've had a quick race with Annabeth.

"Chiron!" Annabeth let out a breath.

Chiron stood from his wheelchair (he's been using it these days for common conceptions). "What's wrong, Annabeth?"

"P-Percy.." Annabeth panted heavily, drops of sweat forming on the sides of her head. "He's.."

"Yes, what is it Annabeth?" Mr. D interrupted impatiently.

"Oh good gods." Travis breathed like that was all he needed to actually live. Suddenly, Annabeth started to sob.

"Stoll, please do tell us about what Anika – " Mr. D said but was cut off by Chiron.

"Annabeth." Chiron corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Mr. D waved a hand. "Wants to tell us about Peter Johnson."

"Mr. D." Travis breathed in before letting it all sink in. Everyone was watching the scene at Mr. D and Chiron's table and all of us prepared for the worst or maybe even the best – I guess.

"Percy Jackson is missing."

* * *

Phew! ^^

Okay, that was _a lot _of work. I had to go through Finals before even opening my laptop to update. Buy hey, now I'm here. Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed and thank you for reviewing some songs James and Emily would sing in the future chapters. I actually checked some of them and I liked them very much. Really good suggestions, thank you for that. ;)

So, **Lucy Russell** belongs to **ilovemybestfriends**. And in the next chapter, meet another new OC _also _created by **ilovemybestfriends. **This whole story is well dedicated to her. :*

Well, reviews please. And thanks for reading. The next chapter will come in a few weeks or days and so.

-EMPG22HoPe. :D


	11. Messenger of Camp HalfBlood

**The Forbidden Daughter**

So I've been getting reviews and PM's asking me: Is the lost of Percy connected to the **Roman Camp** and the sudden appearance of Jason? My answer: Yes, it is well connected. Your question: Does it have to do _anything _with Emily? My answer: Yes and no. Your question: Why? My answer: You'll all just have to find out. Anyway, I thank you all so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them and I'm glad you read the last chapter I wrote which was a month late updated. I hope you'll all forgive me for that. So this is the next chapter. And this chapter is no ordinary chapter. There will be a lot of surprises here so stop reading this** A/N** and start reading below. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Annabeth slammed her fist on the ping-pong table, making the plates of cheese and crackers jump, purple soda spilling on the table as green and yellow nymphs cleaned it up with a white lathered cloth. While the rest of us almost jumped in surprise, I even saw Connor coward a few steps away from Annabeth who was standing there, her fist on the table, her head bowed down as small drops of tears fell on the table.

We were inside the Counsel room where Cabin leaders discuss matters of battle plans, matters of finding new demi-gods and for the main reason why I'm even here with the rest of the Cabin leaders are in matters of a missing camper. And that camper was the most honored and respected camper there ever was: **Percy Jackson.**

"Annabeth, please calm down." Chiron cooed gently. Right, like that would happen. He's been doing that for what - like 35 minutes ago? And there still isn't any affect. I would've told him "It's no use Chiron". But I learned from my Mom (Hera) that you shouldn't say something when you're in a Council meeting unless you are asked a question or asked to give your sights and opinions. So that made me zip my lips lock.

"He can't just be gone!" Annabeth's voice croaked. "I saw him today... We were together..."

"Please, don't need to mention your little date with Peter Johnson -" Mr. D said lazily. Then his face morphed into a flinch just when Annabeth spat at him.

"**Percy Jackson**! His _name _is **Percy Jackson**! Not Peter Johnson or Patrick Jamaica or Paprica Jonald or whatever you call him!" Annabeth snapped and we made a silent gasp at her appearance. Her eyes were deep red now from crying, her cheeks were sore and her blonde dirty hair was a mess.

"Annabeth, you don't need to raise your voice." Chiron warned then nodded at Thalia who was beside Annabeth. "Thalia, do you mind?"

"Not at all Chiron," Thalia said as she stood and whispered something to Annabeth. Annabeth sniffed and nodded before slowly taking her seat with Thalia.

"Now," Chiron started as he stood from his wheelchair and this time, things are serious. He was in his Centaur form. "As you all know that Percy Jackson is missing. This - I am afraid is quite a mere surprise. Nobody has gone missing in this camp except last year when those of the others had gone to the 'other side'."

"You mean at Kronos' side!" Thalia spat as if it was poison to her tongue. Then she turned her head at the Stoll brothers. "And one of them was a son of Hermes."

"Hey!" Travis and Connor said simultaneously.

"And a daughter of Aphrodite!" Drew from the Aphrodite Cabin said. "I think we all know who-"

"Shut up, Drew!" Clarisse rose from her seat as she slammed her fist on the table. Again, the nymphs had to come in to clean up but Dionysus waved a hand at them and the nymphs disappeared. "This has nothing to do with Silena! Now shut the Hades up if you want to live!"

"Make me, war freak!" Drew spat back.

"Douche bag!"

"Hoe bag!"

"You retarded-"

"ENOUGH!" Chiron yelled and we all fell silent. "Drew and Clarisse, _sit down_."

The two glared at each other before saying through gritted teeth, "Yes, Chiron." Then both sat.

"Now, as I was saying," Chiron cleared his throat. "I am assigning a search for Percy Jackson. And this concerns the Cabin leader _and _two campers from their cabin." Grover, suddenly appearing out of the darkness, gave Chiron a clipboard.

"Cabin 4." Chiron called and Katie Gardner rose from her seat. "Take Elenor Wright and Cece Thorn with you. I want you to search in California."

"Cabin 7." Grant Blair from the Apollo cabin stood. "Take Stephanie Hudson and Angelica Reynan. Search for Percy in San Francisco."

So Chiron called up all the Cabin leaders. All 24 of them except...

"What!" Annabeth exclaimed in surprise. "But Chiron-"

"No, Annabeth." Chiron said as he gave the clipboard back to Grover. "You are assigned to search for three new demi-gods with Butch in Arizona."

"But-"

"No buts' Annabeth." Chiron said before nodding at Butch, the son of Iris. "Tomorrow, okay?"

Butch nodded. "Sure Chiron."

"Chiron," I said and he looked at me. "I'd like to help too."

Suddenly, Mr. D coughed. And this time his voice was different. He was coughing like... like... a _satyr._

"Mr. D, are you all right?" Chiron asked suspiciously.

"Bahhh!" Suddenly, out of the blur, Mr. D turned into a fat chubby Satyr. And this, to our dismay was very surprising.

"What in Hades' name?" Chiron exclaimed, surprise written all over his face. "Hektor Bridges? What on earth are you doing, disguising as Mr. D?"

Hektor rubbed his left horn with his hooves. Then, he put both his hooves together and muttered something like, "My lord, Dionysus. Please forgive me." Then turned to Chiron. "Chiron, Mr. D is on Mount Olympus and he wishes not to be disturbed. In a matter of speaking - Olympus has closed down."

"Good gods, I knew it." Chiron muttered.

"Closed down?" I asked. "Chiron, what does he mean by _closed down_?"

Chiron sighed. "Sadly my dear, Olympus has been temporarily maybe even permanently closed down since maybe after the Olympian Ball. We haven't had contact with the Olympians ever since."

"But - why?" I asked, suddenly surprised to this. This is just impossible! How can Olympus close down? We're already having a dire situation here and they decided to close down days ago? What in Hades' name is wrong with them? I shook my head. "Chiron, I want to search for Percy too."

"I'm sorry Emily, but you can't." Chiron said.

"But why not?" My voice was almost as croaked as Annabeth's. "Percy Jackson is my cousin, Chiron. I have to go look for him."

"The same goes to Thalia, James, Nico, Katie and all her sisters. But I believe the Demeter cabin will have to. They haven't been on a quest for a very long time, so I have given consideration to them." Chiron explained smoothly. Then he looked me in the eye. "And I am sure your Mother would not allow you."

"How would you know?" I asked, tears suddenly brewing in my eyes.

"Because I know for one thing," Chiron said slowly. "That the loss of Percy Jackson has something to do with the Queen of the gods."

* * *

"Like, what does he mean by _that_?" Carla asked as she walked with me up to the Amphitheater.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. All I've heard my Mom never liked Percy."

Carla gasped. "Maybe your Mom kidnapped Percy!"

I flinched. "What? No! That's impossible _and _crazy! My Mom would never do such a thing!"

"Well, how would you know?" She said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"I don't know. I just _know _okay? Why do you guys think my Mom really did kidnap Percy? She didn't, okay?" I yelled before turning my back on Carla.

"Hey Emily, wait up!" She called after me but I didn't look back.

After what Chiron said about my Mom being involved at the loss of Percy made me want to strangle him. But I learned to respect elders, especially _him. _He's like what - a thousand years old. And I'm like - 16 years old, turning 17 in a few weeks, mind you. So, he's pretty lucky he's older than me. I just hated the fact that after what Chiron said made everyone give me doubtful looks. The Cabin Leaders knew that my Mom had taken me out on a day with my Dad and they know it was forbidden. Maybe they're thinking my Mom had told me something about kidnapping Percy or anything that involves Percy being missing.

Groaning surpassingly, I ran back to my cabin.

"Emily, I'm sorry!" Carla called but I still didn't turn back.

Just as I entered my room, I grabbed my towel and went straight to the bathroom for a hot shower. After maybe 20 minutes of showering - mind you, I like staying in the shower for a long time for wishful thinking - , I grabbed my unfinished book by Meg Cabot at my desk.

I lied on my bed for at least five minutes before opening the page to where my bookmark left me hanging. My eyes moved from sentence to phrases. But my mind moved with the rhythm of the fact that most of the people here in Camp Half-Blood _really _thinks that my Mom kidnapped Percy. Then, some teenagers my age would pass by me and ask questions and doubts like, "Didn't your Mom kidnap Percy?","Maybe your Mom had a grudge on Percy and kidnapped him."," I bet your Mom told you something, you just can't let it all out.", "Stop hiding the secret, Miles. We know this is all your Mother's fault."

A tear slipped down my cheek and there was no stopping the next tears that flowed. I lay on my back and sobbed at the pillows. People are going to start hating me. Actually, I think most of the people here really _do _hate me. There's no doubt Annabeth hates me now, and of course Thalia. There goes for Carla, oh and Lucy, Katie, the Stoll Brothers and all of a few friends I made at camp. And it was just one kidnap that my Mom has _nothing _to do with.

I wanted to prove them wrong. I wanted to prove them that my Mother really doesn't have anything to do with Percy. I wanted to prove them just how wrong they were. My Mother would never do such a thing. And if my Mother would have to kidnap Percy (but I'm not saying she did), I would've had some signs from here. Some sign of nervousness or small doubt. But there was no sign of that except...

But just as I was about to put the pieces all together, my eyes felt droopy and soon relented from wake and went to sleep. And that's when I wished I didn't have to sleep, because my nightmares have started again. But this time, this nightmare was a 'never-before-seen'. Because it's quite _impossible._

I was standing behind a white column, and I heard voices. Voices like no ordinary mortal could ever conceive. I heard the mighty demand of an angry man, and I had an attempt to sneak a peek behind the column I was hiding at and I made a silent gasp as I realized where my dream was taking me.

I was back at the big massive room of Mount Olympus' Throne Room.

"Where is she?" Zeus bellowed, and this time he wasn't wearing his typical blue pin stripped suit. He was wearing a white linen Greek toga which illuminated in the aura of gold. His gray stormy eyes tell me he wasn't very happy at all, and yet I even read regret in his eyes.

Hermes cowardly flew a few flies away from Zeus's invert. He then cleared his throat before saying, "We searched everywhere, my lord."

"Well, keep searching!" He commanded, lightning struck from above, matching his master's emotion with the same unification. "She can't be gone _just like that._"

"But _Dad,_" Ares said from the other side of the invert. "She _is _gone."

Zeus glared at him. "And you have a stand to this, Ares? Do you _know _where your Mother _is_?"

_Mother..._

Hera isn't in her throne! My eyes widened in surprise. Why haven't I noticed this before? Her throne was _empty. Empty. _Where _was _my Mom? Oh my gods, I'm going to freak out!

"I don't know, _Dad,_" Ares continued to emphasize the word _Dad _like it should be necessary but he's too lazy to even say it for keeps sake. "Maybe she ran away because she's _sick and tired _of your little mortal girlfriends, wait hold it - what was her name? The one you sired with James An-"

"ENOUGH!" He groaned menacingly. "My affairs are none of your business-"

"None of my _business?_" Ares answered in mock surprise. "Oh, contraire Dad. I'll have you know they have been my business since-"

"Okay, ENOUGH!" Demeter broke the fight. She rose from her throne and pointed an accusing finger at Zeus. "Your wife is gone and _still _you argue like an 18 year old! How young and childish can you be?"

"Oh!" A few of the younger gods conducted.

Zeus cleared his throat, but I can see the blood rush through his cheeks in embarrassment. "Well, Demeter. Would you mind telling us what you know about Hera's loss?"

"Simple as cooking Ambrosia, Zeus." She said as she circled the hearth in the middle of the U. "Look around you, Zeus. There is no _peace._"

"Obviously," Hephaestus grumbled and made a look at Ares. "Otherwise, war wouldn't have done anything at all."

"Are you pointing out on me?" Ares demanded in a menacing voice.

"Did I mention your name, dear brother?" Hephaestus countered in mock.

"Do you _see _what I mean?" Demeter exclaimed. "Obviously, Hera had gone out to think of a way to fix this problem!"

"What problem?" Dionysus asked before taking a sip of his diet coke.

Athena glared at the wine god. "Would you put that down? It's so inappropriate!"

Dionysus slammed his fist on the arm of his throne. "Who told you to live your life?"

"Oh, that's so ironic coming from you!" Athena spat back.

"I don't know how Hera handles this." Demeter shook her head before taking a deep breath. "Hera has been kidnapped."

Everyone gasped, even I did. But the gods were too busy to even hear me gasp.

Apollo gasped then smiled before rising from his throne. "This goes for a haiku."

"Again, Apollo for the umpteenth time." Artemis explained lazily. "We don't need to hear it! We're sick and tired of it."

"You can't be serious, Demeter?" Poseidon asked in disbelief.

"The Queen of the gods, _kidnapped_?" Athena grieved, although I highly doubt she was grieving in fake sympathy.

"PARTY!" Dionysus roared and a few of the gods stifled a laugh at this.

"Dionysus, this is no time to be partying!" Demeter scolded but Dionysus rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is," He pointed out, "Without Hera, we can party all day and night!"

"I agree!" Hermes commented.

Aphrodite flipped her hair. "Well, this certainly is quite a good omen."

Zeus turned to Demeter. "How could she have been kidnapped? Have you seen it happen? Why didn't you _save _her?" Zeus demanded, his face turning white as chalk. Wow, for an unfaithful husband, he can be clingy to his faithful wife for some time.

"You think I can save your wife from a venti?" Demeter demanded - her face white as chalk as well. "If there were your little minions, I would have. But they weren't. They belonged to someone else, and that's what I don't know. Zeus, I tried. But even a goddess like me couldn't handle one of those things! Remember? We had to have a demi-god do that job for us."

Athena's eyes narrowed. "I think I know where this is going."

"Finally, someone that would _actually _think of something serious!" Aphrodite said sarcastically as she brought out a pink manicure bottle. "Can I go now?"

"No, Aphrodite." Zeus commanded and the goddess cowered back to her throne. Then, he nodded at Athena. "What is it, daughter?"

"Demeter said that we couldn't defeat a venti without a demi-god, right?" Athena asked and Zeus nodded and urged her to go further. "When was the last time we asked for a demi-god's help?"

"Last year," Ares rolled his eyes. "And we all know that's the reason why we don't have to contact our kids."

"Our pride is too majestic for this," Apollo explained. "Just because we asked for our children's help, doesn't make us-"

"Weak?" Zeus grumbled. "Isn't this the main reason why I closed Olympus down? They will think they're better than us and without them we could have all been sent to Tartarus the easy way possible. We need to prove to them that we _are _their parents and we _are _better and stronger than them. We will not have _any _contact with them. We will not help them and we will not interfere with their quests. This just so proves that yes, we are still their parents and their leaders."

"It's a pride thing," Poseidon waved a hand dismissively. "You kids will get the genes someday."

Zeus cleared his throat, "Moving on. Athena, continue."

"Well," Athena said. "Aside from last year. Thousands of years ago, remember? We had to fight the Giants. And we aided help from a demi-god to defeat one of the Giants' venti."

"So, what you're saying is..." Artemis asked for the rest of the sentence.

"This may be odd enough to think in a different circumstance," Athena said slowly before turning to the rest of the gods. "Our Queen has been kidnapped by one of the Giants."

"NO!" I yelled, tears started to brim my eyes. "She can't be gone! This is a lie!"

Apparently, the gods couldn't even hear a single thing I said. Most of them were panicking and out of control, and some were even blaming Zeus for all of this. It would've been good theater to see Zeus getting scolded by his own kids if it hadn't been for my Mom to be _kidnapped. _And wait just a darn minute. I thought Olympus has closed down? If Olympus has closed down, why am I seeing this? I shouldn't be here! Why am I here?

_"Your Mother's orders."_ A woman's voice echoed in my ear and I turned my back to search for the voice. But no one was there.

_"Who are you?" _I asked the voice in my mind. _"And what do you mean by my Mother's orders?"_

_"I am Iris, your Mother's messenger." _The voice replied. _"Before your Mother left Olympus she assigned me to be Camp Half-Blood's messenger. Unfortunately, as you've heard in the counsel that I am not allowed having contact with any demi-god. It is strictly forbidden. But I am only following your Mother's orders. She is my boss, after all. Anyway, your Mother told me to let you see each and every single Counsel of Olympus to heed messages to Camp Half-Blood. Emily Miles, what you have seen is a message to be sent to Chiron as soon as you wake from sleep. Do **not **tell any one of your friends of what you have seen. I am your only way of clues to what is happening to Olympus. Swear by the Styx to never tell anyone of these messages except Chiron."_

I gulped. _"I swear to it by the Styx."_

* * *

It was impossible. The most impossible thing that could ever happen. Well, if you're a mortal who doesn't believe in my world, you think it's totally possible. But in my world? It's quite the cliché part of being a demi-god daughter of the Queen of Olympus. I mean, you're own Mother kidnapped by a Giant? I mean, who does that? I got out of bed and took a shower before pacing around my cabin.

My Mother. Kidnapped by a _Giant. _A _giant _I tell you! I feel like I should be doing something, but what? Chiron said I can't go out to search for Percy, but why? Because my mother _ordered_ him? What if something happened _really _terrible to her? What if she couldn't escape? What if she dies there? What if-

"Miles get out of there!" A voice called out from outside my cabin. I frowned at the voice that interrupted my musing. I walked up to my window and opened it. Fresh morning air entered my room and the smell of poppies spread all over camp. I grimaced just as I saw who it was.

"What the hell do you want, Drew?" I asked in distaste.

Drew laughed. "Nice hairdo, hon."

"Whatever." I also laughed at her pink mascara. "Nice makeup, glamour girl."

"Why, thank you." She said as she fluttered her eyes.

"For your information," I pointed out. "That wasn't a compliment."

Drew flipped back her black hair. "Whatever. Hon, Chiron wants to speak to you."

"This isn't one of your makeup tricks, is it?" I asked hesitantly. Nobody can ever trust this girl. She's just really the big bad-ass around here - aside from Clarisse that is.

"Actually," She said momentarily. "I would have done that and it would be so fun doing it. But Chiron really does want to see you."

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked her.

She blinked. "Well, time wouldn't matter when I do my makeup-"

"It's 7:30 in the morning, glamour girl." I told her. "What time do you wake up?"

Drew rolled her eyes. "6:00? Anyway, that's not the point sweetie. Chiron really needs to see you. He's in the Big House."

"Fine." I said. Before I could close the window, she said in a serious voice which I hardly even heard from Drew.

"Oh, and hon." She asked.

"Yeah?"

She shook her head before saying, "Tell your Mom to stop kidnapping people in camp."

My eyes narrowed at her and I balled my hands into a fist. "For the umpteenth time! My Mother didn't **kidnap **Percy!"

"Whatever," She waved a hand. "Just go get to Chiron."

If my Mom weren't kidnapped, I'd pray to her and ask her to chase Drew with her cows just like she did with Annabeth two years ago.

When I arrived at the Big House, every Head Counselor per Cabin was crammed in the Living Room. The first time I remembered I was summoned to the Big House's Living Room is when Annabeth brought me here and the wine dude asked me really weird questions about Matrimonial services. Chiron whipped his hair in my direction just as I opened the left door. The Head Counselors' chatting faded out of the blue and everyone just stared at me like I did something wrong. Like my _Mother _did something wrong.

"Ah, Emily." Chiron broke the silence. "We were expecting you."

"Yeah..." I said as I nodded at the Head Counselors. "I can see that."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Let us convene the meeting. Emily, please take a seat."

I shrugged and leaned my back on the side of the open door with my arms crossed on my chest. "I don't know if I should. I mean, everyone hates me right now, right?" The campers made whispers but I continued. "And besides, who would even want to sit with the girl who's Mother has kidnapped their greatest hero since Hercules?"

"I would." I heard a girl's voice in the crowd. The campers turned and made way for whoever called. And I was surprised when I saw Lucy sitting with James in a three seat couch. She patted the left side of her seat which was vacant. James smiled at me and nodded.

"I mean," Lucy said with a blush. "If you don't mind."

I was almost teary-eye but I had the urge to stop. I walked up to Lucy and sat beside her. "At least someone's consistent." I turned to Katie and silently thanked her and James.

"Alright," Chiron said as he galloped up in front of us. "Today is a big day. You know the drill. For those Head Counselors who will be heading out for search, be sure to find a temporary Head Counselor replacement. As for those who aren't in the search, I'm assigning Temporary Head Counselor inspection. Make sure these temporary Head Counselor's their doing their job right and not abusing it."

He searched the crowd of Head Counselors. "Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate."

"Yes, Chiron." A girl stood with dark brown hair and fiery ruby eyes.

"Status report on Percy Jackson from last night's search in the North Woods." He asked, hoping for an answer or maybe a sign.

Lou shook her head. "I'm sorry Chiron, no footsteps or clues everywhere."

Annabeth started to sob hard and everyone was in shock, even me. I know Percy meant a lot to Annabeth. I wish I could help her. But I couldn't help her if she hates me too.

Chiron shook his head helplessly before looking at me. "Emily, do you have anything to say?

I frowned at him. "What?" I asked, anger seeping through my voice. "Just because you mentioned that my Mom has something to do with this doesn't mean I have to know anything! You want to know what I know?" I stood up and looked at all the Campers. "You want to all know what I know? I know is that you all hate me. You all hate me because my Mom kidnapped Percy which she didn't! What proof do you have? And do you guys even know what I'm going through? I had this dream last night and you all think it's impossible but it's true. It's a message from the gods."

Everyone gasped and I kept a straight face.

"What message, Emily?" Chiron asked as calm as he could.

"For now," I said. "I'm Olympus' messenger. You all say that Olympus has close down ever since after the Olympian Ball. And your parents aren't answering your prayers. They shut down Olympus because of their pride. They think we're thinking that we're better than them. They think we're thinking of rebelling and defeating them, thinking we might be stronger than them. Because they thought we were thinking that the gods are nothing without us demi-gods. It's a pride thing. And that's number one reason why Olympus has shut down."

"How can this be possible?" Annabeth asked and there was regret in her eyes. "Olympus is _shut down. _You can't possibly be Olympus' messenger to Camp Half-Blood."

"Tell that to Iris who had to do my Mother's bidding." I said. "Number two reason is something all of you wouldn't believe so I'll just shut my mouth for that and let Chiron know instead."

"Well, at least we know now why Olympus closed down." Chiron mused. "Any messages from Olympus of Percy's disappearance?"

I shook my head. "They didn't mention in their Council meeting."

"Well, now," Chiron said as he paced with his hooves. "Back to your Cabin's. Breakfast starts in 10 minutes. Make sure to prepare your Cabins." All of us stood from our seat but some of us sat when Chiron announced, "Emily Miles, Lucy Russell, Michael Bennett and James Andrews. Please stay."

_Uh oh._

When all the other Council Leaders left, Chiron sat back at his wheel chair. Leaving Me, Lucy, James and some guy named Michael sitting altogether in one couch in silence.

"Now Emily," Chiron said as he sighed. "Tell me about this dream of yours."

"Like I said, Olympus closed down because they thought that our pride is rising and that they think we're thinking of rebelling against them." I told him.

He shook his head. "No dear, I mean the other one you couldn't say in front of the other Council Leaders."

"Oh, that." And my face fell. "My Mom... It was about my Mom..."

Chiron's eyes widened. "What about you're Mother?"

"She's been kidnapped." I said as a tear slipped down my cheek. "Kidnapped by a Giant."

"Kidnapped by a Giant?" Lucy asked in a hushed town as she patted my back. "Emily, I'm so sorry."

I blinked my eyes and nodded. "It's okay."

"When did the gods say that your Mother was kidnapped?" Chiron asked.

"I don't know when that dream happened like in their time and not my time in the dream." I sniffed. "But it looked like they had the meeting the following morning after the Olympian Ball. It looked like, I'm not sure. I was actually there, Chiron. Only they couldn't see or hear me. Iris let me saw it. She said that my Mom ordered her to show me ever single meeting Olympus will ever have in my dreams to be Camp Half-Blood's messenger in the meantime."

"This is terrible," Chiron shook his head. "The last time the Queen of the gods was kidnapped is when the Giants attacked Olympus."

"And I think they're coming back." I blurted and they all looked at me. "According to Athena, I guess."

"We will speak with the Oracle and ask for a Prophecy. I know this involves the lost of Percy." Chiron explained. "As for now, the four of you has to check on the temporary Council Leaders. See how they're doing and if any way possible they abuse their power, report to me at once."

"Yes, Chiron." We all said in unison. Chiron nodded before dismissing us.

Just as we walked out of the Big House, the conch horn blew and we all started to run for the Dining Pavilion.

Grabbing part of my food from my plate, I threw it at the brizare and whispered, "To Hera," I sighed and whispered to myself. "Hey Mom, if you've got some hybrid weird message thing, please tell me where you are so I can get to you."

No answer. Instead, I get green fire blazing in the brizare. And you don't know that I _hate green fire._

I shrugged and hoped that life wasn't this difficult. The kind of difficult in which my Mom doesn't have to be a Greek goddess and I don't need to be blamed about somebody's lost. But I'm not saying I regret having Hera as my Mom. Don't get me wrong, I love my Mom. More than any person daughter Hera could ever have. But – people hate me because they _thought my Mom kidnapped Percy and they hate me because I'm a daughter of the goddess who vowed to never cheat. Well, here I am people, things happen._

As usual, my musings are always interrupted by certain people at the wrong time. But this time, this person who cut off my musing was all 'loving eyes' and sighing dreamily at someone. I blinked twice before realizing that Lucy Russell had sat beside me at my cabin table.

"Hi, Emily." She said with a wink.

"Hey, Lucy." I said a little awkwardly but with a touch of joy. "What are you doing here? Aren't we allowed to switch tables?"

"But Chiron isn't here." Lucy said and I searched the Satyr's table. She's right. Chiron wasn't there… this is a good sign-

"Listen, I'm sorry about your Mom." She said as she patted my back.

"It's no biggie." I told her and I wiped a tear when it was about to roll down my cheek. "So, about that guy you like at Hephaestus' cabin. Is he cute? Is he-"

"Shh," She hushed as she put her finger on her lips. "He's looking at us."

"Mind pointing where this guy is?" I asked and she pointed at Cabin 9's table. I followed the direction where she pointed to and what I saw made me loll my tongue out. Standing at the left edge of the table was a brown-haired guy with bright blue eyes. He was at least 17 years old and had a built-up body. I rolled my eyes. _All of Hephaestus' guy kids are built-up – figures. And my eyes widened when I realized who she was pointing at. She was pointing at Michael Bennett._

"He's ha-" I said but was cut off when Lucy sighed.

"Perfect." She continued and I lit up an eyebrow before stifling a laugh.

Lucy looked at me with a confused look. "What?"

"Haperfect?" I laughed and she also laughed when she got the humor.

"Well, sorry to interrupt that." She laughed. "What do you want to call him, again?"

"Handsome." I smiled at her. "Are you friends?"

"Friends?" She asked. "We're best friends."

"Does he like you back?" I asked her.

"Rumors say he does." She shrugged. "But I wished he would confront me about it."

I patted her back. "You'll get him someday."

"He's just so.. different, you know?" She said as she stared at Michael.

I nodded. "I know different when I see it too, Lucy. You guys are perfect. But what about your boy friend?"

"Oh, James." Her face fell when she heard the word 'boyfriend'. "It's not really working out between us. Don't get me wrong, I still love him. But sometimes he's just so much of a player. And it really irritates me."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked her as she straightened her composure when James glanced at us both.

She shook her head and sighed desperately. "I don't know what to do, Emily. I don't know what to do about him anymore. If only you liked him, I'd give him to you _completely."_

"But – Lucy…"

"Emily," She smiled a bit. "You two are perfect. You two get along better. Everyone's been talking about it. It's not that I'm jealous or anything, it's just that – people see it better for the two of you together."

"And you agree of this, because?"

"Not only as I told you yesterday that he's in love with you," She said as she glanced at James. "He's even planning to ask you out."

My eyes widened. "Where do you get this info, Lucy?"

She shrugged. "Easy, I get it from Thalia. Just because Thalia is a hunter doesn't mean she can't be the kind of person who can be a good love doctor _and a messenger."_

And for that very minute, I knew that it was official. James Andrews and Lucy Russell already broke up.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

So, how was it? I know its short and all. But that's what I had in mind. And in the next chapter, that's where the Romance will start. More of James and Emily's 'love connection'. And I don't say this to anyone but I love writing about James and Emily. It just keeps me going on writing about them. Anyway, enough rambling. Here are the credits.

**ilovemybestfriends owns Lucy Russell and Michael Bennett. This story is ****dedicated to her. I love you, my friend. You're the best!**

**Insanity is my second name is a very good inspiration. She's also my ****soul sister because we're always on the same page when it comes to discussing about Zeus and Hera, preferably Hera.**

**To all who reviews, puts the story in the favorites and alerts, I _love you guys so much! You inspire me with your heart-warming reviews. Thank you so much._**

Reviews please. And opinions are also appreciated. ;)

**-EMP22HoPe \:D/**


	12. Blonde Hair, One Shoe, A Dozen Marks

**The Forbidden Daughter**

Yay, claps for fast new chapters! Well, it is summer in my country so I have all the time to write. Again, yay! It's not that I'm rushing the story, though. I'm just excited writing this story and satisfy the readers. So yeah, previously on the Forbidden Daughter, Emily just found out that it was official – James and Lucy already broke up. Don't worry, for those who love Lucy (which is by the way owned by **ilovemybestfriends**), she'll find someone better than James. And much hotter. ;)

So yeah, thank you for the reviews! Thank you all so much for the 100 reviews. And to my 100th reviewer, **ilovemybestfriends**. You rock. I love you! I appreciate them. I love you guys so much. So, read on and Enjoy. ;)

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SOME PARTS FROM THE LOST HERO. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS. ALL RIGHTS GOES TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

"I have a confession to make."

James Andrews was the most obtuse person I have ever met. Not that it's a bad thing or anything, it's just – sometimes when you make it _really_obvious, and he still doesn't get it. Leaving me waving a dismissive hand and rolling my eyes. But right now as I sit beside him under the same oak tree we've been practicing guitar lessons for the past week, I don't know who the obtuse one is. Him or me.

"What is it?" I asked as I tried to tune my guitar and he fiddled with the strings of his own guitar.

"I really don't say this to anyone but…" James stammered.

I looked at him. "But what?"

He looked hesitant and nervous. Oh gods, he's not thinking of confessing about…

"Well, you see…" He said and I saw the small blush on his high cheeks. "I…"

"You…"

"I play the piano." He blurted and I blinked with a smile.

"Really?" I asked. "That's great. You never told me you know how to play an instrument. Mostly you tell me about your Varsity teams and all that. I'm surprised James."

He smirked. "Don't be so surprised."

I laughed. "I am and yet still happy about it."

He laughed as well. "Yeah, it's crazy you know. I mean, you're the only person who knows I play the piano."

"Wait," I held up a hand. "Doesn't Lucy know?"

He shook his head. "She never knew."

I lit up an eyebrow.

"Okay, she knows." He said with a laugh. "She knows and she thinks I'm pretty good at it. I admit, playing the piano was one of the best things I've done _so far. _I learned playing it when I was thirteen."

"How many songs can you play on it?" I asked.

"More of the many," He nodded. "But I only play songs in the piano that are easy."

"I see." I faltered. "You wouldn't mind, teaching me right?"

"Me? Teach you how to play the piano?" He asked and I nodded.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? But there's a catch."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "What's the catch, Andrews?"

"Just a little thing, though," He winked. "I want to hear you sing while playing the guitar."

"Okay, you've gone too far Mister." I smirked as I playfully punched him in the arm.

He smiled as he raked his fingers through his hair which made the hairs on my back go up. Did I mention he looks so charming doing that? Oh, look at me being so Hopeless Romantic. I thought I was over this guy. I thought I just _forgot _about him. Aphrodite, why did you do this to me? How could you let me fall in love with this handsome, charming and sweet guy who I shouldn't be falling in love with because.. well because.. he's.. because my Mom warned me to stay away from him as I promised. But did I swear on the Styx to her? No, I didn't.. and he's single and.. Oh, what the Hades. Pull yourself together Emily. He's a player and he too will play with your heart like he did to Lucy.

"Per tutor." He said with his signature smirk.

I narrowed my eyes. "Never!"

James shrugged as he compiled his music sheets and put it inside his red folder. "Suit yourself. No singing, no lessons."

I laughed. "Are you blackmailing me, Andrews?"

He leaned closer to my face as he breathed, "Is it working?"

He cupped his hands on my cheek and started massaging the part beside my nose with his thumb. I blushed tomato red as I looked away from him. I knew it. This jerk, he's trying to.. he's seducing me. With that arranged and on purpose look and all the guitar lessons. It was all a plan, a trick to.. to.. When he tried to lean close for a kiss, I put my hand on his muscled chest and gently pushed him away as I whispered, "Fine, I'll sing for you."

Satisfied (maybe), he tore his gaze away from me as he looked at the Canoe Lake. We sat in silence for three minutes.

"Starting now." He said as he looked at me again, his authentic smirk coming back to form on his sweet, tender and soft lips I once.. Aphrodite, why?

"Are you kidding?" I exaggerated.

"Ah ah," He said as he waved his finger to and fro. "The piano…"

"Alright." I said. As I finished tuning my guitar.

"Wait a minute," He said as he searched my area. "Don't you need chords for that?"

"Andrews, please." I smiled. "An Amateur guitarist doesn't need chords."

"Bravo," He clapped his hands while smirking.

I rolled my eyes but did what he requested. I strummed my guitar and let my fingers do chord Gm, then Bb, Dm and it goes on.

"_Head under water,_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that"_

"_You made room for me, but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to"_

"_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me"_

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Today."_

"_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under you_

_And your twisted words, your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry"_

"_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am"_

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today"_

"_Promise me you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say"_

"_I won't write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song"_

"_'Cause you asked for it?_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute"_

"_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today_

_Today"_

My fingers crossed the Dm and F chord and finished the song with a strum on the strings.

When I turned to look for James' reaction, I was caught off guard when he was smirking at me. I lit up an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Told you your voice was beautiful." He suddenly blurted and I blushed.

I waved a hand. "No it isn't."

"Just one question, though," James said as he scooted a little closer to me. "Are you really not going to write me a love song?"

I blinked then blushed, luckily I covered it up with my pride, "H-how do you even know I was singing it for you? Haven't you thought about, oh I don't know.. maybe I meant the song for another guy?"

James smirked. "Yeah right, Miles. It's as if I can't see the obvious look of yours when you were singing it to _me._"

"I was not singing it to you!" I laughed at his smoldering look. "Really."

"Really?" He asked in a playful tone.

I laughed. "Yes, really."

"How can you be sure, Emily?" He asked as he leaned a little closer.

"I'm sure because I sang it for you-"

"Aha!" He snapped and I flinched at his sudden outburst. "So it _was _for me?"

"No, it's not that," I said just as I saw him pin my left hand on top of my hand, the cold and rough bark of the oak tree made me have flushed cheeks, or was it the fact that James was holding it?

"Then, who is it for?" He breathed into my face. I suddenly caught the smell of mint and chocolate in his mouth. Which made me want to smell in awe if he weren't gazing right into my eyes that so attractively.

"James.." I breathed before he crashed his lips on mine. So, these are the kinds of moments where I really just want to push him away. Sudden flashbacks of the Olympian Ball quickly came into my mind like it just happened yesterday. The dance with our parents, our mutual conversation, then after the dance, there was the... the kiss.

I moaned into his lips as I raked my fingers through his dark messy hair, and this time I didn't pull away. I went for it. I know this sounds crazy, but the way he kisses me just makes my head spin and it's as if we were the only two people in the world. I know I shouldn't be kissing this guy. I know I shouldn't be, but there's something inside me that tells me that nothing's wrong about all of this. He and Lucy already broke up, and people could tell Lucy and Michael Bennett are having this **love connection **thing. And other people also think me and James are going out, which in fact is false. Very false. Heck, he haven't even asked me out on a date.

When all I thought it was over, it just wasn't. We were making out like a French couple under the Eiffel Tower or something, or maybe even under an Oak Tree if you prefer it that way. Okay, making out like any typical American couple under some Oak Tree in Long Island Sound. Fantastic. And there it was, I didn't stop. I didn't hesitate. I kissed him more.

He tasted like sweet mint chocolates. Which is, by the way my favorite chocolate flavor, thank you very much. His lips were soft but demanding when we started making out. He ravished my lips like they were his and only his to kiss that no man can kiss other than him, this - I'm afraid - turned me on even more. I felt him moan on my lips as he continued to kiss me deeper, pinning my back on the Oak Tree. It felt intense and embarrassing, but heck say I don't care to it. I'm having a make-out session with a Son of Zeus.

After merely, oh I don't know, _two or three minutes_, we both pulled away. Needing air. _A lot _of air. When we finished breathing in some very important oxygen, he looked at me lovingly in the eyes.

I smiled at him before giggling, "You taste like chocolate."

He chuckled as he pecked me on the lips. "Want to taste it again?"

I blushed as I pushed him a little for me to gaze at his eyes. "Maybe that's enough chocolate for one day..."

He held both of my hands in his and gazed at me with pleading eyes. "Hey, Ems?"

I blinked and blushed at his touch, "Er, yeah?"

He smiled before whispering in a husky and broke voice, "I love you, Emily. You know? I love you more than a balloon needs air, more than a flower needs rain and more than a- a..." He started to stammer nervously then muttered something smart like, "What was that line again? More than Narcissus needs a lover? No wait, rain? Wait, uhh.. more than a baby needs a lollipop. No, that's not it. More than Aphrodite needs a Marriage counselor? Hold up, that was wrong..."

I was stunned when he started to say things no one could ever tell me, then after awhile I giggled when he continued to mutter other possibilities and continuation for his sudden outburst of romantic poetry. I bit my lip and hesitated for a while before hushing him with my finger. I smiled at him and whispered, "I love you too, James."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

He gave me a look that says, _What if she's joking?_ I shook my head as I leaned my forehead on his. "Really."

"So," He stammered. "Will you go out with me?"

"Hmm," I looked at him and I laughed when I saw his pout. It was just so cute and handsome all at the same time. "I don't know, maybe I have plans."

"Alright, I'll play." He rolled his eyes as he gave me that breath taking smile. "What are you doing this Friday night?"

"Well," I tapped my finger on my lips. "I have plans."

His face fell and then asked, "Seriously?"

"No," I laughed as I put my arms around his neck. "I'm free this Friday night, well that is if Annabeth doesn't give homework..."

"You mean it? For real?" He asked, his face suddenly lighting up.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I totally mean it."

As I continue to practice with James, I thought about the dream I had last night. That horrible horrible dream. My Mother... I know where she is. I can save her. But what did my Mother tell me? It is not my _fate _to save her. Of course it's my fate for the god's sake, I'm her daughter! I can't just sit here and do nothing while my own Mother is trapped in a cage. A cage. They trapped her in a cage! A _cage!_

And she had short black hair and she was fiercer tempered than I remembered. I once asked my Mom that time why she had that appearance. She was nervous about my question but shrugged it off with an answer of ,_"Gods can appear in any form they want. Take Zeus for example, being a swan. Now, that my dear is just epic. I mean, who does that?"_ I would have laughed with her if she hadn't been looking so... different. It's so _unlike _her.

But I swear, before I even woke up by the sound of the conch, my Mother warned me again about a boy. But this time, she wasn't warning me about James Andrews. She was warning me about some guy, and it has to do something with Annabeth. She told me little details about him. Something about one shoe and a 12 line tattoo on his arm and blonde hair, stuff like that. That guy was named after my Mom's favorite mortal. Which made me think blank. Who was it? I totally forgot. But no matter, she mentioned I'd meet the guy by daylight as soon as after my free time. And I braced myself for the good or worse.

* * *

"Daughter of Hera and hot superstar-slash-director-slash-manager of the New York Times say what?" Carla asked as she paced around my room. "You made out with him?"

"Yes," I replied.

"And then he told you he loved you?"

"Yes,"

"Then, he asked you out?"

"Yes?"

She frowned at me for awhile before her face lit up as she took my hand and danced me around my room. "Oh, Emily! This is just exciting! I can't believe, oh my gods! It is true! You are going out with him-"

"_Going _to," I pointed as she twirled me past my bed.

"This is a dream come true!" She then stopped and broke contact with my hands which made me fall head first on my bed and my full body slumped on the wood floor. I love you bed. "We have to give you a makeover and pick you out a dress. Where did he say he was taking you? A 5-star Restaurant? Emily, this is huge! Oh, and a manicure pedicure, and we have to go to a _salon. _Your dress should be red so James will think you're hot. Like fiery hot, rawr."

"Carla," I laughed as she went through colors of dresses. "It's not that huge."

"Not that huge?" Carla gasped. "Oh contraire! This is huge! Your first kiss, first dance, first make out session, first date, and best of all." She lit up her eyebrows suggestively. "First boyfriend."

"Carla!" I blushed.

My fashion freak yet beautiful best friend flipped her dark hair. "Whatever! Look, I'm your managing planner here."

"Managing planner?" I asked as she opened my closet and started going through my clothes.

"No, not this one," She threw out my green and blue plaid long sleeve t-shirt, then my purple sun dress and the rest just goes on. After maybe half an hour, I was almost asleep reading my book when Carla yelled, "Aha!"

She then brought out my strapless knee-length dress colored in baby pink at the torso, a hot magenta ribbon strapped for the waist line and a carnation color for the bottom. Carla walked up to me and stood me up before putting the dress in front of me. She examined me with distinguishable eyes before they lit up. "It's perfect!"

"What? No! Carla, I don't wear strapless dresses!" I told her, shoving the dress away.

Carla lit up an eye brow. "Then why do you have it in your closet?"

I looked at her and blinked before saying, "Good point."

"Where do you get all these pretty dresses?" She asked as she held up her choice of dress for my night with James. I'm not saying _date_, because date would be like a boyfriend and girlfriend thing. And James and I aren't even a _thing _yet. "...I mean I get most of them in Forever 21 and Victoria's Secret..."

"Carla," I snapped her out and she stopped muttering. "The dress is Chanel."

"Chanel?" She asked so surprised she stared at the dress in awe. "How many dresses do you have that comes from Chanel?"

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"Emily!" I heard a girl's voice yell at the door as she knocked on it. When I opened the door, Katie was panting heavily and she heaved a breath before saying, "Chiron wants to see you."

"Seriously?" I asked. "At a time like this? Can't it wait?"

She shook her head as she smirked at me, "Because what you are about to do my friend, is to tour our dear new half-blood's. And here's the thing, you're going to tour that hot guy." She winked at me.

"Oh, a hot guy!" Carla perked up as she approached Katie. "So, who is this hot guy? Is he blonde?"

Katie laughed. "Definitely blonde."

_Blonde..._

"Do you have details about him?" I asked her, suddenly intrigued.

"Well," Katie scratched her head. "The new guy arrived with only one shoe."

_One shoe…_

I looked at her curiously. "What's his name?"

"Jason."

_Hera's favorite mortal..._

* * *

It was true. Well, okay I'll spill the beans. He is kind of hot and handsome and muscular and all... but I'm here to be friendly with the guy, not _flirt_with him. Unless... oh gods, Emily what are you thinking? You can't just flirt with some new hot guy. Like, literally _hot. _But it didn't matter for now, I guess. Because when I approached the gathering group at the new campers, red light shot all over like... like someone's being claimed.

I ran up to the group, and pushed a few of the others to see a view of what really was happening. When I was in front of the new campers, Annabeth and Butch, I saw this guy with curly brown hair. Floating over his head was a blazing holographic image - a fiery hammer.

"That," Annabeth said, "is claiming."

"What'd I do?" The guy backed toward the lake. Which I thought was very premature of him. He could have just fallen off. Then he glanced up and yelped, "Is my hair on fire?" I almost laughed at him if Annabeth hadn't given me that _look. _He ducked but the symbol followed him, bobbing and weaving so it looked like he was trying to write something in flames with his head.

"This can't be good," Butch muttered. "The curse-"

"Butch, shut up," Annbeth said. "Leo, you've just been claimed-"

"By a god," That's when I saw the blonde guy up close in personal. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?" _Vulcan... _like Hephaestus' roman form.

All eyes turned to him, even I was stunned. I mean, who says _Vulcan _in a _Greek _Camp?

"Jason," Annabeth said carefully. So he's Jason... "how did you know that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Vulcan?" The curly guy named 'Leo' demanded. "I don't even LIKE _Star Trek_. What are you talking about?"

"Vulcan is the roman name for Hephaestus," Annabeth said, "the god of blacksmiths and fire." Oh great, the last thing I ever wanted is another son of Hephaestus throwing _Green Greek Fire _at me during Chariot racing. Unbelievable.

The fiery hammer faded, but Leo kept swatting the air like he was afraid it was following him. "The god of w_hat? _Who?"

Annabeth turned to Will Solace, Council leader of the Apollo Cabin. "Will, would you take Leo, give him a tour? Introduce him to his bunk mates in Cabin Nine."

"Sure, Annabeth."

"What's Cabin Nine?" Leo asked. "And I'm not a Vulcan!"

This time, I literally laughed and the others followed me with a snicker. Annabeth crept a small smile at this.

"Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything." Will put a hand on his shoulder and steered him off toward the cabins.

Annabeth turned her attention back to Jason. Then I saw this little jealous expressions of a brown-haired girl at Annabeth. This girl must have a major league crush on Jason. Maybe they probably are even a thing. Unlike me and James. Annabeth studied Jason like a complicated blue print. Finally, she said, "Hold out your arm."

I gasped as I walked up to him and stared at it in awe as I said, "Annabeth, that's it."

"What's it?" She asked. "Did your Mother send you another message?"

"Yes, and you c_annot _believe this is the same thing she told me." I said as I gestured at Jason's tattoo. It was darkly etched, impossible to miss: a dozen straight lines like a bar code, and over that an eagle with the letters SPQR.

"I've never seen marks like these," Annabeth said. "Where did you get them?"

Jason shook his head. "I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know."

I saw the other campers push forward, trying to get a better look at Jason's tattoo. As much as it bothers them, it bothers _me _a lot. The marks sent chills down my spine; it looked like marks of declaration of war. This guy has something to do with the lost of my Mom. And I'm going to get at the bottom of it whether people like it or not.

"They looked burned into your skin," Annabeth noticed.

"They were," Jason said. Then he winced as if his head was aching. "I mean... I think so. I don't remember."

None of us said anything. We all stared at Annabeth, waiting for her verdict. She is after all our standing leader. "He needs to go straight to Chiron," Annabeth said. "Drew, would you-"

"Absolutely," Drew laced her arm through Jason's. "This way, sweetie. I'll introduce you to our director. He's an... _interesting guy." _She gave the brown-haired girl a smug look but I went into their gazes.

"No," I said. "Let me take him. Chiron did after all assign me to send him there."

"Please, Miles." Drew rolled her eyes. "It's as if-"

"It _is _as if I am the messenger of Olympus." I told her. "I know more of the things of what's happening to Olympus than you. And my Mother sent me a message last night. Which has _everything _to do with _him,_" This time, I was the one who was giving the smug look at Jason.

"Well, it is true..." Annabeth concluded. "Alright, go ahead Emily."

"But you said-" But Drew was cut off with one wave of those waves dismissive hands from Annabeth.

"Alright, _Jason..._" I said in distaste. "Let's go meet Chiron..."

"Um, okay." He said, suddenly feeling calmer than I expected him not to be. I looked at the brown-haired girl and told her, "Don't worry sweetheart, he's still yours. I'm not a one to steal another's significant other."

"Who are you, anyway?" The brown-haired girl asked.

I smiled. "Why, I'm glad you asked. I am the daughter of Hera. And if you have a problem with that, tell that to my Mother and her moo-ing cows."

* * *

"So Jason," Chiron said, "would you mind telling me - ah - where you're from?"

"I wish I knew." Jason told him the whole story. He said something about waking up in a bus with people he don't know, then seeing the Grand Canyon, and this Dylan dude attacking them which their Satyr mentioned as a Venti. **Wait a minute**, a _Venti_?

_"You think I can save your wife from a venti?" Demeter demanded - her face white as chalk as well. "If there were your little minions, I would have. But they weren't. They belonged to someone else, and that's what I don't know. Zeus, I tried. But even a goddess like me couldn't handle one of those things! Remember? We had to have a demi-god do that job for us."_

This guy **does **have something to do with my Mother! I swear.. if he laid one finger on my Mother, I will..

"I see," Chiron said, "And you must have questions for me."

"Only one," Jason admitted. "What did you mean when you said that I should be dead."

_He really should be dead because of what he did to my Mother..._

Chiron studied him with concern, "My boy, do you know what those marks on your arm mean? The color of your shirt? Do you remember anything?"

Jason looked at the tattoo on his forearm: SPQR, the eagle, the twelve lines. It just.. disturbs me, reminds me of how, somehow, somewhere, this guy has something to with my Mother. Which led me making a frown at the mark. I know it has something to mean of, the SPQR. I've heard this from my Mother before. I admit. But she never went further discussion about some SPQR. Is it a company? Or just some, symbol? This is just driving me crazy!

"No," he said. "Nothing."

" Nothing?" I asked him, my anger almost rising. My most temperament fatal flaw: getting mad easily which leads to more dangerous consequences. "How could you know nothing?" I turned to Chiron. "Chiron, he has something to do with my mother! I know it! My Mother said so in my dream last night! Blonde boy, one shoe and those marks," I flinched just saying the freaking marks on his forearms. "It has something to do with my Mother! I know it does! She warned me about him! He's dangerous! He's..."

"Calm down, Emily." Chiron cooed as gently as he could. "We will find a way to this. Just please calm down and listen to what Jason has to say."

"Alright." I said as I crossed my arms on my chest. This'd better be good.

So they continued discussing, something about last year's Titan War and what it has to do with any of this. Last chapter syndromes and affiliations, something about Jason being violated by the same oath. And then after a few minutes, time just... _froze. _Like something... someone controlling time. Then I thought about Kronos, and thought no. It can't possibly be him. It's impossible. But what could make time freeze?

Then after a few seconds, Chiron continued, "-would dare to bring you here?"

"Probably the lady in the mist," Jason offered. And I blinked when he was holding up this sword that just came out nowhere.

Chiron looked up in surprise. "Weren't you just sitting... why do you have a sword drawn?"

"Put that down!" I told him. "You could harm someone with that... that _thing._" Not to be a cowardess or anything, but that sword just creep ed me out. Like someone telling me to stay away from the sword that it could reap through my very human soul.

"I hate to tell you this," Jason told Chiron. "but I think your Leopard just ate a goddess."

"What goddess?" I asked, my eyes still not relenting from the sword he held. "And did I just tell you to put that down?" Jason shrugged before throwing the sword in the air, and out of just nothing it turned into a gold coin like a drachma and landed on Jason's right palm. I looked at him with fear, "What in Hades' name-"

"Emily," Chiron said as he stared at Jason. "I think it's time for your Arts and Crafts."

"But Chiron-"

"I will tell you everything as soon as I finished settling all of this mayhem." Chiron confirmed and I sighed and nodded before trotting off over to the door.

_He's a son of Zeus... _A voice said in my ear, like a combination of both a woman and a man's voice.

I whipped my head back to turn to look at Jason. _He's the brother of Th-_

"I know who you are Jason." I told him and both Chiron and him looked at me. "He might be the son of my stepfather."

"Emily, you do not mean..." Chiron stuttered.

"Don't dare say this to anyone Chiron," I told him. "But it's definite who his godly parent is. Why do you think the symbol of the Eagle is on his forearm? Doesn't it ring a bell?"

Before Chiron or Jason could say anything, I opened the door and marched off to Arts and Crafts.

* * *

Oh my gods, this is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. 10,000 words! Thank gods! And I really want to thank you all for reviewing this story and reaching it up to **100 reviews. **A little goal I wished of having. And you all fulfilled it! Thanks everyone! This is your reward for giving me 100 reviews! A very long chapter. I love you guys so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Special thanks to: **ilovemybestfriends** for being my 100th reviewer and giving out an OC character to be James Andrews girlfriend (before). And**Insanity is my second name **for being, as always my inspiring soul sister! Go check out these two's profiles! You'll all **love **their stories!

And to the rest, a big **GIANT THANK YOU! :***

**Reviews please and thank you for reading! ;)**

-EMPG22HoPe \:D/


	13. More Than Words

**The Forbidden Daughter**

Early update! Yay! Okay, so this chapter is intense. It's got a lot of Genres mixed up. Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama and all the others. Too bad Fan Fiction only allows two genres. Anyways, a lot of things are going to happen here. Not major things, but if you consider reading, sure why not? This whole chapter still _is _a part of the story. Oh, and I almost forgot. The song Emily sang on the last chapter was "Love Song" by Sara Barreilles.

**DISCLAMAIR: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND HEROES OF OLYMPUS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN. MAY CONTAIN SOME CONTENTS FROM THE LOST HERO.**

* * *

"I can't believe you never told me you had a brother." I told James as he gave me a pot of clay.

After hearing Jason and Chiron talk about how Jason should be, well… like dead _dead, I_ wanted to get out of Camp and try finding my Mom. Of course, I couldn't because Mr. Sunshine Unicorn here wouldn't allow me. Heck, I'm the daughter of the Queen of the gods! But then again, my pride is too majestic for this. At least give the others a chance, to like… be heroic or something.

Like those three new campers, Jason (which I really really need to get information from), Leo (Vulcan star trek guy) and that brown-haired girl. I forgot to ask her name, but on what I've heard, she's the daughter of Tristan McLean which makes her The Piper McLean. Well, at least she's not the only one who feels like she's being asked for autographs because her Dad is famous. I can actually relate with this girl.

"Ems, I'm not even my Dad's chaperone." He told me as he splat his gray moldy clay on the spinner and started molding a failed out Greek bowl. "And I never met this guy before. He just… creeps me out. I've never seen marks like those before either. But I'm _sure _of it.. He might just be my half-brother."

"Now that's what I need," I sighed. "Another Son of Zeus and maybe… well, just maybe, he's here to fulfill your Dad's wish."

"W-what wish?" He stuttered, like I just hit him in the gut.

I shrugged. "Well, you know.. the part about me being the daughter of Hera and Zeus wanting to kill me by using one of his sons as an instrument…" My eyes narrowed and I looked at him. "You wouldn't do that…"

He quickly held his hands up in surrender. "I would _never do that Emily."_

"Really?" I asked him with a touch of suspicion, as if testing him.

"_Never. _Emily, I would do everything to keep you safe." He told me as he held my hand with his moldy clay covered hands. "And I would never **ever **do anything to hurt you. I promise."

"You promise? No fingers crossed?" I asked as I looked at his fingers. He broke our touch and grabbed a clean cloth. He removed the dirt from his hands and held them up freely. No fingers crossed.

"Okay." I said. "I guess I could trust you." _But you can't…._

He grinned at me before giving me a peck on the cheek. I smiled before pushing him away a little. "Not in public, Andrews."

James just gave me one of his signature smirks before remolding his epic failed Greek bowl. I smiled at him and thought to myself: _When is this guy **ever **going to court me? _

Then, my thoughts were interrupted when dusk fell and the conch horn blew just as Rachel Dare and Annabeth Chase started to rush an unconscious and paled Piper McLean to the Big House.

* * *

As I walked up to the Dining Pavilion, a lot of campers were already eating and most of them were chatting about Jason's marks. I frown every time I hear them say things like;

"Those marks on his forearm…"

"Like a declaration of war…"

"SPQR, it sounds so violent…"

"Pressed and burned into his skin…"

"The eagle…."

All of it was just disturbing, because not only does it bug me that he's a Son of Zeus. It bugs me because those marks remind me of my Mother. She's still out there, nowhere, I don't know where, trapped in a cage and someone is sipping off her energy.

When I passed the table of Aphrodite, Carla rose from her seat and caught up with me. "Hey, Emily! I've got big gossip to tell you, like, immediately!"

I turned just as I finished putting my potato salad side dish with my Roasted Lamb. I walked up to Carla and asked, "What's up?"

"You're not the only one having contact with gods and goddesses these days." She said as she grabbed a goblet and told it, "Sprite." Bubbles of white started to fizz on the goblet and filled with ice cold sprite. "So is this Piper girl and that hot guy, Jason."

"Please stop calling him a hot guy," I said as I turned my back on her and put on fruit salad on my small bowl.

"Ohh," Carla raised her eye brows suggestively. "Someone's jealous."

"Carla, have I told you this before?" I asked her as I walked up to the brizare. "You're crazy."

"The craziest, _yet."_ She said. "But seriously, hate to break it to you sis, but this Piper girl and Jason had contact with your Mom."

This made me turn to look at her. "How can that be possible?" I asked. "They're _new _campers. And they don't get contact from gods that easily!"

"Yeah, but Annabeth said your Mom was lucky she still had the energy to send them messages."

"But-"

"Emily, this is not your war." Carla said as she held up her hand. "And this is not your quest. This doesn't concern you. It concerns you only of being Olympus' messenger."

I threw the fruit salad on the brizare and the fire changed in the color of Gold. "You're starting to sound like Chiron. It's as if all of the people here in Camp are keeping this big secret I should definitely know. What's going on?"

Carla sighed. "I wish I knew, Emily."

"Yeah, either did I." The fire suddenly blazed in different kinds of colors; Violet, Green, Blue, Pink, Gold, Brown, Black, Orange, Green and finally, bloodshot red. Campers were starting to stare at us, or maybe the fire. But either is as it.

"Maybe we'll find out at the Camp Fire Sing-along." Carla concluded.

I sighed. "Well, keep concluding. Because whatever is going on… it's starting to become more intense when that Jason guy with those, I dare say _marks entered camp. It's just… ridiculous!"_

"What is going on?" Chiron said as he arrived at the west side of the Pavilion. "Emily, Carla, is there something wrong?"

"Chiron, can I talk with you for a minute?" I asked and he nodded. I left my plate at the serving area and followed Chiron up to the Canoe Lake. It was peaceful and quiet in the wilderness, cold – you might say it. And I had wished life was just the wilderness – no problems, like having déjà vu.

"I'm just so confused." I told him. "What were my Mother's messages to Piper and Jason? Why didn't she direct it to me? She only told me in my dream about Jason. How my Mom is his patron goddess. And that's all I know. But I have been hearing rumors of something more, like they're supposed to _Free _my Mother. How could they free my Mother if they don't even know where she is?"

Chiron stayed silent for awhile before addressing, "It is their destiny, I suppose. They might be the chosen heroes of Hera."

"But why not, well, me?" I asked and he looked at me with those intense eyes. "I'm her daughter! I should be doing something, like this _instant. _I'm her one and only half-blood daughter! And I want to look for her! Why can't I just look for her?"

Our director sighed before staring at the full moon. "Before your Mother had gone just like that, she warned me that whatever I do, I will not let you go on quests. Especially this, even if it concerns her. I have orders from your Mother and I swore by the styx, child."

I blinked my tears away. "So this means my Mom doesn't want me to _help _her? People think me here as a WEAK person because I'm not doing anything to save my Mom. Like, assign the Hephaestus cabin to build me a chariot or something for transportation. Now they all think I'm just, 'Hey I've got a message from Olympus' and they're all, 'Yeah, so? Have you done anything to save your Mom'?"

"Do not think of this as a bad thing, child." He told me. "Before you could go on a quest, you must seek a Prophecy from the Oracle."

"But Rachel isn't doing any hybrid weird smoky green Oracle thing she does!" I told him. "I asked for it but she says-"

"It is not your quest?" Chiron asked. "Or it is not your war?"

"Exactly!" I groaned. "Why me? Why my Mother? Of all the gods on Mount Olympus to be kidnapped why does it have to be my _Mother?"_

"It is the way the Fates have weaved, Emily." He looked at me. "And you cannot protest against it. It's like going against your own Fate."

I cursed under my breath, quiet enough for Chiron not to hear. "Why didn't Demeter save her?" That's when Chiron's eyes lit up from my phrase.

* * *

I always liked being late at the Camp Fire Sing-along, but there's a maternal and reasonable explanation why I skipped half of the Camp Fire Sing Along this time. I needed to do some Research.

Special thanks to Travis Stoll and Conner Stoll, they taught me how to break into the Big House, which they've done for three times and didn't go further when the Mr. D's Leopard started to scare them off.

When I quietly closed the door, Mr. D's Leopard growled but I ignored it and went into the Council meeting room. There had been 26 chairs circling a long sphere shaped table facing two big chairs for Chiron and Mr. D – well the other one beside the big chair was a wheel chair.

I went up behind Chiron's wheel chair and grabbed a few books from the table that was under a Flat Screen TV. I sat on the floor and flipped the pages of a Greek and Roman gods and goddesses book.

Says there, Roman forms of the Greeks are much more war-like and fierce than their original form. They don't go lounging around the mortal world fending for affairs, because they take a lot of things seriously. I shrugged, okay at least Roman gods aren't that much of a – ah – player.

I closed the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses book and went over the big Mythology book that had much information about Greek mythology.

I read a few interesting facts that I haven't studied when I was young, then my eyes averted from those intriguing stories and sank deep down on the pictures. They look like pictures of Giants battling with gods and goddesses. I flipped the pages of the pictures and read the stories.

_Porphyrion was the leader of the Giants and lead them to Olympus to avenge their brothers and sisters, the Titans. When Porphyrion tried to attack Hera, wife of Zeus, but Eros shot him with the arrow of lust which made the Giant grow lust for the goddess instead of to kill her. Porphyrion would have forced her if Heracles hadn't shot him with an arrow and Zeus to shoot him with his lightning bolt._

"Gross." I whispered. "Seriously, a giant in love with my Mom? Blech!" Then, I went over the conversation the gods had in my dream. And that's when it clicked in me.

_"Well," Athena said. "Aside from last year, thousands of years ago, remember? We had to fight the Giants. And we aided help from a demi-god to defeat one of the Giants' venti."_

_"So, what you're saying is..." Artemis asked for the rest of the sentence._

_"This may be odd enough to think in a different circumstance," Athena said slowly before turning to the rest of the gods. "Our Queen has been kidnapped by one of the Giants."_

"Porphyrion!" I clutched the side of the book with my hand. That stupid old Giant! He kidnapped my Mom! He… how could he! Wait… but how? The Giants… they're dead… how could that be possible? Oh gods, maybe they're.. maybe they're rising….

Just when I was leaving the Big House, lightning shook at the Amphitheatre and I quickly ran up to there. This must be some sort of sign. Just.. a sign. But it could be good… or worse...

When I arrived at Amphitheatre, the lightning was gone and all I saw was burned charcoal on the ground, the campers in shock and Jason in the middle of the Amphitheatre with the same sword he had at this time today when I brought him to the Big House.

"Jupiter," Jason said. Why does he keep saying the Roman forms of the gods? What is this guy? Hypothetically Roman and not Greek? Impossible. "I mean Zeus. Lord of the Sky."

Apparently, the rest of the camp wasn't so sure. Everything broke into chaos, dozens of people asking questions until Annabeth raised her arms.

"Hold it!" she said. "How can he be the son of Zeus? The Big Three…their pact not to have mortal kids….how could we not have known about him sooner?"

"The important thing," Rachel said, "is that Jason's here now. He has a quest to fulfill, which means he will need his own prophecy."

She closed her eyes and swooned. Two campers rushed forward and caught her. A third ran to the side of the amphitheater and grabbed a bronze three-legged stool, like they'd been trained for this duty. Which they were, for your information. They eased Rachel onto the stool in front of the ruined hearth. Without the fire, the night was dark, but green mist started swirling around Rachel's feet. When she opened her eyes, they were flowing. Emerald smoke issued from her mouth. The voice that came out was raspy and ancient-the sound a snake would make if it could talk:

_"Child of lightning, beware the earth,_

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth,_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_And death unleash through Hera's rage."_

On the last word, Rachel collapsed, but her helpers were waiting to catch her. They carried her away from the hearth and laid her in the corner to rest.

Okay, creepy but I snapped when I heard my Mother's name in the prophecy. I went through the prophecy over and over in my head when Piper started to ask something.

_Child of lightning beware the earth… _it couldn't be James. No one ever mentioned him being mentioned or ever destined to go on such a quest. And many had rumored he'd done a lot of quests. So this child of lightning definitely leaders to 12 marks boy.

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth… _I knew it! Athena concluded right! A giant definitely kidnapped my Mother… or something else did… whatever. But the seven shall birth? What the heck does that mean? Maybe it meant the 7th Giant will… oh no… Rachel didn't mean rise, did she?

_The forge and dove shall break the cage…. _I guess this goes for a kid from Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Awkward, it's just weird that… well, individual children of Hephaestus and Aphrodite.. they don't get along well… like a son of Zeus and a daughter of Hera… whatever.

_And death unleash through Hera's rage…_ My Mom will rage? Well, she was in her Roman form, so you really can't escape the fact that Juno would kill somebody or someone in a temper tantrum fury… or maybe something else…

"-What are we dealing with here that's powerful enough to kidnap the queen of the heavens?"

"Maybe a Giant, I suppose?" I asked and everyone looked at me. "According to my research - evidently sudden research – a giant once wanted to rape Hera. Maybe that Giant, oh I don't know maybe rose from somewhere and kidnapped her? Just a conclusion though." I looked at Annabeth. "Your Mother says so."

"My Mother?" Annabeth asked. "What _did _she say?"

"She concluded with grace-" At this I saw Jason flinch at the last word which I ignored in complete dismay, "That a giant must have kidnapped Hera."

"Or something worse," Chiron said.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "It's Jason's quest," she announced, "so it's Jason's choice. Obviously, he's the child of lightning."

"But what about James Andrews, isn't he a child of lightning too?" Someone from the Ares cabin asked and everyone broke in sudden agreement. What if it _was James?_

"James," Chiron called and James rose from his seat. "Did you have any sort of vision from Hera? Any warnings or reminders from the goddess?"

James shook his head. "No, Chiron."

"Then, it is settled." Chiron said as everyone broke into silence. "It is Jason's quest."

"According to tradition," Annabeth continued. "He may choose any two companions."

Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin yelled, "Well, you, obviously, Annabeth. You've got the most experience."

"No, Travis," Annabeth said. "First off, I'm _not _helping Hera. Every time I've tried, she's deceived me, or it's come back to bit me later-"

"Well, duh!" I told her. "You disrespected her for crying out loud."

Annabeth glared daggers at me but I glared back. This girl doesn't scare me anymore. She disrespected my Mother. One day; she's going to get it. "Forget it. No way. Secondly, I'm leaving first thing in the morning to find Percy."

"It's connected." Brown hair girl or _Piper _blurted out. I stared at her in complete dismay. Who the hell is this girl anyway? And what does sh___e _have to do___ **anything **_with my Mother? "You know that's true, don't you? This whole business, your boyfriend's disappearance – it's all connected."

"How?" demanded Drew. Okay, seriously. This woman is getting on my nerves. "If you're so smart, how?"

I saw Piper try to form an answer but she couldn't.

Annabeth, who I have a grudge on, now, saved her. "You may be right, Piper. If this is connected, I'll find out from the other end-by searching for Percy. As I said, I'm not about to rush off to rescue Hera, even if her disappearance sets the rest of the Olympians fighting again. But there's another reason I can't go. The prophecy says otherwise." I rolled my eyes. _Yeah right, says the girl who lost her own boyfriend. _

"It says who _I _pick," Jason agreed. "The forge and dove shall break the cage. The forge is the symbol of Vul-Hephaestus."

I thought: how selfish can these people be? Why can't they just let bygones be bygones and start over; the whole part of my Mother being Hera is ruining my life and my reputation in this camp. Why couldn't my Mother be Athena? Or Aphrodite? Good gods, anyone but Hera. Why? Why did she even have to-

Thunder broke and I flinched at this. I don't know if it's Zeus himself doing that or my Mom, but I had the feeling they're both mad at me. Zeus, for disrespecting his wife (maybe) and Hera for… being neglected by her one and only daughter? Oh no, how selfish can _I _be? Ughh, I hate this life! Why can't I just be NORMAL? Why can't I be like those friends of mine in Yancy Academy? Like Jessie, John and Michael? Why can't I just be… MORTAL? FULL MORTAL? This life is pathetic!

I turned my back on their discussion just as Chiron declared Piper as Aphrodite's daughter. I frowned, now all I need is another annoying daughter of Aphrodite like Drew. They don't understand me.. all of them… my Mom, Carla, Chiron and these Campers who _don't _give a damn, everyone!

Walking up to my Cabin, I heard someone's voice call my name, "Emily!"

I turned and frowned at the person who called me. But my frown faded to a sad smile when James Andrews stood at the steps of my Cabin. He panted for a while before asking, "Why did you leave? Piper was just-"

"I don't care about Piper, Jason or Vulcan boy!" I snapped automatically and my frown returned. Now James too? What is wrong with these people? "What I care about is my Mom and you're not helping! Nobody's helping! No! Nobody gives a _damn _about Hera, even if she's the glue that ties the bonds of the Olympians! If she's gone, we're all going to die! And then they don't allow me to save her? She's my gods damn Mother! Why wasn't I allowed to freaking save her, she-"

I rambled aimlessly, for almost like ten minutes. About my feelings, my insights on and about the research I made; my anger on Hera, Annabeth and all the rest of the people who don't care about my Mom.

I would have also considered James as one of them but I was having this weird hybrid imagination thing that if I do, Hippie Zeus on the other side of the cabin might wake and make me eat voltage at the end of my throat. So yeah, _that _and the fact that my Mom isn't allowing me save her; the fact that people are seeing me as a weak one. Everything.

All the feelings I have been bottling up for _days _I all let out on James. And when I finished and caught my breath, he pulled me towards him and embraced me with his warm body. I felt tears sting in my eyes and this time, I let them fall as I sobbed on his chest. He stroked my hair with his hand and I cried even harder when he said, "It's going to be alright."

"N-no, it i-isn't…" I muffled on his chest.

"Yes it will." James said and he pushed me away a little for him to see my face. "Jason, Piper and Leo are going to save your Mom. They'll not harm her, that's for sure. Your Mom's going to be okay. You'll get your reputation back as soon as this is all over."

"What if there's more to this than just what's happening now?" I asked him and he stopped stroking my hair for him to cup his hands on my cheek.

"Let's just hope for the best, Ems." He told me and I gave him a sad smile. "Not all lives are narcissus and happiness."

I sniffed. "You're right. I should get this thing over with once and for all."

"Good," James nodded then turned to look at his Cabin. "Come with me, I want you to hear something."

This, I smiled. "What is it?"

"Just come with me." He smiled back as he led me inside his Cabin. The last time I remembered visiting Zeus's cabin was my first day in Camp when Annabeth and I asked for my daily schedule. Flashes of memories suddenly sulked into me when I remembered this is the place where James first complimented me. What can I say? I'm a Hopeless Romantic. I hadn't had a guy this so sweet to me before.

Well, yeah, usually in my schools I get swooning boys and secret admirer letters and red roses. But material things don't work on me. What works on me is the guy's simplicity, personality and how much guy could love me. That's what I want. And I just might have found that In James Andrews with quite the part that I haven't even expected him to be.

He led me to this gorgeous and elegant room which I assume is his bedroom. It had the same replica of my room, only this room was all gold, whites and blues. He opened up his cabinet and brought out a keyboard and I giggled just looking at it.

"I can't believe you could keep a thing that big inside your Cabinet."

"I moved it in a few days ago." He chuckled. "Now I have to move it out by this Saturday so it won't be cringing in my Cabinet. And in other words, I'll be having company these next few days, if you know what I mean."

I nodded then he plugged the keyboard on the outlet, brought out the stand of the keyboard and magically (not literally like abracadabra somethin' like that) fixed the little set of the piano. He brought out two blue comfy stools from inside the cabinet. Seriously, how _big _is that cabinet?

"Alright,"He said.

"Wait, Piano lessons like right now?'" I asked him.

He shook his head and laughed. "I wished but no. I'm just doing a demo."

I laughed. "Alright, go on."

He pressed a few key strokes and I already recognized what song it was when he started singing;

_Saying "I love you"_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew how easy_

_It would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words_

_Is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away?_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying "I love you"_

_More than words_

_Now but I've tried to talk to you_

_And make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands_

_And touch me_

_Hold me close, don't ever let me go_

_More than words_

_Is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away?_

_When you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying "I love you"_

_More than words_

_More than words_

_More than words_

_More than words_

_More than words…_

When he finished the final keystrokes, I looked at him with teary eyes. More than words by Extreme was always _the very song _I want a guy to play to me in any instrument. And piano was just as romantic.

"Oh James…" I faltered. "I don't know what to…"

He cupped his hands on my cheeks and gently turned my head to face him. He gave me that romantic and handsome smile you all see in those movies. After that, he kissed my forehead before muttering the words, "Emily Miles, will you be my girlfriend?"

That's when I heard someone open the door, and the person who came in was shocked and stunned all at the same time. But I could've sworn I read the jealousy in the person's eyes.

Jason stared at us like he's just seen his life falling before his eyes.

* * *

So, how was it? The cliffhanger was meant to be there. I swear. Guys, thanks again for the reviews, the favorites and the alerts. You all make me so happy I could jump off a building, which I have said as an exaggeration.

The song James played here was called "More than words" by Extreme. It is originally played in the guitar but I did a little research and found the piano version of it. If you want to hear the piano version, go here: h tt p : / / w w w . yo u t u b e. c o m/wat ch ?v =fMF A_ lWC HW E (without the spaces) It's a good song, you should listen to it.

Anyway, thanks for **reading and please do review! I need opinions and suggestions! Songs are still needed in this story, so please do post one song for James and one song for Emily to sing to each other. Something sweet that really shows their affection for each other.**

AGAIN, a big THANK YOU to all who reviews, favorite and alerts'! I love you all so much! :* ;)

**- EMPG22HoPe \:D/**


	14. When in Camp, Sing and Propose

**The Forbidden Daughter**

OMG, guys thanks for the reviews! I love you all so much! This chapter is gon' be a little short, so I apologize. But you'll love the next chapter, hopefully though. Thank you so much for the reviews. I love you guys like crazy! Anyway, I need to stop blabbering. So here's Chapter 14! Enjoy my fellow readers! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND HEROES OF OLYMPUS. ALL RIGHTS GOES TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

"Leo?" Piper's voice rang outside.

I blinked my eyes open before getting off of bed in my pajamas. I know it sounds ridiculous getting off of bed still in your pajamas and getting out of my cabin – still wearing my pajamas – but the camp alarm and a conch horn blew resounded that I had to put both my fingers on my ear to keep myself from hearing such a racket early in the morning.

I ran outside my cabin and saw the others do the same. Mixtures of us were still in pajamas – good thing I'm not only the ridiculous one here – and armor. All the satyrs started screaming, "Don't kill me!" A dragon set down right in the middle of the green, and STAR TREK guy also known as Leo yelled, "It's cool, don't shoot!"

Hesitantly, the archers lowered their bows. The warriors back away, keeping their spears and swords ready. They made a loose wide ring around the metal monster. Nobody seemed anxious to get closed, but I did. I pushed over a few campers before yelling at Star Trek boy, "What the Hades is going on? Where the hell did you get this thing?"

"It's beautiful," Piper muttered and I stared at her like she'd gone wacko and insane or something.

The dragon reared its head and shot a column of fire into the sky. We all scrambled away and hefted our weapons – I brought out Argo, my sword that was always there beside me just in case I might need it – its shiny celestial bronze and mortal steel glistened in the morning sun. Many campers stared at the sword in awe and a few of them backed away again when Leo slid calmly off the dragon's back, except he had a crazy emotion on his face. What did I tell you? A lunatic.

"People of Earth, I come in peace!" he shouted. He looked like he'd been rolling around the campfire. His army coat and his face were smeared with soot. His hands were grease stained, and he wore a new tool belt around his waist. His eyes were bloodshot. His curly hair was so oily it stuck up in porcupine quills, and he smelled strangely of Tabasco sauce. But he looked absolutely delighted – which again I have to mention, a lunatic. "Festus is just saying hello!"

"That thing is dangerous!" Margaret from the Ares cabin shouted, brandishing her favorite spear. "Kill it now!"

"Stand down!" someone ordered.

I turned and rolled my eyes to who just spoke. He pushed through the crowd, flanked by Annabeth and Nyssa from the Hephaestus cabin.

Jason gazed up at the dragon and shook his head in amazement; which I found him as STAR TREK guy's lunatic partner. "Leo, what have you done?"

"Found a ride!" Leo beamed. "You said I could go on the quest if I got you a ride. Well, I got you a class-A metallic flying bad boy! Festus can take us anywhere!"

"It-has wings," Nyssa stammered. Her jaw looked like it might drop off her face.

"Yeah!" Leo said. "I found them and reattached them." He hesitated, he's totally hiding something.

"In…the woods," he said. "Repaired his circuit, too, mostly, so no more problems with him going haywire."

"Mostly?" Nyssa asked.

The dragon's head twitched. It tilted to one side and a stream of black liquid-maybe oil, _hopefully just oil-poured out of its ear, all over STAR TREK guy._

"Ewww! Gross!" A few of the Aphrodite girls screamed, including Drew as they all ran back to their cabin.

"Just a few kinks to work out," Leo said.

I know they were going to take off to find my Mom, so I let them have their words. Their goodbyes before I walked up to Jason and said, "I know we weren't on the same page just as I met you. But when I found out that my Mom is your patron goddess, it just hit me. I-I'm sorry. Do whatever it takes to save my Mother for me, will you? It's just a little favor, you know; to save my Mom."

Jason scratched his head at this and blushed a bit as he stammered, "Y-yeah, sure."

I smiled and thanked him in advance before turning my back on him and getting off the crowd with Lucy Russell.

"So, how are you and Michael Bennett?" I asked her as we walked up to the hearth in the middle of the Cabins that made a U invert.

She smiled. "We're okay. I mean, he's really… nice."

"Oh yeah?" I asked as I stared right through her soul. I know she's hiding something, I can see it in her innocent green eyes.

She bit her lip before blurting out, "He's really sweet. He always calls me amazing and beautiful. He makes me laugh and smile. He and I "debate" our opinions. He does little things for me. He guessed my favorite flowers, Lilies and he made me this necklace." She brought out an amethyst diamond necklace with a black cloth strap.

I looked at it in awe, "Oh gods, he's amazing. Are you two dating?"

"Heck, yes we are sister!" She exclaimed in glee. "What about you and James? How's he doing with the whole _courting Emily_ part?"

I sighed and sat at the edge of the hearth. "He was on to me. We were _so_ close!"

"What happened?" She asked as she sat beside me.

I lit up the side of my lips and tsked before saying, "Jason barged in without contemporary notice."

"Oh," was all Lucy could say. But I couldn't blame her. Maybe she hasn't experienced being barged in by someone, so it's cool. "Well, what did you say?"

I bit my lip. "I didn't say anything. I told him that I should get going."

"Aw, Ems. Why?" She asked, disappointed.

"Well, I couldn't say _yes_ to James in front of Jason, now could I?" I asked. "And… our parents could like _kill_ us for being a _couple_."

"Well, maybe you two could work it out tonight." She told me and I looked at her.

"What did you say?"

"I said, maybe you two could work it out tonight." She smiled as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Michael and I are going to the movies tonight, then after that a Romantic dinner at Sicillian Pizza down 5th Avenue."

"Oh?" I asked then cleared my throat. "Actually, James and I already have plans for tonight. He's um, taking me out tonight for dinner."

"Let me guess, you're going to sneak out with him after curfew?" She asked.

"What? No." I said and looked around before leaning on to her and asked, "Does he do that?"

She nodded. "Like two couples on a run away, but it was fun while it lasted. And besides, nobody's even going to notice campers sneak out just for _'tonight'_ because of all the serious drama going on here, even the furies who eats demi-gods alive for going way past curfew are on search for Percy Jackson as well."

"Wow," I said. "Percy really is a big_ thing_ around here."

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "He's the _'major'_ thing here. He saved Olympus from Kronos. That hardly _ever_ happens to any demi-god. Usually more of the many demi-gods prove themselves as heroes by saving damsels-in-distress or people. But to save Olympus itself from the old rulers of this world – Percy Jackson is extraordinary. I heard he even bathed in the Styx to defeat Kronos."

"Oh?" I asked, surprised. "I can't believe I have a cousin who saved Olympus. Usually my cousins are these mortal ones but 'him'? He's just… wow. I can see why everyone is so desperate finding him."

"Yeah, especially when Olympus closed down after the Olympian Ball." Lucy said. "It's a disaster here, don't you think?"

"It is," I agreed. "Yeah but Jason, Piper and Leo can make it all right. I just 'hope' so."

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Hey, I'm on to shopping today." I told her. "Well, in my wardrobe that is."

"Shopping, why?" She asked as we both rose from our seats when the crowd started to fade.

I grinned at her. "Tonight's my first date. Got to look good, right? You can come with me, if you want. Tonight is your date with Michael too right. I just thought I could get you a dress or something for you and Michael's date tonight."

"Oh," She said. "No, it's okay. You head along-"

"Lucy, I insist." I told her as I held my hand out. She smiled at me and took at as we ran back to my cabin in my pajamas. Hey, I'm not the only one who's in pajamas here, Lucy too.

As we arrive inside my cabin, I flung my cabinet door open and Lucy gasped at the many dress collection I have. Not that I brag or anything, my Dad always likes giving me dresses on my birthdays. And well, the rest are dresses my Dad bought for me to wear at Premiere nights when he finished directing a movie or something and I have to come along – as usual – cause I'm his daughter.

"Wow," was all she could say. "Emily, this wardrobe is just… 'huge'."

"Yeah, you could say that." I told her. "I could give you any dress if you want."

"Oh," Lucy blushed. "I shouldn't."

"No, really, you should." I said with a smile. "Some of them are not my size anymore and they could really fit you. I've got tons here and if you ever like a dress, just tell me and I'll give them to you."

"I should really pay for it-"

"You don't need to, Lucy." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. "My treat."

She hugged me and said in glee, "Thank you so much, Emily!"

"No prob, Lucy." And the conch horn blew for breakfast.

"To the gods," I said as I threw in half of my meal at the brizare. "Especially to Hera." The fire blazed Green and I flinched and backed away. Curse stupid green Greek fire. Who invented those anyway? I should punch him in the gut.

After breakfast, I went to Ancient Greek class. Evidently, I got most of the other words right, but the ones which are much much 'older', well a 16 year-old girl in the 21st Century couldn't even understand such things.

After Ancient Greek, I went to Polishing armor with Carla and Lucy. They told me interesting stories about Camp; legends and heroic stories. Mostly Lucy tells the stories but Carla just spills out the major camp gossip; that a son of Hephaestus is dating a daughter of Aphrodite. Carla would go, "I mean, they 'hardly' ever get along." I just laughed at this and went on to what we were 'supposed' to be doing.

Pegasus riding, I was never good at it; especially when Drew teaches it. But now, it was Carla who taught us Pegasus riding, which I got more used to than having Drew to push you around.

After Pegasus riding was Greek mythology. And since Annabeth wasn't around and was off searching for her boyfriend, Percy, NO HOMEWORK! Bow chika bow wow! Sorry, that was random. What? Americans hardly get homework during Fridays! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!

Lunch was mayhem. Well, first of all, there's the Ares cabin and there goes the Apollo cabin. Up until now they still can't get over that whole Chariot thing. And we had rhyming Ares kids until everyone broke into a food fight. It was fun while it lasted and just as we all finished washing off, we all laughed at what happened the previous hour.

Volleyball was my favorite sport and I'm very athletic at it. We played Volleyball for 30 minutes until Clarisse hit one of guy from the Apollo cabin with the Volleyball unintentionally. But from the looks of the way she high fived and roared in laughter with her cabin mates, I hardly doubt it was unintentional.

Before I could even finish off my firework during Firework-making, one of Hecate's kids blasted a firework at one of Nemesis' kids which led to more mayhem. I face palmed and groaned, thinking; I have the most obnoxious, thrilling, unexceptional, impossible, incredulous family in the whole universe. And to think my relationship with the others here are… ughh. Some are my Niece and Nephews some are my cousins, some are my… I can't even say it! Good gods!

I was glad all the stress that happened today relieved me when Free time came. I rushed back to my cabin and grabbed my guitar and thought – waist just a darn minute. I smiled and put it back down. I took a shower and changed into denim shorts and into my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt before leaving my cabin and heading next door to Zeus's Cabin.

Just as I entered the Cabin, I heard the strumming of the guitar. I lit up an eye brow and opened the door to James' bedroom. I smiled at him as he got up and gave me a peck on the lips before leading me inside the room and letting me sit beside him.

"I thought today was Piano?" I asked as he hid a three-page chord under his pillow.

"Yeah, but I just learned to play a few kinks on the guitar." He said as he proudly strummed the strings on his guitar. "And have mastered one song."

"Really?" I asked, impressed as I leaned closer. "Can I hear it?"

He grinned before strumming his guitar and crossed the Major F line and Ff;

_Today is a winding road  
Thats taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_  
_I tried to look in your eyes_  
_I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road_  
_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa_  
_Today I'm on my own_  
_I cant move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I don't know_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_  
_And longing for the breeze_  
_I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_  
_I'm wrapped up in vines_  
_I think Ill make it out but you just gotta give me time_  
_Strike me down with lightning_  
_Let me feel you in my veins_  
_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road_  
_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_Oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder_

Crossing the Dm and D minor, he strummed his guitar and finished the song.

"James," I said and he looked at me, worry in his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"I fell ashamed of myself." I told him.

James put his guitar on one side of the room and put an arm around my back. "Why? Because of your Mom or-"

"That," I said and leaned on his shoulder. "And last night. I'm sorry I walked out on you. I just didn't want anyone to know yet, especially, well, _him._"

He kissed the top of my head. "It's okay, Emily."

I tilted my head back to look at him, my eyes almost watery. "I'm really really sorry. I don't know how..."

It's not that I don't want to be James Andrews girlfriend. It's just that, every time I try to talk to him or every time he does something sweet to me, there's this voice of my Mom always echoing in my head, as if warning me every freaking time I'm with James. It's like unfair! My Mom should understand that I'm all grown up now. But warning me; _Don't trust James Andrews... _isn't working out as a grown up thing a teenage girl who would. And for crying out loud! I'm turning 17 next month and _still _I don't have a boyfriend. Yeah, real mature Mother.

"Is there something that bothered you last night that made you leave?" He asked and I blink the tears away.

"There is," I told him. "But I can't tell you. It's really personal. And it just might have been my conscience. But other than that, Jason."

"I'll respect the fact that this conscience is personal," He said as he took my hand. "But what of Jason?"

I flinched and lied to him. "It's about my Mother, with him, you know rescuing her and all that. And besides, I would have liked to give you two half-brothers a nice little chat. I wouldn't want to - you know, ruin things for the two of you."

"But he definitely ruined things for the two of _us._" He muttered.

I gave him a sad smile. "I'm so wasted. All I can say is Sorry and nothing else." Tears started to quickly sting my eyes.

"How about answering my proposal." He cupped his hands on my cheek and asked, "Emily Miles, will you be my girlfriend?"

I sniffed and smiled at him before breathing. "Yes. James, yes!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He chuckled before hugging me back.

I had mixed up emotions after that. Well, for starters there's the emotion of that I'm; Happy, In love, Appreciated, Confident, Guilty and _still _ashamed of myself.

Let's do it, one by one, shall we? Happy; because I have a boyfriend! Cha-ching! In love; never in my life have I been this so in love with a person who understands me and takes care of me. Three points for James Andrews' major sympathy. Appreciated; well, at least someone appreciated the whole part of me trying to help my Mother get out which every body thinks of me as weak because I wasn't doing a thing. Confident; because I can be proud of having someone to be there for me always when every one puts me down. Guilty; how could I do this to my Mother? I feel like betraying her - wait a minute, I am! Good gods, forgive me. Last but _never _the very least: Shame; Don't get me wrong - I'm not ashamed of having James Andrews as my boyfriend, and by the way _never _will I be. I'm ashamed of myself because of the betrayal I planted on to my Mother. If she was in front of me and James right now, she would realistically blast Camp Half-Blood. No joke.

I wanted to tell James all about the whole thing about my Mom not trusting him. Maybe I could tell him, "Hey, did you know my Mom hates you? Did you know that I shouldn't trust you and we should break up because my Mom is, like, freaking out?" But never in a _million years _will I say that to James. He's just... good gods, I love him! I swoon and sigh every night before going to sleep because of him. He's the reason I'm still around and not running away from all those mockery of other Campers. He's the reason of all my but's. He's... everything to me.

And from that moment on just as James pulled away from my hug and started kissing me, lightning shook. It was either that the unification is final, or Zeus (maybe even Hera) is mad at what was happening to their own kids.

* * *

I know it was _really _short, but I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter. I PROMISE IT WILL BE LONGER. :)

Thank you for reading this chapter and yes! I thank you for those 117 reviewers, 54 favorites and 59 alerts! I love you all so much! You guys, all of you, especially the ones who reviews, INSPIRE me. Thank you! :*

**Lucy Russell and Michael Bennett **is owned by my wonderful and incredible friend **ilovemybestfriends.**

To **Insanity is my second name**, Soul sister - SHE INSPIRES ME.

And to **all of you**, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Next chapter will be in 3 days. And last time I checked, it's on my writing schedule.

**SONG REQUESTS ARE STILL OPEN. **The song James sang to Emily here is Thunder by Boys Like Girls. Which I don't own.

Lalalalove,

EMPG22HoPe \:D/


	15. Dreams That Ruin Perfect Nights

**The Forbidden Daughter**

Another short chapter. Oh god, I hate it when I write short chapters. I'm really really sorry. This time, I'm not promising a long chapter. After I post Chapter 16 of this story, I'll be taking a break from writing The Forbidden Daughter because on May, I will be continuing my novel, "The Abandoned One". I'll be back writing The Forbidden Daughter on May 25. I hope you'll understand that I haven't updated my novel for almost five months, including this April. I hope you'll read the best of this chapter. Read and Enjoy. :)

* * *

"How about this one?" I asked as I put my Green Layered Strapless Dress in front of me.

Carla shook her head. "You're not goth, are you?"

I groaned and threw the dress at her which she caught perfectly with her right hand. I turned and continued searching in my closet. My digital clock struck 7:00 and only an hour left before James will pick me up for our date. It has been 30 minutes and I can't find a good enough and modest dress for our date. I hate to say it, but I wished my Dad's secretary, Caryl, was here. She's been my best _outfit picker. _She'll know what dress to wear on a first date. Then maybe after three to five minutes it hit me. I threw a few of my red and pink dresses out of my closet and sighed in relief that Marcus - my dad's limo driver - had brought my favorite of all dresses. It's nothing special though.

I brought out the purple squared box and blew out the dust off the top of the box. I sat beside Carla and she looked at the box in dismay.

"What on earth is that?" She asked. I smiled at her and opened the box. Carla gasped at the combo outfit inside the box. I brought out the knee-length Black Tutu Dress and my Embellished Oyster White Heels.

"Oh my gods," She muttered and she looked at me, her eyes sparkling in mischief and excitement. "Well? What are you waiting for? I'll clean this mess up while you start getting dressed! It's wrong to be fashionably late!"

I shrugged and went inside my bathroom and changed into the Black Tutu Dress. I looked at the mirror and smiled, finally content to what I was wearing. It was just a simple dress with glitters on the bottom part of the dress. I slipped on my Embellished Oyster White Heels just as I started to put on my Gold Chandelier Earrings. I fixed my hair and put on some light make up before getting out of the bathroom.

"Wow." was all Carla could say. Then she sighed and added, "Why can't _I _sneak out after curfew with the guy I like, in a dazzling dress? Seriously, you and James are like Romeo and Juliet with the whole Montage VS. Capulet thing. Instead of sneaking away from Zeus and Hera, which by the way you are in a way though, you're both sneaking away from... well, a lot of people. Especially Chiron."

I sighed. "I didn't even know we were _going _to be sneaking away. Gosh Carla." I said as I grabbed my tote bag from underneath my lavender knee-length dress.

"Well, best you be going now." She winked at me. "Wouldn't want him waiting, now would you?"

I blushed. "No, but-"

"But what?" She asked and I blinked.

"I better clean up this mess." I told her as I picked up three of my plum dresses. Carla grabbed all three dresses from me and smiled.

"I'll clean this up for you." She said and I bit my lip.

"Carla, no. It's my mess, I clean it up." I said as I tried to grab the dresses from her.

She shoved the dresses away and put on the hangers on each dress. "Haha, funny you should say that." She laughed sarcastically just as she hanged the third dress inside my closet. "I'm your best friend. You clean up my mess, I clean up yours. Okay? Now go have a blast! It's bad luck keeping your _boyfriend _waiting for you."

"Carla, we talked about this." I warned her.

"Why do you even want to keep you and James's relationship a secret?" She asked. "I mean, you two are _so _obvious, my brothers and sisters are swooning that you two are the next Romeo and Juliet."

"Then what if our parents sent some kind of spy here to check on me and James?" I asked. "Then he or she sees us do Public Display of Affection..."

"Oh Ems, you worry too much." Carla waved a hand as she hanged up my green layered dress. "Why don't you look on the positive side? Lucy isn't James's girlfriend anymore, _you _are now James Andrews's _new _girlfriend, Lucy dates Michael Bennett from the hot guys in Cabin 9, you're happy, Lucy's happy. Everybody's happy! Now get out of here and start sharing interests with Andrews."

"Yeah, everybody's happy except my Mom and Zeus. They're like... crazy mad about me and James going out." I told and with those words, it sent a chill down my spine.

"Oh heck with Zeus and Hera!" Carla exclaimed throwing in my red ball gown inside the closet. "What matters is how you and James fight for the love of both of you. You both love each other and nothing's going to separate you from that unless either of you cheats or does a mistake. Don't ever be like Zeus and Hera; start a new version of Zeus and Hera. More of the - ah - clean slate procedure. Fighting for love is what's important here, Emily! Forget what your parents say! You're grown up! A little teenage rebellion won't hurt at all."

"Now, you're sounding like your Mother, Carla." I said in awe then shook my head. "You're right, maybe just _a little _teenage rebellion won't hurt. And besides, it's only a date. What more could happen? It's not as if James is taking me to a hotel or something after dinner."

Carla narrowed her eyes on me. "Is he?"

I frowned at her. "No! And if he _does _do that, I'll kick him in the knickers."

"You just be careful with him..." She told me.

"Oh great, _now _you're sounding like my Mother!" I exaggerated as I threw my hands in the air. "What's so dangerous about him that I have to avoid? His lust? His... his..."

Carla shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just saying be careful with him."

I sighed and relaxed a bit as I said, "Okay. Thanks for the advice. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too." She said just as I switched the door knob and got out of my room and into main hall of my cabin. I looked at my dress on my Mom's statue and smiled to myself. I sighed in joy as I got flashbacks from the day my Mom went out on a day with me and my Dad and they decided to buy this Black Tutu Dress for me. I smiled at myself in the statue again and turned to see James in his most handsome Tuxedo, a bouquet of red and blue roses on his hand and his signature smirk.

"Are those roses?" I asked as I walked up to him. I know it was a stupid question but I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah," And he handed me the bouquet. "It's for you."

I blushed and smiled at him before giving him a peck on the lips. "They're beautiful, James. Thank you so much. Where did you get them?"

"I had a little help from an old friend." He told me then asked, "Shall we go now?"

"Sure, let me just put these somewhere." I said and he nodded before I proceeded to walk up to Hera's statue and lay the bouquet of flowers in front of the statue. I looked up at my Mother's regal and angsty expression, it's as if she's watching me through her own statue.

I took a deep breath before whispering to the statue: _Here Mom, these are for you. And not just in general because you're my Mom, I'm giving this to you as a proof that I am in love with your husband's son and there's nothing you can do about it. Even if you ask a favor from Aphrodite to tear as apart, it will never happen, because James and I will be fighting for our love. Wherever you are Mom, I hope you're safe. _

Just as I finished whispering to the statue, lightning shook from above and I knew from that moment on, it was either my Mom accepted the facts or the fact that one day, she's going to strangle my boyfriend. I nodded at the statue and turned to James before looping my arm around his. Nothing is going to ruin tonight, hopefully no monsters on my first date. Please, like, just for tonight. I didn't know which god or goddess I was praying to, but any god or goddess who would be nice enough to spare my first date, hopefully.

* * *

Getting away from the eating Harpies; check and took us ten minutes, I think. Crossing out of the magic boundaries of Camp with a big giant heavy sleeper dragon guarding the Fleece that protects the Camp's sites; took us a while, no kidding I didn't want to count; even when you're trying to cross off the magic boundaries off of Camp with Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll - who are for your information are sneaking out on a date too.

The drive to the Restaurant? James Andrews just got us a Limo. I told him I could've asked for my Limo but he waved a hand dismissively and told me, "My treat. I asked you out, didn't I?". He did get a point in that, but seriously, who could've just told me instead of wasting good money on a Limo.

We arrived in front of this big restaurant down 5th Avenue and with my dyslexia acting up trying to read the name of the Restaurant eight times I gave up and James led me inside the Restaurant.

The place was majestic. Almost like Olympus (no offense to the gods). White Greek columns were at every corner of the room and tables were all covered in luxurious red table cloths, their chairs velvet red. Their carpet was colored bloodshot red and chandeliers hung everywhere. I had to hold my breath for three seconds to seize the moment. Sweet classical music played which soothed the taste of the restaurant.

"Right this way sir," The man on the Podium said as he lead us to a table near the piano, a gold chandelier hung over our table.

After ordering a plate of Roasted Lamb and Fish n' Chips, James and I talked about our interests and hobbies. Of course, I know this one thing he plays the piano, MVP of their Basketball team and all that. Then, there were a few things I found intriguing from him. His favorite band is Greenday, he doesn't like sesame seeds on his burgers, I also find it hard to believe he was a gentleman unlike his Father, but maybe he got the gene from his Mother. His Mother...

"What's your Mother's name?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"Sarah Andrews." He said as he too took a sip of his own drink. "She works in a modeling company and for the last two months she was promoted to the Managing Department in Uncommon Couture. She always rambles about how she always dreams of being a modeling agent, and I don't say this to anyone but she even wants to be a teacher too."

"Really?" I asked. "Your Mom is very interesting, she seems like a nice person."

"Yeah, she is." James nodded. "But sometimes she's just too busy you know? Ever since she's been promoted to the Managing Department, our closeness isn't really - ah - close enough. Sometimes I even think she cares more about work than her own child. Sometimes she even thinks I don't exist. But heck with her, let her have her fun. I still don't get how my Dad could end up with a lady like that when the lady is _so _busy. Haven't you experienced, you know, being neglected by your Dad?"

"I have a lot of times," I agreed. "But either way, my Dad always finds a way to pinch us up a date. Well, just for fun and leisure. My Dad is a busy man too, believe me, he doesn't have time for autographs. But yeah, he's a good man."

"At least you're lucky to have a parent that could take just a little time for the two of you to make amends." James muttered and I gave him a sad smile as I put my hand on top of his.

"I'm sure your Mom will find a way," I told him. "If there's one thing a parent should do, is to make an excuse to be with their kids for just one day. It's enough for the parents' happiness and the child itself."

"You sound like your Mom." James chuckled and I gave in a small laugh.

"Well," I giggled. "They don't call her the goddess of childbirth for nothing, right?"

He chuckled and I smiled and stared at him, thinking; what girl wouldn't fall for this guy? Then; I never thought I'd be so lucky to have him. All though out the night, our date was the most romantic date since Romeo and Juliet, I think. Anyway, before we could get back to camp, James did the craziest thing I ever thought he would do; he asked the pianist to let him play the piano for his girlfriend...

"Get down there, you idiot!" I whispered as of most of the people were starting to stare at us.

"Good evening everyone! I would just like to sing this song to my girlfriend, Emily Miles; daughter of Ryan Miles." James announced and I flinched. Unexpectedly, there was a roar of applause and hooting. I didn't know if it was James's confidence to go up there and sing me a song that they were cheering or the fact that he's singing for a daughter of Ryan Miles. Now, this is why I hate going in public.

James pressed on the keystrokes a few tones that I recognized before singing;

_Highway run _

_Into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind _

_Restless hearts _

_Sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire _

_They say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family _

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man _

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be _

_Oh Girl _

_You stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully_

I smiled at him when he finished the chorus. Is he sure he's not a son of Apollo or something? Cause I find it very awkward and charming all at the same time that a Son of Zeus is a... pianist and singer.. it's kind of weird. Maybe Zeus likes serenading when he was a teen? Nah! Impossible... Zeus? I have to make a laugh at this. Well, I would've if lightning hadn't shook outside as it started to rain hard. But heck with it, I like it. Wait - scratch that; I _love _it.

_Circus life _

_Under the big top world _

_We all need the clowns to make us smile _

_Through space and time _

_Always another show _

_Wondering where I am lost without you _

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair _

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

_I get the joy of rediscovering you _

_Oh girl _

_You stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Faithfully _

_I'm still yours _

_I'm forever yours _

_Ever yours_

The audience applauded and I did the same with a giggle. James rose and bowed before thanking the pianist and getting off stage. I nudged at him and said, "Hey, that was sweet. Thank you." He massaged the back of my hand with his thumb and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach." James said just as we entered the Limo.

I gasped and my eyes filled with excite. "Really?"

"Of course." James nodded and kissed the back of my hand.

I squealed in joy as I threw my arms around him and thanked him a lot of times before having a make-out session with him. I hope there aren't any cameras in this Limo. After maybe 30 minutes of drive, the driver called us that we've arrived at Lido Beach. I pushed James a little when I needed air, seriously, this guy just can't stop making out with me. I bet he does that with all the girls he dated, making me as another one of his victims. But then again, I still love him and in fact; I'm crazy for him and he's trustworthy.

We walked down the beach and strolled along the shore for a long time, I didn't even have to check my clock. I wonder if Travis and Katie had gone back to camp already or maybe they're still out. But who knows? The gods do... oh by the gods... If my Mom was seeing this - which I think she is even if she's held captive by the Giants - she'd explode and walk up to Zeus and smite him with his own lightning bolt for having his son date me. Seriously, when my Mom is like, going to really do that; she's **over**reacting to all of this awkward and forbidden things I shouldn't be doing, especially with a Son of her own husband who she doesn't trust (obviously).

But I didn't care. I loved the silent moment when James has his arm around me and my head on his shoulder as we stroll at the side of Lido Beach. It was romantic and sweet all at the same time. For this I therefore conclude; I've never been so in love with someone special in my whole life.

* * *

"This is all your fault, Father!" Aphrodite yelled at Zeus and I winced when Zeus's face morphed into unseeing anger. "If you hadn't been so _unfaithful_-"

"Aphrodite!" Hestia scolded in a calm way. A great Aunt, favorite; unlike Demeter who didn't save my Mom because she has no _powers_, please; why were you even a goddess if you couldn't save a goddess from a stupid storm spirit?

Even a stupid dream could ruin a perfect night with your boyfriend. I was back in Olympus and hiding again behind a pillar. I smiled at what was happening. You might think of me as a lunatic; smiling while all the other Olympians are fighting - then I am. I had the best seat in the theater and all I need now is popcorn.

"See what I mean?" Aphrodite's voice echoed across the room. "She ran away because you keep cheating on her! She's obviously sick and tired of all your delusional excuses for being with another woman! Zeus, if you don't find a way to fix this, I swear under Helios' glare there will be a war!"

"You can't be serious," Hermes roared in a ringing laughter. "The goddess of love, causing war?"

"Whatever it is, I like it." Ares grinned at Aphrodite who gave him a flirtatious smile which I rolled my eyes at.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus's voice thundered. "Don't blame me of why Hera is gone! How should I know where she had gone?"

"You should have because she's your wife you sick bastard!" Demeter spat at him and Zeus gave him a warning glare but Demeter didn't back down. Demeter gave him the '_Even though you're king of the gods, doesn't mean I can't talk back at you. Remember, I'm still your big sister, you moron.' _look.

"Demeter, I say we proceed this matter in a form of peace." Poseidon grumbled beside Zeus. "We can air a search for Hera."

"Didn't I told you all _no_ contact with your demi-god children-" Zeus started but Ares cut in.

"Dad," Ares groaned. "It's a freaking search mission for crying out loud! It's not as if we're on a rescue mission and we're all, "Hey kids who you doing?". And Aphrodite was right. If you would have been faithful to her-"

"My affairs are none of anyones concern!" Zeus yelled. "And this has nothing to do with any of my affairs! We don't need to air a search anymore because we have Jason, Piper and Leo to do that for us-"

"_Another _infidelity!" Demeter exclaimed. "And Jason, was - what? _Roman_?"

I gasped quietly and tried cleaning my ears if I heard right.

"Aunt Demeter's got a point." Hephaestus grumbled. "Seriously, one Greek and one Roman? Dad, can't you keep that erection in your pants a little longer for a while to actually be kind enough to be faithful maybe _once _to your wife?"

There were a few murmurs of agreement and I nodded too. I'm glad Hephaestus has Hera's nerves to stand up to his own Dad. While Zeus, well; he looked like he was on the verge of sending a temper tantrum; good for him, he deserved it. But _I _never deserved to loose my own Mom.

"And to think, you did it with the same woman." Poseidon said as he rubbed his temples. "Siring Thalia and Jason with the same woman... Zeus, this is ridiculous! And Jason as Roman and Thalia as Greek? What the hades were you thinking?"

"Says the god who sired a mortal child first." Zeus muttered and he too rubbed his temples in frustration.

"So?" Demeter asked, waiting for either Zeus's or Poseidon's verdict. "What now?"

"Now," Zeus sighed. "We wait."

"WAIT?" Aphrodite asked in disgust. "Zeus, you know I _hate _waiting! At least be kind enough as a husband to search for your own wife!"

"She'll come crawling back to me herself soon." Zeus smirked and I tried to walk up to the throne room and punch him in the gut and kick him in the knickers or something to shut him about my Mom; but someone maybe Iris pulled my shoulder back.

Apollo suddenly cleared his throat, "This goes for a haiku!"

The younger gods groaned in dismay and Artemis scolded her brother, "Sit down brother, nothing's going to happen if you make a haiku. You're just going to ruin it for everybody."

"Okay so it goes like this;

_Queen of the gods lost,_

_Zeus shouldn't be so prideful,_

_He should go save her._"

"I couldn't agree more!" Demeter exclaimed. "You should fix this Zeus! Well not just Hera! Just because she's the goddess of families doesn't mean you don't have to help her! Zeus, you caused all this mayhem! It should be you who's fixing it! Not Hera! You just created the biggest war of our lives! What if the Giant really _are _rising? Remember the Oracle's prophecy? The seven shall birth! How many Giants did we battle before? Seven! And it's all because of you! It was against your vow to have kids with mortal woman to stop a war from breaking. But did you really do it? No! So you had to loose your voice for nine years for swearing on the styx-"

"Why blame this all on me?" Zeus protested. "Hades and Poseidon did it!"

"That's the point though, but Dad," Apollo cut in. "One Greek and One Roman, with the _same _woman? Greeks and Romans are **not **the same, that's why we made _separate _camps."

I didn't need to hear any of the gods complaints about losing Hera; because everything just changed from the first moment I heard what was not suppose to be. Exceptionally, never suppose to be; Jason is a Roman demi-god. SPQR... it hit me like a spark in my head, I know this one; I've seen this before in... - Rome. "The Senate and People of Rome".

I muttered to myself in disbelief as I suddenly spoke in Latin, "Senatus Populusque Romanus ."

* * *

So, how was it? Sorry again if it's a little bit more SHORTER even if I did promise in the last chapter for it to be longer. I had to rush this chapter because I should be writing a new chapter today and it is certainly _not _this chapter. This chapter should have been posted yesterday, but unfortunately, my computer broke down and my laptop is crashed so I didn't have any writing material yesterday. I'm really sorry. I hope I can make it up to you guys in the next chapter which will be posted in the next 3 days as well.

Again, thank you for the reviews! You guys make me happy! Song requests are still open. This story is dedicated to my friends **ilovemybestfriends **and **Insanity is my second name**; two of the best inspirations I had. :) The song James played in the piano is Faithfully by Journey; which I don't own.

This story is an R&R, so review your opinions and insights on this story. And without further ado; I'm going to hold a contest. Okay? The winner gets to make an OC character for future chapters of my story., don't worry, the OC should be a demi-god so no problem. So here's the question: How many chapters do you think I will be having for this story? The first to review the correct answer will be asked to make an OC in my story. Here are your choices;

A.) 32

B.) 28

C.) 20

D.) 18

**Review your answer/bet and I will be PMing the person who guessed or bet right to make an OC on my story! Happy betting and guessing! :D**

-EMPG22HoPe \:D/


	16. What Happens In Camp, Stays In Camp

**The Forbidden Daughter**

Y'know, I'm supposed to be writing my novel right now which I promised to finish within this month of May. But since I lacked inspiration even though according to Louise Brooks that Writing is 1% inspiration and 99% elimination - I couldn't write chapters for my novel because I'm having really big fights with my Mom and I always thought that Mothers are supposed to be some source of inspiration. But turns out, she discourages me and encourages my little brother more with his little pastry shop dreams while I mope here, trying to write a novel without such inspiration.

So, I decided to write this follow-up chapter since I have nothing to do anymore with my novel, _for now._ I'm glad you guys are patient in waiting for the next few chapters. Oh, and I already picked the winner of the contest. Sorry, no Anonymous answers allowed. This story is dedicated to **ilovemybestfriends **and I dedicate this chapter to my Soul sister **Insanity is my second name.**

* * *

_4 days later..._

"Oh my gods," I gasped. "You and Fabian?

Carla frowned at me like I've seen it as a bad thing, which I really see it as a **bad **thing.

It has been _four freaking long days _since Jason, Piper and Leo left to save my Mom. Of course, in between those four days I was pretty much still upset because I wasn't _destined _to save my Mom even if I am her daughter. But at least a few of my friends were there to comfort me like Katie and Lucy - even though they're daughters of Demeter who happen to be one of my Mother's husband's affairs - and of course we can never forget Carla. The quirky crazy daughter of Aphrodite who happens to hate boys but now is obsessed with some British guy named Fabian. Okay, he is hot and all with brunette hair, but no guy is hotter than my boyfriend. Wow, my _boyfriend_. It just feels so right saying it, considering it is true.

James and I have never been this so close before since the day James Patterson published the first Maximum Ride book. Okay, that was random. Despite my Dyslexia, I force myself to read great books. And one of them is James Patterson's Maximum Ride series. Anyway, so yeah, I still can't get over the fact that James is more of a Son of Apollo than a Son of Zeus. It's just... awkward. But he does have Zeus's anger and obtuseness. So, yeah, he's still a Son of Zeus - well, part of it.

So, me and James, huh? A Son of Zeus and a Daughter of Hera, in love? Well, I always knew that's what's been popping on everyone's mind when they see me and James together. They think it's just... awkward. Well, I think it's perfect. And besides, it's none of their freaking business. And what's bugging me these past few days is that everyone's been treating me like a Queen. As in, like, literally. Which totally irritates me. Some of the guys from Apollo would bring me my lunch or dinner and to my surprise, they chose what I usually chose for lunch and dinner. Which makes me think that Apollo guys are stalkers.

Girls from Aphrodite have been giving me cute clothes and even tries, keyword _tries _to steal me away from Carla and Lucy whenever we're on talking. They'd go giving my Chanel manicure and Louis Vuitton bags. I'd end up bringing them home or sometimes even give the Forever 21 clothes to Charity. Simply because I don't need them. Well, I _tried _to tell them I don't need the clothes. But they'd go, "No ways! You're like Ryan Miles's daughter and you like _deserve _those pretty stuff." This I shrugged at and ignored.

On the other hand, James was getting a lot of attention and treated like a King as well. Some Hephaestus guys would polish his sword and even polish his guitar. A few Apollo kids would teach him distinctive chords instead of me *inserts jealous and prude face here*. A lot of Aphrodite girls were swooning about him and gossiping about him which I was surprised at when James quoted, "Love, I'm pretty use to it." I blinked at him a few times before giving him that jealous look of mine. He just laughs his angelic and handsome laugh before kissing the top of my head and reminding me that I'm his _one and only. _How many girls has he said that to in the last few years? I didn't dare count.

But I believed him anyway. He's my first boyfriend and I'm still adjusting plus doing my best to be a good girlfriend, assuming I stay like that long. And my Dad, oh my gods, my _Dad_. He still doesn't know that I have a boyfriend! What do I say if he asked if James kissed me? Damn it, my Dad is going to _kill _me, just as my Mom is going to kill me as soon as she leaves Gaea's prison.

Speaking of my Mom, news already spread that Jason, Piper and Leo have arrived, well not so normally. They arrived out of the blue like someone transported them across the country. Connor Stoll told me to go to the Big House for news about my Mother, and he added that I should go alone. I nodded at Carla and ended our conversation about Fabian. I held my head as high as I could and strode for the Big House where Jason, Piper, Leo and Chiron were waiting for me.

"Where's my Mother?" I asked first just as I closed the door behind me. Jason, Leo and Piper all sat together on the leather bound sofa and in front of them was Chiron on his wheel chair - not a surprise, he's been straining on that wheel chair for _days_, even on Capture the Flag. I crossed my arms on my chest and stared at them, waiting for an answer.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Your Mother is safe, Emily."

"How can you be sure?" I asked, doubt covering my face.

"Because your _Mother _almost killed Jason by showing her true form, that's how." Piper said in mock defiance and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Watch it, daughter of Aphrodite!" Anger boiling in me. She's at it again. So this is why I hate half of the Aphrodite girls, they just can't shut their stupid whole mouth. I could just imagine one of the fictional characters on one of my favorite books becoming one of them. It's just frustrating.

"Emily, calm down." Chiron said gently and turned to Piper who was glaring at me like she could throw that Leopard up there. Well, I glared daggers at her like I could throw America over her. She better not cross me. Especially me. She knows my name, not my story. "You too, Piper."

"Your Mom is safe," Jason cut the silence. "just like you asked me too. We saved her and she's alive, obviously."

I nodded. "But why you?"

"Why me?" Jason blinked at me.

"_I'm _her daughter." I said. "Why can't _I _be her champion? Why can't _she _be my patron goddess?"

"Emily, I have _nothing _to do with your Mother." Jason told me. "_She _chose me. I hope you don't put me into this."

"Fine," I said and calmed down a bit. "I'll hold for now. But I want answers from you Jason as soon as you hear words from my Mother. Remember, I'm your next door neighbor so it'll be easy, okay?"

Jason nodded and I saw him sigh in relief. "Okay."

"Any word from Olympus, Emily?" Chiron asked as soon as Jason finished.

"Oh," I said. "Did I mention they've been holding up _parties _while my Mother is away? The nerve of them! Shame on them!" Thunder roared from above and I yelled at the ceiling. "Well, it's TRUE!" The thunder above rumbled louder and I rolled my eyes.

"Other than that?" Chiron asked again, suddenly afraid of the roaring thunder.

I shook my head. "I think it stops now since my Mom is back and all."

Chiron nodded. "Let's just hope so. I'll be holding a Council meeting in an hour. Emily, could you at least have the initiative of asking the Council leaders?"

"Sure, Chiron." I said and I looked at Jason. "You promise you'll tell me every jest of information that you get from my Mom?"

"Promise." Jason nodded.

"Then we'll have a wonderful friendship, Roman demi-god." I told him and he looked at me in shock, as well as Piper, Leo and Chiron. I pushed the double doors open with my pride held high as I walked out of the Big House and went to a grinning Carla and a smiling Lucy.

"Carla, council meeting in an hour." I turned to Lucy. "Lucy, tell Katie."

Lucy nodded. "Sure thing, Ems. What happened in there? Is your Mom okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay." I nodded and sighed. "Funny, she isn't _contacting _my mind right now."

"Maybe she's just resting," Carla concluded for herself. "I mean, she's almost gotten sucked by the Earth itself. Of _course _she'll be, like, resting."

I gave her a sad smile. Carla elbowed me on my left arm just as we were off to Volleyball. "Hey, your Mom loves you. She'll contact you soon. You're her one and only demi-goddess daughter. She finds out you're safe, she's happy. She finds out you're in danger, she'd kill herself even if she's immortal."

I looked at Carla with curious eyes. Surely, she had the same voice but they way she spoke like some other person... like someone has taken over her body...

"Hey, Lucy!" A guy with jet black hair and blue dazzling eyes called from the outside the Arena.

Lucy blushed. "Gotta go guys."

"Don't keep him waiting." I nodded once and she ran up to Michael Bennett. As soon as Michael hugged her, he spun her around - carrying her and putting her down on the ground, laying a kiss on her forehead. I smiled at them and realized I'm still in the middle of doubt with Carla over here. I turned to her and asked the most ridiculous question I could even imagine...

"Mom?"

Carla smiled at me, her eyes gleaming in delight as if I said right. "Hello, darling."

"O-kay..." I said awkwardly. The idea of Hera taking over Carla's body just to talk to me is pretty weird. I can't take my Mom seriously seeing her talking in Carla's form. It's just... like... woah. "What are you doing in Carla's body?"

Carla or Mom shushed me. "No one must know that I'm taking over your friends body."

"Where the h-e double toothpicks did you put my best friends' soul, Mom?" I whispered, trying not to let the Aphrodite girls hear over.

"Her soul is wandering," Carla/Mom said. "She is represented as a medium. This will only take a while darling."

"O-kay..." I once said again awkwardly. "What happened to you?"

"A venti took me, that's what happened." Carla/Mom said in dismay. "The Giant Porphyrion has risen and they are going to attack Mount Olympus."

"That's terrible. Are they going to fight us in New York?" I asked, suddenly worried. Please don't let it be, please don't let it be...

"No." Carla/Mom confirmed but her emotionless figure didn't change. "They'll be fighting us in Thessaly."

"Thessaly? What in the name of-" I said with sudden abrupt. This time I looked straight into Carla's/Mom's eyes. "Thessaly is the city near Mount Olympus in Greece, right?"

Carla/Mom nodded and my eyes widened suddenly terrified. "Why there?"

"They're going to destroy the very roots of Olympus by going to the real Mount Olympus." Carla/Mom explained. "If they get there before we do, we're all gonna die."

"Way to say that the end of the world is coming, Mom." I muttered. "Did you tell this to Jason?"

"Already did." Carla/Mom nodded and my face fell.

"Mom..." I said slowly and quietly. This is it, Emily. Just do it. Just _say _it. "Why him?"

Carla/Mom sighed and didn't ask who. Because she already _knew_. She stared out at the Canoe Lake and didn't say a word. Merely after maybe three minutes or so, she answered my question.

"Sometimes," She said slowly. "you have to know what's right for your family. When you're a Mother, you'd do what's best for them. And to me, what's best for my family is to have Heroes for Olympus and these heroes are our demi-gods who do our bidding. These heroes go on dangerous quests, some heroes fall in their out stand and some heroes rise in their humiliation. That's just simply it."

I studied her words for awhile before saying, "So you're saying I'm not worth it?" This time, she looked at me, pain and sorrow in her eyes. "You're saying just because I'm your daughter doesn't _mean _I'm not worthy to be a hero? Mom, I have a blood of a god, _your _blood!" I suddenly said in outrage at the anger boiling in me. "I was _meant _to do something! But you stop me from doing what was meant for me. All I want to ask of you Mom is to accept my _fate. _If it's my fate to die even before the war between the Gods and Giants, let it be! But I will not accept my fate if I don't prove something to these demi-gods that even a demi-goddess daughter of Hera can actually do _something, _at least try to save someone's life!

"Mom, do you even know what they're calling me these days? They think I'm a coward and a selfish girl because I'm not doing _anything at all _to save you! You know I wanted to save you but what did you tell Chiron? _Don't _let her leave the camp, it's dangerous! Oh for crying out loud, Mom, I'm 16 years old! I'm going to be 17 next month! Other heroes here have gone on quests since they were _Seven. _I didn't even receive ONE FREAKING QUEST since I FREAKING got here! Don't you know how this makes me feel? I feel terrible for myself! I'm ashamed of myself because I didn't do anything to save you! I'm ashamed of myself because I fell in love with the one person you don't want me to fall for!

"But now you tell me I'm not _worth _it? I'm just one _mistake _of yours that'll never happened ever again? Sure I was but was it my fault I was born this way? Was it my fault to be your daughter? I don't play with fate, Mom - I _do _fate! I thought you were proud of me because... I don't even know if you're proud of me. In fact, I don't even think you _are _proud of me! For the last 16 years of my life I have _always _wanted to get a Mom, even just a step-mom but you know what Dad says? You wanna what Dad says? He says he still loves you! He says one day I'm going to meet you, but it'll be a very long time before that could happen. He told me that when I was thirteen!

"Why didn't you bring me to camp when I was thirteen? Aren't you supposed to claim me when I turn thirteen? Aren't I supposed to be here three more years ago? You could have at least came to my 13th birthday party and said, '_Hey, you're my demi-goddess daughter and if you don't come to camp now, you'll oh I don't know, die?'_. At least I would've known! But you know what happened on my 13th birthday? We got attacked by a Manticore and I was in the hospital for a month! Why don't you **care**?"

I ended and pinned down my last word. That must've been the longest speech I've ever said, non-stop. But at least I've blurted out all my feelings. Sometimes it's just healthy to hate your Mom for a while and talk to her about your feelings by bursting it out with dramatic outrage. This, I already did, thank you very much and you know what? It felt _good. _I looked at Carla/Hera and saw her face in shock. I shook my head in dismay and told her, "I need some time alone."

I trudged up to my cabin and shut the door close with full force. I slumped on my bed and screamed as loud as I could on my pillow. Then, minutes later, I started crying. I lift my head up and stared at myself on the mirror, dry tears on my cheeks. I was surprised because I didn't know I was crying. It just came out all of a sudden.

Bored and authentically supposed to be in Volleyball, I grabbed my guitar and tuned it with my electronic tuner. When I got the right tune I wanted, I started strumming the string of my guitar using my pick. I crossed the Dm and M minor chord with my left fingers on the neck of my guitar and started singing sadly;

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_  
_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you_  
_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty_  
_But that's not true, cause I know you_

True enough though, I was never that pretty. I was never that beautiful enough. I was never the men's attraction. And walking around Camp with my head down sometimes was awful.

_Hold on baby you're losing it_  
_The water's high you're jumping in to it _  
_And letting go and no one knows_  
_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_  
_That you might not be the golden one_  
_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

A fake smile. That's what I've been giving everyone these past few days. They think I'm all happy-go-lucky girl, they know my name and all that, what I'm good at and my weaknesses. But they don't know the story behind me. I was a very good actress when I gave everyone a fake smile. They don't know, they just don't know... how awful and miserable I felt about myself...

_Guess its true that love is all you wanted_  
_Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change_  
_Hoping it will end up in his pocket _  
_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_  
_Oh cause it's not his price to pay_  
_It's not his price to pay_

It's not everyday that James is there to support me, nor is Katie, Lucy and Carla. Sometimes I have to forcefully be with other people to get me to know them better. But all they do is treat me like a Queen which I hate that they do and then after that when they got the jest on me, they'd go back stab me. But I never shed tears. Emily Mae Renaldi Miles does _not _shed tears in front of other people. Not this girl, never this girl.

_Hold on baby you're losing it_  
_The water's high you're jumping in to it _  
_And letting go and no one knows_  
_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_  
_That you might not be the golden one_  
_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

_oh oh oh oh_  
_You're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

_Goodbye baby, when you smile baby baby, oh..._

"Ems?" Lucy's voice rang outside my door. "You in there? I heard you slam the door and it reached the Demeter Cabin! Are you alright?"

I bit my lip and tried not to cry. Not in front of people, Miles. _Not in front of people._

"Yeah, I'm alright Lucy." I said. "I just need some time alone."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Affirmative." I called and flinched. Damn it, I got so used of being leader in Capture the Flag, I'm also talking like one. Smooth move Miles, smooth move...

"Do you want me to get James for you?" Lucy asked and my eyes snapped.

"I don't think that's such a good..." I stammered but was cut off by James calling me on the other side of the door.

"Emily!" James called.

I groaned and threw my pillow at the door. "Go away! I want to be alone right now! Just-" I broke into tears and put both my hands on my face. I'm so miserable. I don't know what's happening to my life anymore. It's as if all my pride just got swallowed in Gaea's hole.

"Can I come in, Ems?" James asked outside and I nodded to myself. James pushed the door open and closed it behind him. He walked up to me and sat down beside me.

I didn't look him, but he forced me to look at him. He cupped his hands on my cheek and titled my head for me to look him in the eyes. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and James brushed his thumb on the tear.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked in the silence and I quickly shook my head.

I sighed. "I'd rather not. Besides, nothing's going to happen if I tell anyone my problems."

"I'll tell you what happens when you tell someone you trust about your problems." He told me. "They'll cheer you up. They'll make you feel better. And you're going to have to forget your problems after that."

I looked at him. "It's my Mom. She um... how do I put this - ah, kind of taken over Carla's body awhile ago."

"Oh?" James asked, not that much surprised. Maybe he's experienced gods taking over some mortal body. "What happened?"

"I burst out on her." I said in exasperation. "She thinks I'm not _worth _being heroic! She thinks I'm just... just a mistake. A big mistake. I wasn't supposed to be born. Then why did she give birth to me if I'm not worth it? Why didn't she just kill me or something to get me away from all this mayhem - all this, this is not supposed to be my life. I didn't _choose _this stupid life!" Uh-oh... there goes my anger. I should control it more often.

James put a hand on my shoulder. "Ems, calm down-"

"I don't want to calm down!" I snapped at him and his face morphed into sudden shock. "I wanna do something! I wanna prove myself to people! I wanna leave something in this world before I die! I can't just sit here and do nothing! I - I want..." I choked this time. And I was crying in front of my boyfriend. That's okay, right? "I want somebody to remember my name. Tell stories about me. That's why sometimes I always dreamed of becoming an author but with my Dyslexia and all that - it all seems impossible. But if not that... at least let me do some big quest or something..."

I suddenly stopped talking and sinked in inside the little hole I have in me. Another thing, I should stop talking to people about my really deep personal life; boyfriend, best friend, and everyone. I should keep things to myself sometimes.

"Ems," James started. "People will remember you. Maybe Chiron would someday say stories about you when you grow old. He'll tell them to the little new kids at camp. Your kids will remember you, assuming you will have some. Then, they'll tell stories about you too. Everyone will remember you, Ems because you're the first demi-goddess daughter of Hera. Everyone will think that, "Well, finally Hera did something out of the ordinary on her husband. It's been a millennia and she hasn't tried cheating on him yet.", you know those kind of things. You don't need quest to prove yourself worthy."

"Then what do I need to prove myself worthy?" I asked him, seeking for him the question to all of my problems.

He smiled at me and cupped his hand on my cheek. "Follow your heart."

"I don't know where it's going." I shook my head.

James gave me a sad smile. "Isn't it going beside mine?"

I laughed at him and smiled. "It's always beside you. Right..." I seductively traced my finger on his muscular chest and pointed at the right side of his heart. "-here."

James took me in his arms and crashed his lips onto mine. I moaned and kissed him back, savoring the taste of his lips and his tongue - mint chocolate. He squeezed my hips and made me sit down on his hips. That's when our make out session lasted for maybe five-ish minutes. It was incredible... so incredible. Wait scratch that - _he _was incredible. The Forbidden love of my life. Seems life everything in my life is Forbidden. But who says you have rules in love? Aphrodite never said anything about that. This, I shrugged at to myself.

"Hey Ems, James - if you're done making out now, Emily could really be needed in the Council!" Carla knocked on the door so loudly I had to cover my ears. But James pushed my fingers away and started sucking on the ear lobe of my right ear.

"James..." I moaned quietly. Carla knocked again, and this time - wait, I think the door is breaking. I pushed myself up and off of James and stumbled on the floor until I reached the door.

"I hope you two weren't having sex in there." Carla said, her arms crossed around her chest. "Because that would be so wrong in so many different levels. But it's kind of right in one level because you're like a young version of Zeus and Hera and all and..."

"Carla, what the hades are you talking about?" I asked, shaking my head, giving her the '_Are you kidding me_' look.

Carla rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Hey, James - mind if I borrow Ems for awhile? She's needed in the meeting. Oh and by the way, Camp Rules say that it's forbidden to have two different genders alone in one Cabin, right?"

This time, James rolled his eyes. "Who said anything about Zeus and Hera forbidden to be alone in a freaking forest?"

"Don't change the subject." Carla prodded. "Come on, Ems."

"Fine." I sighed in defeat then turned to James. "Hey, guitar lessons in two?"

James smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Awwww!" Carla cooed. "That's so cute." Then, her face turned serious. "Let's go Ems."

* * *

As I enter the council meeting with Katie, I saw Jason, Leo and Piper sitting beside each other. Clarisse of the Ares cabin had her boots on the table but nobody seemed to care. Clovis from Hypnos cabin was snoring in the corner while Butch from the Iris cabin was seeing how many pencils he could fit on Clovis's nostrils. Travis Stoll (a.k.a Katie Gardner's obnoxious boyfriend) from Hermes was holding a lighter under the Ping-Pong ball to see if it would burn, and Will Solace from Apollo was absently wrapping and unwrapping an Ace bandage around his wrist. The counselor from Hecate cabin, Lou Ellen something-or-other, was playing "got-your-nose" with Miranda Gardiner from Demeter, except that Lou Ellen really _had _magically disconnected Miranda's nose, and Miranda was trying to get it back.

Basically, out of my own conclusion - it's either they're bored or they're really just the weirdest, most obnoxious and crazy other side of the family I have. This is what I get from having a blood of a goddess. How fate plays with my life.

Rachel Dare, the oracle, sat next to Chiron at the head of the table. She was wearing her Clarion Academy school uniform dress, which seems a bit odd but she smiled at Jason's direction.

Annabeth didn't look so relaxed. She wore armor over her camp clothes, with her knife at her side and her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Let's come to order," Chiron said. "Lou Ellen, please give Miranda her nose back. Travis, if you'd kindly extinguish the the flaming Ping-Pong Ball, and Butch, I think twenty pencils is too many for any human nostril. Thank you. Now as you can see, Jason, Piper and Leo have returned successfully... more or less. Some of you have heard parts of their story, but I will let them fill you in."

Jason started talking about what happened during the quest. But I didn't listen to what they went through about. The only time I listened is when Jason said about his encounter with Hera in Zeus's cabin. This I listened with open ears.

"So Hera was _here,_" Annabeth said. "Talking to you."

Jason nodded. "Look, I'm not saying I trust her-"

"Good, " Annabeth said and I scowled at her.

"-but she isn't making this up about another group of demigods. That's where I came from."

"Romans," Clarisse and I said in unison. She tossed Seymour a Snausage and passed me a piece. "You expect us to believe there's another camp for demigods, but they follow the forms of the Roman gods. And we've never even heard of them."

Piper sat forward. "The gods have kept the two groups apart, because every time they see each other, they try to kill each other."

Okay, so this I didn't listen further at but I've been making a few faces when I hear something uncomfortable or simply not good. Okay, so here's the drill. There's a Greek camp and a Roman camp - how great is that? We'll meet our long lost cousins! Three claps for fake sarcasm. Seriously, what if these guys kill us the first time we unite? Isn't it just... creepy. And the whole part of the Greeks being defeated by the Romans before? It's making the hair on my skin go up.

"The camp's heavily veiled with magic," Jason said. "And heavily guarded. We could search for years and never find it."

"But you'll try, won't you?" Rachel said for the very first time during the conversation. "You'll build Leo's boat, the _Argo II_. And before you make for Greece, you'll sail for the Roman Camp. You'll need their help to confront the giants."

"Bad plan," Clarisse warned. "If those Romans see there's a warship coming, they'll assume we're attacking."

"You're probably right," Jason agreed. "But we have to try. I was sent here to learn about Camp Half-Blood, to try to convince you the two camps don't have to be enemies. A peace offering."

"Hmm," Rachel said. "Because Hera's convinced we need both camps to win the war with the giants. Seven heroes of Olympus - some Greek, some Romans."

Annabeth nodded. "Your Great Prophecy-what's the last line?"

"_And foes bear arms to the doors of death._"

"Gaea has opened the Doors of Death," Annabeth said. "She's letting out the worst villains of the Underworld to fight us. Medea, Midas - there'll be more, I'm sure. Maybe the line means that the Roman and Greek demigods will unite and find the doors and close them."

"Or it could mean they fight each other at the doors of death," Clarisse pointed out. "It doesn't say we'll cooperate."

Obviously, otherwise the Great Prophecy would have been just another false alarm. This I'd say, there will be more Great Prophecies in the next generation. More wars - and what if Uranus himself was the biggest threat after the Giants or Chaos and Erebus? It's gotta be more worse than that - obviously. And it's giving me the creeps. What are the chances does the Greek and Roman camp have? There's no way we're ever going to make out.

"Exactly," Jason said. "Percy Jackson is at the Roman camp, and he probably doesn't remember who he is."

Annabeth slammed her fist on the Ping-Pong table. "The sooner we leave, the _better._" Then she turned to me and gave me a meaningful look. "And you're coming with us daughter of Hera."

My jaw dropped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're coming with us because-" But Annabeth was cut off by Jason.

"I forgot to tell you this, but um, your Mom told me you should go because..." James stammered. "You have a twin in the Roman camp."

* * *

Oh! This is exciting! You like the cliffhanger? I hope you do! I really wanted to cross Emily with The Lost Hero because it has everything to do with her Mom. So, Emily is coming with Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth and Clarisse to the Roman camp.

And the winner for the contest is **Eleos. **She will be giving me a demi-god that Emily will be-friend with in the Greek Camp! Yes, this story will hopefully be a 28 chapter story!

Thank you guys for the reviews and the favorites! I'm so sorry I updated so late! Chapter 17 will be coming in a few days! And who is this twin sister of Emily Miles in the Roman camp? Tune in! (;

-EMPG22HoPe. (;


	17. It's Never Healthy When You're Hopeless

**The Forbidden Daughter**

I knew that whole _twin _thing has gotten everyone surprised. I loved that part where everyone freaked out on the reviews page going, "Oh my gods, Emily has a twin! But how?". Read this chapter **or **the next one to find out how Emily had a twin and how her Mom (Hera) or her Dad (Ryan) never told her. Guys, I'd still like to thank you all for the reviews even though there are only a few but I was still so happy when I reached 100 reviewers. I love you guys like crazy, you just make me smile! I just got 12,000 hits for this story. Thank you! And I have people from all 42 different countries viewing this. It's like the whole world knows my story. Oh my gosh, my greatest gratitudes to you all. I promise I'll update more earlier even though School is in a few weeks! Anyway, skip this part and start reading the story. Okay? Enjoy! (;

* * *

Complete. Utter. Silence.

Nervous albeit shocked. No regrets. Open ears. Not one missed it.

I had a twin - brother or sister?

As if reading my mind and on Que, Jason sliced the silence like ham.

"Your twin is a girl," Then he flinched and touched his temple with his left hand, groaning in pain. Our eyes occurred to panic.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Piper asked, worried and clutching his shoulder like that would help to remove his sudden headache.

Jason shook his head furiously. "Emily's twin... I feel like I know her..." My heart skipped a beat, then it started to pound furiously, sweat suddenly trickling down the side of my head, as if I'm having the same memory as him.

Chiron nodded. "It seems to me Hera has been giving you a few of your memories back."

Annabeth, who has been the only one standing, suddenly burst. "What are you remembering Jason? Tell us! You're our only hope for the time being."

"Annabeth, do not pressure the boy." Chiron scolded and told her to sit down, but Annabeth looked like Chiron's words entered from one ear and out on the other. The pride she had from her Mother, Athena.

"Are you remembering some name, Jason?" Chiron asked and Jason nodded, his hand still on his temple - the headache obviously getting worse as he hissed at it, his face turning white as chalk.

Rachel paled. "Chiron, I think we should take him to the infirmary-"

"No," Chiron shook his head and I gave him a 'are you kidding me' look. Seriously? Forcing the guy to remember names while having headaches is so wrong in so many different levels. "Jason, tell us some names that ring a bell..."

"Dakota," Jason gasped then paled, his eyes suddenly bloodshot red. What was my Mother doing to him? "Gwendelyon, Hazel, Bobby..." Then, Jason looked at me, his skin back to normal, his eyes not as bloodshot as I saw him a few seconds ago, his lips quivering in nervousness. "Reyna... your twin..."

"Who's Reyna?" I asked, my eyes lit up in confusion. Everything is starting to get complicated. Really complicated that it's giving me the same headache like Jason had a few minutes ago.

"Reyna..." Jason said carefully. "The name of your twin is Reyna... and I definitely know something about her."

"Then spill it out!" I said, suddenly bursting out my anger. Everyone looked at me in surprise except Jason who was still hissing and muttering cusses at his headache. "Reyna's the name of my twin sister, so what is she to you? What do you remember of her? Were you in a relationship or something-"

"Emily, shut up!" Piper hissed at me and I shot her a glare.

"Stay out of this!" I yelled at her then I turned to Jason with the same glare on my face. "Who is she to you?"

This time, Jason looked me straight in the eye which sent a sudden electric shock down my spine. "She's... she's - we're in a relationship." Then he looked at Piper who had pain hovering her every senses - tears starting to form at the sides of her eyes. "Reyna Miles... your twin sister... is my... girlfriend."

Piper stood up and burst the two doors open, leaving the Council room stunned and shocked at the same time.

* * *

Too much drama will kill you. I think I like it better that way than too much love will kill you. Because the more the drama, the more you'll send a temper tantrum because you don't know what the h-e double toothpick is happening to your life anymore. Well, if you're an ordinary mortal, let's say your little high school life or simply your little teenage life has lots of dramas, _mortal _dramas.

But when you're a Greek demi-goddess and not just any Greek demi-goddess - but a Greek demi-goddess of the Greek goddess Hera; well, let's just say you get ten times more drama than your ordinary teenage drama. I have a twin sister and not just any twin sister, a _Roman _twin sister. How could we be separated from birth? How the h-e double toothpick did Hera deal with this major dilemma? She never told me anything about having a twin. _Dad _never told me I had a twin. Merciful Fates, why give me this impossible life?

Then... if I have a twin... why don't I feel like getting hurt or something? Isn't it like that? When your twin gets hurt, you get hurt too? Why the barrier? And the fact that my twin... what was her name? Reyna? The fact that Reyna is Jason Grace's girlfriend just gives me the creeps. Albeit that fact gave Piper the fountain of tears. So there's a young version of Zeus and Hera (Jupiter and Juno, whatever you call it) in the Roman Camp just like there is in the Greek camp. What drama my life has come into.

The fact of having a twin was both scary and amazing at the same time. Scary because... she's _Roman_. What if she kills me in a blink of an eye just the sight of seeing a reflection of herself in me - only she had a fierce face while I had the face of a cowardess. Amazing because I always wanted a sister. I envy those other teenagers who have really awesome sisters and I pretend to have one. Take Carla for example - we're never in the same page but she's always there for me. You know, stuff like that - which is awkward because Hera and Aphrodite were never in best terms because of the whole "Judgement of Paris" thing.

Now, Leo and his cabin mates have five days or less to finish the _Argo II _named after the first Argo that the original Jason once sailed in - partly because Jason will be our leader. We'll be leaving early in the morning without waking anyone up. Since I'm coming, I've already packed little things I need like a few clothes, some food - I don't know how long we'll be sailing until we reach San Francisco, which according to Jason is where the specific Roman Camp is. Just thinking of going into a Roman Camp is making me nausea.

Eventually, the demi-gods that will be sailing to the Roman Camp so far was: _Moi - _because according to Jason I should go, says my Mom for me to see my twin, Jason - duh, Leo - we need him in case the boat goes haywire or something, Annabeth - who's been dying for ten days without her boyfriend and needs to see him ASAP, Will Solace from the Apollo cabin - in case of any serious injuries, Rachel Dare our oracle - explaining the big prophecy to the Romans and Clarisse - we're gonna need a fighter and we didn't chose her to come, she _freaking volunteered._

I'll have to talk to my Dad with this whole _twin _thing. But what if he didn't know he had another daughter with Hera? What if... oh what the hell, of course he knows! He's our _Dad_, he should _definitely _know. But if he does know, somehow hoping he does, why didn't he might as well tell me? Is this another one of those forbidden and secret things he shouldn't be telling me? If it is, well, I'm sick of it. All of it. Ever since I came to camp, I knew a lot of secrets about my life assuming my Dad knows and he never told me. Oh my gods, what the hell is so wrong about telling a little family secret to their own family? It's better that way than to hear it from the other side of the family - Hera's side.

Anyway, how about we cut off this whole stupid drama and get down to some small but very important business. Now, where the heck is my guitar? Before searching for it in my room, I opened my drawer and pulled out James and I's Guitar and Piano lessons. Today was Tuesday, so we're having... Piano lessons. I gulped nervously. I was going to perform a piece on James' piano today which we'll be doing in the woods. I find it hard to believe that the Wood Nymphs allowed to keep his little piano safe in the woods (northern). Maybe he flirted them into it...

I shook my head at this and grabbed my piano chords under my pile of Greek myth books. I should learn to trust James, we've been together for two months and he's never even tried to flirt with other girls but me. Because if he had started to, the rumor would have been spread by now and I would have to let Carla - Nurse Love and Love Inspector interview my boyfriend, which is kind of crazy. But she's my best friend and all so, what the heck. Evidently, Lucy would be doing the same as well. I mean, the fact that cornering her ex-boyfriend makes me wanna go crazy - she said she and James were now just friends and nothings going on between them anymore, calmed me a little bit.

I closed the lights in my cabin before running off to the Northern Woods where I assumed James was waiting for me. Just as I was at the bay of the Canoe Lake, I ran up to a little girl - well, not really that little, maybe 4"8 or something. She must be new here because I've never seen her in Camp. An undetermined demi-goddess.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I said as I helped the girl up. She took my hand and I being careful stood her up since she had small/nimble hands. As she stands, she brushes the little dusts of the ground off her pink scorched dress. Her hair was brown with streaks of red which I find very awesome that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes the color of the sea, a mixture of blue or green. This can't possible be a daughter of Poseidon?

"Are you alright, darling?" I asked sweetly and the girl nodded. "Have you lost your way? Did you have someone with you?"

The girl nodded as she said in a small but very-teenage voice. "I was with this guy named Chuck Marshall, a Son of Apollo and he said he'll be right back to get some of his stuff. Then almost waiting for about half an hour, I tried moving to places and I lost my way here."

I looked at her curiously. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen and a half." She said as she looked straight into my eyes. Hm, a straight-forward girl. I wish I was like that to strangers. She's Fourteen and a half? Aren't gods supposed to be claiming their kids at the age of thirteen? Like Hera should have done to me three years ago? I wouldn't let that happen to this girl.

I smiled at the girl and thought I'm supposed to be doing something else but just seeing this girl not claimed and supposed to be claimed a year ago reminds me of myself. "How about I take you to the Big House and introduce you to our Activities Director?"

"What's the Big House?" She asked as we started walking north back to the cabins. "And who is this Activities Director? Is he kind?"

I nodded. "Yes, he is - but, you may be horsed out if you find out what and who he is. Assuming now, do you know you're a demi-goddess?"

"Says Grover and that guy Chuck." The girl said and I nodded - ah, Grover. Such a great friend, I missed him though. Where was he anyway? Then, the girl looked at me. "Are they real? The monsters I see? That I'm half mortal half god?"

"Yes, you are." I nodded at her. "If you aren't you might have not even crossed the Magic Boundaries. Mortals are not allowed in camp, in this camp, the only ones allowed here are demi-gods, gods and mythological creatures."

"Uhuh," The girl nodded as if everything was just normal, like she's used to these things. Huh, kind of the same reaction I had when I knew Mr. Bruner was Chiron, the great trainer of Heroes. Heck, who would have thought?

Just as we were about to enter the Big House, I grabbed Butch, Son of Iris's arm and hauled him next to me. The girl and Butch was suddenly surprised. Okay - weird thing, I didn't intend to do that - like literally _haul _people is not my thing except if I'm on Capturer the Flag or on Unarmed combat. That was just awkward... then I remembered I had a _Roman _twin. Ah gods, she must be beating off the pulp of some Ares guy or something. Wait, how the heck did I know that? What the hell?

"Uh, sorry." I said as I let go of Butch and cleared my throat. "Hey, could you tell James that I'll be taking a while. I just need to get this girl inside the Big House and give her a tour around camp."

"You think he'll go ballistic?" Butch asked, his sarcasm acting up. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just tell him I'll be awhile, okay?" I said and he shrugged as he went his way for the North Woods.

I looked at the girl and gave her a look of sorrow. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

The girl grinned. "Kat Grossman." She held up her hand.

I shook my hands with her. "Emily Miles."

* * *

"You could have at least told somebody you were going to be late." James said just as I was a few steps from him - and I haven't even said a word yet, he already knew it was me.

I frowned. "What are you talking about? I sent Butch to tell you I'll be late."

"Well," James said. "He didn't come to tell me." Memo number one: Remind me to beat Butch to a pulp in Unarmed Combat tomorrow. I walked up to him and knelt down behind him as I put my arms around his neck, looking at the chords he was playing on his battery-like piano.

"I'm sorry," I said in a sweet voice. "See, I was helping this little girl. She's undetermined and Chuck from the Apollo cabin abandoned her for an hour and got herself lost. So I helped her out and she's only fourteen and a half - she just reminds me of myself you know."

James turned his head to look at me and I gave him an innocent smile then pouted my lips. James chuckled and kissed my pouted lips and I kissed him back,_ hard_. He fell on the soft autumn leaves that makes a soft bed on the ground. I played my fingers on his hair as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pulling me down - then, putting his left hand on my hair, he pulled my head down, deepening the intense kiss. Maybe after a few minutes or so - thanks to genetically need of mortal air, we both pulled away and shuffled.

"Alright, Ems," James started as he turned on the battery-like keyboard. "What have you got?"

"Move over," I told him as I carefully shoved the piano away from him and settled it on my lap, pressing a few keystrokes to see if the chords really did work. When I finally got the chords right, I softly played the piano and started to sing;

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._  
_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold._  
_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

James looked at me lovingly and I blushed, seeing the longing look in his handsome blue eyes. He nodded and urged for me to go on. I sighed and pressed a few key strokes before I continued singing;

_Sing to me the song of the stars. _  
_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far _  
_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down. _  
_And I lift my hands and pray _  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _  
_I know now, you're my only hope. _

_I give you my destiny. _  
_I'm giving you all of me. _  
_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am _  
_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down. _  
_And I lift my hands and pray _  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _  
_I pray, to be only yours _  
_I know now you're my only hope. _

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

Crossing my fingers through the keys, I pressed one key three times; a light key twice; a loud key one then lastly, a light key thrice. I pressed one last key which was a mistake and I laughed nervously, I never did get that last part right - a little practice will do the trick, James could help me with that. Just singing Only Hope by Mandy Moore makes me want to cry, but I don't cry - not in front of people. I did cry once in front of James, but I know I'll never cry in front of him ever again. Crying makes you weak, making me more an easy target, people would think I'm easily manipulated. So I didn't cry, I forced myself not to.

But I was right there, on the verge of tears... when I leave camp, no ones going to be there to support me. I probably wouldn't be talking to anyone until we get to the Roman Camp. That would make me look even more like an idiot. I was supposed to that stupid Roman camp just to see my twin sister - why don't they just bring the twin here in camp? Why can't I just stay? But I know I can't, because they were _orders _from my Mother. Puh-lease, since when was my Mom the boss of me? Heck, we didn't interact with each other for _Fifteen years_. How would somebody feel if they never met their real Mom for Fifteen years? I survived, but it didn't stop me from feeling like I still needed a Mom those times.

So maybe this is what I call myself. _A Hopeless demi-goddess. _But what am I so hopeless about? My Mom is back - she's safe, James and I - we're finally together after waiting for _weeks _to get him to like me, no pressure, I've got great friends which leaves me to three things. My Dad, My Mom and My Roman Twin Sister.

Spread out; My Dad because - why didn't he tell me I had a twin? I never see suspicion in him that I have a twin - but to keep my twin away from me for _Fifteen long years _of breathing, that's just unacceptable. Another thing - what if he finds out about my relationship with James? My Dad doesn't even _want _me to have a boyfriend - but I disobeyed him, just like I disobeyed my Mom.

Mom - oh gods, my _Mom. _I don't know where to start. So I'll give my best shot. My Mom probably hates me right now, My Mom is probably preparing for my death, My Mom probably doesn't care about the mixed emotions I'm having now that I know that I have a _twin sister _in the _Roman camp. _My Mom probably cares about the safety of her _champion _(a.k.a Jason) and My Mom probably doesn't give a care of my life anymore. It's as if... it's as if I'm not her daughter anymore...

Reyna, my Twin Sister - unexpected and I was defied by the ridiculous news. And to think I have a twin while she's Roman and I'm Greek - no wonder where I get my fatal flaw of being so hot-tempered sometimes. Somehow, I feel like cowarding back into my cabin and never going to sail Argo II with Jason and the others. What if - what if my Twin hates me? What if my Twin will kill me right then and there, no pressure but she's a Roman demi-goddess of Hera - go figure. And I hope this is bugging her mind right now. _Does she even know she has a **Greek **twin?_

The conch horn blew just as James was finished gathering up his chords. I feel awful, I haven't spoken to James after I sang. Was I staring at him like he was nothing and went on with my musings? Or was I completely ignoring him while he compliments my advance in playing the piano? I didn't know because just as James got up on his feet, I quickly got up and suddenly burst.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't listening to you!"

James looked at me with an eye brow lit up. "Ems, what are you talking about?"

"I - uhh..." I blushed. "Were you talking those few minutes after I finished playing the song?"

James chuckled and shook his head. "Not even, Ems. Just as you finished the song you were just staring at my key board for maybe like five minutes before even hearing the conch horn blow." Then he looked at me with pain. "Is something wrong, Ems?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" James wasn't convinced.

I pressed my lips together and nodded. "I'm sure."

I thought James would prod me more for information, fortunately he let it go - for now. I highly doubt he'll be asking about what the heck was that for at the Camp Fire Sing-Along. Then a thought came to me... when it got too creepy, I shook the thought away. It was too bloody to think about... I was alternatively having the thoughts of my twin sister in the Roman camp - probably beating the crap out of a guy from Bachus' cabin.

James put an arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head - breathing in the scent of my Honey Suckle Shampoo which he guessed the first time he smelled it. I walked with James' arm around my neck and my arm around his back as I rest my head on his shoulder. These moments were always my favorites - it's as if the silence is our loudest conversation, intangible but loud and enough words for us to understand that neither of us is leaving each other's side - except me; when I start my journey to San Francisco.

I was worried. That was what I was feeling now - not hopeless or devastated, but _worried. _Doubts started to fog my thoughts on the fact that I'm leaving Camp for the _other _camp, meaning the Roman Camp. Here comes the what if's: What if James will forget me - even if I left him a piece of me? What if James will fall in love with another girl? Especially one of this Aphrodite girls? Or worst, Him and Lucy getting back together? What if James will assume I died in the Roman camp and he commits suicide? Ughh, I can be very clingy when it comes to him. Stupid genes I get from my Mom. But my Dad is also clingy. Ugh, stupid genes I get from my parents.

At Dinner, I sat alone on Hera's table, quietly eating my Chicken breast pelted in honey mustard sauce with mash potato as a delectable side dish. Even if the food was delicious or the Orange soda tingles my tongue - I always gave the thought that I wished I had my twin with me right now. You know, eating Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner with her instead of just being alone in one table - it's quite lonely unlike the other tables.

Hermes' table was roaring in laughter and they were toasting their goblets right after Travis and Connor Stoll told them about their latest plan to prank Demeter's cabin. Ares' table looked like there was a riot starting in there, but Chiron didn't mind - to him, and to everybody else - a look alike riot coming from the Ares table during Dinner time is quite normal. Athena's table looked a little bit boring because half of them we're reading their Greek myth books while half of them were talking about Architecture. Well, better talking to someone than no one.

Carla's table - Aphrodite's was never my favorite. Because they eat _so _slowly and while the eat, half of them are doing their make-up and the other half were reading Gossip or Fashion magazines. Piper was probably sick from all the make-up the other girls are doing and just went along to talk to Carla who wasn't doing the slightest of make-up or peeking at an article on a fashion magazine. It's worst than hell when you're in Aphrodite's cabin.

Hephaestus' table looks a lot of fun too ever since STAR TREK guy A.K.A Leo Valdez came. He's quite the humor around Hephaestus' cabin and he came to prove himself since he could pretty much make anything with that tool belt around him. Demeter's table is well decorated. Actually, their table is made out of vines, it's either they made or their Mother gave it to them as a blessing. Half of them were finished and started talking about opening their own Flower Shop and talking about different varieties of plants.

Apollo's table was best filled with music. Most of the guys were teaching this new kid at their cabin how to do chords on the guitar. A few of them were trying to steal glances at the Aphrodite girls who were swooning at some of the handsome-like guys at their table. Dionysus' table sat a few new camper I haven't met and Pollux. People say his twin, Castor died in The Battle of Manhattan last year when a war broke. So far, Dionysus's cabin was the _loudest_. They borrowed a few speakers from Hephaestus cabin and they partied around their table like no one's watching.

The other cabins were filled - stocked up and twice the number added when I got here. And the most emptiest cabin by now was Poseidon's cabin. Since Percy Jackson went missing - that cabin was always so... _empty_. Some rumors even say there's a ghost lurking inside Percy's cabin and I rolled my eyes at the meaningless rumors. How pathetic.

Just as we were about finish with Dinner and everyone was lining up for the Camp Fire Sing-Along when suddenly, an earthquake started to break. It's as if a Giant has been stomping on the Island. Girls from the Aphrodite cabin screamed in horror and the kids from Ares' cabin drew their weapons. Everyone started to panic - except Chiron, Annabeth and the kids from Ares.

Suddenly, everyone started crowding over near the Lake. I pushed through the crowd and all our eyes widened in horror. Standing at the side of the Lake, all slick and wet was a 30 feet guy wearing a Camp HalfBlood tshit which was now soaked. But what scared me most that he had... I gulped. _One eye. _

"Tyson!" Annabeth exclaimed in delight which we were all surprised at. It's either she knows the guys name or she haven't crept a smile in _days _since Percy went missing. The other campers - probably the old ones relaxed and smiled as they greeted Tyson. The new campers including Me and Kat Grossman who was beside me were looking in horror at this guy.

We drew our weapons - the new campers and started to charge for him but Annabeth yelled at us and said, "Stop! Don't - hurt him."

"Are you kidding me?" Monica from Hecate's cabin asked just as her hand was shaking. "This guy's huge! He's a..."

"Well, he looks like one - no offense Tyson," Annabeth said to the big guy. "You can't hurt him. He's Percy's Half-brother."

My jaw dropped. Oh, now I remember. Some sons of Poseidon tend to become horses (he had that with Demeter), sea creatures and the most obvious, _Cyclopes._

"Tyson," Annabeth turned to Percy's Half-brother. "What are you doing here?"

Tyson coward a few steps away from our weapons and put them down which calmed Tyson down. He shivered then nodded. "I have a message from father Poseidon."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, her eyes gleaming in hope.

Tyson shook his head. "I can't tell you, Annabeth. Father said it's confidential - only for my cousins' Jason Grace and..." Tyson scratched his head, trying to remember a name. "Emily Miles?"

I stared at Tyson in disbelief, trying to absorb all the information. What would Poseidon a.k.a my Uncle want me to know about. Was it about Percy?

As if on Que, Tyson said, "And it's about my brother, Percy."

* * *

Tyson was always on my Top Ten favorite Percy Jackson characters. He's just so cute and funny, especially in The Last Olympian when asked for a stick (a club) instead of an armed weapon. Anyway, so maybe you _won't _find out how Emily had a Roman Twin, but you _will _find out in the next chapter which I will hopefully be updating in a few days. I hope you liked this chapter even though it's quite the shortest one I ever made.

**CREDITS: **_Lucy Russell _is owned by **ilovemybestfriends**, _Kat Grossman _is owned by my contest winner **Eleos**. This story is dedicated **ilovemybestfriends **and this chapter is dedicated to **Insanity is my second name**.

Please review of what you think of this chapter, I know it's not that exciting - not my favorite chapter either, but I'll get on with my favorite chapter (Chapter 18) in a few days because I'm going to have fun writing it. Thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as I can, _I promise. _And I don't break promises.

-EMPG22HoPe (;


	18. Twist and Turns of Fate

**The Forbidden Daughter**

I apologize **entirely **for not updating. Fan Fiction didn't allow me to Log In because it says I have to enter a Verification Code but only the _Are you human? _is appearing and not the box with the needed Verification code to be entered. So I need to really stop ranting and on with continuing my chapters! Yay! Mind you, I might not update that daily or in a three day basis. Since I have School again *groans*. But I promise I will try my _very best _to finish this story soon so I could start writing a new story. But it's not just _my _story. It's **Insanity is my second name **and my story! You're going to love it! CREDITS WILL BE AFTER THIS CHAPTER. *smiles*

* * *

"Everyone into the Amphitheater," Chiron announced and I was glad he was on his hooves. Things are really boring when he keeps sitting on that wheelchair of his all the time. Then he turned to Tyson. "Tyson, make it quick."

Tyson nodded then asked the crowd. "Who is Jason Grace and Emily Miles?"

The new campers gave way for me and gave me looks of, _good luck, you're going to need it - literally_. As I walk up to Tyson, Jason nervously took a few steps up to Tyson, keeping three steps a slight distance between them. We waited for Annabeth, Chiron and the rest of the campers to clear out before Tyson led us to the North Woods. In the coldness and quiet of the utter night, it's a nice night to go hunting - but that would be terrible since sometimes a few monsters would appear out of nowhere here at night and you _do not _want to get eaten by the Harpies.

When we stopped half-way near the lake, Tyson looked at us with a worried expression as Jason and I asked him in unison what's wrong. Then, he started crying as big tears welled up on his eye which surprised me. I lit up an eye brow at him and looked at Jason expectantly who shrugged and shook his head. I sighed in exasperation in my mind just as I carefully patted Tyson's back.

"What does our Uncle want to tell Jason and I?" I asked him carefully, Tyson sniffed and choked. Then stopped after five minutes.

"You must save my brother, quick," Tyson said. "Make the Argo II faster. They are torturing him! They're hurting him! They're challenging him! If he didn't - poor Percy..." Tyson began to sob again and his sobs echoed loudly in the woods which made a few birds fly away from their nestles.

"We'll save him, Tyson, don't worry." Jason said as he started patting Tyson's back as well. "I'll do a status report on the Argo II later. Hopefully, it'll be finished in two days. Don't worry, we'll get to him."

"Here's...another thing..." Tyson said but the tears never leaved his eye. "I want to come with you. I want to see my brother. I miss him and I need to knock my stick on his head to make him remember me."

This, I laughed a little with Jason as Tyson crept up a smile. Jason and I nodded at him and reassured him we'll get on with that and ask permission from Chiron... as for the important news...

"Here," Tyson said as he shuffled through his right pocket, licking his lips and looking above, concentrating on finding an item. Then, he pulled out a golden replica of a lotus flower. It looked like it was made out of gold but when Jason and I tried touching it, it's as soft as a real lotus flower, only it looked like it was made of gold.

"What is it?" I asked as I examined the golden lotus flower.

"_That _is our map to the Roman Camp." Tyson said. "Made from the fresh waters of the Atlantic ocean, my Father designed this for helpful directions since he knows where the Roman camp is and is willing to help for the sake of Percy to be saved. This lotus flower... will lead us to San Francisco and the exact place where the Roman camp is."

"But I thought Jason already knows where exactly the Roman camp is." I said.

Jason lit up an eye brow. "Really? I don't remember. All I know is that I said the Roman camp is in San Francisco but I didn't say where _exactly _in San Francisco."

I sighed. "Well, be thankful Tyson came." Then I turned to the big guy. "Thanks Tyson. We'll have to ask permission from Chiron if he'll allow you to come with us. Is that okay?"

I smiled when Tyson's face lit up and he started clapping happily. "Yay. Okay, no problem!"

I giggled at Percy's Half-Brother's cheeriness and we descended away from the woods and walked together up to the Amphitheater where Apollo's cabin started singing songs to the gods, roasting marshmallows with the other campers and laughing along to the Stoll brothers's jokes. I smiled at the sight of a whole family having fun. We didn't want to interrupt their singing, so I sat in between Kat Grossman and Annabeth.

When I looked at Annabeth, she seems to be in a cheery mood. I smiled at this and went to sing along with the other campers, Kat handing me a stick with a marshmallow on it and I roasted it on the fire with the rest of the other campers. At least for now there's no trouble at all to think about.

Even for Kat Grossman, because that night itself, she was claimed as the daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic, witchcraft, necromancy, and crossroads.

* * *

_A few days later..._

I woke up with a start from a terrible nightmare. I was being chased by werewolves, _lots _of them. And it was creepy and out of the league all at the same time. Weird because it had the same voice as Trixia when she turned to a harpy the first time I got attacked again by a monster at School. Her words connect the same with the werewolves words, saying, _"You must die, daughter of Juno." _Or are they referring to my Roman twin sister? Heck, how would I know? Juno and Hera are the same. Or are they?

I realized then after taking a bath and washing my face that today is no ordinary day. I grabbed my backpack and filled the last space of my pack with a bottle of nectar and a zip-lock plastic filled with five pieces of Ambrosia which looked more like Chocolate brownies. Dawn approaches outside just as I left my cabin.

How long was it going to be till' I get back in this place? And the other thing is, does my Dad even know I'm sailing to San Francisco when he might as well just suggested we get a Limo to get there. But then I would go - "that's not going to work out if you don't want the Limo to be lashed out with arrows and spears" - then a boat is much more useful.

Just as I left my cabin, I saw Jason do the same and I walked up to him. He had his gear ready, he tucked his golden coin that turns into any awesome weapon in his pocket. I gave him a meaningful look and he smirked at me like he always does when we're about to start a conversation.

"I gave him the letter." Jason said as he licked his dry lips. "Tucked underneath his pillow."

"Are you sure he's going to see it as soon as he wakes up?" I asked him and he laughed. My eyes widened and I laughed with him. "You idiot. You must've plastered the envelope on his face."

Jason laughed. "Maybe I did." I laughed again as we headed down the Firework Beach near Long Island Sound. Leo soon joined us with Annabeth who had her backpack and quiver of arrows.

"Haha, okay so what's the big joke here?" Leo asked, trying to make out what Jason and I have been laughing about.

"Yeah, I _did _plaster the envelope on James's face." Jason laughed and Leo laughed as well.

"You mean the letter she wrote for her _Romeo?_" Leo asked with a smirk and I punched his arm causing him to wince and laugh at the same time.

"Shut up." I said with a laugh. "And stop calling him Romeo. It's not like he's going to die or anything!"

"Assume he won't." Annabeth said and we laughed lightly, trying not to wake the sleeping Harpies on their nestles. During the course of making Argo II, I had to help the Hephaestus cabin with Clarisse, Annabeth, Jason and Tyson to build it. It will make our trip easier and more subtle so that there won't be delays on our coming to San Francisco.

Turns out, when I started helping and getting into the talks of the others - they don't all seem so bad at all. Annabeth was done with her grudge on my Mother for kidnapping Percy so that pretty much means Annabeth and I are cool now. Leo who I continued to nickname Star Trek is the most funniest guy I ever met. Every time the ship would out of the blur spit out oil on Leo, he'd make pathetic and funny comments about it and we'd all burst out laughing.

Jason and I are gladly now in best terms. He keeps on track with all the dreams Hera is sending him and so far I feel kind of relieved instead of mad at him. At least then, I'd get a bit news from my Mom from Jason - rather than nothing at all. Jason is a really great friend and we're only up to that - he can be a tease and a flirt sometimes but I'm always careful with my words when I'm around him. Sometimes when I talk to him, I feel aroused to tease and flirt back. But I had to snap back into reality and remember I have a boyfriend for crying out loud. And let me tell you, my boyfriend - James Andrews looks like Josh Hutcherson. Fangirling over here.

Anyway, just as we arrived at the Firework Beach; Will, Clarisse, Tyson and Rachel were there waiting for us. When they saw us still laughing, they gave us a quizzical look then soon shrugged it off before entering the ship.

Now, the ship that we constructed is quite the modern one. It looks more like a Yacht only we didn't fantasize it like we wanted to since we're not on vacation or anything. So the ship was three hundred inches long and we painted it white with streaks of gray on the top part of it. It's like any typical Miami Yacht boat - only it's a ship with a crow's nest and on top our Orange flag with a picture of a black Pegasus flapped at the wind current. In the inside of the boat were simple rooms and there were simple bunks as well.

Since I haven't even gave my share in all this, Chiron made me contact my Dad and ask him to buy us eight clean mattresses and my Dad asked why. I stammered at that part and lied, and I lied awfully, "Oh, ya know... we kind of need it because um... we're having _a lot _of new campers and I'd like to contribute to the camp." Luckily, my dad bought the lie and delivered eight new and fresh mattresses and put it inside the ship.

Now that everything was ready, Chiron and Grover went up to us and reminded us to be safe in our journey and we all know the drill. The drill was pretty much easy. _Bring the important Roman campers to the Greek camp as soon as possible to discuss matters of the Seven heroes of Olympus._

Eh, that was way too easy to comprehend. Assuming we _will _bring at least few of the important Roman campers. We'll have to talk them into it which is 99% impossible. According to Jason, Greeks cannot manipulate Romans that easily. _Not anymore. _There's only 1% possibility they'll come with us. Because Jason says so. If Jason weren't here we'll be held captive in the Roman camp until someone comes after us or until we can escape their retched prison.

I don't know what I was feeling this moment on while Chiron discusses details - because I was't listening. How long till' we get to the Roman Camp? How long till' we get back? Are we going to have a great alliance with the Romans now that a war has broken and we have an exchange of leaders? What will they do to us as soon as we land on their island? Will they kill us with their pointed spears or will they hold their ground until their own Activities Director brings us to their _own _version of the Big House? Somehow doubt filled me and I was completely terrified on going to this mission.

But I had to remember why I had to come. I had to _convince _my Roman twin sister to come as well. What will my twin sister be like? Twisted and blood-lustful but kind in the inside? Or sweet and kind on the outside but furious and ballistic in the inside? So far, my mind is stirring if I still wanted to go. Then I nodded to myself. I _need _to go. I _need _to know how the heck I had a twin. I _need _to know why my - our Mom and Dad have kept such a secret away from us. Where _was _my sister all those years? Do you think she's been in the Roman camp since she was born? If I want to find out the answers to these questions, I might as well come and ask her myself - even if it means the death of me, which I assume will come soon.

My musings were cut off when Chiron said, "May the gods be with you and may Poseidon bless your sail." We all nodded and said our good-byes to Chiron and Grover before climbing up to the boat and settling our packs on one side. When the ship started to steer, we held on to the railings as the boat leaves the shores of the Firework Beach and our ship sails on Long Island Sound.

"Ha!" Annabeth breathed as she twirled around and we all looked at her with eye brows lit up. "I've always wanted to get off the camp! Finally get to see Percy!" Then she stopped twirling then turned serious. "I hope he still remembers me. If he doesn't... Tyson-" She looked at Tyson who was fiddling and chewing on a Peanut butter sandwich. "Hand me that stick when he doesn't remember me - okay?"

We all laughed and Tyson gave her a cheeky smile. "Sure Annabeth!"

"Alright," Jason said, holding his sides from laughing. "You guys settle in your bunks. Leo and I will stir the boat." We all nodded and headed downstairs in the inside of the boat. Before I could slam my body on my mattress, I opened my pack and grabbed the golden lotus flower. I ran upstairs and called Jason.

He turned and smiled at me, "Forgot something?"

I ran up to him and panted heavily. "Yeah - here." I gave him the golden lotus flower and just as Jason touched it, the golden lotus flower floated about a few feet upwards.

"Woah," Leo said in awe. "What's that?"

"_That _is our only chance of getting to San Francisco." I said then nodded then my stomach started to rumble. Sure I have a bottle of nectar and zip-lock plastic of Ambrosia - but those were only for safety measures. I hope Jason didn't forget to bring food on our Journey.

"I'm starving!" Clarisse yelled just as she descended from downstairs. "Where in Tartarus' name is the food? I see the kitchen but all I see are stupid ingredients! How are we going to eat _that_?"

I looked at Jason. "You don't mean-"

"Eh," Jason scratched his head. "We'll have to cook the food ourself."

"WHAT?" We all yelled at him and I could hear the others cry of dismay downstairs as they heard of the unbreakable news. Clarisse, whose face was red with anger, trudged up to Jason and pointed a finger at him.

"Did you somehow didn't know that NONE of us can cook?" Clarisse said in a low tone but I highly doubt it was low. I saw Rachel, Tyson, Annabeth and Will descend from downstairs and even from afar, I can see their faces were in hunger. We haven't even ate breakfast yet since we left by Dawn and now Twilight comes - the start of a new morning. Oh and did I mention we haven't eaten breakfast yet?

"But - Emily knows how to cook." Jason said and they all turned to me, their eyes burning a hole in me. I looked at them in disbelief.

"But I don't cook!" I said, flailing my arms out for exaggeration.

"Well, since you're a daughter of Hera and she's a mother..." Leo concluded with a grin. "You might as well act as one."

"You've gotta be kidding me." I shook my head.

"Emily, just cook the food!" Clarisse said as she held her stomach with both hands. The rest did the same especially Leo who was making aching sounds. I rolled my eyes at this... well, I did learn a few cookings from Home Economics class so... might as well give it a try.

I groaned in dismay. "Fine. I'll cook."

"YES!" They all said as they pumped their fists in the air. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Where's the kitchen?" I asked and Rachel lead me downstairs to the small kitchen at the end of the boat. The kitchen was like any ordinary kitchen.

It had a stove, a microwave, a refrigerator with fresh meat and chicken breasts, fruits and vegetables, cartons of milk, five bottles of Sprite, twelve eggs, ketchup and mustard, butter, bread and a jar of relished pickles. There was also a cabinet filled with a dozen canned goods of sardines and meat loaf, two bottles of oil, a jar of mayo, flour, a jar of sugar and coffee.

I started for the refrigerator and grabbed four eggs and half the kilo of bacon. I also grabbed a topper ware of dragon fruit and mango. I turned to Rachel and smiled at her. "I think I've got this covered."

Rachel shook her head with a smile. "I'll help cook. You're not the only one who knows cooking from Home Ec. class."

I smiled and nodded. "You could start off by removing the ice bits on the bacon and washing it off with water. I'll prepare the stove."

Rachel did as she was told as I opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a bottle of oil. I grabbed two frying pans and settled them on both stoves. Pouring a few of the oil on the frying pangs, I cracked an egg on one of the frying pans just as Rachel finished washing the bacon of with water and frying the bacon on the other pan I set up for her.

"So, you and James huh?" Rachel started and I smiled. Oh the rumors that spread so quickly...

"Ah - yeah." I said as I flipped the egg and waited for it to cook.

"How have you two been?" Rachel asked. "Are you two doing okay? Cause I've heard rumors..."

"Rumors of what?" I asked just as I cracked another egg on the frying pan. "I'm not prone to believing rumors but hearing them just pulls the crap out of me. What rumors?"

Rachel shrugged as she sauté the bacon with a few onions for additional flavor. "It's not that I'm tearing you and James apart but you just really had to know. And by the way Emily, this is not a rumor. It's actually real. I actually saw it with my own two eyes."

"What is it?" I asked, the worry obvious in my voice.

Rachel looked at me and for once forgot the bacon. "Can't you see? He's using you! He's dating Piper McLean!"

That was when a cry of agony came from upstairs. That time I knew, it was Annabeth's cry.

* * *

_Gargoyles. _You think it's crazy - really crazy, because they're supposed to be stiff as a rock. Now, they're alive as a new born baby. There were dozens of them and arrows won't work, spears would be an alternative but they're _rocks_. How are we supposed to defeat _flying monsters _made out of rocks?

"Seriously?" I yelled. "This is how we will die? Beaten by rocks?"

"How are we going to defeat these things?" Clarisse snapped. "Our arrows won't work-"

"I got it!" Will Solace said as he went downstairs and Clarisse groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Jason!" Annabeth yelled. "Your coin!"

Jason didn't need to be told twice, he flipped his coin and it turned into that 18-inch sword again. He pointed his sword at the now graying sky and I know what he's going to do. Rachel, Tyson and I backed away. I looked at Tyson and lit up an eye brow at him and thought... isn't he a _sea-creature. _

"Tyson!" I yelled at him on the other side of the boat. "You've got water power! Use it! Water and Electricity are rocks's weakness! Do it now!"

"B-But-..." Tyson stammered nervously and Annabeth gave him an encouraging look. Lightning shook from above as it went down to our ship as I screamed and closed my eyes. I felt the nuclear energy of the Lightning on the ship, fortunately we didn't get killed. The yellow lightning was aligned with Jason's sword that was pointed at the sky.

"Tyson!" Jason called. "I need water with this!"

"Gargoyles... scary..." Tyson stammered.

Just then, Will Solace came tumbling upstairs with golden arrows and a bow. As soon as he reached us, he put a golden arrow on his bow and positioned it on the lightning that was aligned with Jason's sword.

"I thought arrows don't work?" I asked just as I sheathed Argo. A Gargoyle quickly attacked me and I countered with a high kick, making it stumble down a few inches from Leo who was trying to control the ship. We swiveled from left to right, twisted and turn - just in time out of the ordinary - Will shot his golden arrow at the Lightning that still connected to Jason's sword.

"Cover your ears!" Annabeth warned and I did just that. But even if I _did _cover my ears, I could hear wailing and screaming sounds. Will must be using those arrows that scream or something, sometimes it can even make irritable rock music that breaks your concentration when reading a book.

Just as the arrow reached the lightning, the lightning turned blue and the screaming became louder, even if you're covering your ears - it's as if the noise can go through your hands just to irritate the crap out of you. Fortunately, it worked - the arrows I mean, but yeah the irritate the crap out of you worked as well. When the arrows reached the lightning, it divided into three small arrows - luckily hitting at least three of the gargoyles. But more came.

I hit the hilt of my sword on one of the gargoyle's wings and it fell with a _thud _in front of me. I turned my attention to Tyson who was scared as hell, closing his eyes and chanting something in Ancient Greek - like chanting an incantation spell or something. Incantation spell...

"Tyson!" I yelled at him and he looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Do you still remember that Incantation Kat told you?"

Now, you might be thinking out of the freaking ordinary - _How the hell does Tyson know spells and all those magic crap? _Let me explain to you as I try to soothe the hell out of Tyson so he could tell me the freaking spell. Ever since that little incident magic that happened a few days ago accidentally done by yours truly, Kat Grossman - she had to be stuck with Tyson cleaning stables. Kat Grossman learned a few spells and incantations from Lou Ellen, the Senior Counselor of Hecate's cabin. Tyson confessed that he was afraid of flying rocks and Kat Grossman told him an incantation to make them go away or just simply turn back to rock. Now, do you get it?

Tyson nodded slowly.

"I want you to recite it with me, okay?" I asked him encouragingly. Tyson bit his lip and shook his head so furiously, it must come off in less than seconds. I groaned and told him, "Tyson, the Gargoyles will go away if you chant that incantation. Please."

"Emily!" Clarisse yelled from afar. "Get your ass back in action! They're multiplying with every damage we do."

It's true. Even though the lightning Jason was holding out and the arrows Will uses was no effect at all. Water wouldn't work against rocks for now. I just saw Annabeth throw her jug of Nectar at one of the Gargoyles but it only soaked him and he was still moving. I turned Tyson and pleaded him...

"Away, rocks on Notre Dame -" I started carefully and made a gesture with my hand to continue at Tyson. He started to soften a bit and carefully word by word he started to chant in Ancient Greek.

"Μακριά, βράχια της Νοτρ Νταμ - επιστροφή στην κατοικία σας και θα σφραγίσει τη μοίρασας." Tyson recited quietly. I encouraged him to speak louder than that. This time he spoke first in Greek again and now in English, "Away, rocks of the Notre Dam - return to your abode and seal your fate!"

I looked at the Gargoyles and they were just floating there - staring at us with stony gray eyes. They looked at each other for a few minutes while we tried not to make a movement. They all shrugged and nodded to their fellow Gargoyle's and flied airborne.

We all sighed in relief and I let my feet slip down in an exhausted sitting position. There was a beating at the back of my head and I felt the adrenaline rush hovering all over me. I was glad it was all over. If it hadn't been - we would've been murdered; by _Notre Dame Rocks. _That's such a heavenly way to die. Maybe Zeus would be so happy he could throw a party for my Death.

"Tyson," Annabeth breathed heavily. "Where did you learn that?"

Tyson smiled a bit. "I learned it from Kat."

"Well, at least that's settled." Leo said just as Jason's sword turned back into a coin.

"What were those things?" Clarissa asked. "And how come they came all the way from London just to - kill us?"

"That, I do not know." Jason said. "But what I do know is, we've encountered those kind of things a few days before we get to save your Mom." Jason nodded at me and looked up at the sky. "At some point, Aellious is still mad at me."

"And me!" Leo waved his hands around. "But his daughter was _fine._"

"Khione?" Annabeth asked and Leo grinned. Annabeth glared at him. "You perverted bastard!"

"I was just kidding!" Leo said in panic and we all burst in laughter. "But seriously... she is pretty hot.."

Annabeth and Clarisse both punched him on either arm. "Ow!"

Rachel and I had out last laugh before descending downstairs to cook. But as soon as I arrive at the kitchen - my face suddenly fell. Was it true? Do my ears deceive me? Am I blinded by the painful thoughts? For one second, I thought - should I believe what Rachel said? I'm not even sure yet. Has everyone been playing and tricking me into their little games by setting me up? I've been through that all my life in Camp now. There's no surprise I'm used to it. But the thought of what Rachel said. It pained me a lot.

I was tempted to Iris Message him now. _So tempted. _But he has to read the letter first. I just hope he does before I burst myself at him. That would be wrong. Very wrong.

Rachel and I cooked in silence. She must have known that her last sentence a while pretty much hurt me. So she silently flipped on the bacon and removed the excess oil before putting it all on the yellow plate.

_I was cheated on by my first boyfriend._

And let me tell you - it's not good. Not good _at all._

"Shame on your Son!" My mother's voice (Hera) echoed the great hall of the gods. I was in a dream again and whoopdie-doo, I'm back in the throne room. How ironic – in my opinion. "You planned this – all of this! You want to hurt her – no, let me scratch that. You want to _kill _her, don't you? You want to kill them _both._ Well, if you kill _my _twins, I will kill Thalia, Jason and James in one blow!"

"Hera – don't you **dare **talk to me like that!" Zeus (a.k.a the _bastard _husband of my mother) yelled at her – his booming voice bouncing off the walls. "Was it my fault my son was flirting with Piper? He has his own mind, Hera! It's not as if I could try playing with his brain!"

"You know what?" Hera said, looking at Zeus momentarily. "I think I regret leaving Ryan—"

"Do _not _mention her name!" Zeus boomed as he punched his fist on the throne of his arm chair. He stood up, clenching and unclenching his fist. "Your infidelity will not leave a mark in these halls!"

"Oh, really?" Hera asked and laughed. "Please, Zeus. My daughter left _a lot _of marks in these halls! And she left a few marks near our statue in the garden! I think that deserves a lot of effort, don't you think?"

Zeus glared at her and as much as I want to laugh at him, I can't. He was obviously at the brink of throwing a temper tantrum. He looked away for a few seconds and didn't reply to Hera's answer. Hera, the most beautiful Mom in the universe sighed calmly and looked away as well. Okay – so this is how Zeus and Hera fight? Yell at each other and in a few seconds try to calm down like nothing even happened? This couple is messed up! Somebody ask Eros to give these two some love arrows or something, which I do not approve because I still want Mom to be with my Dad. Inserts pouty face here. I watched intently, my eyes twitching - for special effects which was an epic fail -, seeing if anything was going to happen. Unexpectedly, this was what I heard _and _saw.

"I'm sorry," Zeus said in a quiet voice but I heard it and so did Hera. Hera looked at him in surprise and my jaw drop. Is this real? Or is it just fantasy? The great god, King of all kings, Zeus _apologized _to my Mother - Hera, the great goddess of marriage and Queen of the gods. Oh, if only I were a writer - I'd be writing this down like for history or something! This is just - oh my _gods. _"I'm sorry for everything... I know it's not enough. But all I can really say is... I'm... sorry..."

_She fell for it. My Mother idiotically fell for it. _Shit.

Hera blinked twice as if revering this moment as just a dream. But when she tried blinking almost ten times, you can see the look in her face that she realized it's already reality. Hera walked up to him carefully, putting her arms around Zeus's right arm. Zeus looked at her and I had to move a few inches quietly to hear and see what they were going to talk about.

"I... I'm sorry... too..." Hera said hesitantly and Zeus smiled at her.

"I'm more sorry than that, love..." He told her and Hera giggled. My jaw dropped _again. _My Mom _g-g-..giggles? _No shit. "Do you want to get some coffee?"

What is this? Everything's so wrong! Why did she fall for this _bastard_? She should be mad at him - like pronto mento! Like capiche and comprende! But what the hell did she do? She _fell _for him! What the hell is wrong with her? Gods damn it, this crap! This is _not _happening. This is a dream - after all. But my dreams come true and they're real. And I could actually feel like I'm actually in the Throne Room in Olympus._ Damn it._

Hera giggled. Well, crap. There goes the giggle. This is so _unlike _my Mom! "I'd love to."

"Oh how history repeats itself." I heard my voice say and I jumped in surprise. I didn't say that. Or did I? As far as I remember, I _never _said anything like that. But I had the same... thought. I turned to the direction where the voice came from and my jaw dropped. I better start closing this mouth of mine more often or else a catch'll fly or something. Standing right in front of me was... me. A complete replica of me. But get this jazz. We have the same hairstyle but different colors of hair. My _replica _was black and her eyes were gold with lines of blue. No shit, this can't be my...

I - I mean, the _other_ _I_ grinned and said in a cool voice. "Hey twin."

* * *

Haha, sorry if I'm so mean, leaving you such a big cliffhanger there! Okay, I admit this chapter wasn't really very interesting and stuff like that. But tell me if it was or not in the reviews page! Okay guys, for the explanation of my not being able to update is on my profile. So just scroll down and you will read there my update. I'm too stubborn or lazy to write down a lot of ranting here even though this is just an Author's Note. So yeah, thanks for reading!

**Insanity is my second name** is my awesome Soul Sister! I so missed her so bad! Stupid Log In problems. Anyway, I dedicate this story to her and **ilovemybestfriends **who owns Michael Bennett and Lucy Russell in this story. Kat Grossman is owned by **Eleos. **

_I'm really sorry if I didn't update for almost a month! I hate myself for that! I'll make it up to you soon! I love you guys so much because this story got the highest hits of all my stories - 13, 000+ hits! It made me so happy! So please continue reading if you support my story! So many blessings have been received within this day! Thank you thank you thank you! And I'm very very very sorry for not updating! Give me some inspiration and I might write something more interesting in the next chapter. :')_

- EMPG22HoPe


	19. We're Two Miles Apart

**The Forbidden Daughter**

So, I guess this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Or is it more than that? Here's a spoiler: they're in the Roman camp in this chapter. WOAH – hold down there! I know you want to scroll down but chill, okay? I mean, seriously. How _long _have I been out? Review on this chapter for how long and I might want to catch up. So, anyway I'm done with exams. But I still have a mountain of projects to finish, so it'll still be hard. Plus, I'll be having The Sword (School Newspaper) meeting every Wednesday so it's hard. Plus, having to be president of the Book Lovers Club is hectic just so you know. Shall I go on? No, I won't. So, enjoy reading this! :)

* * *

I woke up screaming in the quiet of the night, my breath hitched and the beat of my heart was twice as fast as a galloping Llama. I looked around in my dark and empty room, the breeze of the cold night from outside sent a shiver down my spine.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and I jumped out of bed when I heard three knocks on the door. Oh great, it's the least person I expected to come to my room in the middle of the night. Jason's voice rang outside.

"Emily, are you okay in there?" Jason asked from outside.

I replied hesitantly, "Yeah, I'm okay."

I sat back on my bed just as Jason turned the knob and entered my room. I glared at him without a thought, but he smiled at me, which made me glare at him more.

"I didn't give you any permission to come into my room." I told him as he sat close beside me which made me nervous. I scooted away from him a little to put some distance.

"I heard you scream and I came in to check." He said, ignoring my remarks. "Bad dream?"

"Me? Have a bad dream - of course not!" I said ironically as I rolled my eyes, dropping my gaze onto his handsome blue eyes. Wait a hold up – did I just say that he has handsome eyes? Okay, that is awkward. I suddenly have the urge to think that he's attractive. Well, crap, this isn't going to be a pretty scene.

Jason chuckled. "You don't have to lie to me. You can tell me anything."

I frowned at him. "How do I know you're helping your Dad to kill me?"

"What?" Jason asked in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing. "That's insane. I would never do that. And besides, I barely even talk to my Dad. Hades, I barely even know him."

Oh right, I forgot that my Mom took his memories away. Well, oops.

"Well, believe it or not, your Dad just wants to kill the crap out of me." I said as I lay on my back on my bed. I sighed and closed my eyes, reeling in the coldness of the night.

The hair in my skin rose when I thought of the dream I had tonight. My twin… was she real? Or was she just a weird hybrid hologram in my dream? Were we both in the same dream together? The same dream when we just found out our Mom giggled? I have absolutely no idea.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Jason asked and I opened an eye to look at him.

"Depends on what part of the dream you want to know." I told him momentarily. I felt him lay and put his arm around the back of his head. This is how our friendship works. And I am telling you, it is i_nsane._

"Well," Jason said, humming and stomping his feet on the metal floor. "How about we start at the end of your dream? The last thing you saw before waking up and screaming."

I bit my lip and lied. "I – I don't remember."

He turned his head towards me and smiled, "Are you _sure _you don't remember?"

"Absolutely," I said quickly and stood up. He looked at me, upset. Did I upset him by not telling him my dream or something else? I sighed and gave up. Okay, confidentially, I _have _to admit I hate seeing him upset. So I pulled my stupid trigger. "I dreamed about Reyna."

This caught his attention and he stood his upper body up, looking at me in disbelief.

"Is something wrong with her? Is she hurt?" He asked nervously, his eyes highlighted in worry. Wait a hold up – he actually _remembers _her? Holy Mother of Zeus.

"Well, the first time I saw her she was in her normal state." I told him.

Jason sighed in relief, "That's good to hear."

"Wait –" I interrupted. "You – you actually remember Reyna?"

"Gladly, yes, I did." Jason replied and his face fell. "What am I going to do? Actually, what did I do?"

"What do you mean what did you d-" I asked him with eyebrows lit up in confusion. Then it dawned on me why Jason said that. No crap, this is a dead goner.

He's two timing on My twin, and Piper McLean.

I groaned at him. "I can't believe you'd do that!" Actually, I was pretty much mad at him now. He's two timing on my twin. This _bastard._

"I just… I didn't know… they were both just so…" Jason muttered quietly and I glared at him.

"Make up your mind for crying out loud!" I yelled at him. "You're cheating on my twin and Piper! What do you have to say for yourself? Oh and for the _record_, your _slutty _girlfriend A.K.A Piper McBitch is cheating on you!"

This time, he looked at me frowning. "What the hell do you mean by cheating on me?"

"Oh like you don't know!" I said exaggerating, flailing my arms for drama and good measure. "She's probably *bleeping* around with my boyfriend as we freaking speak!"

Jason looked at me and his face fell, I almost felt sorry for the guy.

"Listen," I told him quietly. "I don't care if you break up with Piper, hell I just wish she was dead right now. But if you even _dare_ hurt my twin, remember you're hurting me too. You'll probably taste my fist at the end of your throat for doing so."

Jason shook his head, "I'm not leaving Reyna…"

"Then I guess we're good to go." I told him with a nod and he looked me, a sad smile on his face. This guy is probably beat up. And I am personally beat up as well.

Yeah, yeah, I know. Jason and I got cheated on. Okay, it's not the end of the world. I know I loved James but… if he really did that on purpose or he did that just for fun, I'm just really going to have to… well, ignore it, better yet move on. I know I should be in pain but I would never show my weakness in front of other people. And I most importantly will not show weakness in front of James Andrews _ever _again.

* * *

_4 days later…_

"Land ahead!" Clarisse yelled from the crow's nest. Annabeth and I looked at each other and we nodded, finishing off the last of our breakfast before leaving the kitchen and running up the stairs to the main deck.

Wow, four days and we survive. Oh gracious gods of Mount Olympus, is it too hard for you to just kill us in the middle of the sea? Or are you waiting for the perfect time to strike a blow? Thunder rolled from above and I shrugged. Okay, maybe they're just waiting for the perfect time to strike a blow. It's ridiculous how the gods can play with Fate.

Remember how I told you that Jason and I are just... well, _friends_? You see, it's kind of complicated you know, so bare with me if you hardly understand anything that I'm about to say to you guys. And I obviously know you guys will hate me like, _forever _for having to do these stupid decisions.

Okay, so we grew closer. Like _closer closer_, to the point in which our lips actually locked with each other. And that, my dear friends, is how the daughter of the goddess of Marriage became _unfaithful_. Brava! Three claps for the daughter of the goddess of Marriage to represent infidelity during the course of a subtle relationship! Oh and here's the bonus, she's not even married yet! Isn't that great? Haha, _Not_. And that is why they also call me the Queen of awesome sarcasm.

So it was an accidental kiss, okay? I swear, I never had any feelings for Jason. Sure he's hot and handsome and all that stupid crap you see in Sons of Zeus, but heck we're seriously just friends. There's no _love connection _between us and I for one can prove that.

The whole lip-locking thing was as I have mentioned earlier, an _accident. _Jason was in one of his having to see and know what happened in his past life; basically my Mom is obviously bringing back some really traumatic memories and such. I guess in that matter, Jason suddenly remembered _and _saw Reyna in his hybrid vision and kissed me, actually thinking that I'm _her._

He air quoted, "You just look so much like her."

I rolled my eyes mentally as I thought of this. Gods, are Sons of Zeus mentally thinking that I look like his future wife or something and suddenly kisses me accidentally or unintended? Fates, please tell me Zeus isn't like that when he was a Teenager or some crap like that.

It was an accident, okay? May I repeat: **it was a freaking accident**. It was unintentional and I didn't have sparks fly in me when he kissed me… _accidentally. _If anyone of you think it's intentional, I have two words for you; **Screw you**.

"No crap," Leo said in awe as he stared off the distance to where the island was. I peered at the island intensely, searching for any army of Roman demi-gods coming out of nowhere like a bunny popping out of a magicians hat. (Emily's words, not mine) So far, there were none, and you want to know the weirdest and most awkward thing about it? Well, I'll tell you if you want to know.

_It's freaking silent._

Yeah, so our ship's like a loud bazooka or something and the sea's wave's crashes through the shore, but when I meant by silent, I meant that it's as if the Island was actually abandoned. There were tall trees and bushes and an open space for parking our ship. I'm already starting to think that open space was intended for our ship to be parked and then when we land there, they'd bring out some sharpened swords and clearly well-crafted spears and armors with them. Which by the way, if we happen to be able to bring half of Bunker 9 to the Roman camp, they'd be commenting without even fighting to the death.

"And this I thought all hell would break loose when we park." Jason said, staring at the island immensely, probably searching every corner of the island to see any traps. He nodded and I just happen to have my question or phrase or conduction answered. "No traps. Although, the last time I've been here, they have very obvious traps. I don't know about them now."

"Oh yeah, yeah, maybe Hermes or Hephaestus is quite generous enough to give them _invisible _booby traps. That's quite fond of them, I tell you." I said sarcastically, shaking my head in the process and giving Jason the '_seriously' _look.

"Whatever, I think we ought to be careful." Clarisse said, crossing her arms on her chest and staring off the distance. "If there's one thing I know about Roman's, it's that they're freaking deadly."

"Ha, you think?" Will Solace asked and Clarisse glared at her. Will glared back. Yeah, some small info, Ares's cabin and Apollo's cabin were never in best terms, mind you.

"When I meant by freaking deadly, I meant that," Clarisse said, gritting her teeth as she continued to glare at Will. "If they have the sense of a Greek demi-god dropping on their island, you'd probably be watching the _second _Trojan War and get this: It is freaking 3D."

"Just as I thought," I nodded at her and grinned. "Clarisse, you have my respect."

Clarisse grinned back. "Thanks."

"Alright, enough with the whole I have your respect crap and all your other shenanigans," Annabeth said, sheathing her sword off. "Let's kick some Roman ass."

So the whole _invisible _booby-traps wasn't true, it was certainly one of my stupid imagination but heck, no God told me that imagining was bad, right?

Safely and awkwardly, our ship stopped at the shore of the island. I panicked by then. What if some invisible bomb would, like, go _ka-boom _like this instant? What if a big cannon hits our ships and we might fall apart and never get back to camp? What if the Romans made amends with gorillas and monkey's and asked them to attack our ship since they know we'd be coming?

_You're crazy… _I said in my head. Ha! Yeah right, I know I'm crazy. Hell yes, I've been crazy the day I was born. Hello, Daughter of Hera here? I've got the genes of the Queen of the gods and don't tell this to my Mom, but hell, my Mom was _wacko _in the Myths. But don't tell her that!

_And not just your imagination is crazy…even your thoughts about Mother… oh, how prude of you… _Okay, that was my voice. Oh my gods, I'm going to freak out. I'm talking to myself in my mind! Wonderful! Just wonderful! I'm imagining things again that maybe I should go to mental school or some other crap like that.

_Ugh, how incompetent can you be? It's me you dimwit! Your twin sister! _Holy freaking crap, it's Reyna.

_What the hell are you doing in my mind? _I asked her back in my thoughts. _And how the hell are you freaking doing that? _

_News flash, dearest twin! _She said in my head and my jaw dropped when she suddenly intoned Carla's _news flash _monotone voice. _We could have at least been doing this telepathic thing since we were born. But noooo, I didn't know I even **had **a twin!_

_Gosh, you're just as mindless as me. _I rolled my eyes mentally. _So we meet **quite **formally._

_Although by formally, you mean by interrupting each other's thoughts? _She asked. _If you mean by that, then yes._

_Literately yes. _I told her. _So, you going to tell me if you have some invisible booby-trap crap in your pretty little island?_

I could've sworn I felt my Twin roll her eyes and groan in exasperation. _No you little quack! Of course we have traps but they are very much well hidden._

I frowned. _Any advice?_

_Ha! _She started laughing then turned very serious. _How about you ask **Jason**?_

_I'll pass. _I told her, suddenly offended. _I do **not **ask advice from a man, especially **your **man._

I almost felt her smirk. _He was my man._

_But he's still yours, no duh. _I told her as a matter of fact and I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" Rachel asked me curiously just as we got off the ship and landed on the Roman camp's grounds. I felt taken aback.

"Uh…" I stuttered, dumfounded. "N-nothing, just… you know… peachy…"

"If by peachy you mean mentally talking to your twin sister telepathically?" She asked with a smirk and my eyes widened at her. Sometimes, Rachel freaks me out when she's totally to the point in which she knows what you're thinking. Hell to the yes, not only is she a prophetic reincarnation of a once beautiful maiden, she's also a sick physic mind reader.

Oh Apollo, you've cursed Rachel so bad by giving such a ridiculous fate.

"Oh. My. Gods." I said, pausing per word. "I cannot believe Apollo would stoop so low."

Rachel laughed. "Oh no, Apollo didn't give me the power to be physic. I just had a… theory." She smiled lovingly and I shook my head at her, giving her the '_Are you serious' _look.

"Okay," Annabeth said, readying her sword. "We split up or stay together?"

"I say best we stay together," Jason advised. "Because as far as I know, we'll never know if one is caught, trapped and already held captive; it would be really hard for the rest of us."

"I hate to say it, but yeah, we should stick together." Clarisse nodded and I smirked because I could've sworn she was losing her dignity and pride.

"Let's head off," Jason said, shouldering his pack. "I know where the Camp is."

"Oh yes, because you suck _a lot _of their _awesomeness_," Clarisse muttered but Jason ignored her, then I giggled. "Yeah and we're just stupid Greeks that way."

Jason led the way, of course and we entered the almost similar woods like we had back in Camp. This was totally a complete replica of the Greek camp, only this place was too quiet and serious it gave me the creeps. I mean, I'm not used to this kind of silence in the woods. Okay, sure we get a bit of silence in the woods, but there's always the laughter and giggling of wood nymphs, plus the little noise of young campers playing. It was just never the same as these woods. They don't connect.

The only sounds that were heard were our footsteps on the cracked and graveled grounds of the woods.

_Not anymore he is… _Reyna said, breaking the contempt silence in my mind. And this is the part where I say that yes, I am **crazy**.

_Look, if you're thinking I actually **like **him, I'd tell you one word – no actually make it two, yeah uh: **Freaking gross**. Damn, Reyna, what are you thinking? _I told her, totally disgusted. Jason was only my friend and I have mentioned half a million times, there's nothing going on between us.

_Well, he kissed you… _I could've sworn I heard weakness in her voice. Huh, even Romans have weaknesses and this was my Twin's weakness. _Men. _Ugh, how I loathe that word. _He kissed you and he liked it…_

_H-how do you know? _I asked both surprised and worried at the same time. Good gods, she's going to kill me for kissing her boyfriend.

_Gwendolyn told me… _She said lightly. _All of the time, she keeps track of where Jason is, and a part of her vision; she saw you and him kissing._

_Jason **thought **I was **you**. _I said worriedly. _Freaking gods, it was a freaking accident. He said I freaking look just like you. Then I was like, no freaking duh, we're like freaking twins for Pete's freaking sake._

_Say _freaking_ again and I will kick your ass back to New York. _She said in a warning tone and I made a poker face. _Look, the point is, he's being a stupid playboy and I'm just saying I'm going to break up with him._

_What? No! _I said, mentally and realistically frantic. _You can't break up with him! He frea- loves you! _

_Oh yeah? _She asked, unconvinced. _Prove it!_

_I – I don't – I can't tell you… _I told her carefully before I said the word vomit, like _spilling out the beans_.

_And why is that? _She asked me curiously and I swear again, I totally know she was tapping her foot impatiently.

_I can't tell you, really I can't. _I told her frantically. _It's a… secret… you might as well… find out from him. _I smiled mentally at her only to feel that she frowned as a reply.

_I'm really going to kill you. _She said venomously. I didn't know if I should be afraid because she was saying it truthfully or I should smirk because she was using that phrase as an exaggeration.

Okay, pray that Reyna isn't hearing this. But here's Jason's plan, he's been telling me this all night the night after when he calmed me down from the "dream". He plans on… you guessed it… _Serenading. _Sweet, right? Now I'm getting the jealous vibes, I could just punch a wall, you know? I mean, my twin gets a long distanced boyfriend who'll be serenading to make it up to her and what do I get? I get a lying cheating bastard Son of Zeus as my freaking boyfriend. It's just so unfair. It's like the world is mad at me or something.

We continued to walk for almost hours and there was still no sign of the Roman camp. I almost thought we were actually lost until Jason stopped us. We all looked at him curiously as he looked up. I've known Jason's body language from those times we spend together _as friends _and from his "body language", he obviously sensed trouble. The look on his face only marks one thing and he said it out loud before I could.

"Trap."

We all looked up, suddenly worried. It was a net too high to catch us from the height of it, but I bet it's rapidly fast even if it's too high. Oh and you wanna know the best part? There's replica's of it on each tree forward. I looked on the ground to see if there were any more traps that could lead the nets to fall down on us. But there wasn't any. That makes it a conclusion. I wasn't crazy, there were _definitely _invisible traps in this place.

"Stay together," Jason said quietly, looking around cautiously, his eyes were wild and alert as a tiger's eyes. We walked slowly together, huddled in a group. Carefully, we ran for it.

Well, that was when Rachel was caught in the net. A loud _zip _resounded the woods and when we turned around, Rachel was caught in a white fishing net, and almost immediately, the net was closing around her, trapping and tightening her so she could lose a big allowance of oxygen.

Jason grabbed the net and started chopping it off with his sword, careful not to harm Rachel. But it didn't work. The net continued to tighten.

"Aah!" Rachel screamed in pain and I had to cover my ears from hearing her screams. "Get me out of here!"

"Like no duh, we aren't trying to!" Clarisse said, rolling her eyes in the process just as she grabbed the net and tried to chop it off with her spear. It didn't work, again.

"The net's unbreakable!" Annabeth said as she too tried to snap the ropes with her bare hands. "It's like it's made out of rough barks of an Oak tree."

"What?" I asked just as Leo came with his tools and tried to chop the rope off as well. But with all effort, nothing works.

"Do you remember Apollo's sacred Oak tree?" Annabeth asked Will and Will nodded. "Only the sword of a hero can cut these ropes which were made out from Apollo's sacred Oak tree."

"But you're heroes!" Rachel exclaimed and my eyes widened, it was starting to shake the breath off of her.

"Of course we are!" Clarisse said, flailing her arms. "What do you think of us? Pirates? Ninjas? Agents? The hell is wrong with-"

"Clarisse, shut the hell up!" Annabeth exclaimed frantically. "No, we need a _real _heroes' sword!"

I've been absent-minded. What was I thinking? "You mean an _old _heroes sword."

"Something like that," Annabeth said, nodding. "But we don't have any of that! It's not as if we have Hercules or Theseus' sword with us right now!"

"How about Jason's sword?" I asked and Jason looked at me. "I meant the other Jason. The one my Mom favored in the Ancient times."

"Yeah, that works-" Annabeth laughed then realization crossed her face. "Your sword-"

I grabbed the net and I slowly moved my sword, carefully snapping the net piece by piece. Sweat trickled down the side of my head as I continued to chop off the ropes of the net, freeing Rachel in the process. I dropped my sword beside Rachel when I suddenly felt the hilt of my sword burn heatedly on my hand.

"Mother fu-" I said as I shook my hand.

"What happened?" Jason asked, looking at me worried while the rest of the others looked at me in either confusion or awe because of what my sword happen to do with the net which was made out from Apollo's Oak tree.

"It's hot," I said, hissing at the pain of my hand. "After I cut off the last piece of the net, it's hilt just... burned."

"Sucks for you," Rachel said as she stretched. "How would you feel getting killed by a tightening rope of _doom_?"

"I knew it." I heard my voice say and everyone looked at me. I paled and shook my head slowly just as I carefully grabbed the hilt of my sword. Lucky, though, it wasn't burning anymore and I shook my head at it. This sword is definitely cursed.

"That wasn't me," I told them worriedly. "I swear to Hades, that wasn't..."

"Her." My voice said again. It felt like I could hear my own voice around the woods, there was no common direction to where my voice - which I wasn't using - was coming from.

"You didn't see me moving my mouth in the process, right?" I asked them and they all nodded, suddenly dumbfounded.

"I think I know who it is," Jason guessed and I nodded.

Out of the shadows, a silhouette walked out and my mouth gaped. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and denim shorts. Her black hair was pony tailed but she left a few strands of her hair out. She had fierce blue eyes, waiting for her prey to run away from her. She held her sword which was 18-inches and pointed on the ground. She had the same height as me and the same features. Written across her purple t-shirt was "SPQR" in Windlass.

"Holy Hera," Will muttered and the girl and I shot him a glare. He shifted uncomfortably from the weight of our glare. Finally, we relented from him and looked at each other again. Gods, she totally looks like me.

"Mother of Zeus," Annabeth said as her knees started to turn into Jell-O. She looked at the girl and I back and forth and so did the others. They were totally mesmerized.

"Any more gods to use as a surprised intonation?" I asked them and they shook their heads together. I shook my head and turned to the girl in front of us.

"Hey Reyna." I said, grinning. Reyna grinned back at me like I was just looking myself in a mirror.

Reyna smirked and lit up her eyebrows at me. "Hey Emily."

She walked up to us and flashed a cheeky smirk. "So, I guess this is your gang."

I nodded and laughed. "Yeah, my gang of _'a mosquito might fly into their mouths' if they don't shut it right then'_." They all looked at me and soon closed their mouths. I looked at Reyna. "Here to kill me?"

Reyna laughed and shook her head. "I wish but no. If I were to kill you, I'd probably be killing myself as well. Since we're twins and all that other crap." She looked at the rest of my friends and I felt my heart stop when she looked at Jason. Oh yeah, when her heart stops, mine stops too. Damn, it's going to be hard having a twin.

"Jason," Reyna said weakly and I felt my knees turning to Jell-O.

Jason walked up to Reyna and hugged her tight. Reyna wrapped her arms around his neck and I swear, I felt tears coming to my eyes. Then, I realized tears were already rolling down my twin's eyes. Oh my gods, it's like I'm watching the 3D version of The Notebook. Or the 3D version of Gone With The Wind.

Annabeth looked confused. "So this is Reyna," She looked at me. "Your twin sister?"

"Pretty much," I nodded in an obvious manner.

"This is Jason's girlfriend?" Rachel asked and I glared at her.

"Of course I'm his girlfriend." Reyna said in an '_Is it obvious' _tone that I usually use. Reyna relented from Jason's hug and looked him in the eye. "I am your girlfriend, right?" Wow, since when did she started acting like me? Oh yeah, since we were _freaking born_, no duh.

Jason smiled at her lovingly as he kissed the top of her head. "Of course you're my girlfriend."

"But-" Clarisse said and I looked at her, panicked. I nudged her, using my elbow hard and she glared at me.

"The hell was that for?" Clarisse hissed at me in a whisper.

I glared at her and whispered back, "Reyna still doesn't know about Piper so shut up."

"Oh for Hades's sake!" Clarisse said in a pissed off tone. "Just tell her now!"

"Are you an idiot?" I gave her a look. "If I tell her now, she'll blow."

"Then let her blow!" Clarisse said aloud.

Reyna looked at us curiously. "Let who blow?"

"Nobody," I said quickly and Reyna raised an eye brow. "I'll tell you later."

Reyna gave me a look and I'd know that look anywhere. It was the look I always give to someone when they don't spill the beans in front of me. But never the less, she gave up and looked at Jason as she said, "Come on, Lupa is expecting you."

"Ah, not that she-wolf again," Jason muttered, annoyed and Reyna giggled, circling her arm around Jason's.

"I've missed you so much, you know," Reyna told him sadly and Jason gave her a weak smile. "But we'll talk about that later."

She looked at us seriously. "Come with me. We should start talking about that Prophecy."

Oh yeah, the Prophecy. The very creepy prophecy where in demi-gods wouldn't be fighting Monsters and Titans, but rather the strongest of Gaea's children. Those big hideous Giants and one of them tried to rape my Mom before. I frowned mentally at the thought of my Mom getting forced into marriage with Porphyrion to stop a war between the Olympians and the Giants. The very thought of it was just disturbing, I tried to not think about it.

It only took us a few minutes to get to the Roman camp and this time, I could have sworn I almost saw the complete replica of Camp. The only difference was... the sky was awkwardly... red.

I looked at the sky worriedly and asked Reyna, "Hey Reyna, why is your Camp's sky Red?"

Reyna frowned. "Our Camp is basically cursed."

"Cursed?" Annabeth asked. "What do you mean by cursed?"

"Well," Reyna said just as we walked around Camp. The Camp looks totally normal from the looks of it, but when you see the campers, they're all fierce and feisty. They give you looks that says if you cross their line, you'll probably taste Tartarus at the end of your throat. "A decade after the Trojan War, there was World War II, which you basically know as the war between the Greeks and the Romans. It's like Trojan War II only more different. Since the Greek demi-gods lost to the Roman demi-gods, Jupiter or you might as well know as Zeus, cursed our Camp. Those were the years when the Big Three created a pack to never have demi-god children ever again."

"And this is Zeus's curse?" Will asked, looking up at the sky. "To turn your sky red?"

"No," Reyna shook her head as we continued to walk around. "That's just a symbolization of the curse. I can't tell you what the curse is. If I tell you, we'll probably all die."

"Uhuh?" Clarisse asked, looking at the Campers who were fighting in Unarmed Combat. "Damn, you guys are violent."

Reyna grinned. "It's in our blood."

"Yo, Reyna!" A guy called from behind us and we turned around. Running in our direction was a guy with blonde hair and green cat-like eyes. He was a few inches taller than me and was built up. He was wearing the same shirt as Reyna was.

"Hey Bobby," Reyna smiled just as the guy who was known as Bobby stopped in front of us.

Bobby looked at us skeptically then his gaze stopped on me. "You're Emily, right? Reyna's twin?"

"Uh, yeah," I said awkwardly.

Bobby nodded. "Lupa is expecting you."

"Who's Lupa?" I asked either Reyna or Bobby.

"Lupa is our Activities Director," Bobby snickered. "And she's a she-wolf demon when she's mad so don't piss her off."

I looked at Annabeth as she said, "She's kind of like Chiron. Only, well, she's... a wolf."

"Hold it, so a wolf trains you guys?" I asked as I looked around the camp. I never knew a _wolf _could be the best and worst trainer when it comes to terms of the battlefield.

"Since the day we got to camp, then, yes." Bobby nodded and put his hand in his pocket. He brought out a small piece of paper that transformed wickedly into an ordinary newspaper.

I blinked twice and mentally smacked my head to see if what I was seeing was real. Well, fact is, it was real. Because when you're in a family of gods, nothing is ever unimaginable.

"Gods, they have those every single week," Reyna muttered as she looked at the newspaper on Bobby's hand. Reyna shook her head and got back to reality. She was obviously distracted. "Oh, by the way, you've known this guy as Bobby. Bobby Marshall, son of Minerva."

"So that makes him and Annabeth half-siblings," I said as I looked at Annabeth. "I guess, because Annabeth is a daughter of Athena."

"Ah," Bobby said as he turned to Annabeth. He grinned. "I have a Greek sister."

"No duh, Sherlock," Annabeth said rolling her eyes in the process. "Annabeth Chase, head of Cabin 6 and Architect of Olympus."

"Pleasure to meet you," Bobby said formally and Rachel and I giggled quietly. Reyna rolled her eyes and grabbed the newspaper from Bobby.

"At least Iris is nice enough to give us the beans in Olympus." Reyna muttered as she looked at the cover of the newspaper.

I peered at it and walked up to her. "What's that?"

"_That _is _Olympus Weekly_," Bobby said, grinning. "Iris and Mercury's Olympian Publicity. It tells us the news and gossip about the gods and what other plans they have for us. It's common in the Greek and Roman camp."

"But, we don't get these kind of things in our camp," I said, suddenly bluffing.

"Oh?" Bobby asked. "Well, maybe their arrival is late."

I looked at the cover of _Olympus Weekly _and the headline caught my attention. It was an article written by Iris. Wanna read it with me? Sure, here we go:

**King and Queen of Olympus - a Teenage dream?**

Written by Iris, goddess of Rainbows and messenger of the gods

_Yes, you heard it right demi-gods! Jupiter and Juno are turning things **hot **around Olympus after their small argument about Emily Miles, Juno's demi-goddess daughter. And not only is Emily Miles Juno's only daughter, she has **another **one and you all know who it is. Reyna Miles, fiercest and mostly known as the Queen of War in the Roman Camp. This issue draws between the married couple's infidelity's. Jupiter has had three which were Jason Grace, Thalia Grace and James Andrews. All in the same year! Can you believe that? Probably, a year after that, Juno frolicked away from Jupiter and gave her husband a taste of his own medicine._

_But that's too bad for the Queen of the gods because she lost her voice for 9 whole years for breaking her sacred oath on the River Styx to never cheat on her spouse. I think everyone's been waiting for Juno to strike a blow and a few years back was already a proof of the well said blow when she was announced **pregnant **with two twins inside her! And twins are **always **just adorable!_

_Jupiter was furious, because who wouldn't, really? But a few years up to now, we all think he's already calmed himself up with Juno having Emily and Reyna Miles with - oh my Titans - Ryan Miles! The hottest director of 45 consecutive movies! How does Jupiter feel for such a betrayal? Haha! _

_But now, let's cut to the chase! Jupiter and Juno are seen red-handed dating in 3rd Avenue in a very fetch restaurant. From what others heard, Jupiter only asked Juno out for a cup of coffee, but it turns out, it was a date! Is this beautifully married couple finally getting along after all the infidelity and betrayal? Or is this for show off to let us all know that they are superior and can be wonderful models unconditionally and subtly?_

_We'll have to see it through their latest infidelity's. _

**Read more on page 8 for the whole article...**

"Oh my gods, our Mom is dating her husband! Gross!" Reyna and I said both at the same time. We looked at each other and lit up our eyebrow's.

"Well, so much for _Olympus Weekly_," Annabeth said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Can we just go and see Lupa so we can cut to the chase and get our asses back to Camp?"

"Right," Reyna nodded as she closed the newspaper and it folded back into that small piece of paper Bobby once used to hold. "Come with us."

* * *

"Are these the demi-gods that have come from the Greek camp?" Lupa - which Bobby has said so as a wolf - asked Reyna who nodded fervently and I peered at her, trying to see if she was okay. Fact is, she wasn't. She was hyperventilating. Was she afraid of Lupa?

We were in the Roman Camp's _Big House _which is Red rather than white like ours back in Camp. The guards on the front door were she-wolfs and he-wolfs. It was pretty scary. I actually thought that Reyna and I were allergic to wolf's because when we passed by them, we sneezed and tried to hold it. Even now, being in front of Lupa made me want to scratch my nose and get a cup of hot chocolate to soothe the cold off my nose.

"Yes, they are," Reyna said in a firm voice. "They've come with their own Oracle, Rachel Dare."

Lupa walked on all four feet up to Rachel and she sniffed Rachel's feet. Rachel, herself, looked pretty much calm. This girl was obviously crazy. I think she's the only one who isn't afraid of this she-wolf.

"_This _is your oracle?" Lupa asked us and we all nodded. "She's a mortal."

"Yes, she is," Annabeth said firmly. "But the Oracle of Delphi gave her the unspeakable fate to be the next Oracle after we defeated Kronos."

"Is your Oracle a demi-god?" Clarisse asked Reyna.

Reyna nodded. "Yeah, she is. She's probably Phobus Apollo's favorite daughter because he chose her as the Roman Camp's Oracle."

"No I'm not!" A girl yelled from outside the front doors as she entered the Big House, sweat trickling down the sides of her head, her hand on her chest and the other on her back. She had golden blonde locks and pretty purple eyes which was a bit scary sometimes.

Bobby smiled. "That's Gwendolyn Miller, daughter of Phobus Apollo and the Camp's Oracle."

"One thing about her is that she wrote the Great Prophecy in a song," Reyna told me.

I raised an eyebrow Gwendolyn. "You did?"

Gwendolyn nodded and breathed in and out before walking up to us. "Yeah, I did. I was writing this song about Fate and all that, then all of a sudden I wrote at least four lines that was really unintended."

"What did you write?" Will asked, suddenly flustered. Yeah, I know. It's very ah, what do you call this, _surprising _to know that your sister is an Oracle. On Will's case of course, but mine is way _way _more different than his.

Gwendolyn smiled and cleared her throat before softly singing in a beautiful rhythm;

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_Through storm and fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_That foes bare arms, to the doors of death..."_

"Wow," Rachel said, her green eyes totally amazed at Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn looked at Rachel. "Oh, and you must be Rachel. I heard you're mortal, that true?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, it is. I know, it pretty much sucks. But ah, that's just how I am."

"It's okay," Gwendolyn smiled at her. "We share the same feeling when it comes to stating Prophecies. And by any chance, did you get any hint of who the seven half-bloods are?"

"We were getting to that," Lupa said as she walked away from Rachel then up to Jason. "Jason, boy, you are in heaps of trouble."

"I got kidnapped," Jason whined stubbornly and I almost laughed at his stubbornness.

"You were what?" Reyna asked, suddenly surprised and raged at the same time. I was even starting to feel that. "Kidnapped by who? By Pluto, if I find out who kidnapped you I'll-"

"Juno did," Jason told her and Reyna's eyes widened. Then, she looked at me.

I shrugged. "I was about to tell you."

"How could Mom _do _that?" Reyna yelled, suddenly furious.

I groaned. "Reyna, chill."

"How can I _chill _if our Mom kidnapped Jason?" Reyna yelled at me and I glared at her. "And his replacement is a Son of Neptune? Pathetic!"

"Now wait just a god damn minute here bi-" Annabeth said as she was off to charge on Reyna, but Will and Leo pulled her back.

"HOLD THE HELL UP!" I yelled at Reyna and Annabeth as they both looked at me. "Let's get things straight here. Hera kidnapped both Jason and Percy. Percy, in by which, is the Son of _Poseidon _not _Neptune_. And let's face it! There was an _exchange of leaders_. Since Jason is your top notch leader, Percy is ours. Hera switched the two so we could both meet up for some rational reason."

"Hera did that for the Greeks and Romans to unite once again," Rachel explained calmly. "What I've learned from the Prophecy is that the Seven half-bloods are **four Greeks **and **three **Romans. Without the unification of Greeks and Romans, the Giants will rule Gaea."

"Then let's just grab three of the fiercest Roman demi-gods here and get back to Camp to settle all this shenanigan there." Annabeth said straightforwardly. She looked at Lupa. "Is that okay for you?"

Bobby nodded. "Good enough for me," He turned to Reyna and asked, "Reyna?"

Reyna glared at Annabeth and I wanted to give her a high five right then and there for hating Annabeth on the first impression. "Fine."

Someone knocked on the door and a very _very _familiar voice of a guy said, "Can I come in?"

"Oh great," Reyna muttered. "It's that Son of Neptune."

My eyes glinted with hope and so did Annabeth's. When the door opened, Annabeth squealed so freaking loud, I had to put my fingers in my ears so my eardrums wouldn't break.

Annabeth ran up to Percy with open arms. Percy grinned and caught Annabeth, locking her in his arms.

Huh, welcome back cousin.

* * *

I just _had _to end it so badly with a cliffhanger. To be honest, this has to be the most _suckish _chapter I ever written in my entire writing life and I am so sorry if it totally sucks. Review if you think it's okay and whatnot. This might be just a draft of the 19th Chapter and I might edit a few stuff here so please bare with grammar and spellings. I rushed this story for you, so please take a few minutes maybe even seconds of your life to review this chapter.

Plus, please answer this question:

**Should Reyna and Jason be together at the end of this story or Jason and Piper?**

It's just a poll and opinion on what you think. :)

**I apologize for updating late so please bare with me. I'm very busy with school and barely have enough time for writing. I am so sorry. By the way, a shout out to my best friend _ilovemybestfriends_. Her boyfriend she just broke up with her three weeks ago and it's very sad. :(**

**For _Instanity is my second name_, soul sis, I am so sorry we won't be able to write our Co-written story because I'm still working on school. Maybe late September or October, I might start writing the Prologue for our story of Zeus going to court.**

Don't forget to read and review! ^^

Lots of love and apologies,

- EMPG22HoPe


	20. Prophecy Over Love

**The Forbidden Daughter**

I'm going to give you one big jest for this whole story. It's only four chapters away before the Epilogue. I'm going to miss writing this story though. I loved writing this story because a lot of you guys inspire me through your reviews asking me to update. You guys reviewing just makes me force myself to just write down a new chapter because of the ideas that's been popping on my head. I'm sorry that I didn't update for a week though. I have my First Periodic Examination last week and I wasn't able to even make a draft. But now I'm done with that and have a few hours for writing. Actually, I'm supposed to be writing a 20 page Book Report right now but I'm doing this for you guys. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Like Camp Half-Blood, here in the Roman Camp, rumors spread fast like virus. Which is very sad, in my opinion. The news of Jason, the Roman Camp's _'Dux'_ has returned from the other Camp. Apparently, there was an exchange of leaders and I can't help but roll my eyes at the thought of these Romans not getting to the point sometimes. Huh, even if Roman's are war-like, they sometimes don't have the brains of Wisdom like Athena has.

So I'm going to skip the part where Annabeth goes from being gloomy to Tartarus to happy as a Leprechaun because of seeing Percy. I'm glad my Mom is a bit sympathetic enough to give in some of Percy's memories for a while to remember Annabeth, Me and all his other friends back in Camp. Ha! And you thought my Mom was a bitch for stealing Percy from Annabeth and blah blah blah and all that crap. Well, way to judge a Goddess by her reputation people.

It's been a week since our departure from Camp Half-Blood. On the contrary, at least I get to know more about the Romans through Reyna and Gwendolyn. One thing I know about Romans is that they're Pride's fly higher than a G6. Even Reyna admitted that. Admitting things sometimes is our weakness, as twins. With too much Pride, you probably won't earn anything. And I'm telling you that as a life lesson. Look what my life have gone through - I keep thinking back in the past what a desperate bitch I was to James that time when he was still dating Lucy. I totally regret it. My Pride is just as majestic as my Mother's; only mine doesn't fly higher than an Eagle.

Now, where was I? Oh yeah, so we've been here for two days. I know, we _actually _slept in this Camp. Of course, I slept with my Twin in Hera's cabin. And let me tell you, yes, it's the complete replica. The insides and the outsides. Only the outside was painted in red violet and my Twin's room is bronze colored. I loved her room because it's just so quite, unlike other Cabins where you have a whole flock of siblings with you who either makes a lot of noise or causes havoc in the Cabin. It's the advantage of being a daughter of Hera. It's either your sibling is only yourself or your twin. It's quite awesome once you actually get used to it.

Reyna is gods damn violent, I've seen her fight in an Arena and she practically kicked a Son of Hephaestus's ass. Plus, I envy her for one thing. Why? Well, the only difference between us I think is, well, she _adores _Green fire. Yes, I said it. She _adores _it. Ugh. And you all know how I hate Green fire. *inserts shiver here* Anyway, her tactics on the Battlefield is amazing. She can kick ass better than children of Ares. I think it's pretty awesome and I absolutely adore my Twin. She's totally serious when she's in battle mode and her sarcasm is equal to mine. That makes us 100% twins of Hera. And hey, we're the _first _twins of Hera, so we're pretty much awesome that way.

But when it came to talking about personal details like Love life and all that other teenage drama crap all teenagers experience, she's really just, well, average. She's normal. Like any typical yet awesome sister who shares secrets with you all night as your alternative best friend. Now, I know what you're thinking. Did I tell her about Jason and Piper? Well... drum roll please! Eh, no drum roll? Okay, whatever. Yeah, I told her.

I know you may be thinking, _"What the hell were you thinking? Are you sure she didn't burn you?"_. But seriously, she never burned me. If I burn, she burns with me, no duh, Sherlock. Anyway, I'll give you a short flashback of what happened last night when we were in her room.

_"So, I'm guessing you have a boyfriend." Reyna told me and I blushed._

_"Um, yeah." I admitted. "But you know, things aren't... working out between us."_

_"Why?" Reyna asked, her eye brows furrowing. "What happened? Did he dump you? If he did, I'll kick him in the knickers so bad I'll cut off his ba-"_

_"Ew, gross Reyna! Don't **ever **do that and don't ever think of doing that!" I said, my jaw dropping in disgust. "No, he didn't exactly dump me. More like... I heard from Rachel that he was, well, you know, cheating on me."_

_"And you believed her?" Reyna asked, suddenly confused. "Ems, even if she is an Oracle, you shouldn't believe her. Maybe she just misunderstood. What did she saw anyway that made her think that James was cheating on you?"_

_"Um, she uhh..." I said carefully, trying to remember what Rachel told me. "She said she saw him lip-locking with Piper."_

_"Well, maybe he lip-locked with this Piper girl for a play." Reyna said and I swear, I could feel her thinking of other possibilities._

_I shook my head. "No Reyna, we don't do plays. That's just stupid."_

_"Hm," Reyna murmured something then said. "Maybe it was a dare?" I had a little hope._

_"Yeah," I nodded, suddenly feeling a little relieved. But doubt was still filling my mind. "I'm pretty sure it was just a dare by Travis and Connor."_

_"You can't trust everyone, Ems," Reyna said as she stared outside the window of her room. "Not even the ones you love."_

_I looked at her cautiously. "I know this is stupid to ask but... can **I **trust you?"_

_Reyna smiled at me. "We're twins, Emily. Twins must always trust each other. Don't take it as an offense when it comes to Apollo and Artemis because they're boy and girl. Were girl and girl. We can relate better than they do. I would never betray you."_

_"You swear on your life?" I asked her, giving her a look._

_"I swear by the Styx," Reyna said, nodding seriously, "And may the gods be my witness. You keep my secret, I keep yours."_

_I nodded and bit my lip, suddenly guilty. If I tell her now, it will hurt her. But... if she finds out from someone else... it will even hurt her more. "Listen, Reyna, I've got... something to tell you."_

_My twin turned to look at me, suddenly raising a curious yet nervous eye brow at me. "What is it?"_

_"Gods, you're gonna hate me forever for telling you." I groaned as I raked my hands through my hair._

_Reyna's eyes widened. "Holy shit, are you pregnant?"_

_My jaw dropped. "What the hell? No! I can't believe you would even **think **that! Ughh!"_

_"Just checking." Reyna laughed. "But seriously, what is it?"_

_I looked at her straight in the eye and suddenly I felt my heart beat twice as fast as a galloping Llama. It's kind of freaks me out how I suddenly, well actually, have a twin. If she's hurt, I'm hurt too without realizing that I've been in pain. Truth be told, we also have the same thoughts but sometimes we have our differences. But right now, I'm having mixed up feelings that are too unbearable beyond concern. Reyna and I are like one person, yet, separated by fate. It's both awesome and creepy just thinking about having someone as my twin, it actually scared me sometimes._

_"Mother of-" Reyna swore and she frowned. "Is Jason cheating on me?"_

_Did I mention she can read my mind?_

_"**Was **cheating on you," I corrected her only to receive a glare from my Twin. "I know, okay? One day he just arrived at my Camp like a lost puppy not know who and where the heck he is. Then, when I saw those marks on his arms, Piper suddenly bounces in, **claiming **Jason as her boyfriend-"_

_"To Tartarus that little-" Reyna groaned menacingly. I couldn't help it, we're totally connected, I could feel myself getting mad at Jason and Piper - well the part of getting mad at Piper is already there - for no apparent reason, yet my **twin**has a reason, although I have a pretty good reason to be mad at Piper. "When? How? Oh my god, that little sexist pig! UGH!"_

_"Please breathe because the air in me is almost a quarter gone." I told her, trying to calm her and me. What? Okay, so I was feeling mad too, okay?_

_Reyna did as I told her and after maybe a few seconds of breathing in and out, she broke down. And I can feel myself breaking down. Gosh, sometimes I feel like Reyna has control of my body, sometimes even **I**have control over her body. I walked up to Reyna and grabbed her wrist, sitting her down on her bed._

_And the one weakness a daughter of Hera/Juno whatever you call it can have is being heartbroken. Okay, I'll admit it and I'm now swallowing my pride for saying that but it is true. Ever since I've fallen in love for James, I've become officially aware of my physical appearance just to impress him. But did it get the best of him? It never did. And it broke my heart, which was the first time I felt the weakness that's been in my blood all along._

_"He cheated on me... That bas-" Reyna choked and I hugged her as she cried on my shoulder. I could feel tears forming at the side of my eyes. Too much of this is reminding me too much of James... "I thought he loved me..."_

_I bit my lip and let one tear slip down. I have to be strong, at least for once in my life I need to stop crying like a desperate Princess looking for Prince Charming who'd sweep her off her feet on a white horse. For once in my life, I had to be strong. I had to be strong for my twin. And the last thing I told her before she went to sleep was,_

_"You can never trust a Son of Zeus."_

So you see, at first Reyna got mad like she wanted to blast the Earth to pieces and suddenly she would break down like it's the end of the world. She's obviously me. Well you can't really blame us. I mean, come _on_, we've both just been cheated on by our boyfriends. Can you really blame us? I'll leave that question to hang on to you for a while.

Today, as planned, we'd be leaving tonight with three of the First Legion's best fighters. Well, considering my twin one of them, only two are left and _may_ be the demi-god's in the Great Prophecy. As Gwendolyn, First Legion's camp Oracle and Rachel, Camp Half-Blood's Oracle has predicted: there are two Roman girls and one Roman boy; which leads to a duel for GIRLS VERSUS GIRLS and BOYS VERSUS BOYS. And all of the Roman Campers will have to fight in their humongous Arena in one day to decide.

My Twin says Romans fight and duel faster than Greeks; which for your information, yes, I was offended at. But Reyna didn't mean it as an offense, more like a fact. They say it's in the blood of the Roman gods. But whatever, okay? So what if they're doing in just a day? I just want to get back to Camp Half-Blood than to stick around with these fiery-eyed Romans who were giving me _the look_.

Ha, wait till' they see their asses get kicked later in the Arena.

Game on.

* * *

"Lucky amateur." Reyna muttered as she stared at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was smiling and I feel like this is the first time I've seen her smile and grin all at the same time. She was having a wonderful time with Percy, you know, restoring his memories and all that. It's weird how I'm not frowning like Reyna is. Maybe our _connection _works in times of severe distress. Or I just don't really feel like getting mad at them.

I turned to my Twin. "Give them a rest, Reyna. Percy is our cousin and you should be happy for him."

"I know _that_, Sherlock," Reyna rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's just that... I mean, _come on_, Jason remembers me, but heck, I feel like he doesn't even give a damn about me."

"He'll come out of his shell," I patted her back. "Well, in some point." And all I received from my twin was a flare.

We were in the huge arena where groups of demi-gods sparred. In Lupa's opinion, it was a good way to see who the best fighter is. But as I watched the Roman demi-gods's swift movements in the battle field, I thought it was pretty impossible. They have the same tactics and strengths and in my opinion, none of them makes a difference. They fight all the same. Well, that is, until Bobby kicked his opponent's chest which sent him flying at the wall of the Arena. The loud _crash! _made everyone in the Arena look at him.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Minerva's cabin erupted in a loud cheer and the rest of the cabins did the same. Except for one Cabin which I already know as Bobby's opponent's cabin. Lupa counted from one to five in Latin and when Bobby's opponent didn't get up, his opponent was quickly brought out of the Arena by children of Phobus Apollo.

"Nice kick-ass Bobster!" Reyna yelled while laughing.. I shook my head and snickered at her.

"Remarkable, son of Minerva." Lupa said as she walked on her two feet with the rest of her clan behind her up to Bobby. "You have proven such strength in the battle field. Aside from Reyna, you will also make amends with the Greeks back in Long Island Sound."

Bobby bowed at Lupa and thanked her in Latin. Lupa nodded and announced to continue fighting. And so the the other Roman demi-god's did. But this time, they were even more determined. Maybe it's because there's only one more spot for the title of "Heroes of Olympus". Or maybe it's because they wouldn't be let down by a child of Minerva. And so the Romans's prides rolled in.

"That was awesome, Bobby!" Jason exclaimed just as Bobby was approaching us. Reyna hesitated and looked away, staring off the distance. I nudged her hard and she frowned at me.

When Jason and Bobby arrived, I smiled at them.

I shook my head in disbelief. "How do you that?"

Bobby smirked. "Just a little exercise, extra time in the Arena, daily sparring and you can kick-ass like me, Emily."

"Yeah, right." I laughed and he grinned, laughing it off as well. "But I can kick-ass better than you do."

"Oh!" Bobby said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Don't mind if I do, your Royal Highness!"

"Shut up." I glared at him and punched his arm. Bobby winced and took a few steps back.

He looked at Reyna, frowning. "Reynster, I regret the day you told me you had a twin."

"Whatever, Bobby." Reyna rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go frolic off to Hazel?"

"Can't, she's busy." Bobby shrugged as he turned to watch the fighting Romans.

I turned to Reyna and asked, "Who's Hazel?"

Reyna was about to reply to me, well, until there was chaos down there. When at first the view was just a typical sparring scene, now was a one on one sparring. It ended up exactly at the middle of the Arena. And all hell probably broke loose down there.

The black haired girl hit the hilt of her sword on her opponent's left shoulder and her opponent winced in pain, but her opponent kept going. Her opponent groaned and attacked her but every single thrust of her opponent's sword was just another waste of energy because she managed to avoid every blow. I'm serious, every single freaking _blow_. This girl doesn't even have wounds around her, well except that noticeable scar at her neck near her collarbone. But whatever, this girl ain't got no flaws.

Anyway, she avoided her opponent's blow. And as every minute pass, the demi-gods below started taking sides; and most of them are taking the black haired girl's side. So the black haired girl was thinking that it was getting really boring avoiding her opponent's blow so she ended it by crouching down, avoiding the spin of her opponent's sword and she took the advantage of kicking her opponent's right knee.

Of course, her opponent groaned in pain but before he could do anything to ignore the pain, the girl had grabbed her opponent's sword in one swift move which I kind of missed in a blink of an eye. The girl pointed her opponent's sword at his face and I swear, it was inches away from her opponent's face.

Everyone was silent and the girl's opponent's face formed into a smirk instead of shame.

The girl smirked back at him. Yes, it's a him. Damn, a girl beating up a boy - well, it's pretty normal if you put it up in some dependent circumstance.

"Feisty babe," The guy grinned at her and the girl laughed.

"I'm not your _babe _anymore, remember?" The girl asked him and shook her head.

The guy held up his hands in mock surrender. "Whatever you say, Haze."

"Well," The girl smiled evilly at him as she put away the sword that was inches from the guy's face. "Here's something for you to last." The girl threw the sword across the arena and grabbed the guy's shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. The demi-god's below howled and made whistling noises. My mouth gaped.

"No freaking he-" Bobby exclaimed but Reyna and Jason smacked his head at the same time before he could continue swearing continuously. And believe me, I've heard him say at least 21 swear words in one sentence and their all in between the languages of Latin, Spanish, English and German. Bobby glared at them both before rubbing his head and glaring at the couple who were having their moment.

As soon as the moment ended, the black haired girl walked up to us and grinned.

"How'd I do?" She asked.

"Terrific, Haze." Jason complimented and Haze thanked him.

Then, Haze turned to me. "Actually it's Haz_el. _With an L."

I lit up an eye brow at her. Then turned to my twin who might have read my mind.

"She uh, she can read minds." Reyna told me. Then, she leaned on my ear and whispered. "She's Phobus Apollo's daughter. She's like, you know, given the power to read minds."

"Oh." I nodded.

Bobby glared at her. "Enjoyed your lip-lock with ex-boyfie down there?"

Hazel rolled her eyes and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then, she laughed. "Oh Bobby, I love that look you get when you're jealous."

"Okay, the last thing the Great Prophecy needs is a love-quarreled couple." Reyna said as she nodded at Bobby and Hazel. "And I highly doubt that's the both of you."

"Give me a break, Reyna." Hazel again rolled her eyes and stared at Bobby lovingly. "I'm sorry about that. Will you ever forgive me?"

"This mushy stuff is killing me." I muttered and Hazel looked at me. I suddenly tensed because the look she gave me with those big yellow eyes made me really nervous.

"I'm sorry." Hazel told me. "I know what you've been through. I can go through your past."

My head snapped up. "You do?"

Hazel nodded and I groaned. Great, now all I need is a daughter of Apollo to let me remember the freaking past. Just wonderful. The gods have truly blessed me with an unspeakable curse. Uh-oh, my sarcasm is acting up again.

"Can we just cut to the chase here?" Reyna asked, breaking the awkward silence. Suddenly, Lupa arrived with her group of wolves behind her as guards.

"It is decided then," Lupa said. "Reyna, Jason, Bobby and Hazel are going to Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait a minute," Annabeth cut in as she came to our circle with Percy. "The Oracles of both camps says that there are only _three _Romans. And being as you've mentioned, there are four who are going. So where does this go?"

"It's quite simple, child," Lupa told her and Annabeth flinched. "I will throw them again the Arena and the first one to fall will not go."

"You mean they're going to like, try to kill each other?" I asked in disbelief.

Lupa shook her head. "Not exactly kill, but rather test each other. This will only be definite proof of who are the chosen ones."

"Wow, I feel like Harry Potter." Bobby said sarcastically and Lupa growled at him.

"But since Jason and Reyna are already decided to go," Lupa said, turning to Bobby and Hazel. "Hazel and Bobby will be thrown into the arena together instead. Only one of them could be the last of the Romans's Heroes of Olympus."

"What?" Hazel and Bobby both said at the same time, looking at each other in disbelief and then at Lupa.

"Lupa, isn't there any other way?" Jason asked, suddenly worried. Lupa shook her head.

"Only one more can go. And this is the only way." Lupa said in a firm voice. "No objections. Bobby and Hazel, I expect to meet you two in the Arena alone tonight. We must finish as early as possible since the Greeks are sailing back to Long Island Sound and bring either of you."

"This is absurd!" Reyna exclaimed. "Lupa, they're a _freaking couple_. They can't just betray and try to slice one's head off."

"I tell you, Reyna; they are not going to kill each other." Lupa growled. Then, she turned again to Bobby and Hazel. "Tonight." Then she left with her group of wolves.

"Bobby," Hazel's lips quivered and her eyes started getting teary. She hugged Bobby tight and Bobby wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Everything is so... deathly in this camp." I said and they all looked at me. "No, seriously. Couple or not, sibling, cousin or whatever not, they're obligated to... hurt each other. That's just... wrong."

"I'm glad you finally realized that." Bobby said in a sad voice as he silently hushed Hazel who was already crying on his chest.

"Ems, let me tell you something." Reyna said as she tried to ignore the sobbing couple. "In this camp, you will die if you don't know how to live. You will die if you don't know how to fight to the death. You will die if you don't know how to sacrifice. You will die if you don't know to _kill_."

That, for some rational reason, was a warning in my life.

* * *

For some reason, I really can't blame the demi-god's in this camp. I mean, they _grew up _here. They lived here every summer. Some were even brought here on the day they were born. Yeah, like my twin, Reyna. Instead of being raised by her mortal parent, she's raised by the wolves and Lupa. Which is a bit weird, but heck, the kids here grew up brutally, yet well trained for future reference. This camp is definitely always prepared. They know a lot of things especially when it comes to terms of the battle field. Their passion for war is an outrage yet an inspiration to fight for their loved ones. Sometimes, I even wish Camp Half-Blood was like that. Well, excluding the _trained and raised brutally _stuff. I'd rather not go for it.

I observe too much that it's making me feel like a Wallflower. Well, from my current observations, here are a list of things I've observed with people in my life right now.

Top of the notch is my twin, Reyna. _She looks like hell. _And I'm not even being ironic here. Ever since she found out about Jason cheating on her for Piper, she barely got enough sleep and food. She always takes out her anger in Unarmed Combat the past week. Remember what I told you about some kind of empathy link between my Twin and I? Well, when she beats up a dummy or kills a dummy with four straight arrows on the body, I swear I could hear her swearing in her mind, _"You're gonna be a dead bitch, Piper. By Pluto, if I ever see who the hell you are, you will taste Tartarus at the end of your slutty throat."_

Okay, she said a hell a lot of swear words there so I didn't fill you in on everything she says. But seriously, she's been freaking out in the inside and majorly blank in the outside. It's starting to scare the heck out of me. I wish I could have done something, at least, well, anything. But I thought about just giving her some space. Besides, that's what I could have wanted too when I'm mad or depressed. So, that's observation numero uno.

Observation numero dos is Jason. Let's see, Jason... It's suddenly pretty awkward how he can just pop out of nowhere in my life. But heck, if it weren't for Hera, I wouldn't have met him. So you see, Jason has been asking a lot of advice from me and Bobby about Reyna. Since I told Jason that I told Reyna about Piper, he had to at least fix his own problem. But I wouldn't want him to plan on his own. Heck, if he's going to re-fix my sister's heart, he's gonna need some major daughter of Hera help or something. So far, he's busy with his plans of _getting my sister back_. And I'm glad he's doing it for her. Gods, Reyna has no _freaking idea _how _freaking lucky _she is. I wish she knew. But, I have to keep Jason's plans a secret. So she'll just have to find out for herself.

And lastly, numero tres is Percy. Three claps for a yay, he's back! One long boo for his too much memory being gone. The only people Percy seems to remember is Annabeth. Well, he remembers me a little bit, but all he usually remembers is Annabeth. Tyson was actually crying since Percy never remembered him. Sometimes Percy's face would dawn in realization just looking at Tyson, but you know, he just shrugs and hates how it's a broken memory. I actually blame my Mom for all this mayhem, but I know my Mom is only doing this for the family. Percy though seems to be enjoying his time with Annabeth. They're a couple I'm happy for them. Even if my own relationship is a mess.

I don't want to talk about James, or Lucy, or Carla, or anyone in Camp. Especially James. He hasn't even sent me an Iris Message. I told him in the letter to Iris Message me! Ugh. I better stop acting like a desperate girlfriend. Unless, I'm _still _his girlfriend. I face palmed. This is getting way too stupid and immature. I gotta start acting like I don't care about James. No, not got to, _have to_. If I keep worrying about him being a faithful boyfriend, I might not think straight with this whole Great Prophecy thing-

"**WHAT?**" Annabeth practically yelled while Percy flinched at her outburst. I wanted to yell at Annabeth to shut up, well, until I saw the floating Iris message. Wait a minute... an Iris Message?

I ran over to Percy and Annabeth's place under the Cheery Tree. Every one of us; Me, Reyna, Jason, Tyson, Rachel, Will, Clarisse and the others were hanging out in the fields. We were waiting for either Bobby and Hazel to win their duel. When I came to view of the Iris Message, all I saw was my best friend Carla, grinning at us.

"Oh gods, Carla!" I exclaimed. Then, I frowned. "Why the hell didn't you Iris Message me last week?"

Carla rolled her eyes. "What am I supposed to say? Oh Iris, goddess of rainbow, show Emily who is out of freaking nowhere? Iris would have thumped my head and cursed me if I had said that. Although, I was intending to do it though..."

"Okay, just fill us in Carla." Clarisse hissed. "What's happening there?"

"Oh!" Carla's face lit up. "That's right! You'll be back here in 3 days right?"

"How'd you know that?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heck, I don't know." Carla shrugged. "Lupa Iris messaged Chiron I guess... I don't know... anyway! Right, see uh, we have this program planned as soon as you get here."

Annabeth glared at Carla through the mist. "What _program_?"

"See, uh..." Carla laughed nervously. "We're gonna have a... Karaoke contest as soon as you get here. And the Romans that you'll be bringing, well, they're supposed to join."

Reyna looked at me and I shrugged.

"And... oh! There's two Emily's!" Carla said in delight. Seriously, I wanted to smack her right now. "Oh wait... which one of you is Emily?" She asked as she looked at Reyna and I to and fro.

"It's me you dimwit," I told her and her lips formed an 'o'.

"Anyways!" Carla said in a chirpy voice as she turned to Annabeth. "Is it okay? I mean, there will also be awards and all that. And besides, it's kind of gonna happen a day after you guys arrive."

"_Kind of_?" Annabeth hissed and Carla coward back.

"Annabeth, relax." Percy put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Nothing's bad about that, right?"

"Yeah!" Carla said nervously. "Right, Percy?"

Percy chuckled. "Right Carla."

"Hell to the yes!" Carla cheered. "Percy Jackson still remembers me! Haha, in your faces!"

"Never mind!" Annabeth snapped. "Cut the program off!"

"BUT ANNABEEEEETH." I heard almost half of camp complain in the background of the Iris Message. Then, when they all huddled near the Iris Message, they started screaming "It's Percy Jackson!" Woah, talk about Percy being celebrity much? The noise of the campers made the Romans turn to us. Reyna sent them a glare and went to their own businesses.

"Ugh, fine!" Annabeth gave up and they all cheered in the background. "But no messing around! I don't want our guests to be... uncomfortable... COMPRENDE?"

"Comprende Senora!" Carla grinned. "Bye!"

"Carla, wait!" I said as pushed Annabeth away.

"Yeah?" Carla asked.

_Please deposit another drachma to continue the conversation..._

I grabbed a drachma from my pocket and threw it at the side of the Iris Message.

"Can you tell James to..." I said hesitantly. I didn't really know what I was going to say to him. But Carla knew me too well for this kind of situation.

Carla nodded. "I'll tell him, don't worry."

"Is he?" I asked nervously.

Carla sighed and turned to look at the Campers, as if asking for their confirmation. The campers in the background had a pitied looks on their faces. That moment on, I already know.

"Ems..." Carla said slowly. "He uh... you know... kissed Piper..."

I nodded nonchalantly. "And?"

"And he uh..." Carla gulped and the Campers didn't look at me. "He... meant it. We saw them making out... under the uh... tree you told me."

No... not the tree... Not the tree where he... I looked away, biting my tongue. How can do this to me? What have I even done to make him forget about me? Did I write something bad in the letter? As far as I remembered, I never wrote _anything_ bad there... unless...

"Carla, do you have the Envelope I put under his pillow?" I asked, fighting back the tears.

"Uh, yeah. It's right here with me." Carla replied as she held up the same envelope I put under James's pillow. "Maybe this letter is the reason why did that."

"But I didn't write anything that says _"I'm breaking up with you"_." I said, glaring at the envelope.

Carla frowned. "Are you sure you didn't? Do you want me to read it for you?"

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms on my chest.

"All right then," Carla breathed.

"_Dear James,_

_Well, I'm going off today to the Roman Camp. I'm gonna pick up my Twin and the other two campers. I'm gonna miss you really bad. I've never been so happy in my entire life just being with you. And only for two weeks for me to be away that it's already breaking my heart. But I'll stay faithful. I'll always remember to look at your picture in my wallet and remember the times we were together. Besides, it's only for two weeks. I'll be back faster than you can say Hogwarts. Which practically, by this time you said that but I'm not there. Anyway, I better get to sleep. I've got a really long day tomorrow. I love you, James._

_Love,_

_Emily."_

"Okay, what's wrong with that letter?" I asked crazily. This was getting mad! "What the hell is wrong with the freaking letter?"

Carla flipped the letter for me to search the words. Nothing was wrong... until I saw a hand writing below the Love, Emily that says...

_PS. I think we should just break up..._

And it had my hand writing imitated.

"I did not write that PS. crap!" I practically yelled. "I would _never _say that! I don't even remember my ink moving those letters on that piece of freaking paper! There's been some kind of mistake! I didn't write that!"

"I believe you, Ems. We all do." Carla said, the other campers nodding in agreement. "We know how you love James and wouldn't break up with him without a reason. But if you didn't write that... then who did?"

I only had one clue who wrote that. Don't ask me why I'll start blaming people, but all I know is I have the feeling who wrote it.

Piper McLean.

* * *

It honestly looked more like a filler than a chapter. If you're wondering why I haven't updated for almost the whole Month of August, read my 08/31/11 update on my profile. Anyway, I'll _try _to update this story a little bit earlier. September 1 is the giving of our Report Cards and I'm really nervous because I have C's there, in my theory. And for having those C's, I might not be able to use my Laptop and my Mom would have to force me to study on weekends instead of writing. So yeah, sorry for not updating. Please please please, bare with me. And please review this chapter. If there's any grammatical errors, let me know, okay? If you have any suggestions for the story, Review on this chapter or FFPM (Fan Fiction Personal Message) me.

I'm still asking for _your vote_s and now, I'm going to ask** two questions**. Please _answer_ and_ give your reasons_.

**Who should Jason end up with? Reyna or Piper? Why?**

**Now that James thinks that Emily broke up with him - should Emily end up with Jason or get back with James? Why?**

Many apologies and hugs,

EMPG22HoPe


	21. Omega Signs and Karaoke Contests

**The Forbidden Daughter**

_Alas! It's September! Wow, it's almost half of the year and next year is 2012. Oh how time flies! Anyway, here's an update. You know guys, I was pretty surprised on how the reviews page went. Chapter 20 wasn't one of the best chapters I wrote and I didn't like it that much but you guys seem to enjoy it. Well, for that, I'm so glad. Thank you so much for your reviews. It actually inspired me now to write the 21st chapter. By the way, OMG's, I have 202 reviews (as of September 1) and the 200th reviewer is **angwyn. **Thank you for reaching that limit. I really didn't expect to get 200 reviews. It really made me smile. Now, here's a bit of a warning for this chapter. You remember how Carla mentioned the Karaoke thing? Well, this chapter is gonna be filled with a hell a lot of songs and lyrics. The name of the songs will be at the end of this story. Anyway, enough babbling and I'll get on with the story you've been anticipating for. :)_

**_FACT: LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE WHOLE STORY AND HAS THE MOST LYRICS OF SONGS._**

**_MYTH: IT ALSO HAS A LOT OF DETAILS. LOL._**

* * *

_4 days later..._

"What!" I exclaimed, suddenly both shocked and mad.

Carla nodded. "That's right. We're doing it."

"But-"

"Hush!" Carla shushed me and grinned. "All right! From the start! Lucy, Kat, Reyna! On stage! Leo, hit it!"

So we were back in camp. I know it may seem too quick for you but for me and the gang. It wasn't, okay? There's this really huge storm that came in our way and the ship almost wrecked if it hadn't been for Percy. Since he's... you know, Poseidon's son and all that. Anyway, so yeah, we got to camp just yesterday and we arrived really late, say uh, twelve in the morning-ish? Yes, 12 in the morning. We were a bit late okay?

But anyway, tonight was the Karaoke night that Carla has mentioned they made as a "program" to welcome the Roman campers. Actually, they called it the "Annual Half-Blood Karaoke Contest". Yeah, I know it's a contest. The following categories are as follows: Best surprise duet (you ought to know this part!), Best male apology, Best female apology, Best male break-up, Best female break-up and the "annual" 2011 Half-Blood Karaoke Contest winners for Best Female and Male singer. By the way, the best Female and Male singer will have to duet at the end of the contest. Which is bad. The judges? **The Stoll Brothers**. I know, it's very sad.

And with all this Karaoke contest, Carla put me in together with Lucy, Kat, Reyna and her as my back-up dancers. Which I pretty much thought was a bit too harsh. They told me they agreed and I told them not to, I mean, to _seriously _not to. But they keep saying it's okay. Sometimes, I actually pity myself. So we made a deal that they'll do their parts for the song I'm singing and they'll do solo's as well. We all considered to agree since it sounds very much fair.

As for Hazel and Bobby, well, Bobby won. I don't know how, but he doesn't want to talk about it. I suddenly feel really bad for Hazel and Bobby, I mean, they fought because of this stupid Prophecy thing. It's really bad, though. If only they weren't forced to fight, everything would have been better. But it didn't. But it isn't. It's just how it is and as Bobby have said as any of us tries to ask what happens, he just says, "Deal with it."

"This is for James, Ems." Carla whispered to me just as we were finished practicing the song. I looked away from her and sighed. James... oh, James... If only you knew it wasn't me. If only you could hear me out. If only you knew it was Piper... Gods, if only. I might have seen him this morning at the Dining Pavilion but I didn't talk to him. Even if he was my seatmate in Greek mythology class, we didn't speak. We only spoke when we were answering the questions of the Dual seat work. We talked like were only Acquaintances and nothing more. It's like... it's like we were never in love...

You know I would have loved to tell him that it wasn't me who wrote the PS. thing at the end of the letter. But... I just couldn't. I don't even know what to say to him anymore. It's like, every time I'm actually ready to talk to him about it, it seems that I just forget what to say or how to react. Carla said if I couldn't speak to him, then I could sing to him. And the song I'm singing to him is not a very good one. Just wait for it, okay?

So... let's run over some details. Hm, details, details. Oh! Jason talks to Piper. I know, it practically sucked for my twin. When Reyna saw Piper, her blood _actually _boiled and I _actually _felt it since we share the same hatred. But she didn't let all hell break loose. She didn't charge at Piper and try to kill her with her hefty sword. What Reyna did is ignore her. She ignored Piper like she was just nothing but another bitch in town which is typical to her as she has mentioned to me. Reyna pretended like she's just a ghost and a third-party. But I still can't help but notice how sad she's feeling inside since I can sense her emotions. I don't even know why Jason is still talking to Piper. I just hope he breaks up with her and go along with my twin who has stayed faithful to him from the day he disappeared and reappeared.

_Men. _Ugh, I will never understand them.

Anyways, we've already talked about the prophecy a few hours ago. It was official that the three Romans were Reyna, Jason and Bobby. Plus, it was out of choice, not out of fate. But we'll see. As of now, the Camp is still deciding on who the four Greeks are. So far, we've managed to put up Percy there, then Annabeth. We're not even really sure about Leo and that Piper bitch, but whatever. If it's them, then okay then. As long as they get to save Olympus from the Giants, I'm already okay with that. For the mean time, we have to talk a lot about the Prophecy before we go back to school. Yes, school. Oh, glorious school! Glorious schools that kick me out.

I'm already starting to wonder if my Dad, you know him, Ryan Miles, the big chunk and all that, even knows what the heck is happening to me in Camp. Does he even _know _I have a boyfriend? Excuse me, _undecided _boyfriend. Does he even know I actually traveled for a week to get to the First Legion? Does he know that I'm afraid of Green fire? Okay, that was random, but I tell my Dad a lot of things, okay? Come to think of, I really did miss my Dad. I missed having days off with just him and me, out in the mall, in Central Park, talking about what's been going off with our lives. I missed those times and I can't wait that I'm gonna have those times with him again in two weeks.

And speaking of Dad...

"Hey, Reyns," I called to my twin who turned away from what she was doing and walked up to me, sitting beside me on the soft grasses.

"I really like your Camp, Ems," Reyna smiled. "But the campers need a little more _extra _muscles."

I laughed. "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Both," Reyna giggled. "So, what's up?"

"Have you ever thought about... Dad?" I asked. I know it was personal but we're freaking twins. Everything's gotta be personal. "As in Dad _Dad_, our Dad. Do you know who he is?"

Reyna suddenly frowned. "Yeah, I know him."

"Then, great!" I grinned. "We'll be hopefully seeing him in two weeks time."

"Look, Emily, whatever it is you're planning, I'm not going to meet our _Dad_." Reyna said bitterly, looking away in response. "Mom never told him about me. It all seems like all Mom cared about is you. Have I ever told you that Mom never _ever _communicated with me? And now I'm a part of the Great Prophecy and she _still doesn't _communicate with me." I actually felt myself starting to cry and I realized that Reyna was at the edge of crying. "Of course, she's originally Greek. She'd probably just care about you more than me-"

"Stop talking like that!" I snapped at her and she looked at me, her eyes red. "You're making me feel so guilty that it looks like it's all my fault. Look, Mom cares for the both of us and she's not choosing favorites. Okay? I'm not her favorite and I deny the fact that she does even if she does or doesn't. Look, whatever, okay? She's _Mom_. She's Juno Hera. You have to expect the unexpected. I actually thought sometimes that... Mom favors you more."

"How can you even say that?" Reyna practically yelled at me. "Look, you went to the Olympian Ball, went to a council meeting, sent you messages through dreams, you actually _met her _in your dreams and gave you a damn necklace! Plus, she gave you the original Jason's sword that slayed the dragon that protected the Golden Fleece! Do you think you're not favored enough?"

"Hey! Are you two fighting?" Carla called at us and we both turned to her, yelling at her madly at the same time, "NO!" And Carla glared at us.

"Listen, Reyna." I said, standing up and Reyna stood up as well. "I may have had what I have and had. But that doesn't mean that I'm favored. Look, we're both forbidden daughters of Hera/Juno and we both know it. We're not suppose to live. Mom may have interfered with me more, but I have a feeling that Mom had guided you even more than she did with me. Do you even _have _flaws? Do you have scars and bruises that might have caused you mortal death? As far as I've seen you, no, I see perfection. Damn it, you're seriously flawless. Mom's gift for you is guidance. Me? I get _almost _killed a lot. So don't you just stand there telling me that I'm favored because I'm not. Mom loves us both equally and so will Dad once he finally _sees _you."

I waited for Reyna to yell back. I waited for her to push me near a tree and strangle me to death. I waited for her to punch or kick me. I waited for a lot of the things I expected a Roman can do. But this hefty Roman isn't your typical fierce and damn violent Roman, she has her limits. And that's when Reyna hugged me - and she started sobbing. I hugged her as well and patted her back, comforting her.

"For 16 years..." Reyna sobbed. "16 years... I fended for myself... trying to keep myself from breaking down in camp because... I was so... _jealous_. I was so jealous of the campers that get to send letters to their mortal parent... I was so jealous of them receiving messages from their godly parent... it all seems so... unfair."

I sighed and patted her back soothingly. "Nothing is fair in this world. The fates made it that way."

"I wish the fates could have made it a bit fair..." Reyna choked, sniffed and cried. It was terrible. "You know Ems... it would have been okay if Mom and Dad weren't there... but to... but to lose Jason? I can't even... he's gone. He's not mine anymore... he's Piper's and I should just deal with it..."

"Shut up, okay?" I told her, gently pushing her away to let her look at me. "We've both lost the love of our lives, I lost James and you lost Jason. But as Twins, we both have to move on. If that's the way Sons of Zeus treats us, then what the hell? There are so many fishes in the sea-"

"But I don't want a **fish**!" Reyna cried in anguish. "I want a man! I want Jason! I want him ba-ack." My twin choked again and started to cry again. Suddenly, I felt a burn on the palm of my right hand. I looked at it and saw nothing and simply ignored it. I put my arm around her and lead her away. We have so much to catch up on.

* * *

The Karaoke contest was in a few minutes, but instead of getting my hair and make-up done for my performance, I get dragged into the Big House to talk about the Great Prophecy. Just as I entered the Big House, the palm of my right hand started to burn. There was no fire, but only then that time, my right hand was smoking. The pain on my palm have been going on for hours now and I can't seem to dissipate why it happens to feel like it was burning. I ignored it and tried not to wince at the pain as I enter the Council room.

Sitting in the invert of the table was Chiron, Mr. D, Rachel, Gwendolyn, Bobby, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason and Reyna. Well, Jason sat beside Reyna but Reyna was in her best act by simply keeping up a poker face, trying to ignore Jason who was practically still talking and laughing with Piper. I glared at Jason and he flinched at my stare.

"Ah, Emily, have a seat." Chiron said just as he was finished compiling up documents and paper work on his folder. I sat beside my twin and gave her _the look _which signals, _'If you dare to bring out your sword and behead either Piper or Jason, I will have to behead you next.'_

Reyna nodded and I sighed in relief, forming my right hand into a fist because it was starting to burn again. I don't even know what's happening to me. I continued to ignore it's burning pain.

"So..." I broke the silence just before Mr. D could pop open a can of Diet Coke. "I came here, why?"

Chiron cleared his throat as he faced us. "Emily, Piper, put out your right palms."

Piper and I looked at each other and hesitated before bringing out her right hands. It turns out both of our hands were smoking and the others looked at us worriedly.

Before any one of them could call for the medic, Mr. D put a hand up, signaling them to not to. Reyna eyed our smoking palms warily. Then, her eyes gleamed in realization.

"Ch-Chiron..." Reyna faltered and we all looked at her. Chiron nodded.

"I knew it," Chiron said as he held with each of his hands my hand and Piper's. Mr. D snapped his fingers and an open ragged book appeared in front of Chiron, atop our hands. Chiron closed his eyes and started to chant in Greek. After a few seconds, the burning of my right palm started to get much worse and Piper and I winced and groaned in pain. Just as Chiron finished chanting, the book disappeared and everyone gasped, looking at our palms.

Almost as if in unison, my right palm and Piper's right palm started to glow gold and we watched warily as a symbol in gold was being written on our palms, but this time it didn't hurt. We watched as the symbol on our palms went left, up, turned a curve above, down, right... and the symbol was complete. A big golden Ω (omega) symbol was on the palm of our right hands.

Piper and I looked at each other in confusion and so did everyone else. That's when Mr. D asked Leo, Jason, Reyna, Bobby, Percy and Annabeth to bring out their right palms as well. They, too, had the symbol of Olympus on their right palms. The Omega Ω symbol.

"What is this?" I asked. "What does this mean?"

"Those symbols on the palm of your hands only mean one thing," Mr. D said as he stood up. "The symbols on your palms symbolizes that you are the Heroes of Olympus. You are the chosen by the fates to be in the Great Prophecy."

I didn't know if we had to celebrate because we were the _chose ones _or we have to grief because all of us might die fighting the Giants.

"Unfortunately," Mr. D said as he asked the others to put their right palms down except for Piper and me. "Piper and Emily just happen to have their symbols just now and at the same time. The problem is that Rachel and Gwendolyn states that there are only _Seven _half-bloods. Jason, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna and Bobby are already six. Now that the two of you are here, it could be either of you."

"This is crazy talk," I protested. "I _can't _be one of the Heroes of Olympus! I mean, thank the gods for choosing me but, I feel like I don't deserve it. I haven't gone to any quest and I never accomplished anything that could save the camp. Plus, don't you think it's a bit dangerous to have _two _daughters of the Queen of the gods to be one of them? That might, well, maybe, make it even worse!"

"Are you kidding me?" Gwendolyn said as she looked at Rachel, as if asking for her approval. "Having two daughters of the Queen of the gods will make it even better! It will be easier to defeat the Giants plus twice the blows. You're _twins_ and twins are always as lucky in Great Prophecies."

I looked at Rachel and she nodded. "She speaks the truth."

"Then, whatever. May the gods decide my fate." I said and turned to Chiron. "Now what?"

"There's only one solution to this," Chiron said as he nodded to Bobby who looked away, pain in his eyes. "You will have to duel like Bobby did with Hazel."

"WHAT?" Piper and I said at the same time while everyone was shocked. We couldn't even handle the pain of Bobby having to defeat Hazel, what more of me and Piper. By that time, I can actually feel Reyna grinning.

"That's a great idea!" Reyna said in triumph. "We start tomorrow?"

Chiron shook his head. "Not tomorrow because tomorrow is a Saturday and I won't be here. Maybe next Friday before Capture the Flag."

"The first to bring their opponent down is the final half-blood in the Great Prophecy." Mr. D concluded with a nod.

Chiron nodded and cleared his throat. "Very well. On to your Karaoke Night, whatever that is. Just tell the Stoll Brothers that the Contest cannot go way past 11:00. Meeting adjourn."

* * *

I can't help thinking about the whole _me being in the Great Prophecy _jazz. But I guess that will have to wait for a while. Just as I arrived at the Dining Pavilion where before it was where the Karaoke contest is being held, campers began to crowd. The stage was amazing and the footlights were bright, the head lights changed colors every two seconds. The crowd was getting bigger and Carla was already singing.

That's when I caught a glimpse of James with Piper. Piper was sobbing really bad onto James's chest and James soothed her, running his hand down her back gently. He pulled her away a bit and kissed her... _on the lips_. I gasped and I could have charged for him. But Reyna pulled me back.

Carla had her purple cocktail dress on and her curly blonde locks bounced as she sang. She moved around the stage as she started singing;

_It's been said and done_  
_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
_And I guess right now here's another one_  
_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them_  
_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_  
_A centerfold miracle, lyrical_  
_You've saved my life again_  
_And I want you to know baby_

I went backstage to see Lucy and Kat ready for our next number. Lucy, who I happen to be best friends with now, was wearing a yellow cocktail dress that had the same design as Carla, Kat and Reyna that matched her yellow floral high heels. The same goes for Kat who was wearing a red cocktail dress. My Twin, Reyna, on the other hand was wearing the same really hot cocktail dresses my friends were wearing, only her was black and her make-up and hair were ready with a flick of Kat's fingers. What? She's the goddess of magic's daughter.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

"Say," I said just as I sat on my mirror, putting a little blush on. "I'm really nervous."

Reyna patted my back. "Don't worry. You'll do awesome tonight. Show James what it's like to break a daughter of Hera's heart."

"You can't give up now!" Lucy said frantically. "We've worked so hard for this. Emily, this is the only way to avenge James's part of cheating on you."

"Lucy's right, Ems," Kat Grossman said just as she started putting pins on my hair to put it into place. "If you want James to realize his wrong doing, you have to sing the song. We're there for you Ems."

I looked at Reyna and she nodded. "Do it."

_No one compares_  
_You stand alone, to every record I own_  
_Music to my heart that's what you are_  
_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..._

I composed myself just as Kat snapped her fingers and beautified me with her magic. The crowd roared and cheered in delight of Carla's performance. As she entered backstage, she gasped at me, her eyes gleaming in delight.

Kat has beautified me differently. She has made my chocolate brown hair curly and in place. I was wearing a dress that reached my knees and it was a mixture of blue and black. I thought it looked amazing. My three inch black high heels were perfect... what? They were Jimmy Choo's! Anyway, I adored the outfit I wore and I looked at Kat, hugging her in the process.

"You are amazing!" I told Kat. "Thank you!"

Kat grinned. "No biggie."

"Okay, so, Percy and Annabeth has blocked the left stage and Bobby and Gwendolyn on the right." Carla nodded, approving us of the plan we were gonna set it motion.

"Now may we call on James and Emily for their duet!" Travis Stoll called and the crowd cheered. They knew the plan.

"Go break a heart, Ems," Reyna said and I nodded and grinned at her.

I walked up to the stage only to find James... oh James... I shook my head out of trance. This is not time to swoon on what he was wearing. A black leather jacket that might have blotted his muscles... a blue shirt that blotted his abs... he's like Superman without the cape.

I smiled evilly at James. "Hey James."

"Emily..." James said and I saw his knees buckle. "What's going on? What's-"

"We're doing a duet." I smirked and the spot light was on it. "Hit it, Leo!"

"Leo?" James asked and soon the music started. "Uh, what's all this-"

"Just listen," I said in delight. "I think you'll hate it." The crowd laughed.

I started singing;

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me_

Then Carla, Reyna and Kat appeared when James tried to escape my endeavor. They pushed him back and he ended up beside me as I continued to sing;

_I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely_  
_Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention_  
_'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

James tried to escape the stage through the left but Percy grinned and waved at him as he said, "Hi." Then he and Annabeth turned James around to watch me perform. James was actually getting embarrassed.

_So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you_  
_I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through_  
_So oh do you feel like the man now?_  
_And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

At the corner of my eye as I sing and dance with Carla, Kat, Lucy and Reyna, James tried to escape on the right stage. Too bad for him, Bobby and Gwendolyn were there and Bobby greeted James a lovely night and asked James to watch.

"What the hell is-" James started but Bobby cut him off.

"Shh!" Bobby said as he put a finger on his lips and started dancing to the music with Gwendolyn.

_I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game  
(you had it all)_

I walked around and eyed the crowd who was singing and dancing to the music as well. Then, I breathed in for the long note.

_(And one daaaaaaaaaaaay)_

The crowd went wild and as they cheered, they stood from their seats, cheering for me.

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)_  
_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)_  
_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_  
_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

I ended the song with a few dance steps here and there and Carla, Kat, Lucy, Reyna and I posed. The campers cheered and howled, cheering, "Emily! Emily! Emily!"

It might have been short, the song, I meant, but it was awesome. I have never felt so relieved in my entire life. It almost seemed like I've had my bottled up anger on James for weeks. Now, it was all gone. I have said everything I could have said in one single song.

"Ouch." Bobby said to James and James winced.

We exited to the left stage, much as possible, away from James.

"Okay, that was wicked awesome!" Kat said with a large grin then started laughing. "Did you see the look on James's face? It was totally PRICELESS!"

"You tell me!" Carla cackled, holding her sides. "Let's see what he has packed!"

"Not _yet_!" Lucy giggled. "Reyna still has to sing, _remember_?" She winked at me, Carla and Kat. Reyna was practically clueless. This what all the folks in camp have been waiting for.

"Yeah..." Reyna said slowly as she turned to me, glaring.

I held up my hands in mock surrender while laughing. "I have nothing to do with whatever Lucy is saying!"

Then, she turned to Lucy and glared at her.

Lucy laughed. "Not me."

Reyna kept giving us her _death _glare, so clueless of what communication we had. I didn't try thinking about what will happen later because my twin will rack through my brain like a freaking mind reader which will ruin "the plan".

"Wow!" Connor said while chuckling outside. He tried to calm the crowd down. "That's one heck of a performance! Unbelievable! Bravo! Now _that's _Olympian Drama! Well now! Why don't we slow things up with our next competitor. Better hold on to your seats folks because our next contestant is gonna rock the camp!"

The crowd cheered. Reyna glared at me again. Yes, _definitely _clueless. Just what I needed her to be.

"Everyone! Please give a warm of applause to Reyna Miles, daughter of Juno and twin sister of Emily Miles!" Connor presented and the crowd went wild.

Kat snapped her fingers and Reyna's attire changed. Her used to be short cocktail dress turned into a red and black Greek toga. It glimmered in the night and the back portion of her dressed dipped her back. She was so beautiful in it, I actually started to envy her.

"What in the-" Reyna said as she looked at her red and black Greek toga in the mirror.

"You're up!" Carla told her and pushed her on stage just as the music started with the piano playing.

Reyna reached the middle of the stage and took slow and deep breaths when she sang on her Que;

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_  
_When it's not worth dying for?_  
_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_

I got off backstage and searched for Jason who was in his little dressing room. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black T-shirt and black jeans. He practically looked like a Goth. But the attire was perfectly fit.

I grinned at him through his mirror and asked, "Ready?"

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_  
_And you look for a place to hide?_  
_Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins_

Jason grinned back, putting wax on his hair before replying, "Game on."

I opened the door of his little dressing room to give him some space to get out. Soon, I went backstage again and watched Reyna sing her chorus as the violin played;

_One, Twenty One Guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, Twenty One Guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_You and I ..._

The soft rhythmic sound of the song broke when drums resounded and Jason appeared on the other side of the stage, coming out with a mic singing;

_When you're at the end of the road_  
_And you lost all sense of control_

Reyna looked at me through the open area of the backstage with eyes wide in shock. She turned from me to Jason and soon after a few seconds, turned to look at Jason.

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_  
_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

Jason neared Reyna as he carefully took her hand, squeezing it lightly as he stared into her eyes, singing;

_Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass_  
_Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins_

Together, they sang the chorus;

_One, Twenty One Guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, Twenty One Guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_You and I ..._

Reyna turned away from Jason and faced the crowd as Jason sang;

_Did you?_

Reyna voice resounded;

_Did you try to live on your own?_

_(When you...)_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_(Did you?)_

_Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

Jason reached for Reyna, pulling her into a slow-dance position. Jason was grinning at her and Reyna smiled, resting her head on his chest. Then, when it was her Que again to sing her lines, she broke away from him;

_When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins_

_(You're in ruins...)_

The crowd and everyone else started singing with the couple;

_One, Twenty One Guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, Twenty One Guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_

Then, finally, everyone stopped singing and let the couple sing their duet together;

_One, Twenty One Guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, Twenty One Guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_You and I ..._

When the song ended, the crowd cheered crazily. Then, out of nowhere, the Aphrodite girls threw roses at the stage to Jason and Reyna. I thought it was quite typical and cliche since that only happens in theater's. But Hades with theater! Jason's plan was perfect! Okay, so that was the plan. The "surprise" duet. I've forced Reyna to sing the song and have Jason come in unexpectedness. It turns out to be pretty perfect, if you ask me.

What made the night un-expected, though, is when the campers started to rally, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

They were expecting a kiss.

Reyna looked at me for advice but I just grinned at her. Before Reyna could do anything else, like, walk out of stage, Jason had snaked his arm around Reyna's waist and pulled him to her. Jason crashed his lips onto Reyna and the campers went wild and started making wolf sounds, which was really, if my Mom were here, she'd say it's unethical. I could even see the Aphrodite girls crying in tears of joy while cheering. This night just gets better and better.

"Oh, hot, _damn_." Carla said in awe, looking at Jason and Reyna just as they both pulled away from each other, blushing and waving at the crowd before exiting to the other side of the stage.

Carla crossed her arms on her chest. "Okay, now I'm seriously jealous. Where is that Logan dude?"

"Logan who?" I asked and turned to Lucy and Kat who laughed nervously.

"Well, you see," Kat said, scratching her head nervously in the process.

"Logan is... uh..." Lucy stammered.

"Logan Bennett is my totally hot and freaking handsome boyfriend." Carla finished for the two stammering friends of mine. I frowned at Carla and she gave me an innocent look.

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked her, my jaw dropping in disbelief.

Carla pointed her two pointing fingers at each other innocently. "I was about to tell you as soon as you got here but since you got here by midnight, I didn't want to spill the beans."

I laughed. "You could have told me! So, what's he like?"

My best friend's eyes lit up. "Oh Emily! He's perfect! He's gorgeous! He's..." Carla swooned. "He's everything I have _ever _wanted!"

I nodded, urging for her to go on.

"He's a Son of Apollo." Carla added, grinning.

"SHUT UP!" I told her and we both started squealing. Ah, good times... good times...

* * *

More campers sang on stage and the campers who watched the contest kept on cheering, plus they never got tired. What a coincidence! No, I'm not in my _Queen of Sarcasm _character, so stop discriminating me. Anyway, Reyna still couldn't get over the whole "surprise" duet thing. To her, it probably felt like the first she received a surprise duet. When in reality, it really _was _the first.

"Are you two, like, together _together _again?" Carla asked, jumping up and down delight. Daughter of Aphrodite, ha, figures.

Reyna blushed. "Sorta... I don't know... I mean..."

"Oh, _come on_. Earth to Lady Reyna!" I said, literally knocking on the top of her head. "Paging: Reyna Miles! That's his _apology_ and I don't know why, but the song you two sang brought great meaning to your relationship."

"Do you really think so?" Reyna looked at me, hope gleaming in her warm ruby eyes.

I grinned at her. "I know so."

"Alrighty, then, I'm getting off this dress." Kat said, lazily yawning as she stood from her seat. "Anyone care to get off of their dresses as well?"

"Oh, I'd like to get off of mine." Lucy stretched. "I don't want Michael to see me in it, _ever_."

"Why?" I asked. "Aren't you and Michael going out, Lucy?"

Lucy's face fell. "I'm not even sure if we really are..."

I fell off the table I was sitting on. I don't know how that happened and I'm not being exaggerated, but I totally fell off of it in surprise. "Oh my gods, what happened to you two?"

"I... I don't know..." Lucy started to sob as she put her hands on her face. We all went near her, patting her back and hushing her. "He... he dumped me by sending a note. And I knew it was his handwriting, nobody would have imitated that handwriting and now... now he's going out with this Emily Tillman girl from the Aphrodite cabin..."

"That _bastard_." I gritted through my teeth. "Oh no, he didn't."

I grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her out from backstage and getting out in the open air. I searched for Michael Bennett and when one camper pointed him to me, I saw him flirting with a red-head who was probably this little Emily whatsername. I know, she has the same name as me, but damn it, she's really gonna taste my fist.

"Ems, no!" Lucy told me, still sobbing. "Don't do anything to him!"

"Ha!" I laughed. "Watch me."

I trudged up to the _loving _couple and cleared my throat, throwing in my sweet and innocent smile. Oh, look at their spot, near the buffet. Perfect.

"Hi Michael!" I greeted and Michael looked up at me nervously.

"Er, hi, Emily," He said, snaking his arm off of Emily. "What's up?"

"What's up?" I laughed, holding my sides in fake. "Well, I just heard some beautiful girl was dumped through notes. Gosh, did you hear that gossip?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Michael laughed nervously, looking around, probably looking for an escape route.

"Say, you know what I told the girl?" I told him, my voice rising from each step I took forward. "I told her that she deserved better than some old bastard who seems so informal to dump a girl through a note! And to think, he was actually a _coward _to even dump her face to face! I mean, can you believe that?"

"Uh, yeah... uh, totally..." Michael stammered, sweat already forming at the side of his head.

"What's with you?" I asked him. "You seem a little... pale."

"I-it must be the heat." Michael lied.

"Oh and by the way, sweetie," I turned to Emily Tillman. "He's not really in love with you. If you think he is, you're just fooling yourself. Because this guy," I pointed at Michael. "seemed to have cheated on approximately six girls and broke up with them _through _notes and texts. Now, I suggest you be careful with him, you might be another one of his _love _victims."

Emily Tillman glared at Michael Bennett who was already getting paler and paler by the second.

"Well, that's all." I told them. "Sorry to interrupt your _moment_, but gosh, who _wouldn't _want a little gossip?"

"Yes, _Michael_," Emily Tillman said through gritted teeth. "Who _wouldn't_?"

"Toodles!" I waved at them good bye and skirted up to Lucy who still has her jaw dropped. I closed it and smiled at her.

"Satisfied, my friend?" I asked her and she nodded, now grinning at the fighting couple. Lucy and I started to laughing when Emily Tillman threw the whole punch bowl on Michael's head and trudged off with her purse. Michael, stunned, looked at us, winced, and followed Emily Tillman. Whatever the outcome of their relationship, well, I didn't give a damn, I just think Michael Bennett deserved to be broken down.

As we dissolved into the crowd, trying to get back backstage, everyone started looking at me with smiles on their faces. Which was really awkward, by the way. Before we could enter backstage, Travis Stoll has already started to MC again for the next competitor.

"Just as you thought that Jason Grace and Reyna Miles were bittersweet with their _surprise _duet, wait till' you see this sweet - oh gods, no, I did _not _just say that innocently." Travis panicked and everyone game him a hearthy laugh. "Anyway, everyone, please give a round of applause for James Andrews."

The crowd actually _howled_, cheering for James. I can't believe them! I thought they hated him for misunderstanding the letter. But _noooo_, they're all a bunch of traitors. Just as I was about to let all hell break loose, James had come on stage with his guitar. Ha, if it weren't for me, he wouldn't have learned to play his guitar. Then, that's when everything felt like deja vu...

"Let's get inside," I told Lucy, grabbing her by the arm as I effortlessly tried to pull her backstage. "Lucy!"

Lucy struggled to let go. "No, stay here."

"But Lucy-" I said but she cut me off.

"No, just listen." Lucy told me, hushing me. Ugh, she's lucky she's still recovering from her break up or else I would have mercilessly dragged her by the hair just to get in backstage.

I crossed my arms on my chest, trying the very best pokerface I could come up with. If you were to see me in reality, you would probably see it as an epic fail.

Before James could start singing and playing his guitar, he searched the crowd and said in a really pained voice, "I... this song is dedicated to... Ems. I know I misunderstood her for the letter and all but when a certain someone confessed that he or she was the one who immitated her handwriting, well, I couldn't blame anyone but myself. Emily, if you're anywhere out there, I'm... sorry."

The campers cooed and awed before turning to me. I swallowed my gut and just watched, keeping a straight face.

James started strumming his guitar in a soft melody and he started to sing on his Que;

_Can't blame you for thinking_  
_That you never really knew me at all_  
_I tried to deny you_  
_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way_

I held my breath when moved around the stage and caught a glimpse of me beside the stage. When the campers followed his gaze, they cheered as James sang his chorus;

_Here I am with all my heart_  
_I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make_  
_That mistake again_

James held out his hand, as if asking me to come up stage with me. The campers urged me with their _not so _urging urges. I looked at Lucy for approval and much to my dismay, she nodded in delight. I sighed and rolled my eyes, taking James's hand as he brought me up stage. At first, it didn't seem so unnerving to me, but when James continued to sing, I became nervous;

_You brought me closer_  
_To who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me_

James brought me in the middle of the stage just as he took his guitar away and received a mic from Connor Stoll. I felt even more nervous because James was so close to me, I couldn't even catch my breath. Gods, James was making me melt in front of other people.

_Just know that I'm sorry_  
_I never wanted to make you feel so small_  
_Our story is just beginning_  
_But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

_And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And show me how much better I could be_

As I listened to the lyrics of the song, I slowly smiled, squeezing James's hand who squeezed my hand back. I didn't really know what a girl really does when her boyfriend sings her a song in a sea of people, but I just did what I always wanted, I half hugged James as he continued to softly song;

_Here I am with all my heart_  
_I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make_  
_That mistake again_  
_You brought me closer_  
_To who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me (yeah)_

_You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
You say what no one else was saying  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need  
It's what I need yeah_

The campers cheered when I kissed James's cheek. Come on, you know I _wanted _to have a make out session with him right then and there on stage. But I can't do that. It's unethical. Yes, my _Queen of Sarcasm _is acting up. But gods, whatever, I am _inlove_. What? With James's _really _handsome voice and _really _handsome face and _really _handsome outfit and _really_... well, you get the _really _hot picture.

_Here I am with all my heart_  
_I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)_  
_You brought me closer_  
_To who I really am_  
_So come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me_

Just when the song ended, the campers howled in joy for their liking of James's dramatic dedication. I don't know about you, but _damn_, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I actually felt tears start to form at the side of my eyes. Before I could say anything like apologize to James, he had already kissed me. It made the campers even more wild. I melted into his kiss and threw my arms around him, kissing him back. Gods, that sweet taste of James's mint chocolate breath was still there. It never gets old.

I don't how things are going through twists and turns like all of a sudden relationships just flip. I wonder what mood Aphrodite was in when all this relationship mayhem happened. But it didn't matter if she had a broken nail or missed the latest _Percabeth _episode, all that matters that everything was okay for once. Percy and Annabeth are reunited and so was Jason and Reyna. Lucy might haven't have had her happy ending with Michael Bennett, but I'm really sure Aphrodite will find someone that's worth her time. Carla has finally found someone better than Fabian and she actually scored a son of Apollo. Better than a son of Athena that Carla can't have, that's for sure.

But somehow, peace is what I and the people in my life can't have. War is coming and we're just going to prepare for it right after Piper and I duel who either of us are the last one to finish the circle of the destined Seven half-bloods to fight the giants. You might think things will finally be different, trust me, it's _way more _different than that. There might be happy endings and narcissus and yadda yadda yadda, but what of the end of the world?

And the last thing that ever entered my mind of serious thinking collapsed when I last thought; how did Hera have one Greek and one Roman daughter as twins?

I didn't know, but Hera/Juno, or whatever you call her, better start talking. Because just as James and I exit the stage, I was in fighting stance.

A loud screech, louder than the Harpies's screeches at night, resounded the Camp. We all turned to the direction where the screech came and saw it. No, saw her.

It was what I have first feared most before I even came to Camp Half-Blood.

I'm up face-to-face again with my mortal enemy, Tricia. And she was still in her tattered dress in the form of the Fury.

Other campers scrammed while the others prepared for battle, swords at the ready. Tricia, or the fury, landed on the stage with a boy two years younger than me, jumping off her. He had jet-black hair and really drowsy olive eyes. His skin was pale but he didn't look like he was going to throw up.

When everyone saw who it was, their eyes dawned in realization as they put their weapons down. I looked at them in confusion and clung to James who was covering me from the Fury and the boy.

"Nico!"

Annabeth's voice rang as she ran up to the stage together with Percy and... wait, is that Grover? I haven't seen him in a really long time...

"Way to break the romance, man." Percy said as the boy who was named Nico cackled.

Nico waved a hand. "Sorry, but I had to come, you know."

"Uh," I stuttered and they all looked at me, even Tricia, who was, by the way, glaring at me. "I hate to break the reunion, but uh, who are you?"

The boy grinned. "Nice to meet you too, Emily Miles. I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

* * *

_Omg, Nico is there! Haha, seriously, I just needed to include him. He's one of my favorite characters. And no, just because he's my favorite character doesn't mean he can pop out of nowhere. Nico has a very important job in my story so you'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, I totally enjoyed writing this chapter and I would have posted this by September 17, but I wanted to tease you guys by updating at the end of the month. Since this was an early finished chapter, expect the next chapter to be up by late October! I love you guys and you all inspire me to write better. You're the reason why I still write! You guys are **totally **awesome!_

_And, I'd like to dedicate this story to **Insanity is my second name**, my totally awesome Soul Sister and **ilovemybestfriends **who happen to own both Lucy Russell and Michael Bennett. They are my awesome best friends-slash-sisters and I encourage you guys to read their stories! Their URL's are on my profile, so check them out! :*_

_Don't forget to **review **on what you think of this chapter. Harness your opinions on the chapter and some improvements it might need. I will accept any flaws you will see in my story, cause really, I'm not that perfect, I have flaws too._

_Songs used in this chapter:_

_Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez_

_Beggin' On Your Knees - Victoria Justice_

_21 Guns - Greenday ft. American Idol_

_What You Mean To Me - Sterling Knight_

_Soon to be updating,_

_EMPG22HoPe_


End file.
